Tatuaje en mi piel
by NixSophie
Summary: Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.
1. Presentación

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de las canciones que inspiran esta historia (Lenguaje de mi piel y Vestido de cristal - Kraken), solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

Bienvenid s a una nueva de mis locuras... espero que esta historia les guste tanto como las anteriores... Muchas gracias por su apoyo y su aliento con mis historias anteriores y espero que viajen junto a mí en esta aventura...

Muchos besos y recuerden que pueden buscarme en face como Nix Sophie, ahí pueden ver adelantos de esta nueva historia...


	2. Prólogo: La carta inesperada

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

**Nota legal: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por Naoko Takeuchi para su manga Sailor Moon, pero la historia es completamente original. Tampoco me pertenece la letra de las canciones que inspiran esta historia (Lenguaje de mi piel y Vestido de cristal - Kraken), solo me pertenece la idea.**

* * *

**1. Prólogo: La carta inesperada.**

**- Darien Pov -**

Otra mañana más. Esta rutina va a matarme poco a poco, es más, me extraña que aún no lo haya hecho. Llevo seis años lejos de todo y de todos, enfrascado en libros, estudiando fuera de mi país, sin una compañía conocida porque hasta a eso me he negado pero no puedo negar que lo he intentado...

... Serena... Mis suspiros por ella no se detienen. ¿Cómo estará en este momento? ¿Con quién? ¿Me recordará?... Hoy es su cumpleaños número 25...

- ¡Darien Chiba! ¡Reacciona y levántate de la cama! - Me digo a mí mismo para no perder mi tiempo recordándola en vano.

A regañadientes me levanto. Debo ir a cumplir un horario al hospital, atender a unos diez pacientes antes de regresar a tomarme una botella de algo que encuentre a mi alcance y quedarme dormido recordando la misma noche que recuerdo cada noche.

Tras una rápida ducha, me visto, tomo mi portafolio y salgo del apartamento que tomé en renta hace seis años. El camino hacia el hospital es corto y llego sin ningún contratiempo. Paso derecho en la recepción y llego directo a mi consultorio donde me encierro automáticamente.

Un golpe en la puerta me interrumpe mientras me pongo la bata con tiernos dibujos infantiles. Debe ser Cloe, mi secretaria que siempre llega un par de minutos tarde. Sin decir nada, camino a la puerta y la veo de pie, frente a mi, con su agenda, mi correspondencia y una tímida sonrisa.

- Buenos días doctor Chiba - la chica, de un cabello tan rubio que parece blanco, entra en mi consultorio como un torbellino. A veces me la recuerda a ella, tan alegre y tan espontánea.

- Buenos días Cloe - hago el mismo intento de sonrisa de siempre - Qué tenemos para hoy? - me siento en mi escritorio y la veo sentarse frente a mi.

- Una sonrisa legítima se vería mejor en usted, si me lo permite... - y va de nuevo con lo mismo.

- Ya lo se, algo que no sepa Cloe, por favor - la interrumpo. Es linda, tierna, alegre y sé que se preocupa por mí, pero es demasiado y la verdad, hoy no estoy para sus insistencias, no precisamente hoy...

- Tiene cinco citas en la mañana, tres en la tarde - me señala profesionalmente la agenda - llegó el extracto de su tarjeta de crédito, siguió bebiendo demasiado - me reprende como cada mes - También el seguro de su auto y una carta de Tokio, alguien llamado Seiya Kou...

- UNA... CARTA... DE... SEIYA...? - estoy consciente de que acabo de asustar a Cloe más de la cuenta, pero debo admitir que esto me sorprende demasiado. Llevo seis años sin saber de ellos, escasamente de mi familia y eso que últimamente ignoro a mi hermana - Dámela! - se la arrebato de las manos y la saco del sobre demasiado nervioso.

_"Darien, debo admitir que tardé casi un año en conseguir tu dirección. Tal vez, cuando leas esto yo ya haya abandonado este mundo, te sorprenderá saberlo, pero llevaba más de ocho años luchando con una difícil enfermedad. Mi batalla terminó y por eso quiero enmendar en algo mis errores antes de partir a otra vida._

_Serena no te dejó porque no te amaba. Nuestros padres la obligaron y aunque no me creas, nunca le toqué un solo cabello. Ella te ama, te ha amado cada día y estoy seguro de que te seguirá amando hasta el día en que muera. Están ligados de una forma en que ni yo mismo me lo imaginaba. Recupérala, lucha por ella, quedará libre de la atadura de nuestros padres y la verdad, ella te necesita, ahora más que nunca._

_No puedo decirte nada más. Solo debes regresar a Tokio y buscarla._

_Hasta siempre, amigo._

_Seiya"_

- Puedes llamar a mi hermana? - fue lo único que me salió con la conmoción.

- Claro doctor - Cloe salió inmediatamente de mi consultorio. Eso debo agradecerlo, aunque escucha una música algo pesada para mi gusto y canta a todo grito cuando está de buen humor, siempre es muy diligente y obedece mis órdenes de inmediato... Además me aguanta el genio... Creo que su novio debe odiarme cuando se desahoga con él de los malos días que pasa conmigo.

Juego con la carta entre mis manos. ¿Es posible que sea todo cierto? No puedo creer que Seiya esté muriendo o que haya muerto ya... Fue mi mejor amigo hasta que... Bueno, eso no vale la pena recordarlo en este momento... Serena, mi princesa me necesita... ¿Será posible que aún, seis años después, ella necesite de mi? Para eso lo tenía a él, no? ¿Soy su plato de segunda mesa?

El ruido del teléfono me saca de mis cavilaciones. Sé que Amy se va a enojar, pero levanto la bocina con esperanza.

- Darien Chiba para qué demonios pones a tu secretaria a llamarme a las once de la noche? - creo que esta vez se enojó demasiado.

- Lo siento Amy, pero necesito hablar contigo - mi voz arrepentida sonó más aguda de lo que esperaba... Acabo de descubrir que estaba llorando - puedes dedicarle a tu hermano unos cuantos minutos?

- Ya me desesperaste... - escuché cómo se removía en la cama - estabas llorando Dar? - maldita conexión entre mellizos, me descubrió.

- Le diste mi dirección a Seiya Kou? - le pregunté sin rodeos.

- No Darien, cuando me dijiste que no querías que te informara nada más de ellos, dejé de comentarte incluso en su casa - la somnolencia de Amy desaparecía con las palabras - pasó algo?

- Qué está pasando con ellos, y sé sincera por favor - le supliqué.

- Darien - Amy sonaba indecisa - dame un momento - "Sam, amor, quieres revisarla? Está llorando" escuché que decía a sus espaldas - Dar, yo lo siento, Seiya falleció el viernes pasado...

- Y estamos a... - miré mi calendario - Lunes?

- Casi martes acá - me corrigió - Lamento que muriera y que ustedes aún estuvieran... Bueno... Ya sabes...

- y ella? - la interrumpí antes de que siguiera hablando.

- La estamos cuidando, está algo mal y no para de llorar, pero no es precisamente por Seiya, bueno, en parte si - mi hermana hablaba ya más segura - se está quedando en casa de Sammy unos días, no quiso dejarla sola...

- Y tu estás en esa casa en este momento... - no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Si le dijo que estaba llorando era porque hablaba de ella, no?

- Si, le estoy ayudando - parecía disculpándose.

- No te preocupes, es bueno que alguno de los dos sea feliz, no? - le dije mientras una lágrima rodaba por una de mis mejillas.

- Darien... Pero... No sé... Tu deberías... - no era capaz de hablar bien.

- Tal vez, Amy, debo dejarte, mi primer paciente debe llegar en un momento, te estaré llamando - debía mentirle, necesitaba tiempo para mí - te quiero y dale un abrazo a mamá y a papá de mi parte.

- Yo también te quiero - "ya voy amor", gritó alejando el celular - cuídate y le daré tus saludos a mamá y a papá - y me colgó inmediatamente.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, levanté la bocina una vez más para comunicarme con mi alegre secretaria.

- Dígame doctor - Cloe me respondió al instante.

- Puedes pasar mis citas para el doctor Smith y avisarle a director que necesito hablar urgentemente con él?

- Algo más Doctor? - me respondió con formalidad.

- Gracias por todo, haz sido una gran asistente - le digo con sinceridad. El que me haya convertido en un ogro no quiere decir que perdiera lo caballero.

- Perdón? Le pasa algo doctor Chiba? - creo que la confundí con mis palabras.

- Mas o menos, quieres salir a almorzar conmigo y te cuento? - no se si por la nostalgia que me produce la decisión que estoy a punto de tomar o porque necesito abrir mi corazón a alguien, pero de verdad quiero hablar con ella, largo y tendido.

- Me asusta doctor, pero acepto, pasaré sus citas y lo comunico con el director - y sin más colgó el teléfono.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- Serena Pov -**

Es difícil aceptar todo lo que sucede. Perdí a mi mejor amigo, a la persona que me acompañó en la pena que tuve que atravesar gracias a mis padres, y los suyos. No los odio, pero me destrozaron la vida, eso sí es seguro.

¿Será que aún me recuerda? Lo dudo, debió haber rehecho su vida en el exterior y estaba en todo su derecho, después de todo yo...

El llanto vuelve a mí como un mar insaciable. Seiya, porqué me dejaste sola, solo tú sabías lo que guardaba mi corazón y ahora debo enfrentar a nuestras familias. Ahora quién me va a consolar por las noches, quién me va a escuchar cuando necesite hablar?

- Sere, puedo pasar? - La voz de mi hermano llegó mientras su cabeza se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación.

- Ya lo hiciste, no? - intento regalarle una sonrisa pero no llega a iluminar mis ojos, de hecho, no se iluminan desde que se fue.

- Ay mi tontita - Sammy, mi hermano mellizo se sienta en la cama y me atrae hacia él con dulzura, creo que después de todo, sí me quiere - dime qué puedo hacer para sacarte ese dolor, en verdad querías tanto a Seiya?

- Si supieras Sam - sorbo mi nariz, las lágrimas no me permiten hablar bien - No se si puedas entenderme, para ti todo fue tan fácil...

- No digas eso, en verdad me duele verte destrozada y sin saber como ayudarte - me toma el rostro entre sus manos y me obliga a mirarlo - Serena, sé que hay algo más que la muerte de Seiya, porqué demonios no confías en mí? - está enfadado? Debo seguir el consejo que me dio Seiya antes de morir? Debo decir toda la verdad?

- Llama a Amy, creo que tenemos que hablar y a ella le va a interesar lo que voy a decir - tengo que ser fuerte. Ellos son mi familia y deberán entenderme.

- Amy, amor, quieres venir por favor? - lo escucho gritar mientras pienso desde dónde voy a comenzar con mi historia...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- DP -**

El Restaurante al que me trajo Cloe es más de su estilo que del mío, si se le puede llamar restaurante a un lugar donde solo venden hamburguesas y papas fritas, aunque ella dice que son gourmet. Es paradójico, ¿el mundo me está dando una señal? Recuerdo cuánto le gustaba comer esa comida chatarra que yo odiaba...

- Doctor! - el grito de Cloe frente a una mesa me trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

- Ya te dije que me llames Darien - le respondí masajeándome el oído derecho. El director del hospital, gracias a mi buen trabajo, me consiguió un traslado a Tokio y esto sería mi despedida con la única persona con la que me relacioné en los Estados Unidos.

- créame, me cuesta mucho llamarlo por su nombre, pero lo intentaré - me sonrió con ternura - te parece bien esta mesa?

- Si - le retiré la silla para que se sentara y me senté frente a ella - voy a extrañarte.

- Y yo a ti y tu mal genio - me respondió como si nada - lo que no entiendo es porqué decides regresar a Tokio después de tanto tiempo, y así de repente...

- Desde que salí de Japón hace seis años dije que no hablaría de esto con nadie, pero necesito desahogarme, estoy a punto de volver y jugármela toda y necesito valor - le hablo mientras reviso la carta de hamburguesas.

- Sin que te ofendas, pero acabas de rejuvenecer diez años, por fin te veo sonreír - estoy sonriendo? No era consciente de eso.

- Gracias! Cuántos años aparentaba tener? - le pregunto divertido. Esta chica es muy buena, habría sido una gran amiga.

- Para serte sincera, unos 36 o 37 - me sonríe de oreja a oreja. Cómo puede sonreír así cuando me dice que parezco diez años mayor!

- tengo 26, pero gracias por tu apreciación - vuelvo la mirada a la carta y me rindo - pide por los dos, yo invito - nunca entendí una carta de comida chatarra, Serena, en cambio, era una experta.

- Está bien - levanta una mano y un mesero llega a tomar el pedido que ella le dicta como si fuera una lección de colegio - ahora sí, porqué regresarás así de repente?

- Eres poco paciente, verdad? - me atrevo a bromear, creo que el buen humor regresa a mí después de tanto tiempo.

- De verdad doc... Darien, me asustas - se corrige mientras hace una tonta mueca de terror - haber, desembucha...

- Regreso por una mujer, la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en mi vida - soy consciente de que hablo casi que con veneración - quiero recuperarla.

- Espera un momento - está sorprendida - dejaste a una novia hace seis años y pretendes volver así como así?

- No la dejé - le digo con pesar - Ella me dejó a mi...

- La entiendo, eres irritante, sin ofender - creo que traumé a mi secretaria en estos dos años.

- Quieres escuchar la historia o criticarme por lo mal jefe que fui? - la amenazo divertido. Cloe es una gran mujer...

- Adelante, ella te dejó - me invita a seguir.

- Si, de repente se despidió y al siguiente fin de semana se casó con uno de mis mejores amigos...

- No te amaba entonces - yo también había llegado a esa conclusión cuando me enteré de la boda.

- eso creí, hasta que recibí la carta de esta mañana - suspiro, en verdad me siento triste por Seiya, fue un gran amigo y me cuesta creer que muriera tan joven, teníamos la misma edad- Ese amigo era Seiya Kou...

- El que envió la carta de esta mañana? - me pregunta sorprendida yo solo asiento - wow, ahora entiendo porqué reaccionaste así cuando te la entregué - se acomoda frente a mí apoya do los codos en la mesa, el rostro entre sus manos y la mirada castaña en la mía - esto se pone interesante, sigue... - no puedo evitar sonreír ante su actitud.

- Bueno, Seiya murió el viernes pasado y me escribió algo antes de fallecer, me dijo que en todo este tiempo ella ha seguido amándome, igual que yo a ella...

- que romántico! - suspira dramáticamente. Quién creería que una chica que se viste de negro, encajes y botas con platina pudiera tener un lado tan dulce? - y quién es ella?

- Se llama Serena, Serena Tsukino, aunque supongo que ya debe llevar el nombre de su difunto esposo, debe ser Serena Kou - digo asimilando lo que nunca quise asimilar - un ángel de cabellos dorados, una hermosa princesa...

- Darien, de verdad la amas - se rige de nuevo y me habla más seria - cuéntame más, cómo la conociste?

- La conocí hace unos once años - suspiro y Cloe se ríe ante mi ensoñación - Todo comenzó cuando mis padres decidieron llevarnos a mi hermana y a mí a Tokio para terminar los últimos dos años escolares...


	3. 1 Un ángel de rubios cabellos

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**1. Un ángel de rubios cabellos.**

**- DP -**

_- Darien, de verdad la amas - se rige de nuevo y me habla más seria - cuéntame más, cómo la conociste?_

_- La conocí hace unos once años - suspiro y Cloe se ríe ante mi ensoñación - Todo comenzó cuando mis padres decidieron llevarnos a mi hermana y a mí a Tokio para terminar los últimos dos años escolares..._

**- Flashback - **

- Samuel Tsukino, de nuevo tarde? - el profesor de feos anteojos y mirada atemorizante reprendió al chico rubio que acababa de entrar empujando la puerta del salón interrumpiendo el saludo del señor Rin.

- Lo siento señor Rin - se veía realmente arrepentido - mi hermana...

- Sammy! Porqué me dejaste atrás? - y ahí fue que la vi por primera vez. Una chica delgada, bajita, con dos graciosas coletas en sus cabellos rubios.

Y de repente, ¿no sabe frenar cuando corre? Se estrelló con la espalda de su... Hermano? Y cayó en el suelo estrepitosamente provocando la risa de todo el salón.

- Señorita Tsukino - si es la hermana y solo hasta ese momento me di cuenta que solo mi hermana y yo no nos reíamos -quiere levantarse y caminar a su asiento?

- Señor Rin, disculpe - se levantó con gracia y torpemente llegó a una silla vacía que estaba a mi lado derecho. Me sonrió con ternura y luego hizo un tierno puchero y miró al profesor que hablaba algo con el rubio, pero mis oídos estaban concentrados en otro lado.

- Eres una torpe, Serena! - una pelinegra, sentada delante de ella se giró y la regañó fuertemente - cuándo vas a crecer niña!

- No me molestes Rei, tengo suficiente con Samuel en casa - Serena miró a la chica y recostó su cabeza en el asiento girando la cabeza hacia mi y regalándome la más linda de las sonrisas que me vi obligado a devolver.

- Bueno chicos, después de la interrupción de los señores Tsukino, comenzaremos con la clase - el señor Rin se giró sobre sus talones y no supe de qué trataba la clase.

Durante dos horas solo me concentré en mirar a ese tierno ángel sentado a mi lado, dormitando perezosamente oculta tras un libro. Me di cuenta que su hermano se sentaba justo al lado de ella y estaba tan concentrado en el pizarrón que no supo que Serena dormía sino hasta que la campana sonó y, como si se hubiera sentado en un resorte, pegó un brinco enorme que terminó por asustarme y hacerme saltar a mí también.

- Eres una cabeza de chorlito! - no medí mis palabras, simplemente salieron de mi boca sin pensar.

- Lo siento señor engreído y sueño perfecto - me sacó la lengua como una niña pequeña y yo tuve que contener la risa para no lastimarla más - Pero tengo graves problemas para levantarme y no había terminado mi reparador sueño de belleza!

- Serena! - El chico rubio la haló del brazo- quieres dejar de decir tonterías, no molestes a la gente! - parece el mayor aunque aparentan la misma edad, seguro son como Amy y yo, mellizos.

- Él comenzó! - estaba llorando, era una chica extraña pero tierna y muy bonita.

En ese momento descubrí que tenía unos hermosos ojos azul celeste que, aún inundados por lágrimas, mostraban un intenso brillo que nunca había visto antes en alguien más.

- Déjala, creo que no vale la pena pelear con niños - solté una vez más las palabras sin pensar y el rubio, Samuel si mal no recordaba, me sonrió y me estiró la mano.

- Samuel Tsukino, Sammy para mis amigos - me dijo mientras estrechábamos las manos.

- Darien Chiba - dije sin más y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Son un par de trogloditas! - Serena gritó con ira salió corriendo del salón. Ene se instante recordé a mi hermana que salió tras ella.

- Eres muy descortés, Darien! - me gritó desde la puerta fulminándome con la mirada y luego siguió a la rubia de coletas.

- Ella es así, no va a crecer nunca - Sammy me habló devolviéndome a la tierra - Son nuevos, de dónde vienen?

- Somos de Osaka - cogí mi mochila y me giré para salir caminando junto a Sammy - llegamos el fin de semana y esa que salió tras tu hermana es mi melliza, Amy.

- Otros mellizos en la clase - parecía sorprendido - Serena es mi melliza pero no entiendo cómo compartimos útero sin matarnos el uno al otro - soltó una carcajada que me contagió, era un gran chico - ven, te presentaré a los chicos - y me hizo seguirlo a través de los pasillos hasta un patio en la parte trasera.

Un grupo de chicos reía en una esquina. Todos parecían de mi edad y bastante animados, estoy seguro que vi a dos de ellos en mi salón cuando llegué. Caminamos hasta ellos y todos recibieron a Sammy con estrechones de manos y abrazos.

- Chicos, él es Darien Chiba, el chico nuevo que el señor Rin no quiso presentar - Sammy me empujó para quedar a su lado y poder ver a cada uno de los chicos.

- Bienvenido Chiba! - un chico de cabellos negros largos, atados en una coleta se me acercó y me tendió la mano - Soy Seiya Kou y ellos - me señaló a otros dos chicos de cabellos largos castaño y plata - son Taiki y Yaten, mis primos hermanos.

- Mucho gusto chicos - respondí estrechando sus manos.

- Yo soy Nicholas y él es Andrew - un chico de despeinados cabellos castaños me sonrió bajo su mata de pelo y señaló a otro rubio a su lado.

- me alegro conocerlos a todos - dije con timidez. Nunca en mi vida había estafo taaaan rodeado de amigos?

- Qué le hiciste esta vez a cabeza de bombón Sammy - otro chico rubio rompió el círculo y entró enfrentando a Sammy algo divertido - está llorando como una magdalena por allá - y señaló una esquina donde un grupo de chicas se aglomeraba sobre... Mi hermana y serena? No podía distinguirlas bien.

- Estaba insultando a Darien - respondió Sammy parándose despreocupado cruzando sus manos tras la cabeza. Sí, eran mi hermana y Serena - ah, si, Darien, él es Haruka Tenou, está en nuestro grado pero en otro salón.

- Hola - dije tímidamente pero el rubio seguía mirando a Sammy.

- Si, si, un placer - me miró sin prestar atención y volvió a mirar a Sammy - Ve y discúlpate con ella!

- No lo haré Haruka, así que deja esa posición de primo protector - se enfrentaron con las miradas por cerca de dos minutos.

- Quieren parar ya? - Seiya se interpuso entre ellos dos - yo iré, sé como animarla - sonrió convencido y nos guiñó el ojo antes de salir del círculo.

- Esto siempre es así? - le pregunté, confundido, a Nicholas que quedó a mi lado.

- Más o menos, Serena es una chica linda, pero algo torpe y tonta y eso enfurece a Sammy, por eso siempre pelean, pero Seiya siempre hace alguna tontería y la anim...

- Lárgate de acá Kou! - el grito de una chica nos hizo voltear a todos. Era Serena - Vete a seguir burlándote de mi con ellos! O crees que no te vi retorcido de la risa cuando me caí esta mañana? - seguía gritando dolida - y a todas ustedes también! Vámonos Amy! - tomó a mi hermana de la mano y se fue hacia el interior halando de Amy.

- Esta vez nos pasamos chicos - Andrew miraba la escena con dolor - creo que no querrá vernos a ninguno.

- Vale, vale, me voy a disculpar - Sammy, con pereza, se disponía a caminar.

- Yo lo haré, fui yo quién la trató mal - mis palabras salieron atropelladas. Me sentía mal por provocarle tanto dolor a Serena. Todos me miraron desconcertados.

- Buena suerte! - me dijo Sammy conteniendo una risa. No pensaba acompañarme, eso era seguro.

El miedo y los nervios me invadieron enseguida, mientras todos me miraban. Solté un fuerte suspiro y entré por la puerta para buscarlas. No conocía la escuela así que solo caminé mirando a todos lados. Fue entonces que vi a mi hermana, algo extrañada, golpeando una puerta.

- No quiere salir, no se qué decirle, pobre chica - Amy parecía realmente preocupada y tú la trataste mal - me reprochó.

- Oye, cabeza de chorlito - toqué la puerta moviendo a mi hermana a un lado.

- Me llamo Serena! No cabeza de chorlito! - me gritó tras la puerta de lo que fuera eso allí dentro.

- Está bien, está bien, Serena, puedes abrirme la puerta? - le dije aburrido de la situación, pero si yo la había iniciado, yo la terminaría.

- No quiero ver a nadie! - gritó Serena desde dentro aún.

- Amy, yo me encargo, ve y come algo si quieres - le dije a mi hermana que seguía mirando con preocupación la puerta y debo admitir que le agradecí que me hiciera caso - Anda Serena, quiero disculparme contigo, no con una puerta.

- Disculparte? - la vi asomar su cabeza por la puerta con indecisión.

- Si, lamento haberte tratado mal - me incliné para poner mi rostro frente al de ella. Estaba algo enrojecida por las lágrimas y sus tiernos ojos celestes me miraron confundidos y esperanzados al tiempo - puedo pasar o vas a salir?

- Pasa - abrió un poco la puerta y de repente me vi en un salón repleto de espejos con ella recostada, de espaldas, en la puerta cerrada.

- Podemos comenzar de cero, te parece? - la miré directamente y le sonreí para infundirle confianza - Mucho gusto, soy Darien Chiba, tengo quince años y acabo de llegar de Osaka con mis padres y mi hermana melliza que ya conociste - le estiré la mano en un acto de buena cortesía.

- Soy Serena Tsukino, tengo catorce años - me estrechó la mano con dulzura y sentí un fuerte corrientazo que invadió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, como si con ese mínimo contacto ella hubiera despertado cada parte de mi - también soy melliza y ya conociste a mi hermano.

- Disculpa si fui grosero, no...

- No te disculpes, la verdad no me dolió lo que dijiste, mi hermano me lo recuerda cada día - me sonrió y sentí como si una cálida luz me hubiera cubierto - me dolió que todos se rieran de mi, incluyendo a Sammy - se sentó en medio del salón con los pies cruzados, descargó su mochila despreocupadamente y yo la seguí, estirando mis pies a su lado y dejando mi mochila junto a la suya - soy un poco torpe y tonta, ya lo viste, pero no soporto que mis amigos se rían así en mi cara, tu y tu hermana no se rieron, gracias por eso...

- Fue gracioso, debo admitirlo - le confesé fijando mi mirada en la puerta - es que acaso no viste a tu hermano?

- Claro que lo vi! - pensé que se enojaría con mi comentario, pero ahí seguía, sonriendo adorablemente - es solo que lo vi demasiado tarde.

- Eres toda una cabeza de chorlito - le solté en tono juguetón.

- Y tu bastante engreído - una vez más me sacó la lengua en un gesto infantil y por alguna extraña razón sentí el impulso de abrazarla, pero me contuve - ya conociste a los chicos, verdad?

- Ehm... Sí, a algunos - tan fácil se olvidaba de una discusión y yo agradecí que cambiara el tema.

- Son buenos... Algo crueles, pero buenos - agachó la cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos en su regazo.

- Crueles? Porqué? - quería seguir viendo esos ojos pero no me atrevía a levantarle el rostro.

- Ninguno me ayuda con los temas de clase, me evaden siempre y son realmente inteligentes, pero me dejan trabajando siempre sola y creo que la escuela es mucho para mí - levantó una vez más el rostro y me miró con una sonrisa melancólica.

- Tal vez Amy quiera trabajar contigo, no te parece? - intenté animarla.

- Tal vez - se puso de pie de sopetón y me asustó cuando lo hizo - quieres ayudarme a ensayar?

- Qué? Ensayar? - Serena volvió a cambiar su estado de ánimo y el tema bruscamente.

- Sí, es que estoy enfadada con Seiya y él es mi pareja normalmente - me dijo como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo. Eran novios seguramente y yo empezaba a entristecerme, no sabía porque.

- Qué practicas? - me puse de pie y me paré a su lado esperando una respuesta.

- Teatro y danza, me gustan las artes - me respondió sonrojándose - y estamos en un salón de baile - señaló los espejos que nos reflejaban por todo el lugar.

- Nos e bailar, lo siento - intenté salir del problema en que me estaba metiendo.

- Yo puedo enseñarte, no es difícil seguir un baile de salón - me agarró y arrastró hasta u a mesita donde había una grabadora. Le puso play y una suave música empezó a sonar.

Un lindo vals inundó el salón y Serena se paró delante de mi. Puso una de sus manos en mi hombro, se que le quedaba un poco difícil, le llevaba casi una cabeza en estatura. Tomó una de mis manos con la otra y las entrelazó dejándolas alzadas a un lado...

- cógeme por la cintura - me dijo alzando el rostro para mirarme. Estaba sonriendo. Los vestigios de sus lágrimas desaparecieron y me miraba ilusionada. Puse mi mano en su cintura, guiada hacia la espalda - sí, así - irguió su postura que ahora parecía mucho más elegante y refinada - ahora, déjate llevar por la música.

Le hice caso. Cerré mis ojos y dejé que la suave melodía guiara mis pasos y, como si flotáramos, empecé a dar vueltas por el salón con Serena entre mis brazos. Obviamente no era la primera vez que bailaba un vals, pero sí la primera vez que me sentía en el cielo.

Giramos por unos cuantos minutos. Abrí mis ojos y la vi con los suyos cerrados, disfrutando el momento. Hermosa... Fue ese el momento en que me dejé envolver por ese sentimiento que todos buscan y anhelan. Fue amor a primera vista... Me enamoré de esa rubia tonta con la que estaba bailando.

- Eres realmente bueno - me dijo sacándome de mi burbuja personal, la música había terminado - estoy considerando seriamente cambiar a Seiya por ti - me miró con rostro de travesura.

- No puedes cambiar a tu novio, además, yo no bailo - le solté nervioso.

- Novio? Bromeas! - me soltó y empezó a reír como una loca - Seiya es mi mejor amigo, nunca tendría algo más serio con él, es como mi hermano, crecimos juntos y no tengo novio - terminó por explicarme y el alma me volvió al cuerpo.

- Lo siento, pensé... - intenté disculparme.

- Todos lo piensan - me soltó y caminó hasta recoger su mochila - Debemos volver a clase, el timbre está por sonar.

- Ehm... Sí, claro - cogí mi mochila y le abrí la puerta para que saliera primero que yo - solo tú practicas en los momentos de descanso? - empezamos a caminar uno al lado del otro por los pasillos

- Cuando estoy triste, aburrida o enfadada, sí, normalmente Seiya me acompaña, pero ya te dije, no lo quiero ni ver - su tono era dulce y tranquilo, realmente bailar la calmaba - y ya conseguí un parejo mucho mejor - me miró y guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

- No te ilusiones, de verdad no me gusta...

- No me importa si te gusta o no, a mí me gustó bailar contigo y pienso hacerlo de nuevo - era una chica obstinada.

- Piensas obligarme? - la miré incrédulo.

- Sé que te gustó, lo disfrutaste - se encogió de hombros. Tenía razón.

- Sí, pero...

- Pero nada Darien, tal vez a tu novia le guste que bailes bien y ni lo sabes - me lanzó tan de repente que me sorprendí bastante.

- No tengo novia, Serena - respondí algo sonrojado.

- Bueno, a la que tengas en un futuro, acá hay muchas chicas lindas - sonrió alegre y nos detuvimos frente a nuestro salón - Espero te guste la escuela y Tokio... Si necesitan alguna guía en la ciudad, con gusto les ayudaré.

- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta - haría cualquier cosa para compartir tiempo con ella.

Ese día pasó rápido. Terminé haciendo grupo con Serena y Amy para un trabajo de anatomía al ver cómo todos sus amigos la dejaban sola. Me di cuenta que si es un poco cabeza hueca y no se le dan bien las teorías, pero aún así, tenía interés en ayudar y sentirse útil.

Al terminar las clases, la vi correr inútil ente tras Sammy. El rubio la dejó atrás y la dejó caminado sola y cabizbaja hacia su casa. Pronto, Seiya apareció a su lado y ella lo despachó rápidamente, así que Amy y yo la alcanzamos.

- Sere, porqué vas sola? - Mi hermana fue la primera en llegar a su lado.

- Sammy me dejó atrás y no quiero ver a ninguno de mis amigos. Aún me duele lo que me hicieron... - aunque sonreía, sus ojos demostraban la gran tristeza que sentía.

- Darien y yo podemos acompañarte, si quieres - Amy me miró de reojo esperando que yo asintiera - verdad Dar?

- Hem... Sí, podemos acompañarte... - dije consciente de que un tenue rubor empezaba a cubrir mis mejillas.

- Gracias, sigan tranquilos, puedo llegar sola a mi casa, no se desvíen por mi culpa - nos miró intercalada mentey volvió sus ojos al frente.

- Puedo invitarlas a comer un helado - hablé más para Serena que para Amy.

- Helado? De verdad? - Los ojos de Serena se iluminaron como dos estrellas resplandecientes y en cuestión de segundos, nos tomaba de las manos a mi hermana y a mí y corría hacia un hermoso parque lleno de árboles, fuentes y niños jugando.

- Te gustó Serena, verdad? - Amy me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras pagaba los helados y veíamos a la rubia sentada en una silla comiéndose el suyo de fresa.

- De qué hablas? - a diferencia de Sammy y Serena, Amy y yo éramos muy unidos, a tal punto, que muchas veces sabíamos lo que pensaba el otro - solo me da lástima.

- No puedes negarme nada a mí Darien - me miró con picardía - vamos, llevemos a Serena a casa y vamos a la nuestra, mamá debe estar preocupada.

Minutos más tarde, dejamos a Serena frente a un enorme portón blanco en nuestro mismo barrio residencial. Se despidió de nosotros con bastante alegría. Regresamos a nuestra casa sin hablar nada. La vedad yo necesitaba algún tiempo solo para entender lo que había pasado en mi primer día como estudiante de la gran ciudad.

Me encerré en mi habitación y las imágenes de Serena y yo bailando en el salón de danza me atacaron al instante. Parecía una princesa, un hermoso ángel de cabellos dorados y sonrisa hermosa...

- Darien, hijo, quieres comer algo? - la voz de mi madre me hizo regresar a mi habitación llena de libros de texto y figuras modulares armadas por mí mismo.

- No mamá, voy a dormir un rato - me acomodé en la cama y cerré los ojos para soñar con ella, con mi princesa, con mi ángel...

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- Wow, en verdad fue amor a primera vista? - Cloe me mira como si tuviera monos verdes en la cara.

- Creo que sí - me encojo de hombros y miro al mesero que trae la orden de dos hamburguesas con quién sabe qué, papas fritas y sodas - Desde el primer momento que la vi me enamoré, pero esa fue mi perdición.

- Pero sí llegó a ser tu novia o no? - Cloe recibe su hamburguesa con cara de no haber comido en días.

- Pues sí, déjame seguir contándote - le digo mientras cojo una papa y juego con ella en el plato frente a mí...

* * *

**Bueno, muchas gracias por emprender este nuevo viaje conmigo... Les explico un poco sobre la dinámica de la historia... Está partida en tres cuatro partes: el presente de Darien, el presente de Serena, los recuerdos de Darien y los recuerdos de Serena...**

**cada capítulo obedece a alguna de esas divisiones y la clave para no perderse está al comienzo, siempre habrá un mensaje que dice el pov y la recopilación de las últimas frases con las que se enlazan a otra parte de la hostoria.**

**Finalmente, habrá una quinta parte que aún no decido si será en pov o no, pero que será la que une los presentes de ambos...**

**Creo que esta es la historia más compleja que he escrito hasta ahora, y no solo he escritos los fics que acá han podido leer... Espero les guste y puedan seguirla fácilmente...**

**los mensajes los respondo personalmente y a los que entran sin cuenta o como anónimos, les doy las infinitas gracias por pasarse, dejar un mensajito y acompañarme en esta nueva aventura...**

**Recuerden que me encuentran en facebook como Nix Sophie... Ahí pueden ver los adelantos de esta historia...**

**besos y abrazos...**


	4. 2 Trabajo juntos? Tormenta a la vista

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**2. Trabajo juntos? Tormenta a la vista.**

**- DP -**

_- Pero sí llegó a ser tu novia o no? - Cloe recibe su hamburguesa con cara de no haber comido en días._

_- Pues sí, déjame seguir contándote - le digo mientras cojo una papa y juego con ella en el plato frente a mí..._

**- Flashback -**

- No puedo creer que me dejes trabajando solo con serena! - enfurecido, entré a la habitación de Amy.

Habían pasado ya unos ocho meses desde que llegamos a Tokio. Nos adaptamos fácilmente a los chicos y pronto nos convertimos en dos miembros más de un gran grupo de amigos. Serena nos enseñó la ciudad en la primera semana de nuestra llegada y a esas alturas, ya estábamos más que adaptados a la vida en la ciudad.

Mi princesa rubia de sonrisa angelical seguía ocupando mis pensamientos y me acostumbré a compartir tiempo con ella y Seiya. El chico de cabellos oscuros y coleta había resultado ser un gran amigo, aunque yo estaba seguro que también estaba interesado en Serena.

Ese día, en la mañana, habían dispuesto el último trabajo del año. Reunía tres materias y debía hacerse en pareja y mi hermana corrió a trabajar con Sammy, dejándome solo con ella, con Serena. Hasta el momento, habíamos trabajado los tres juntos, estudiábamos en las tardes y entre Amy yo logramos estabilizar un poco las calificaciones de Serena, pero esta vez Amy decidió dejarme solo y no estaba preparado para eso.

- Darien, para ti no es un secreto que me gusta Sammy, déjame trabajar con él - me miró suplicante.

- No puedo trabajar solo con Serena, Amy - me senté a su lado, tenía que desahogarme - Esa chica pone mi mundo de cabezas...

- Aprovecha y dile lo que sientes - me guiñó el ojo con confianza.

- Y si me rechaza? Y Seiya, no puedo traicionarlo así...

- Es tu amigo, estoy seguro que te va a entender - se levantó de la cama y me haló de los brazos - ahora vete de mi cuarto, quiero estudiar y tú no me dejas.

Salí sin decir nada más. Amy tenía razón, debía hablar con Serena pero también con Seiya. Debía decirle a mi amigo que Serena me interesaba mucho más y que quería saber su opinión.

Caminé a mi cuarto y busqué el teléfono para llamarlo a su casa. Me respondió en menos de dos timbres y quedamos de vernos en el parque en quince minutos.

Tomé mi chaqueta, me despedí de mis padres y salí al encuentro de mi amigo. Él tenía que entender...

- Darien! Perdona la demora - Seiya llegó corriendo a la silla en que lo esperaba - Tuve que pasar pro casa de Taiki a llevar algo - se sentó a mi lado - de qué querías hablarme?

- Seiya... A ti te interesa Serena? - le pregunté sin rodeos y sin mirarlo. Enfoqué mi mirada en la fuente que tenía en frente y en el agua que caía a cascadas una y otra vez.

- Era eso? - mi amigo se recostó en la silla, estiró sus pies y miró igualmente a la fuente - Sí, me gusta mucho, y se lo dije hace un tiempo - sonaba melancólico - pero ella afirmó que soy como su hermano... Crecimos juntos y no me ve como nada más, así que solo me quedó ofrecerle mi amistad.

- Ya veo...

- A ti también te gusta, verdad? - me interrumpió y solo me quedó asentir - Díselo, tal vez a ti sí te acepte.

- Quería saber qué opinabas, eres mi amigo y no quería lastimarte...

- Adelante Darien, tienes mi permiso - me dijo con voz solemne y divertida mientras ponía una mano en mi hombro.

- No seas tonto! - me sacudí divertido. Seiya era como Serena. Alegre, espontáneo y hasta infantil.

- Ya que hablamos, te parece si pasamos un rato al Crown, quiero una malteada y ganarte en otra partida - se levantó y me miró sonriente.

- No me ganarás esta vez Kou - lo seguí divertido.

El Crown era la cafetería y centro de juegos de los padres de Andrew. Todos pasábamos gran tiempo en ese lugar jugando gratis y tomando malteadas por cortesía de los Furuhata.

Solo al entrar mi mundo se iluminó. En una mesa, sentada sin compañía y tomándose una malteada doble de fresa, estaba Serena. Parecía preocupada. Seiya y yo cruzamos una mirada extrañada y caminamos juntos hasta su mesa y nos sentamos sin pedir permiso.

- Qué te pasó bombón - la melosería de Seiya a veces me molestaba.

- Ah... Hola chicos - nos sonrió forzadamente - nada, no me pasó nada, solo estaba algo aburrida.

- Algo te pasó Serena - su mirada triste y perdida me decía algo diferente a su voz, por eso quise indagar, no soportaba verla triste - Dinos, somos tus amigos, no?

- Sammy volvió a decirme que soy una tonta y esta vez mi papá estuvo de acuerdo con él - dijo con un deje de tristeza en la voz - no quise seguir escuchándolos y salí corriendo de casa hasta llegar a acá - nos sonrió con esa sonrisa inocente y hermosa que nos hizo reír.

- Puedes ser una tonta - Seiya empezó a hablar - pero eres nuestra tonta, verdad Darien?

- Sí, supongo que sí - le sonreí a Serena, perdiéndome en el azul celeste de sus ojos.

- Quieres de chocolate? - Seiya me devolvió a la tierra y yo solo asentí mientras él iba a la barra y me dejaba a solas con mi ángel.

- A Sammy le gusta Amy - me soltó como si nada - lo descubrí hablando con Taiki esta tarde.

- A Amy también le gusta - le respondí un poco sorprendido - mientras no la trate como te trata a ti, todo está bien.

- Sí, supongo - bajó la cabeza a la mesa con gran tristeza.

- Hey, bonita - le levanté el rostro tomándole suavemente el mentón- porqué te pones así?

- Darien, yo quiero a mi hermano, pero él me odia, no sé qué hacer para que me deje de tratar tan mal - intentó tragarse las lágrimas pero una, solitaria, se derramó de su ojo derecho y humedeció su mejilla. La atrapé con mis dedos antes de que llegara a sus rosados labios.

- Algún día se dará cuenta de lo que pierde al hacer a un lado a su hermana - le sonreí para infundirle confianza - mientras, nos tienes a Seiya y a mi.

- Sí - me sonrió y por fin retiré mi mano de su rostro - Gracias Darien - vi que se sonrojó un poco. Tal vez sí tenía una esperanza con ella.

- Por nada Sere...

Esa noche la llevamos a casa y cuando volví a la mía, me propuse tomar valor para sincerarme con ella antes de terminar el año escolar. Sería difícil para mí, sería la primera vez que me enfrentaría a un sentimiento por otra chica y no quería que me rechazara.

.

.

.

- Darien, estudiaremos en tu casa? - Serena me habló mientras yo estaba concentrado en la lectura que nos había encargado uno de los profesores- Amy y Sammy van a estudiar en la mía y no quiero que ese tonto me moleste.

- Vale, si te sientes mejor así - bajé el libro y la miré - quieres que pase por ti o llegarás por tu cuenta?

- Puedes pasar por mí si quieres - Me miró algo sonrojada - así me das algo de tiempo para ayudar a mi madre con unos pastelillos.

- Sabes cocinar? - debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que dijera eso, realmente y si ofenderla, Serena era muy torpe.

- No, soy pésima en la cocina también - rió divertida - pero soy muy buena con los postres - agregó orgullosa.

- Bueno, guárdame alguno entonces - le sonreí de vuelta y seguí en mi lectura. Ella, en la silla del lado, solo garabateaba en un cuaderno y se escondía tras el libro.

- Darien... - me volvió a interrumpir un par de minutos después - crees que puedo ayudarte verdaderamente en el trabajo?

- Sí Serena, algo encontraremos que puedas hacer bien - le dije sin bajar la vista del libro - por ahora, lee que mañana tenemos examen de este libro y no haz pasado del primer capítulo.

- Eres un aguafiestas - me sacó la lengua y se tapó el rostro con el libro. Un par de minutos después estaba dormida en su silla. No entendía porqué me gustaba, pero ya no podía hacer nada en contra de ese sentimiento.

Esa tarde, pasé a recogerla a su casa. Salió alegre y corriendo a mi encuentro, vestida con una diminuta faldita en vuelo y una camisa sin mangas. Sus pues, cubiertos por unos delicados zapatos de bailarina, trastabillaron en la escalinata del andén y cayó en mis brazos riendo como una niña pequeña.

Se veía realmente hermosa y durante el camino a mi casa tuve que entretener mi mente en otras cosas para nos distraerme con su falda y esas largas piernas que jugueteaban en el borde de la acera. Estaba en la edad de las hormonas y si me dejaba llevar, terminaría pasando la peor vergüenza con ella.

- Serena, linda, te ves preciosa! - mi madre, como de costumbre, la abrazó con cariño. Serena pasaba mucho tiempo en casa con Amy y conmigo y hasta un par de veces se quedó a dormir, así que mi madre la consideraba como otra hija.

- Gracias señora Chiba! - le respondió el abrazo mientras yo aún esperaba fuera a que desocuparan la entrada - les traje esto - le extendió una canastita que no dejó que yo mirara en el corto camino que andamos.

- Cariño, gracias - mi madre levantó la tela que cubría la canasta y el olor a chocolate, vainilla y crema se esparció y llegó hasta mí, sus pastelillos - Prepararé algo para acompañarlos, pueden ir a estudiar mientras - por fin se movieron y Serena y yo subimos directamente hasta mi habitación.

Como siempre, nos sentamos en el suelo con los libros y empezamos a buscar el tema en que basaríamos nuestro proyecto. Bueno, empecé a buscarlo yo porque Serena pronto tomó una de mis figuras modulares y se distrajo con ella.

- Deberíamos poder hacer un baile y ya, o una obra de teatro - dijo distraída sacándome del tercer libro que revisaba.

- No creo que en biología, química y física nos acepten eso como trabajo final - le respondí un poco serio.

- Bueno, y si llevamos pastelillos? Es fácil y los entiendo...

- Eres una genio! - su idea me entusiasmó mucho y no medí mis acciones. Me dejé llevar y la abracé fuertemente.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación. La respiración era una acción difícil de cumplir y el ambiente se cargó de una electricidad casi palpable que convertía mi habitación en el posible nacimiento de una fuerte tormenta eléctrica. Nos soltamos del abrazo y los dos miramos el suelo avergonzados.

- Porqué soy una genio? - fue ella la que rompió el silencio.

- Podemos abarcar todos los temas con una receta de cocina - me atreví a mirarla y ella tenía una expresión extrañada en la cara - Vamos Serena, podemos hablar de nutrición para biología, enzimas para química y estados para física - le dije intentando disipar la creciente tormenta.

- Yo solo sé mezclar harina, chocolate, fresas...

- Por eso, tú te encargas de eso y yo te enseño las teorías - me puse de pie y le extendí la mano para ayudarla a parar - vamos a probar tus panecillos!

- Hem... Está bien - se puso de pie y la bajé casi arrastrada a la cocina donde mi mamá terminaba de servir el té.

- Chicos, ya les iba a subir los panecillos - mi madre nos miraba divertida - los hiciste tú Serena?

- Sí, es lo único que se me da bien en la cocina - Serena se sonrojó.

- están deliciosos - mamá puso una bandeja con dos tazas de té y cuatro panecillos en la mesa de la cocina - Coman, saldré a hacer unas compras para la noche, necesitan algo para sus estudios?

- Sí, Sere, dale a mamá los ingredientes de tus panecillos - le dije mientras nos sentábamos a la mesa.

Obedientemente, Serena le dio una lista de ingredientes a mi madre que salió derecho para la tienda dejándonos solos. Un poco incómodo, tomé el primer pastel y me lo llevé a la boca. Era un verdadero manjar, sabían delicioso y mientras lo saboreaba, Serena me miraba con la esperanza grabada en sus ojos celestes.

- Di algo tonto! - no se aguantó más.

- Serena, están deliciosos - Logré decir cuando tragué un pedazo de pastelillo - creo que con esto, bonita - le menee el pastel mordido frente a sus ojos - ratificaste mi idea.

La vi sonrojarse y bajar la mirada mientras se comía su pastel. Guardé silencio y terminé de comerme el mío para no incomodarla más. Para no incomodarnos más. Pero no dejé de mirarla. Se veía muy tierna con ese leve rubor en sus mejillas. Tenía que decirle todo sobre mis sentimientos, pero cómo?

- Porqué te avergüenzas? - intenté empezar por ahí.

- Nadie me alaba o me dice que hago algo bien con mucha frecuencia - levantó la mirada y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa. Estaba realmente agradecida por mi apreciación.

- No muchos se detienen a mirar lo que hay detrás de ti - miré la taza vacía de Serena. Me estaba poniendo nervioso - quieres otra taza de té?

- Te lo agradecería, está delicioso - me miró aún avergonzada.

Me levanté y rellené nuestras tazas. Dejé la tetera de nuevo en el mesón y me senté de nuevo a la mesa, esta vez a su lado y no en frente. La miré y me di cuenta que todavía estaba algo distraída.

- Algo te pasa, Serena - levanté un poco su rostro para mirarla bien - dímelo.

- No entiendo qué ves en mi para... Ya sabes - dudó un poco - todos me hacen a un lado cuando se trata de trabajar en equipo y cuando me aceptan en alguno solo se quejan de mis tonterías... Y bueno... Tu... - intentó sonreír y eso me enterneció - tu me incorporas y me animas a que lo haga, confías en que puedo hacerlo...

- Eres una gran chica - la miré a los ojos. Esa era mi oportunidad - Un poco cabeza de chorlito, si, pero no eres tan tonta como todos dicen - intentó bajar su mirada a la taza de nuevo pero se lo impedí tomando su rostro por el mentón - Eres una gran bailarina, muy buena actriz y una gran amiga, sin contar la chispa alegre e inocente que tienes - atrapé sus ojos celestes con los míos y dejé que eso me diera valor - eso es lo que más me gusta de ti... - solté acercándome un poco más sin Soltar su rostro.

- Dar... - note su nerviosismo.

- Shh... - la silencié antes de que dijera algo que arruinara mi momento. Tome su rostro con las dos manos y me acerqué a ella.

Uní nuestros labios en un beso suave y casto. Mi primer beso. Su primer beso. Nuestro primer beso. Ella lo recibió tensa, pero se calmó al instante y me respondió con delicadeza. Sentí que mi cuerpo reaccionó y se llenaba de una alegría y satisfacción que nunca había sentido.

Nos separamos lentamente y abrimos nuestros ojos al tiempo. Sonreímos tímidamente y nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos, absorbiendo las sensaciones.

- Porqué lo hiciste? - me preguntó sosteniendo la mirada y quebrando la paz de mi cocina.

- Porque me gustas, Serena - ya metida la pata, metido el cuerpo entero - y por como respondiste, creo que también yo a ti...

- Si - se puso tan roja como los tomates de mi madre - pero no puedo... Me dan miedo mis padres...- me hablaba en serio. Podía sentir su temor y no entendía porqué

- Tranquila, bonita, yo solo quiero compartir contigo y si les tienes miedo, no tienen porqué enterarse - me acerqué y apoyé mi frente en la de ella - qué dices? Quieres ser mi novia?

- siiiiii - gritó alegre y me abrazó recostando su cabeza en mi hombro y casi haciéndome caer de espaldas en la silla.

- Calma preciosa, me harás caer - le solté entre risas mientras le respondía el abrazo.

- Lo siento - Se enderezó en la silla - no quería molestarte - miró sus manos y la entrelazó sobre la mesa - Gracias Darien, por creer en mí.

- No lo agradezcas - levanté su mirada y dejé un casto beso en sus labios - lo hago porque te quiero...

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- fuiste su novio desde los quince años? - Cloe me mira sorprendida y le da otro mordisco a su enorme hamburguesa - eran unos niños!

- Sí, pero eso nos permitió crecer juntos y conocernos muy bien... Fueron casi cinco años de relación - me encojo de hombros

- O sea que ella ha sido tu única novia? - mi ex secretaria me mira ahora extrañada.

- Sí, mi única novia, mi única mujer y mi único amor - suspiro consciente de que parezco un tonto - soy un tonto verdad?

- un poco - Cloe toma un largo trago de soda - pero no entiendo algo, porqué ella le temía a sus padres?

- No lo sé y eso quiero descubrir con mi llegada a Tokio - imito su estilo de tomar soda.

- Y cómo hicieron entonces para ocultar su relación por tanto tiempo? - Me río. Nunca pensé que Cloe se interesara tanto en mis historia con Serena.

- Recibimos mucha ayuda, aunque lo difícil era ocultarlo de Sammy - respondo aún riendo - Pero Seiya, mis padres y mi hermana fueron claves en esa labor...

* * *

**Gracias por su apoyo... Sé que es un poco corto pero cuando termine los capítulos de recuerdos la cosa va a cambiar... **

**Los mensajes los respondo personalmente y recuerden que pueden encontrarme en face como Nix Sophie...**

**Besos!**


	5. 3 Amigos, hermanos y cómplices

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**3. Amigos, hermanos y cómplices.**

**- DP -**

_- Sí, mi única novia, mi única mujer y mi único amor - suspiro consciente de que parezco un tonto - soy un tonto verdad?_

_- un poco - Cloe toma un largo trago de soda - pero no entiendo algo, porqué ella le temía a sus padres?_

_- No lo sé y eso quiero descubrir con mi llegada a Tokio - imito su estilo de tomar soda._

_- Y cómo hicieron entonces para ocultar su relación por tanto tiempo? - Me río. Nunca pensé que Cloe se interesara tanto en mis historia con Serena._

_- Recibimos mucha ayuda, aunque lo difícil era ocultarlo de Sammy - respondo aún riendo - Pero Seiya, mis padres y mi hermana fueron claves en esa labor..._

- Tienes alguna teoría? - me sentencia sorprendiéndome.

- ah? No te sigo - cómo cambia de tema así?

- Darien, si una mujer acepta tener algo contigo y no le importa que todo el mundo se entere pero sí que sus padres sepan, es porque algo grave le sucedía al interior de su hogar - de un momento a otro, Cloe parece toda una experta.

- Tal vez... - me permito recordar algo de los Tsukino pero no lo consigo, solo el momento en que Kenji nos pilló juntos - Su padre es un hombre algo temperamental pero no creo que le pegara... Debo descubrir todo esto cuando llegue - miré mi plato y mordí la hamburguesa.

- te ayudo mientras, cuéntame mejor cómo fue que lo escondieron y cómo se enteraron sus padres - ahora me mira seria. Cloe parece sufrir de bipolaridad.

- Cómo sabes que nos pillaron? - le digo algo extrañado

- Porque ya estoy elaborando mi teoría - se metió una papa a la boca - así que sígueme contando y cuando termines te digo lo que pienso.

- Está bien, está bien - respondo resignado - la primera en enterarse fue mí madre...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- SP -**

- Llama a Amy, creo que tenemos que hablar y a ella le va a interesar lo que voy a decir - tengo que ser fuerte. Ellos son mi familia y deberán entenderme.

- Amy, amor, quieres venir por favor? - lo escucho gritar mientras pienso desde dónde voy a comenzar con mi historia.

No tenemos que esperar mucho. Amy llega al instante y se sienta en la cama frente a nosotros. A ella no le interesa lo que diré, después de todo ya lo sabe todo; pero es mi apoyo, mi mejor amiga y la única persona que puede cambiar la furia que puede darle a Sammy.

- Adelante Sere, de qué tenemos que hablar? - Sammy aún me sostiene entre sus brazos y me abraza por los hombros.

- Solo quiero que te pongas en mis zapatos Sammy - empiezo por ese lado, tal vez eso suavice mucho lo que diré. Me remuevo para salir de su abrazo y tomo una bocanada de aire - Quiero hablarte de Darien Chiba...

- Creí que ese tema estaba solucionado hace años, Serena - Sammy me interrumpió al escuchar el nombre de su amigo. Amy solo me asintió para darme valor.

- Sammy, Darien y yo fuimos novios desde su primer año en la escuela y hasta unos días antes de casarme con Seiya... - miro hacia abajo y me encuentro mis manos jugueteando juntas. No era consciente de eso.

- Darien Chiba? Tu hermano? - Sammy mira a Amy extrañado y ella solo asiente.

- Escucha a tu hermana amor, ella necesita que la entiendas - le toma una mano y la entrelaza entre sus dedos. Se que lo hace para calmar su mal genio.

- Pero no entiendo - Sammy me levanta el rostro y me limpia una lágrima - entonces porqué te casaste con Seiya?

- Nuestros padres nos obligaron - vuelvo mi mirada a mis manos - aunque Seiya tenía un plan y ahora se va a cumplir - sonrío. Seiya me amaba, estoy segura de eso y por ese amor se aseguró de dejar todo en el mejor punto. Solo necesito un mes para que se cumpla y tener que dar la cara a los Tsukino y a los Kou. Tomo aire - Ya llegaré a ese punto, solo quiero que escuches mi historia para que entiendas lo que está a punto de suceder.

- Serena, en verdad me estás asustando - me mira con miedo. En verdad Sammy tiene miedo. No éramos nada unido hasta el viernes. Tal vez cuando me vio sola la chispa del hermano se le prendió.

**- Sammy Pov -**

No puedo negar que mi hermana me tiene inquieto con todo esto. Pero lo que me atemoriza es la relación que tenga esto que ver con lo que me dijo Seiya antes de morir. Será posible que la vida de mi hermana haya sido tan dura como él decía?

Recuerdo que me dijo que en seis años mi hermana nunca ha sido completamente feliz. Que ha sufrido horrores y que lo peor pasará en un mes. Por eso me pidió no dejarla sola y entenderla cuando estuviera lista. Será este momento en el que está lista para abrirse a mi?

Entiendo que nunca he sido el mejor hermano. Pero la quiero, a mi modo, la quiero. Quise que fuera feliz y con la unión de las fortunas Tsukino y Kou pensé que lo sería y ya no tendría que luchar contra la tradición de mi padre de convertirla en una mujer sumisa como mi madre. Bueno, se que también tuve que ver en ese proceso, siendo tan duro con ella, pero fue lo que Kenji me enseñó...

Suspiro. Algo me dice que necesitaré mucho aire...

- No es para que te asustes - escucho que me dice Serena - prométeme que tendrás la mente abierta - me suplica entre lágrimas. Nunca la había visto llorando de esa forma. Me conmueve.

- Lo haré - me limito a decir y a escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

**- SP -**

- La primera en enterarse de nuestra relación fue Gea - si debo explicarle el porqué de todo, debo empezar en demostrarle porqué Seiya y yo pasábamos tanto tiempo con los Chiba en estos seis años - Creo que se enteró el mismo día en que le dije que sí...

**- Flashback -**

- Chicos, díganme la verdad - Gea nos interrumpió en el patio de su casa mientras Darien me explicaba por tercera vez lo que sucedía en el horno mientras mis pastelillos crecían y se doraban - acá pasa algo o me equivoco?

Tenía razón. Darien estaba sentado demasiado cerca y me acariciaba el rostro, me abrazaba por los hombros o jugueteaba con mi cabellos entre explicación y explicación. Era obvio que su madre, revoloteando por la casa, se diera cuenta.

Darien se alejó un poco y miró nervioso a su madre. Yo solo pude bajar mi mirada a mis manos y juguetear con ellas. Siempre hacía eso cuando me ponía nerviosa.

- No los voy a regañar, pero confíen en nosotros - Gea se sentó en la hierba y nos miró con cariño.

- Sí mamá, sí pasa algo - Darien habló tomándome de la mano - Serena y yo somos novios...

- Me alegro chicos - abrazó a Darien y luego a mi. Ese gesto me sorprendió. Estoy segura que mis padres nunca reaccionarían de ese modo - qué te pasa cariño? - Gea levantó mi rostro. Era evidente que yo estaba conmovida.

- Nada señora Chiba - intenté sonreír como siempre.

- Mamá, los Tsukino no pueden saber - Darien se apresuró a hablar. Entendía que yo no quería que nadie se enterara y salió a mi rescate - Nadie puede saberlo, Serena le teme a sus padres.

- Qué romántico! - la madre de Darien era una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche, igual que su hijo. Fue madre muy joven y por eso, aún con dos hijos de quince años, no llegaba a los cuarenta y se veía realmente espléndida, joven y soñadora - cuenten conmigo y con Mamoru, nosotros los encubrimos - nos guiñó el ojo, se levantó y se fue.

Mamoru, el padre de Darien, tenía los cabellos azulados, como Amy. Era un poco mayor que Gea, pero era bastante agraciado y tenía los mismo ojos azules zafiro que su hijo, además de un cuerpo atlético y aunque trabajaba todo el día en el hospital, procuraba pasar tiempo con su familia.

- Ves? Mi madre es genial, te dije que no tenías porqué temer - se acercó a mi y dejó un suave beso en mis labios - ahora sigamos, recuerdas lo que sucede a las proteínas cuando se exponen al calor?

Esa tarde terminamos de estudiar y cenamos con sus padres. Después, caminé sola las tres calles que separaban su casa de la mía. Saludé a Amy que salía con mi hermano y me despedí de mis padres para acostarme temprano. No entendía muy bien porqué ellos eran tan suaves con Sammy y tan duros conmigo. Mi papá tenía la esperanza de que yo fuera como mi madre. Pero crecí en una época diferente a la de ellos, las muchachas de mi época soñaban con estudiar, encontrar el amor y vivir una fantasía. Mi mamá tuvo que casarse que un hombre que estaba escogido para ella desde antes de nacer, incluso... Y ese hombre no la dejó estudiar, progresar o salir adelante por su cuenta...

Yo no quería eso para mi y era una fortuna que Darien se hubiera interesado en mi, una chica tonta, torpe y muy infantil. Darien me gustó desde que lo vi serio, mirándome extendida en el suelo y sin reír. Y en ese momento, Darien Chiba representaba todo lo que yo quería, él y su familia.

Esa noche me quedé dormida con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Deseando verme al otro día con mi caballero en el colegio. Por más que tuviéramos que ocultarlo, no me importaba, con tenerlo cerca me bastaba.

.

.

.

- Crees que podemos salir al parque mañana? - Darien me preguntó haciéndome regresar a la tierra.

Estábamos en la azotea de la escuela. El lugar que adoptamos como nuestro para escondernos de todos. Él estaba sentado, recostado en la verja y acariciaba mis coletas mientras yo permanecía acostada, con mi cabeza en sus piernas y la mirada justo en su rostro, encima mío.

- Mmmm - cavilé las posibilidades - no lo se, no quiero que nos vean, cielo... - solo podíamos vernos en su casa y sentíamos la necesidad de salir, como cualquier pareja normal.

- Y qué tal el cine? Nadie puede vernos ahí - me sonrió con ternura - Vamos princesa, quiero invitarte a algún lado - me incitó a levantarme y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos - Dame ese gusto preciosa, si?

- Está bien, vamos a cine - le sonreí con temor.

- Gracias - vi sus ojos zafiro iluminarse con alegría.

Unió nuestros labios en un beso nuevo. Cargado de sentimiento. No fue como los de antes, esta vez atrapó mis labios y jugueteó con ellos entre los suyos, rozándolos con su lengua y halándolos con sus dientes. Me sorprendí pero poco a poco le seguí su asalto mientras acomodaba mis naos en su cuello y él baja una de las suya a mi cintura.

- Cof - cof - una tos falsa y divertida nos interrumpió asustándonos.

En la puerta de la azotea estaba de pie Seiya, mirándonos con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y aplaudiendo en silencio. Yo solo bajé mi mirada y me sonrojé al máximo. Darien sí le devolvió la sonrisa a Seiya.

- Me alegra que estén juntos chicos, pero no me abandonen - fingió dramatismo y se sentó a mi lado, dejándome en el medio de los dos - tu hermano te está buscando, bombón y dudo que quiera que los encuentre besuqueándose de esa forma - me rebujó los cabellos.

- Vamos princesa - Darien se puso de pie y me extendió sus manos para ayudarme a levantar. Me abrazó fuertemente y me dio un beso más antes de soltarme - Seiya, iremos al cine mañana, quieres cubrirnos?

- Claro - Seiya se puso en mi lado, y sonriente, tomé a ambos de los brazos. Mi novio y mi mejor amigo, los dos hombres más importantes en mi vida - Bueno, tal vez me les una, claro, sin interrumpirles.

Ese viernes salimos Darien, Seiya, Amy y yo juntos. Ellos dos eran los únicos del colegio que sabían de nuestra relación. Caminamos juntos por el parque, jugamos videojuegos en el Crown y terminamos el día en cada de Darien y Amy, donde sus padres nos dejaron hacer na fogata en el jardín trasero donde comimos malvaviscos y salchichas hasta que, a las diez, Seiya me llevó a casa.

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- No puedo creerlo - Sammy se levanta de mi cama y empieza a caminar por la habitación - Serena porqué hiciste eso? Si no amabas a Seiya, porqué te casaste con él y dejaste al hombre que sí amabas? Esto es muy confuso - niega con la cabeza y clava sus ojos en los míos.

- Déjame seguir, quiero que entiendas - intento persuadirle.

- Serena, ocultaste esa relación por cuántos años? - me mira fijamente.

- Casi cinco - le respondo de inmediato - Sammy, entiende, yo no amaba a Seiya y nos obligaron... Si los Kou hubieran tenido una hija, seguramente tu no estarías con Amy - era hora de que supiera la verdad.

- espera un momento, de qué estás hablando? - Sammy vuelve a la cama conmigo. Amy simplemente nos observa.

- Kenji Tsukino y Richard Kou comprometieron a sus hijos antes de que naciéramos, querían unir las dos fortunas que años atrás fueron una sola gracias a nuestros tatarabuelos - la verdad tiene que salir a la luz y es hora de que Sammy la sepa - Cuando papá nos descubrió, organizó la boda relámpago con Seiya...

- Seiya sabía todo esto? - Me pregunta preocupado.

- Claro que lo sabía, por eso dejó todo listo- y acá voy con mi mayor verdad - Seiya ordenó un montón de papeles para que tras su muerte, todo siguiera el rumbo que debía seguir - suspiro - desde que nos casamos él sabía que moriría pronto.

- Serena, explícate... - sé que Sammy se está enojando.

- Amor, déjala seguir contando, hay mucho que debes saber - Amy lo interrumpe con cariño.

- Tu sabías todo esto? - ahora interroga a Amy que solo asiente - termina tu historia antes de que estalle, si? - me fulmina con la mirada.

- El día que mi padre se enteró me alejó completamente de Darien y se reunió con Seiya, su padre, nuestras madres y yo - ese recuerdo me lastima directamente en el corazón - pero Seiya me ayudó a encontrarme una vez más en un hotel con Darien, para terminar con nuestra relación, después de contarme todo su plan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- DP -**

- ... Y con la ayuda se Seiya y Amy podíamos salir y vernos, durante casi cinco años - Cloe me escucha con atención.

- Aún cuando ya eran mayores de edad? - su rostro está desconcertado. Yo solo asiento - Pidamos un par de cervezas y me sigues contando - llama al mesero antes de que responda y pide un par de cervezas - continúa...

- Bueno, dos días después de que Kenji me vio besando a Serena frente a la puerta de su casa, Seiya nos ayudó a reunirnos en un hotel. Necesitábamos un lugar para hablar y decidir qué hacer después de lo sucedido - aparto mi plato vacío cuando el mesero trae mi cerveza y le doy un sorbo directamente de la botella mientras Cloe vacía la suya en una jarra - esa tarde llegué muy animado al hotel donde me entregaron la llave de la habitación en la que ya me esperaba Serena...

* * *

**Bueno... siguen los dos capítulos más fuertes de los recuerdos... Uno, en el que Serena y Darien recuerdan su despedida y el otro, en que Serena explica el plan de Seiya y su enefermedad... Los estoy terminando para publicarlos juntos...**

**muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus mensajes... Espero que esta historia les esté gustando...**

**recuerden que me encuentran en face como Nix Sophie. **


	6. 4 Tatuaje en mi piel

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**4. Tatuaje en mi piel.**

**- DP - **

_- ... Y con la ayuda se Seiya y Amy podíamos salir y vernos, durante casi cinco años - Cloe me escucha con atención._

_- Aún cuando ya eran mayores de edad? - su rostro está desconcertado. Yo solo asiento - Pidamos un par de cervezas y me sigues contando - llama al mesero antes de que responda y pide un par de cervezas - continúa..._

- Bueno, dos días después de que Kenji me vio besando a Serena frente a la puerta de su casa, Seiya nos ayudó a reunirnos en un hotel. Necesitábamos un lugar para hablar y decidir qué hacer después de lo sucedido - aparto mi plato vacío cuando el mesero trae mi cerveza y le doy un sorbo directamente de la botella mientras Cloe vacía la suya en una jarra - esa tarde llegué muy animado al hotel donde me entregaron la llave de la habitación en la que ya me esperaba Serena...

**- Flashback - **

Abrí la puerta con nerviosismo. Sabía que hablaríamos cosas que definirían nuestro futuro y por eso, aunque aún no comprara un anillo, ni terminaba la universidad, estaba dispuesto a escaparme con ella, pedirle que fuera mi esposa y darle la vida que Kenji le negaba; después de todo, no le permitió seguir estudiando al terminar la escuela o trabajar para distraer su tiempo.

No la vi al entrar. Pasé al lobby de la suite y vi a Seiya que recogía su chaqueta de un sofá. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi en persona.

- Darien, gracias a Dios llegaste - se veía agotado, hasta destrozado - Serena se está dando una ducha, necesitaba relajarse, puedes esperarla - caminó hasta donde estaba yo - los dejaré solos, tengo otra suite rentada hasta mañana, para que no sospechen de ustedes y me quedaré allí...

- Seiya, qué sucede? - su tono y su actitud decaída me estaban asustando.

- Que ella te lo diga Darien, solo te pido un favor - me miró directo a los ojos y me di cuenta que su brillo natural ya no estaba - Entiéndela, ella te ama como no te imaginas...

- Kou, me estás asustando - le sostuve la mirada. Sí, estaba asustado, y más tarde me daría cuenta que tenía toda la razón para estarlo.

- Espera que ella salga del baño - intentó sonreír - y Darien, siempre serás mi mejor amigo - me dio un golpe en el hombro y salió dejándome perplejo y sin posibilidad de moverme.

Cuando por fin pude moverme, me serví un trago y me senté en uno de los sofás. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Recosté la cabeza en el respaldo y fije la mirada en el techo para intentar calmarme.

- Darien, llegaste - la dulce voz de Serena me hizo regresar. Estaba frente a mí, vestida como siempre, de forma informal, pero hermosa.

Llevaba un lindo vestido blanco, con botones en la parte del frente y una falda amplia que caía hasta sus rodillas. En su pequeña cintura, un cinturón amplio, de color rojo y que le daba un toque antiguo, al mejor estilo de los años 60. Sus tradicionales coletas estaban en su sitio y, como de costumbre, su rostro no se veía dañado por una sola gota de maquillaje. Era la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Mi novia.

- Claro princesa - me levanté y corrí a abrazarla. Necesitaba sentirla entre mis brazos. Pasaron dos días desde la última vez que nos habíamos visto y las cosas no terminaron bien en ese momento - estaba muy preocupado por ti - la alejé un poco, le di un suave besos en sus labios y volví a apretarla contra mi cuerpo - Dime que tu padre no te hizo daño... - mi voz se quebraba.

- Darien - solo susurró mi nombre y rompió en llanto con su rostro escondido en mi pecho.

- Serena, princesa, dime qué sucede - me atreví a decir mientras le acariciaba los cabellos - Yo te puedo ayudar...

- Debo dejarte - soltó cortando mi frase y dejándome estático.

- De qué hablas? Serena, yo...

- No podemos seguir juntos - se alejó y me miró a los ojos. Igual que Seiya, mi princesa había perdido el brillo de sus ojos. Estaba destrozada y me estaba destrozando en corazón a mi.

- Tu papá tiene algo que ver? - fue lo único que pude decir y ella solo asintió - No tiene que ser así, vámonos, vámonos juntos - le dije consciente de que las lágrimas empezaban a rodar por mis mejillas - Serena, podemos irnos, ya somos mayores de edad... nos casamos y así no tendrás que dejarme, él debe entender...

- Darien, no puedo - se soltó de mis brazos y me dio la espalda - entiéndeme si? En un tiempo podremos, si aún me amas...

- Un tiempo? Serena, me ocultas algo - no me acerqué, solo hablé temiendo lo peor.

- Espero que lo entiendas - la escuché sollozar - perdóname por favor - iba a empezar a caminar pero la alcancé y la agarre del brazo para girarla frente a mi - déjame ir, no me lo hagas más difícil...

- Dime que no me amas y te dejaré ir a donde quieras - endurecí mi semblante y clave mi mirada en sus ojos celestes que ahora estaban opacados por una tormenta de lágrimas.

- No me hagas esto, Darien, por favor - me rogó.

- Dilo, di que no me amas...

- No puedo...

Y no la dejé hablar más. La atraje hacia mi y atrapé sus deliciosos labios rosados que sabían mucho mejor que el más fino chocolate. La besé desesperado. Necesitaba que todo lo que había dicho se borrara del todo. Que nunca hubiera pasado...

Al inicio no me respondió pero con los segundos, sus labios terminaron adaptándose a los míos, respondiendo con un beso que me decía a gritos el amor que sentía. Ella me amaba, yo la amaba, no teníamos porque separarnos, no lo iba a permitir.

Sin soltarla del abrazo y sin dejar de besarla, la dirigí hasta la habitación. En cinco años, nunca sobrepasamos la línea. Habíamos estado a punto, sintiendo el calor que las hormonas y nuestro amor introducían en nuestros cuerpos, pero nunca tuvimos la oportunidad para dejarnos llevar.

Tomé el rostro de Serena con una de mis manos y con la otra bajé dibujando su contorno hasta posarla en su espalda baja para apretarla contra mi cuerpo y demostrarle lo que causaba ella en mi. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cuello y halaba suavemente mi cabello, eso me demostró que no me detendría, así que profundicé aún más el beso y degusté con mi legua el sabor de su boca, abierta y dispuesta a recibirme.

La recosté en la cama suavemente y me ubiqué encima de ella si perder el contacto de nuestros labios. Mis manos recorrieron sus esbeltas piernas bajo la tela del vestido. La sentí estremecerse con mi contacto. Me amaba, eso era evidente y yo la amaba a ella, con mi vida y estaba dispuesto a darlo todo por esa mujer.

Poco a poco nos convertimos solo en besos, mordiscos y manos. En un acto desesperado, Serena se deshizo de mi chaqueta verde de cuero y mi camiseta negra que terminaron en algún lugar cercano a la cama. Con el mismo desespero abrí botón por botón el vestido de mi princesa dejando a la vista su hermosa silueta cubierta por un delicado conjunto de encaje rosa pastel.

- Te amo princesa - mi voz salió contra sus labios - No tenemos que separarnos...

- No digas nada - me respondió con los ojos cerrados y tan cerca de mis labios que sentía su delicioso aliento - Solo ámame a pesar de todo, ámame Darien - me pidió con la voz quebrada y los ojos apretados.

Estaba sufriendo pero yo no me detuve en esa señal. La besé con ansiedad mientras me deshice de mi pantalón. Recorrí su cuerpo con mis manos, adorándola, grabando cada centímetro de su piel con mis manos. Mis labios recorrían los suyos, su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho.

Mi entrepierna reaccionaba ante las caricias de ella. Sus delicados dedos recorrían mi espalda descubierta mientras con la otra mano jugueteaba con mi cabello. Nos necesitábamos y eso era evidente. De repente nada más existió. La habitación desapareció, las preocupaciones se esfumaron y solo existíamos ella y yo y nuestro amor.

Suavemente, me atreví a recorrer sus pechos con mi mano. Los apreté por encima de la suave tela y Serena dejó escapar un suave gemido que terminó de encenderme. Le ayude a sentarse y me deshice del molesto sostén para acariciar esas preciosas cumbres con mis manos. La volví a acostar y recorrí un camino entre sus labios y el centro de sus senos.

La sentía arder bajo mi roce y eso me prendía a mi aún mas. Tracé un camino de besos hasta uno de sus pezones con mis labios y con mi mano hacia el otro. Terminé atrapándolos en una suave tortura que los hacía más rígidos y prestos a recibir mis caricias.

Los lamí, los mordí y los bese como si mi vida dependiera de eso. Por primera vez nos entregábamos de esa forma y el placer era más de lo que podíamos haber imaginado. La escuchaba gemir ante mis caricias en sus pechos y esos gemidos me terminaron de encender.

Bajé una de mis manos por su abdomen hasta llegar a la delicada tela de las bragas y, por encima de ellas, rocé el centro de su placer y la sentí arquearse contra la cama exigiendo más atención. Despacio deslice la pequeña prenda por sus piernas y me deshice de mis bóxer dejándonos a ambos completamente desnudos.

Mis manos siguieron recorriéndola y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo. Mi entrepierna pedía a gritos liberarla de la tortura y ella estaba más que lista para recibirme en su interior. Me ubiqué arriba de ella y atrapé sus labios con un beso que transmitía todo mi amor por ella y mis deseos de no separarnos. Ella me respondió de la misma forma y, para mi sorpresa, tomó mi trasero y lo empujó hacia ella. Me necesitaba, la necesitaba, nos necesitábamos.

Consciente de que le dolería, entré en ella de una sola estocada. Sentí como atrapó mi labio inferior en un mordisco para callar el grito de dolor que pudo escapar de sus labios. Me quedé inmóvil, a la espera que la molestia pasara, porque no solo ella estaba sintiéndola. Fue la primera y única vez que he estado dentro de una mujer, dentro de mi mujer.

Con la respiración entrecortada Serena soltó mi labio y volvió a besarme. Sabía que estaba llorando y no por el dolor. Minutos antes me estaba dejando y ahora nos entregábamos el uno al otro con el temor de ser la primera y última vez.

Comencé a moverme en su interior con suavidad. Entraba y salía con lentitud, disfrutando de la sensación de plenitud que me daba el recorrerla y marcarla como mía. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo. Los sentidos se me dispararon a un nivel nuevo y el olor típico de Serena, una mezcla de fresas, chocolate y vainilla, dejaba de parecerme delicioso y tierno y se convertía en el más erótico de los perfumes.

Las manos de Serena me recorrían de arriba a abajo y me apretaban contra su cuerpo con más fuerza. Aumente la velocidad de mis envestidas a medida que los gemidos de mi princesa se hacían más fuertes. Quería tocar el cielo a su lado, tocarlo y quedarnos a vivir allí.

La escuché decir mi nombre cuando alcanzó la cima. Se retorció en mis brazos y se dejó llevar justo antes de hacerlo yo y perderme con ella en un orgasmo fuerte y agotador. Salí de su interior cuando regresé a la tierra y me dejé caer sobre el costado atrayéndola hacia mi cuerpo y acunándola para que descansara sobre mi pecho hasta que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaron y nos sumergimos en los brazos de Morfeo.

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- ... A la mañana siguiente me desperté solo en la habitación con una nota al lado que solo decía... - recuerdo que esa nota la he guardado en mi billetera por seis años y la busco - "Perdóname Darien, solo te pido un tiempo para arreglar todo y poder vivir nuestro amor sin miedos... Te amo, tu princesa..." - La leo en voz alta y Cloe sigue mirándome impasible - desde ese día la tengo grabada en mi piel y la recuerdo noche tras noche.

- Wow... - me mira con picardía - oye, en verdad eres célibe, entonces?

- No quiero hablar de eso, Cloe - Bebo un trago más de cerveza - Ahora, lo que te conté ayuda a tu teoría?

- Sí, algo - me mira mientras bebe otro trago - así que unos días después supiste que se casaron?

- Sí, el fin de semana salió la foto en el periódico y ahora que lo pienso, no se veían nada felices - añado vaciando la botella y levantándola para pedir otra - en fin, el resto es sencillo, empaqué, pedí un traslado en la universidad y terminé acá.

- Ya compraste el pasaje? - mira al camarero y le pide una cerveza más.

- Salgo esta noche, se supone que entro mañana mismo al hospital central de Tokio, o bueno, no se cuando, el cambio de horario será complejo - confieso que esta chica loca me hará falta - ya hablé con un amigo para que me recoja y me deje quedar en su casa, no quiero llegar a la de mis padres y quiero sorprenderlos.

- Bueno, entonces te diré mi teoría antes de que partas a hacer tu maleta - recibe las dos cervezas y le da las gracias al mesero - debes prepararte porque si tu amigo murió y dijo que ella te necesita es porque aún te ama y literalmente, la obligaron a dejarte, pero prepárate para todo y consigue una casa pronto, planeo ir a conocer a esa Serena en mis vacaciones y necesitaré un lugar para llegar - me regala un guiño y suelta una risa - Gracias por abrir tu corazón conmigo.

- Gracias a ti por escuchar mis bobadas y darme ánimos - levanté la botella para brindar juntos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- SP - **

- ... A media noche me desperté y lo dejé solo con una nota de despedida - veo a mi hermano concentrado en mis palabras y sorprendido - Tenía la llave de la habitación de Seiya y me fui llorando para allá. Me consoló toda la noche y me prometió que todo saldría perfecto y que respetaría nuestro amor - suspiro - y lo cumplió.

- Espera un momento - lo que más temía estaba a punto de suceder, lo veo en su rostro - Quieres decir que Seiya y tu nunca...

- Nunca - asiento consciente de lo que eso significa y de la verdad que está intentando digerir.

- O sea que Selene es hija de Darien? - suelta en un grito ahogado - Serena cómo pudiste engañarnos a todos? Cómo pudiste ocultárselo? Quién más lo sabe? - está más que enfadado.

- A parte de Seiya, los Chiba, la niña, Luna, Artemis y Nicholas - respondo mirando a Amy con temor - y nadie más puede saberlo hasta dentro de un mes - intento calmarlo - Sammy, yo no lo planee y Seiya sabía que moriría pronto...

- No entiendo nada, Serena tu hija ha vivido cinco años en una mentira? Y los Kou, y nuestros padres! - grita. Sé que lo hace para liberarse.

- Para de gritar, amor - Amy intenta calmarlo - vas a despertar a la niña y es mejor que descanse, hoy fue un día duro para ella.

- O sea que quien le hace las transfusiones a Sele es...

- Su verdadero abuelo... - Amy complementa la frase de Sammy.

- O su tía - miro a Amy quien fue la que sirvió de donante para la sesión de hoy.

- Y si tienes a los donantes porqué demonios alargas la tortura de tu hija sabiendo que puedes hacer el trasplante ya? - me está regañando por la salud de Selene? Pensé que me estaría odiando. Pero debo admitir que mi hermano adora a mi hija.

- Porque los Kou se darían cuenta de que la niña no es de su familia y eso no puede suceder aún, Seiya dejó todo listo para que en un mes podamos hacer el trasplante con o sin Darien.

- Cuéntame eso porque ahora sí me perdí - se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano. Ahora sé que me apoya.

- Bueno, recuerdas que me perdí con Seiya dos días enteros antes de la boda? - él asiente - Bueno, él me propuso irnos para un lugar privado y separó dos habitaciones en el hotel Claro de Luna - comienzo por ahí - todos pensaron que era lo mejor antes de la boda, que nos conociéramos bien... Y bueno, él dijo que yo debía saber un par de cosas y que no permitiría que por nuestros padres mi vida se destruyera - suspiro - Recuerdas que en ese entonces Nick ya estaba haciendo sus prácticas de derecho?

- Sí, recuerdo todo eso - Sammy nunca ha sido paciente y se le nota en la voz.

- Bueno, el primer día, llegamos al hotel y hablamos hasta la madrugada...

* * *

**yo se que quedaron un poco extrañadas pero ya pronto sabrán quién es Selene y porqué hablan de un transplante... Esperen el quinto capítulo para más tardar el jueves... y no quieran matarme! Se los pido!**

**Recuerden que me encuentran como Nix Sophie en face...**

**Besos!**


	7. 5 El Plan y la llegada de un ángel

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**5. El plan y la llegada de un ángel.**

**- SP - **

_- Cuéntame eso porque ahora sí me perdí - se sienta a mi lado y me toma la mano. Ahora sé que me apoya._

_- Bueno, recuerdas que me perdí con Seiya dos días enteros antes de la boda? - él asiente - Bueno, él me propuso irnos para un lugar privado y separó dos habitaciones en el hotel Claro de Luna - comienzo por ahí - todos pensaron que era lo mejor antes de la boda, que nos conociéramos bien... Y bueno, él dijo que yo debía saber un par de cosas y que no permitiría que por nuestros padres mi vida se destruyera - suspiro - Recuerdas que en ese entonces Nick ya estaba haciendo sus prácticas de derecho?_

_- Sí, recuerdo todo eso - Sammy nunca ha sido paciente y se le nota en la voz._

_- Bueno, el primer día, llegamos al hotel y hablamos hasta la madrugada..._

- Espera, primero cuéntame cómo fue que los comprometieron - me interrumpe.

- Cuando papá me vio con Darien en la puerta, citó a los Kou en casa y como tú estabas con Amy no supiste nada...

**- Flashback -**

- Chicos, es hora de que sepan la verdad - empezó a hablar mi padre intentando ocultar su ira.

- Kenji, no le hagas esto a tu hija - intentó interceder mi madre.

- Mujer, sabes que es su destino - fulminó a mi madre con la mirada mientras que los Kou y Seiya miraban serios - Serena y Seiya están comprometidos desde antes de nacer - soltó y pude ver la expresión de miedo en los ojos de mi mejor amigo. Él tampoco entendía.

- Así es - Richard Kou intervino - Hace años, nuestras fortunas eran una sola y por cuestiones familiares de dividieron, pero nos propusimos devolverla a una sola con nuestros hijos - me sonrió tiernamente.

- Yo esperaba que quedara con el apellido Tsukino, pero ya ven, los Kou tuvieron un chico y Sammy no va a poder llevarla, así que cuando nacieron, decidimos que sería Seiya quien no solo encabezara las fortunas, sino que también asumiera el mando de publicaciones Tsukino y de la productora Kou - mi padre me mira con una sonrisa de suficiencia - por eso cariño, nunca dejé que estudiaras o trabajaras, la decisión de darte ese permiso la debía dar tu marido y aunque esperamos que se enamoraran por ustedes mismos, eso nunca pasó, verdad Serena?

- Pero papá! Cómo pueden hacerme esto? Seiya y yo solo somos amigos y yo amo a Darien Chiba! - empecé a llorar pero parecía que no me escuchaban.

- por eso mismo tenderemos que apresurar los planes - El señor Kou siguió con la conversación - Se casarán el viernes en la noche, ya planeamos todo - miró a mi padre con reproche - y Kenji, enséñale a tu hija a obedecer, no quiero que mi hijo se case con una mujer rebelde.

- Lo haré - me miró amenazante.

- Tranquilo Kenji, yo me haré cargo - Seiya se levantó de su asiento al lado de su madre y caminó hasta posarse tras de mi - yo me haré cargo de Serena desde ahora, la llevaré a un hotel mientras es el día de la boda, pero asumo desde este momento su responsabilidad - se veía tan seguro que me dio algo de seguridad a mi también - Bombón, ve por tus cosas y te espero en el auto.

Hecha un manojo de nervios, rabia y tristeza salí del estudio y me fui a hacer lo que Seiya me decía y una hora más tarde, conducíamos, en completo silencio hacia el Claro de Luna. Solo me había dicho que tenía cosas que saber y que no me preocupara

.

.

- Qué vamos a hacer Seiya? No quiero dejar a Darien! - le dije llorando a mi mejor amigo mientras, sentados en la cama de mi suite, intentaba calmar mi ira.

- Serena, necesito que te calmes, me escuches y confíes en mi completamente - pocas veces usaba mi nombre, pero cuando lo hacía era porque se trataba de algo realmente serio. Limpié mis lágrimas y lo miré atenta - Nos vamos a casar... - lo miré como si le hubiera salido una cabeza adicional - No me mires así, déjame hablar, si? - asentí - Mira Bombón, esto no lo sabe nadie aún, me estoy muriendo...

- Muriendo del verbo te vas para el cajón? - no pude evitar mi comentario.

- Sí Serena, estoy muriendo y sucederá en poco tiempo, todo depende de la velocidad con la que crezca la enfermedad y de lo fuerte que sea mi cuerpo...

Solo pude ahogar un grito de sorpresa. Mi mejor amigo se estaba muriendo, sería mi marido en unos cuatro días y SE ESTABA MURIENDO!.

- ... Nos casaremos, haremos todo lo que nuestros padres quieren, uniremos las fortunas, asumiré las empresas y todo eso, pero mañana mismo llamaremos a Nicholas para que arregle un papeleo especial, es el único abogado en todo Tokio en quien confío...

- No te entiendo - murmuré bajito intentando asimilar lo que Seiya me decía - y cómo que estás enfermo?

- Hace tres semanas me dio un mareo mientras estaba en clase en la universidad. Resulté en enfermería sin saberlo y de allí me remitieron al hospital central - empezó a narrarme - después de un par de exámenes determinaron que algo extraño pasaba en mi cabeza y por ser mayor de edad, omitieron informar a mis padres - me sonrió con esa risa inocente de siempre - hace dos días me dieron los últimos resultados, tengo varios microtumores en el cerebro que no pueden extirparse por sus posiciones y que crecen con cada día...

- Y no hay algún tratamiento? Debe haberlo! - empezaba a sentir temor por él.

- Lo hay pero reduciría mi calidad de vida y me negué a correr el riesgo de terminar como un vegetal en una cama - suspiró - no quiero que nadie sepa esto Serena, solo lo sabrán tu y Nick...

- Bueno, y qué tiene que ver Nicholas en todo esto? - lo miré asustada.

- Le pediré que expida un par de órdenes a cumplirse un mes después de que yo muera - me secó una lágrima que escapó de mi ojo izquierdo - una para que seas completamente libre y la otra para que tengas toda la autoridad en las empresas de nuestros padres y sobre la fortuna.

- No lo acepto!, si mueres entregaré todo a tus padres - grité desesperada.

- Acéptalo, considéralo un regalo de mi parte - me acarició el rostro con ternura - Y bueno, mírale el lado bueno a todo esto, mientras estés conmigo podrás trabajar, estudiar o hacer lo que te de la gana - me despeinó las coletas - y cuando muera, podrás volver con Darien, tranquila que no pienso tocarte un pelo a menos que tú misma quieras y respetaré el amor que sienten ustedes dos - suspiró - solo necesitarás tener paciencia.

- No se si Darien quiera seguir conmigo después de ver que me caso con su mejor amigo - solté dejando de luchar con las lágrimas.

- Confía en mi, bombón, yo me encargaré de aclarar todo antes de irme, si? - me dio un beso en la frente - ahora descansa, mañana temprano vendrá Nick y debemos contarle lo tuyo con Darien, la boda apresurada y pedirle que prepare todo... - se levantó de la cama - y luego, deberás llamar a Darien para romper con él.

Asentí incapaz de decir algo. Esa noche no dormí y el poco tiempo que lo hice, tuve pesadillas. Fue la primera de mis malas noches durante seis años.

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- Así que devolverás todo a los Kou? Y qué harás con Selene? - me pregunta más calmado de lo que esperaba.

- Sammy, tuvimos que cambiar todo cuando nos enteramos de que estaba embarazada - suspiro - después de la boda me hundí en una gran depresión porque Darien no quiso volver a verme ni tampoco escuchar a Seiya - miro a Amy - incluso, el día de su viaje intentamos alcanzarlo en el aeropuerto pero fue inútil - Amy me sonríe con pesar, ella habló con Seiya y sabía toda la verdad - En fin, Seiya me pagó los primeros semestres en la universidad y entré a estudiar danza y teatro para ocupar mi tiempo y mi mente en algo...

**- Flashback -**

- Seiya, déjame enviarte alguien de confianza que esté pendiente de ustedes - Nicholas estaba de visita en el apartamento que habíamos rentado mientras comprábamos una casa y llevaba quince días insistiendo en que contratáramos a alguien para que estuviera pendiente de sus medicamentos y yo pudiera estudiar tranquila - Te aseguro que Luna y Artemis son las personas más discretas y atentas que conozco.

- Hazle caso - interrumpí. La verdadera que cuando Seiya me pagó la universidad decidió dejarla él. No por falta de dinero, sino porque su cerebro no soportaba tanto esfuerzo - No estoy tranquila cuando sé que estás acá solo.

- Está bien, está bien, envía a esos dos - suspiró vencido - pero recuérdales que deben ser muy discretos, que nadie se puede enterar de lo que sucede acá.

- Lo se, les diré que vengan mañana sábado para que los conozcan - sonrió satisfecho - Y por ahora, chicos, me voy, tengo que recoger a Rei - sonrió mientras se ponía de pie y tomaba su portafolio - Y Serena, come, de verdad estás muy flaca y me preocupas.

Me levanté y me fui directo a mi cuarto. Era verdad que no comía como se debía. También me esforzaba más de la cuenta en la universidad y pasaba todas las noches llorando en mi habitación, lejos de todo el mundo. Seguía destrozada por la pérdida de Darien, mi vida se había derrumbado.

No supe cuándo me quedé dormida, solo sentí cuando Seiya se sentó en mi cama a la mañana siguiente y me acarició los cabellos para despertarme.

Tenía que agradecerle muchas cosas. Se hacía cargo de mi y de la casa. No me había besado más de lo necesario para hacer el show con nuestras familias y dormíamos en cuartos separados. Su consideración era más de lo que podía esperar.

- Bombón, levántate y báñate, Nick ya viene con los Moon y tenemos que recibirlos - me habló con el mismo cariño y paciencia de todos los días.

- Dame treinta minutos, si? - le respondí sin abrir siquiera los ojos - no me tardo...

Exactamente media hora después, entré en nuestra sala de estar y allí estaba Nick con dos personas. La mujer, una encantadora pelinegra con sonrisa cariñosa y unos rizos que le caían por la espalda. El hombre, alto, con buena figura y un cabello platinado largo que le quitaba un par de años. Eran una pareja hermosa y bastante familiar, así que ese mismo día se mudaron con nosotros.

Luna se encargaría de la cocina y de la casa. Artemis de transportarnos y cuidar de Seiya. Era un médico retirado del ejército y nadie mejor que él para estar pendiente de la enfermedad de mi mejor amigo.

El lunes, cuando me levanté para ir a estudiar, sentí algo extraño. Al levantarme de la cama tuve que sostenerme del cabezal por un fuerte mareo, pero lo asocié a mi mala alimentación en los últimos días, me metí a la ducha y me propuse a llevar, como siempre, un día medianamente normal.

- Niña Serena, el desayuno ya está listo - Luna me recibió sonriente en la cocina. Era una presencia renovadora y que agradecía. Nunca me habían tratado con tanto cariño en casa.

- Gracias Lunita - me senté en la barra - regálame un jugo de naranja y un par de galletas de soda.

- Serena, no puedes irte con tan poco, te alimentas muy mal - me reprendió con ternura - Mi niña, déjame cuidarte - Lunita era de la misma edad de mi madre y, según lo que nos había dicho Nicholas, la pareja no tenía hijos pero siempre quisieron ser padres y desde que nos conocieron, se encariñaron de inmediato y se solidarizaron con nuestra situación.

- Vale Luna - me puse de pie - sabes si Seiya ya despertó?

- Artemis ya fue a revisarlo, no te preocupes - me sonrió mientras rompía dos huevos en un recipiente.

- Gracias - me alejé de la barra para buscar mi mochila en el estudio pero todo se puso negro y no supe más de mi.

Cuando desperté, estaba en una habitación de hospital. A mi lado, Seiya leía un libro y en un sillón, frente a la cama, Artemis leía el periódico. Moví una mano y me di cuenta que tenía un catéter puesto que llevaba hacia una bolsa con suero. No tenía idea de qué me había sucedido.

- Bombón, despertaste - Seiya bajó su libro cuando me sintió mover - iré a llamar al doctor Chiba.

- Doctor Chiba? Porqué me está viendo Mamoru? - pregunté recordando que el padre de Darien era un excelente gineco obstetra.

- Son muchas cosas - me besó la frente - ya regreso - y salió dejándome sola con Artemis.

- Artemis, cuánto tiempo llevamos acá? - intenté ubicarme un poco.

- Te trajimos hace cinco horas, Serena - me regala una sonrisa dulce - Intenté reanimarte en casa pero no lo logré y Luna estaba como loca, así que te traje volando - se puso de pie, llegó hasta mi lado y me tomó una mano - En verdad nos asustaste mucho, pequeña.

- Discúlpame, creo que debo hacerle caso a Luna y comer mejor - sonreí como cuando era niña y Artemis me acarició los cabellos.

- Serena, que bueno que despertaste - Mamoru entró en la habitación seguido por Seiya - Te haz descuidado mucho desde la última vez que te vi - se acercó a mí y como hacía siempre que iba a su casa, me abrazó y me besó en la mejilla - Haz bajado que? Tres kilos en tres semanas?

- Tanto?! - solté en un grito ahogado y Mamoru solo asintió - no pensé que...

- Seiya, Artemis, pueden dejarme a solas con Serena, por favor? - miró a mis acompañantes que solo asintieron y salieron dejándonos solos - Serena, Seiya me contó lo que sucede con ustedes dos - empezó a hablar mientras se sentaba a mi lado en la cama - No te imaginas cuánto me dolió y lo confundidos que estábamos con su boda y si supieras el alivio que sentí hace unas horas cuando hablé con Seiya, no me creerías - me tomó una mano - Serena, tengo varias cosas que decirte pero primero vamos con tu salud, si?

- Qué tengo? - pregunté temerosa.

- Dime hace cuánto estás comiendo tan mal...

- Ya Seiya te fue con el chisme? - respondí y, sin querer, le hice reír.

- Si, pero la verdad, fue tu sangre la que me lo confesó - este hombree s muy parecido a Darien. Amable, atento, dulce... - Tienes anemia, Serena, y bien alta - me regaña - pero eso no es lo que me preocupa...

- Hay algo más? - sentí que todo mi mundo se venía al suelo. Si estaba grave ya no solo era Seiya quien moriría.

- Tienes entre tres y cuatro semanas de embarazo - soltó con una tierna sonrisa.

Yo me quedé completamente inmóvil. Era imposible que estuviera en embarazo y más aún cuando ese bebé no sería hijo de quien se supone era mi esposo. Qué haríamos con nuestras familias...

- Tranquila cariño - Mamoru vio mi desesperación y me acarició los cabellos - Ya Seiya tiene todo organizado y ya me contó todo - sonrió intentando tranquilizarme - mi nieto va a estar bien, aunque eso depende de tu cuidado.

- Espera un momento - me levanté quedando completamente sentada en la cama - cómo lo sabes?

- Ya te dijo, Seiya me lo contó todo - se movió y se sentó a mi lado abrazándome por la espalda - todos juntos trabajaremos para que este bebé - me tocó el vientre no les cause problemas.

- No entiendo - solté confundida.

- Seiya está dejando todo listo - me acarició el hombro - ya lo llamo para que sea él mismo quien te explique - me besó la frente - te quedarás acá un par de días, necesito reponer tus fuerzas - otro beso más y salió dejándome sola.

No podía creerlo. Puse la mano en mi vientre y desee que todo fuera mentira. No había planeado tener hijos tan rápido. De hecho, había renunciado a esa idea desde el día en que me alejé de Darien. Pero ahora llevaba en mi vientre al hijo del único hombre que había amado en mi vida y que no quería saber nada de mi por haberme casado con su mejor amigo.

- Cómo llevas la noticia? - Seiya entró sin darme cuenta.

- Cuál de las dos? - intenté sonreír pero solo salió una fea mueca.

- Las dos, no te hagas la boba Bombón - caminó hasta mi cama y se sentó a mi lado - cómo estás?

- Supongo que bien - lo abracé fuertemente - No, no estoy bien, qué vamos a hacer Seiya? Cómo vamos a ocultarlo de nuestras familias? - empecé a sollozar en su pecho.

- Ya hablé con el doctor Chiba y con Nicholas - empezó a hablar mientras me acariciaba los cabellos sueltos - Por cierto, Nick no pudo quedarse a saludarte pero te manda un abrazo - suelta sonriente, estoy segura que reía - Mira Bombón, ese bebé va a ser un Chiba camuflado - no lo interrumpí, quise que siguiera con su idea - El doctor le dará su apellido y firmará como su abuelo, pero, mientras yo siga vivo, se harán otros papeles que lo acrediten como un Kou. Nicholas ya está preparando todo y, al igual que con la herencia, un mes después de que muera, ese bebé será Chiba... Qué opinas? - me alejó un poco para que lo mirara.

Su idea me parecía un poco extraña pero era lo justo. Los Chiba tenían derecho a conocer y convivir con su nieto. Asentí y Seiya me sonrió.

- Bueno, tenemos una larga tarea con este bebé - me puso la mano en el vientre - y debo decirte otra cosa, tal vez no te guste - ese tono no me gustaba mucho.

- Dilo de una vez - le solté entre sollozos.

- Con este bebé, le dije a Nick que cambiara los términos de la herencia - examinó mi reacción de sorpresa y siguió - No vas a devolver nada a mi familia. Puedes hacer con la parte Kou lo que quieras, pero ese dinero ya es tuyo y de tu bebé, el padrino Seiya no va a permitir que al hijo de mis mejores amigos le falte algo - me acomodó un mechón de pelo - y Nick encontró una casa junto a la de los Chiba, le dije que la comprara por nosotros, para que el bebé crezca cerca de su verdadera familia.

- Porqué haces todo esto? - no podía creer lo que hacía. Estaba entregando todo a un hijo que ni siquiera era suyo. Estaba dedicando los últimos días de su vida a una mujer que no le correspondía de la forma en que él quería y a un bebé que erad e su mejor amigo.

- Serena, tu y Darien son mis mejores amigos, quiero hacer algo bueno y reparar el daño que te hicieron nuestros padres antes de irme, déjame hacerlo, si?

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- ... Por eso, desde que nació, Selene supo que Seiya era su tío, los Chiba sus abuelos, igual que los Tsukino y a los Kou los llama así, pero sabe muy bien lo que sucede - Sammy tiene el rostro impasible. No sé qué está pensando.

- Y sabe de Darien? - pregunta mirando a Amy y luego a mi.

- Sabe quién es su padre y que él trabaja en el exterior - comienza a hablar mi cuñada - También sabe que él ignora su existencia por la boda de Serena y Seiya, pero mi papá siempre le dice que cuando él la conozca, la va a adorar...

- Solo esperemos que sí sea así - termino ña frase de Amy.

- Serena, aún lo amas, verdad? - Sammy me mira con ternura. Solo después del nacimiento de mi hija Sammy cambió su actitud conmigo. Incluso, vivía más en mi casa que en la suya. Pero yo aún no estaba preparada para entrar en la casa en la que viví por tanto tiempo con Seiya. Me haría mucha falta mi mejor amigo.

- como no tienes idea - suelto en un suspiro - pero no creo que quiera saber de mi y mucho menos cuando se entere de Selene.

- Perdóname - me abrazó y lo sentí llorar en mi hombro - Serena, de verdad perdóname, nunca pensé que habías sufrido tanto.

- Sammy - intento alejarlo pero me abraza más fuerte.

- Déjame acompañarte en este tiempo, puedo irme a vivir contigo y la niña, déjame limpiar lo patán que fui - sigue llorando. Nunca lo había visto así.

- Eres mi hermano, no podría decirte que no - finalmente se aleja y me besa en la frente - mañana regresas con nosotras a casa?

- Sí - me abraza una vez más - Amy, vamos a dormir y dejemos que Sere descanse - se puso de pie y tomó a Amy de la mano - descansa.

- Hasta mañana Sere - Amy se despide desde la puerta.

Esta fue una noche liberadora para mí. Hacía mucho quería explicarle a Sammy todo esto y nunca me imaginé que lo aceptaría tan bien. No debo pensar más. Sé que debo descansar porque Artemis nos recogerá en la mañana y ya es media noche. Espero que lo que se me viene encima en un mes no acabe conmigo ni le haga daño a mi princesita.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- DP -**

Después de dos cervezas más, terminé en mi apartamento empacando dos maletas con la ropa y un par de obsequios para mis padres, Amy y Serena. La ansiedad por el regreso me ayuda a empacar rápidamente. Entrego las llaves a mi casero y parto al aeropuerto.

Quiero ver a mi princesa. Sé que nos espera una larga conversación y superar lo que haya provocado esta distancia, pero voy con la mente abierta y dispuesto a recuperarla.

Son las ocho de la noche. A las ocho y treinta sale mi vuelo directo. Tomo mi teléfono, después de todo, Nick me pidió avisarle cuando estuviera a punto de salir.

- Hola! Esperaba tu llamada - me contesta de inmediato y creo que riendo.

- Pareces una novia adolescente Nicholas! - lo regaño divertido.

- Dame un segundo - se aleja un poco la bocina - "Pequeña, ve con Luna y tu madre, tengo que atender una llamada y vamos, si?" - escucho que le dice a alguien - "No tardes tío Nick" - Le responde una tierna vocecita de niña - Ahora sí, cuéntame, ya estás en el aeropuerto?

- Em... Sí, salgo en media hora - respondo intentando digerir de dónde Nick puede tener una sobrina - Oye, que yo sepa ni tu ni Rey tienen hermanos...

- Luego te explico eso - suelta nervioso - iré a recogerte al aeropuerto, estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver, amigo.

- Yo también pero no te pongas sentimental, no quiero entrar al avión llorando como una niña - le digo entre risas y lo escucho reírse - nos vemos mañana, amigo.

- Buen viaje, Darien - me dice aún riendo antes de colgar.

Esa conversación fue extraña. Pero bueno, espero que todo esto cobre sentido cuando regrese. Saco la carta de Seiya y la leo durante la media hora que debo esperar. Serena me necesita, ¿porqué? Nick no quiso decirme, pero estuvo de acuerdo con Seiya, me dijo que también me necesitaba. Necesito descansar y despejar mi mente pero creo que será imposible.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- SP -**

- Mamá, me dejas ir con el tío Nick al parque? Me dijo que me llevaría - mi pequeña de cinco años, con cabellos dorados como el sol, iguales a los de su madre, una encantadora sonrisa y una mirada azul como el océano, como la de su padre, entra corriendo a la cocina donde Luna y yo preparamos el almuerzo.

- Y dónde está el tío Nick que no lo veo? - suelto el cuchillo y la tabla y me agacho para recibirla en mis brazos.

- Ya viene, dijo que atendía una llamada primero - Selene me abraza con fuerza. Amo a mi pequeño ángel. Ella llegó para darle sentido a mi vida.

- Tengo que hablar algo con Nick antes, princesita - intento razonar con ella. Siempre quiere jugar y hoy Nicholas y yo debemos ultimar unos detalles de los papeles que dejó listos Seiya.

- Siempre tienen que trabajar - hace un tierno puchero y patalea con sus delicados zapatitos de bailarina.

- Qué le hiciste a mi pulguita, Serena? - Nicholas entra a la cocina guarda do su celular en el bolsillo.

- No me quiere dejar ir al parque porque tienen que trabajar - Selene corre a los brazos de Nick que la alza con maestría.

- Es verdad que tenemos que trabajar, preciosa, pero iremos al parque cuando terminemos - le besa la frente - y te prometo un delicioso y enorme helado de chocolate.

- Siiiii! Chocolate! - Selene nos hace reír a todos. Tiene la misma pasión por el chocolate que tenía Darien.

- Bien, entonces quédate conmigo - Luna se acerca a Nick y toma a mi hija en brazos - mientras tu mamá y tu tío trabajan.

Nick y yo entramos en el estudio. No estaba en esta habitación desde hace unos cuatro días, cuando entré a buscar los documentos médicos de Seiya el día en que falleció. No nos sentamos en el escritorio sino en el sofá.

- Serena, necesito que firmes la sucesión de los fondos de la familia Kou para la fundación que quieres montar - Nick me saca un montón de hojas - estás segura que eso es lo que quieres hacer?

- Sí, quiero ayudar a las personas con cáncer que no tienen recursos - no quiero usar el dinero de los Kou en mi hija o en mi, así que pedí a mi amigo y abogado que me ayudara a crear una fundación para ayudar a personas que, como Seiya, sufren algún tipo de tumor - dónde firmo?

- Acá, acá, acá y acá - me dice mientras señala cuatro hojas diferentes - estás segura con el nombre?

- Sí, Estrellas fugaces es el mejor nombre para ese lugar a le sonrío al recordar que Seiya se consideraba como una estrella fugaz. Una luz que solo pasa para dejar algunas vidas iluminadas y que regresa a la inmensidad del universo antes de que los demás se den cuenta.

- También la va a manejar Sammy? - ese es otro punto. Tengo una productora musical, un enorme periódico y una escuela de danza y teatro a mi cargo. Sola no puedo con todo, así que Sammy me ayuda con Publicaciones Tsukino y la Productora Kou.

- No, yo me encargo de la fundación y de la escuela - tengo que alivianar el trabajo de mi hermano - tengo que firmar algo más?

- Sí, los cambios de apellidos tuyo y de Sele - Saca otras cuatro hojas de su portafolio - mañana llevo este al doctor Chiba para que firme como el abuelo paterno y la niña pueda tener su verdadero apellido.

- Está bien - firmo los cuatro papeles - volveré a ser una Tsukino, verdad?

- Sí - guarda las hojas en el portafolio - pronto todo regresará a ser como antes...

- No intentes convencerme de eso, sabes que nunca va a ser así - intento contener unas lágrimas pero mis ojos me traicionan.

- Serena...

- Nick, Darien sigue lejos y sin querer saber de mi... Tiene una hija y no tiene idea! - suelto en un sollozo - sin mencionar que debo enfrentarme a los Kou por Selene... No soy tan fuerte...

- Tranquila - me abraza con cariño - Sere, cuentas con tu hermano, los Chiba y conmigo, no vamos a dejarte sola - me besa la frente - Limpia esas lágrimas y llevamos a Sele por un helado, la jiña debe recibir algo de sol.

- Sí, supongo - me seco las lágrimas - Ya está todo listo para hacer el trasplante en un mes?

- Eso fue lo primero que hice - se levanta y me tiende la mano para ayudarme a parar - solo falta la firma de Mamoru en el cambio de apellido y elegir si Amy va a ser la donante o la médico a cargo - me conduce a la puerta y la abre para que salga primero - todo estará bien, tranquila.

- Sí, supongo - suspiro y pongo mi mejor cara - ve por la niña y te espero en la puerta - y veo partir a mi amigo hacia la cocina para recoger a mi hija.

Tengo todo encima. La cirugía de mi hija, su cambio de apellido, las empresas, el problema que se armará cuando mi padre y Richard Kou se enteren de la verdad... Un mes es poco para asimilar todo esto sola. Pero debo ser fuerte por Selene...

- Mami! - mi pequeño ángel se abraza a mis pies como una garrapata - Tío Nick dijo que necesitabas un abrazo! - me mira con su dulce carita. Me pone mal pensar que estuve a punto de borrar esa sonrisa de la tierra por mi descuido y es por eso que mi bebé está enferma.

- Gracias princesita - me agacho y la cojo en mis brazos. Es un poco más baja y delgada que todas las niñas de su edad, pero espero se recupere después del trasplante - Vamos rápido porque el tío debe ir a la oficina.

Nick llega hasta nosotras sonriente. En tantos años, se convirtió en otro hermano para mí. Nos dedica mucho tiempo a la niña y a mí y está pendiente de todo lo que necesitamos. Salimos los tres de la casa, como una familia. Pero yo nunca he tenido una familia, ni cuando era niña...

- Mami, puedo pedir un helado grande de chocolate? - mi pequeña me saca de mis pensamientos. Ya estamos en la entrada del parque y no me di cuenta.

- Uno tamaño normal, sabes que no te comes uno grande - le digo mientras la pongo en el suelo - yo quiero uno de fresa.

- Como siempre - Nick me interrumpe con una sonrisa. Sé que está preocupado por mi. Coge a Sele de la mano y camina con ella al puesto de helados mientras yo me siento en una banca del parque.

Poco tiempo después, llegan Nick y Selene con mi helado. Mi amigo se sienta a mi lado y Selene se sube a mis piernas y se acomoda para comer su helado gigante. Cuando se cansa de la enorme bola de helado, me la da y sale a perseguir los pájaros que comen algunas harinas del suelo.

- Serena, Hay algo que no te he dicho - Nick me interrumpe mientras me como el helado de mi hija. Su tono es preocupante.

- No me preocupes - le respondo entre lamidas al helado.

- Sabías que cuando comes helado te conviertes en una niña como tu hija? - me dice con una sonrisa tierna.

- Pero no lo soy, así que déjate de rodeos y dime, qué es lo que no me haz dicho y que te tiene nervioso - veo a mi hija perseguir una paloma y luego veo a Nick mirándose las manos.

- Seiya me pidió hacer algo antes de morir y creo que debes saberlo - empieza y suelta un suspiro - Escribió una carta y me pidió mandársela a Darien...

- Darien?! - suelto en un grito que alerta hasta a mi niña que mira a todos lados buscando a su misterioso padre. Los Chiba le hablan de él constantemente, le muestran fotos y ella espera conocerlo pronto - cómo que le mandó una carta a Darien? - los nervios se apoderan de mi. Hace muchos años no se nada de él. Amy dejó de contarme cosas suyas desde el nacimiento de Selene.

- No preguntes mucho, no sé qué decía la carta, solo la envié a una dirección en New York, un hospital - me habla sin mirarme. Es curioso ver a Nicholas, con su imagen de ejecutivo moderno y su cabello largo y desaliñado, muerto de los nervios mientras me habla - Si regresara, qué harías?

- No lo se, solo espero que no lo haga aún - le doy una lamida al helado - Nick, tengo ya suficiente en que pensar para que a Darien le de por aparecerse ahora - miro a mi hija que nos mira, desde lejos - No llames la tragedia, por favor... O sabes algo más? - lo miro. Darien no puede regresar, no sabría qué decirle o cómo actuar con él.

- No, solo me dio curiosidad - me dice antes de sonreírle a mi angelito y saludarla con la mano - nunca hemos tocado ese tema pero es una posibilidad que se puede hacer realidad en cualquier momento.

- Después pensaremos en eso - me pongo de pie y llamo a Sele para irnos - Debo ir a la escuela, está cerrada hace una semana y mis estudiantes deben estar desesperados.

- Yo debo ir al bufete - se pone de pie junto a mi - te irás derecho o pasarás a tu casa primero?

- Iré derecho, quiero estar para el almuerzo en casa. Solo voy a hacer unas llamadas y programar el regreso para mañana - recibo a Selene en mis brazos.

- Mami, viste a los pajaritos? - me pregunta mientras me pongo de pie.

- Sí cariño - le doy un beso en la mejilla - Dile a Rey que mañana puede regresar a dar sus clases de canto, yo llamaré a Mina para que también regrese mañana - me despido de Nick con un beso en la mejilla.

- Yo le digo, cuídense chicas - nos da un beso a cada una - las quiero.

- Y nosotras a ti - mi niña le dice con ternura y se despide de él con la manito - mami, porqué hablaban de mi papá? - me sorprende Selene.

- Ehm... - peino un poco las coletas de mi hija. Dejé de peinarme así cuando nació, pero disfruto hacerle las coletas a ella - Nick me dijo que le avisaron hace poco que tío Seiya murió, pero que no saben si recibió el mensaje.

- Entonces regresará? Seiya me dijo que cuando él se fuera para el cielo mi papi iba a regresar - me dice ilusionada y me parte el corazón. No quiero que mi pequeñita se haga falsas esperanzas.

- No se mi amor - le beso la frente - solo el tiempo lo dirá - le regalo una sonrisa que sale a la fuerza - ahora dejemos los temas tristes y vamos a la escuela, tengo que llamar a unos de mis estudiantes.

- Me vas a seguir enseñando a bailar? - y por fin la conversación pasa a ser algo normal. Un tema cotidiano y con el que no debo preocuparme.

En tanto tiempo mi amor por Darien sigue intacto, pero el temor a enfrentarlo es mucho mayor y no estoy preparada para hablar de él con Selene. Debo volver a mi vida normal en la academia de teatro y danza. Mis amigas y colegas están preocupadas por mi y por mi ausencia. Rey y Mina se vieron obligadas a sacar una semana de vacaciones pagas por la muerte de Seiya y son muy entregadas a su música y a la actuación, en el caso de Mina. Ya es justo que dejen de preocuparse por mi y retomen todo, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Respiro hondo mientras camino con mi hija en brazos por las calles de Tokio. Sé que debe verse como mi hermanita, después de todo, solo tenía veinte años cuando di a luz, además del hecho que parezco mucho más joven de lo que realmente soy. Pero la adoro y es mi vida, el motivo para heberme sometido a un tratamiento médico bastante extenuante por estar mejor para ella. El mismo tratamiento al que está sometida ella desde que nació. Aunque debo admitir que me alivia saber que pronto terminará y que ha mejorado mucho.

Sí, retomar mi vida es lo mejor. Me hará falta Seiya, pero ahora cuento con la compañía de Sammy. No estoy sola y debo salir adelante por mi Selene... Haré todo por ella... Todo...

* * *

**Espero que este capitulo haya resuelto algunas de sus dudas... Aún no se sabe qué tiene Selene, pero pronto lo sabran... Espero les haya gustado y bueno... De ahora en adelante si habrá adelantos en el face...**

**Muchas gracias a tod s por su apoyo... Besos!**


	8. 6 En el fondo de la botella

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**6. En el fondo de la botella.**

**- DP -**

En mi vida me imaginé que el aire de Tokio me iba a hacer tan feliz. Con solo bajar del avión ya me sentía en casa. Seis años lejos de mi gente, mis amigos y mi tierra fueron demasiado. Espero las dos maletas en la banda transportadora.

Es bueno salir de un avión donde llevaba catorce horas sentado. Mis músculos aún se sienten agarrotados, pero tener los pies en tierra firme me reconforta. Creo que es martes, se supone que salí en la noche del lunes de New York... Pero aún estoy confundido. Tengo que adaptarme rápido.

Las maletas llegan seguidas de una completamente rosada que me hace sonreír como un tonto. Una pequeña de cabellos castaños pasa a mi lado. La toma con dificultad y me sonríe mientras bajo las mías.

Salgo arrastrando mi equipaje para buscar a Nicholas. Me aseguró que estaría esperándome fuera del puente aéreo. Espero que así sea. Es medio día y tengo mucha hambre, eso reduce mi paciencia para esperarle.

- Darien, hermano! El tiempo no te ha pasado! - me abraza de repente y suelto mis maletas.

No creo que el tiempo haya sido tan generoso conmigo. Sigo siendo el mismo, sí, pero hice ejercicios y eso marcó un poco mis músculos. Además, creo que crecí dos centímetros y bueno... Creo que no más.

- Nick, gracias! - le devuelvo el abrazo - me alegra ver una cara conocida.

- Tus padres pudieron recogerte pero como eres taaaan terco - Toma una de mis maletas - vamos, debo dejarte en casa antes de salir a encontrarme con unos clientes - no me quedó de otra que seguirlo.

Está justo como lo recuerdo. Con su cabello desordenado a los hombros y un flequillo que cubre sus ojos, aunque ahora se viste mucho mejor. Lleva un traje negro con líneas grises, impecable. Lo combina con una camisa blanca y una corbata plateada. Empiezo a sentirme mal por mi jean clásico y camisa de vestir blanca con los puños remangados en los codos, los dos primeros botones sueltos.

- Pensé que vendrías con Rey - le digo mientras montamos las maletas en el baúl.

- No, entró a trabajar hoy y no sabe que venías - me responde cerrando la puerta del baúl de su auto deportivo - nadie lo sabe, justo como querías.

- Gracias - subo al auto, volteo la cara y miro por la ventana.

Tokio ha cambiado en mi ausencia, igual que yo. Pero la esencia es la misma. La ciudad sigue siendo mágica y yo sigo amando a Serena. Hay cosas que son para toda la vida.

- Ya te conseguí un apartamento - Nicholas me saca de mis divagaciones - Pero no me lo entregan hasta dentro de dos días, aún se están llevando algunas cosas.

- Te lo agradezco, no quiero molestar a mis padres - le respondo mientras me giro para verlo.

- Es de alguien que conoces y sé que te va a gustar - sigue hablando. Como si me interesara.

- De quién es? - pregunto desinteresado y sin ganas. Sé que quiere que se lo pregunte.

- De Sammy - me mira sonriendo - se mudó el lunes con Serena...

- El lunes? - empiezo a asustarme - Hablé con mi hermana ayer en la tarde... O anoche... Ahhhh no se bien - digo frustrado - me dijo que estaban en casa de Sammy.

- Desde el jueves pasado sí - Nicholas empieza a hablar tranquilo - Sammy recibió a Serena desde el jueves hasta el domingo, pero el lunes se mudó con ella para su casa. Después de todo, es mucho más grande y acogedora - me mira intentando evaluar mi reacción.

- Qué día es hoy? - pregunto más que preocupado.

- Miércoles, hasta las doce de la noche - responde sin más.

- MIERDA! MALDITO CAMBIO DE HORARIO! - grito asustando a mi amigo que detiene el auto por la impresión.

- Qué pasó? No grites así! - me regaña.

- Llévame al hospital central, comeré algo por ahí cerca! - miro el reloj. Aún tengo tiempo - se supone que hoy a las dos de la tarde tenía que presentarme en el hospital para asumir mi puesto.

- Está bien- arranca el auto de nuevo - Tienes dinero? O solo traes dólares?

- Cambié todos mis ahorros, tranquilo - volteo a ver las calles nuevamente.

- Bueno, entonces te dejo en el hospital, me encuentro con mis clientes y te llevo un teléfono celular para que me llames para recogerte en la noche? - me río ante la preocupación. Me está tratando como un turista.

- Conozco las calles, puedo llegar sano y salvo a tu casa, tranquilo Nick - pongo una mano en su hombro.

- Está bien - me sonríe y vuelve la mirada a la vía - Me alegra tenerte de regreso.

- Espero que no seas el único que se alegre - digo más para mí que para él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- SP -**

- Ya terminé mi última clase de la mañana - Rey, mi amiga y colega entra con su ya acostumbrado aire elegante y de diva en mi oficina - Esperamos a Mina para almorzar juntas?

Rey es hermosa. Tiene un cuerpo atlético y bien delineado. Su larga cabellera negra contrasta con su piel blanca y, aunque es algo temperamental, se preocupa mucho por mi hija y por mí.

- Sí, creo que me hará bien retomar la rutina - le sonrío mientras se sienta frente a mí en el escritorio - Cuando Mina termine, vamos...

- Pues no esperen mucho! - mi prima, colega y amiga entra en la oficina con una pose teatral exagerada - Mina Tenou Aino ya está acá.

Mis compañeras y amigas son siempre muy atentas y alegres. Desde que abrí la academia, ellas me ayudan. Rey da clases de canto y música mientras Mina da clases de teatro. Yo asumo las clases de danza y algunos grupos de teatro junto a Mina. Me alegra tenerlas a mi lado. Me ayudan a olvidarme de tantas cosas.

- No podemos demorar - me levanto y tomo mi mochila - Sammy quedó en recoger a Selene en casa de los Chiba y traerla a las dos de la tarde para su clase de danza.

- No entiendo porqué dejas a Selene con los Chiba, Serena - Rey se pone de pie y toma su bolso - Para eso no tienes a Luna en casa?

- Ehm... - odio mentirles, pero solo será un mes más. Espero que no me dejen sola cuando sepan toda la verdad - Luna limpia las dos casas en la mañana, así que Gea se ofreció a ayudarme con la niña mientras inicia el año escolar.

- Creo que te adelantaste a tener hijos, Sere - Mina me mira y abre la puerta para que salgamos - Viuda a los veinticinco y con una niña de cinco años? No es justo contigo! - siempre es igual de imprudente.

- MINA! - Rey la regaña y la empuja para que salga - Sé más considerada con ella.

- Tranquila Rey - le pongo la mano en el hombro - en parte tiene razón - les sonrío y salimos juntas para el Crown, a retomar la vieja costumbre de almorzar todos juntos.

Desde que terminamos la escuela, nos prometimos no alejarnos. Por eso, entre semana, todos los días nos encontrábamos en el Crown un extenso grupo de amigos para compartir un par de horas. A veces faltaban unos cuantos, pero siempre había unos cuatro o cinco, por lo menos. Lo malo es que desde el miércoles, cuando Seiya empezó a sentirse mal, no íbamos al lugar.

La academia queda a pocas calles y mientras caminamos, las escucho hablar de algunos de sus estudiantes en común. Las quiero y agradezco su compañía, pero por alguna razón, hoy me siento más alejada que nunca.

La cafetería del Crown aún está a medio llenar. Es temprano para muchos. Tomamos asiento en nuestra enorme mesa, como de costumbre y en poco tiempo tengo a Lita pegada a mi cuello como un mico.

- Sere! Qué bueno verte! - me abraza fuertemente - cómo van?

- Bien... - sé que se refiere a la muerte de Seiya - la niña y yo pensamos que es mucho mejor así. Por fin descansó de tanta tortura - bajo la mirada a mis manos.

Los últimos dos años de Seiya fueron duros. Los tumores no crecían lo suficiente para matarlo pero le provocaban unos dolores de cabeza que no podía aguantar. Selene se acostaba con él para cuidarlo y entre Artemis y yo hacíamos lo imposible para sedarlo y calmarle el sufrimiento.

De repente, todo pasó muy rápido. Un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sus energías se bajaron, pero lo dejaron consciente medio día, tiempo que usó para despedirse. Después, simplemente entró en coma, muerte cerebral y en menos de veinticuatro horas ya estaba muerto.

- Me alegra por ustedes - me besa la mejilla - quienes vienen hoy? - nos pregunta interesada.

- No vienen ni Sammy, Amy, Nick, Yaten y Taiki - responde Mina sonriendo - no sé quien más.

- Está bien, iré a de irle a Andrew que ya llegaron para traer las bandejas - y Lita se pierde tras el mostrador.

- Deberías aprender de Lita - Rey empuja un poco a Mina - ella si fue más considerada.

- No me regañes más - le hace un puchero - más bien dime, ya hablaste con Nick? Sí haremos la boda conjunta?

- No, Lo hablaremos esta noche - Rey me mira se encoge de hombros.

- supongo que Amy y Sammy no entrarán ahí, no creo que tu padre acepte que se case en una boda múltiple- Mina conoce bien a Kenji.

- Mi padre... - suspiro. No lo veo desde hace dos años cuando discutí con él porque pretendía comprometer a mi hija con la nieta de un viejo colega suyo - No, no lo creo...

- No sé qué te hizo mi tío, Serena - Mina insiste... - Pero siempre que llevamos a Selene para que lo vea, se muestra muy preocupado por ti...

- Te dije que llegaríamos tarde! Aprésurate! - Una voz femenina muy conocida nos hizo reír y lo agradezco, mi padre no es el mejor tema para hablar.

Por la puerta, Michiru arrastra de la mano a Haruka. Se ven adorables juntos y más con la enorme panza que tiene mi amiga

- Míralas, ahí están! - Mich nos señala.

- Hola chicas - Haruka llega a la mesa con una expresión de cansado - perdón por llegar tarde, pero me ha tenido de almacén en almacén comprando cosas - se deja caer a mi lado y me besa la frente - cómo estás cabeza de bombón?

- Bien, retomando la vida normal- le digo con una sonrisa. Lo considero, Michiru es amante de la moda y debe estar preparando todo para la llegada de Hotaru en un mes- cómo va mi sobrina?

- Bien, antojada, pero creciendo bien y moviéndose mucho - Michiru me responde poniendo la mano en su vientre - y los chicos? No vienen?

- Sammy está reunido con Taiki y Yaten en la productora - empieza Mina - le están explicando todo para que asuma el puesto de Seiya.

- Nicholas me dijo que tenía una reunión con unos clientes, así que no podría venir - Rey agrega con ojos tristes.

- Amy tenía una reunión importante y no podía faltar - sé muy bien en donde está. Firmando los papeles del cambio de apellido de mi hija con su padre, su madre y Nicholas.

- Así que solo comeremos nosotros - Michiru sonríe con alegría. Parece que hoy está de buen humor.

- Hola chicos! - Lita y Andrew llegan con bandejas llenas de comida - me alegra verte Serena - me besa en los cabellos.

- Gracias Andrew - le respondo formal antes de disponernos a comer y a escuchar todos los planes que Mina, Rei y Lita quieren para su boda múltiple.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- DP -**

- ... y bueno, doctor Chiba - quien será el reemplazo de Cloe, además de mi enfermera designada, me guía esta vez hasta un consultorio lleno de dibujos, figuras y muñecos de animales. Creo que se llama Setsuna - este será su consultorio - llevamos paseando por el hospital una hora entera. Tengo un consultorio en urgencias y otro de consulta. Además me mostró la cafetería, salas de rayos X, hospitalización y procedimientos menores.

- Muchas gracias - descargo el portafolio que traía como equipaje de mano - tiene un archivo de los pacientes que me dejó el pediatra anterior?

- Sí, están todos en el escritorio - me dice de pie en la puerta - Lamento que no pudiera descansar de su viaje, doctor - la mujer de largos cabellos verdes me mira con compasión - quiere que le traiga un café o algo?

- Un café cargado y sin azúcar estaría perfecto - intento sonreír - y podría hacer una llamada a este número y comunicármela?- le entrego una pequeña libreta donde guardo el número de celular de Cloe.

- Ya mismo, doctor - y sale del consultorio cerrando la puerta desde la que una jirafa sonriente me mira luciendo su cuello largo marcado por centímetros para medir niños.

Debo admitir que el consultorio es acogedor. No sé si es por mi buen humor con el regreso o por la esperanza de reencontrarme con Serena, pero todo lo veo hermoso, radiante y me hace sonreír.

El teléfono suena y suelto un portapapeles de sapo con el que jugueteaba sin darme cuenta. Mi consultorio parece un zoológico de caras felices!.

- Doctor, ya tengo a la señorita Cloe al teléfono - me dice Setsuna.

- Gracias - digo simplemente y espero hasta escuchar un efusivo hola de mi ex secretaria.

- Porque eres tu, pero eso de recibir llamadas a mitad de un sueño húmedo no es bueno - suelto una carcajada con su comentario y ella ríe conmigo - cómo te fue?

- Bien, gracias Cloe - le respondo aún riendo - Lamento interrumpir tu sueño pero insististe tanto en que te llamara cuando hubiera llegado...

- Y parece que llegaste a hacer lo mismo que hacías acá - me interrumpe - trabajar y beber. Porqué me llamó tu nueva secretaria?, que por cierto habla un buen inglés... En verdad llegaste a trabajar?

- Sí, olvidé la cuestión del cambio de horarios - le confieso - pero estoy bien, solo reviso unas historias clínicas y me voy a descansar.

- Búscala! No seas holgazán! - me dice divertida - y recuerda que iré en mis vacaciones, así que encuentra una casa rápido.

- Está bien - pongo los ojos en blanco. Esta chica sí que es persistente - te enviaré mis datos de contacto por mail, cuando los sepa. Sigue soñando...

- Lo dudo, ya me espantaste el sueño, pero bueno, sigue trabajando - suelta una pequeña risita - y buena suerte, Darien.

- Gracias Cloe, bye - me despido y cuelgo.

Tengo trabajo por hacer. El médico anterior me dejó las historias de todos sus pacientes. Son cerca de cien niños de los que tengo que aprenderme los nombres de sus padres, alergias, enfermedades, tratamientos. Ufff... Creo que es mucho para un día. Debo empezar por los que tienen citas mañana y pasado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- SP - **

- Sere, no te preocupes por la productora - Sammy me dice con bastante confianza - Taiki ha hecho un buen trabajo.

- Dime qué demonios voy a hacer yo con tres empresas y una fundación - tengo que convencerlo de aceptar mi propuesta - te transfiero la productora y el periódico lo ponemos a nombre de los dos, es lo más justo.

- No puedo convencerte de lo contrario, verdad? - me sonríe con confianza - Está bien, pero solo lo aceptaré como regalo de boda - extiende su mano y me toma las mías.

- Gracias - le suelto en un susurro.

- Porqué? - se ve confundido.

- pues por asumir todo esto - le miro a los ojos - Nunca me valí por mí misma y a veces me siento perdida. Seiya me ayudó mucho, pero se encargó de todo para quitarme preocupaciones de encima y ahora siento que todo está sobre mí y me asfixia.

- Eres mi hermana, no puedo dejarte sola - me soba la cara con cariño. Creo que es la primera vez que lo hace ye s tan tierno conmigo - compartimos el mismo útero por nueve meses, te conozco mejor que nadie y soy lo único que tienes.

- Me encanta tu modestia - sonrío ante su comentario - también tengo a mi princesita.

- Hablando de ella - Cambia su semblante por uno más serio - Lo buscarás y le dirás la verdad?

- No lo sé - me siento perdida frente a ese tema - Sammy, lo amo y no lo he visto desde hace seis años. No se cómo reaccionaría yo al verlo ni él al saberlo.

- Pero tiene todo el derecho - suaviza la mirada - Te lo digo como hombre, no como tu hermano.

- Y si me la quita? - le digo con temor.

- Ni Nick ni yo vamos a dejar que alguien te quite a Selene - aprieta un poco mis manos - y dudo que los Chiba lo permitan...

- Mamá - Selene entra en mi oficina mientras Sammy y yo hablábamos tranquilamente.

Nos deja paralizados. Está pálida, mucho más de lo normal. Se sostiene con dificultad del marco de la puerta y tiene los ojitos inundados de lágrimas. Sammy y yo cruzamos las miradas asustados y nos ponemos de pie al instante.

- Qué te pasa? - Sammy corre inmediatamente y la toma entre sus brazos - Sele, linda, qué sientes?

- No sé - mira a mi hermano y luego a mi - mami, estoy mareada y no siento bien mi cuerpo.

- Serena, toma tus cosas!- me grita Sammy un poco desesperado. A mí solo me da miedo. Las recaídas de Selene últimamente son más fuertes, menos frecuentes pero más fuertes y eso me asusta - SERENA! Reacciona! - me grita de nuevo mientras aprieta a mi pequeña contra su pecho.

En menos de dos minutos, estamos en el auto camino a urgencias. Sé que mi niña necesita urgentemente el trasplante. Su enfermedad, por haberse adquirido mientras estaba mi vientre, es mucho más agresiva y la hace más débil que otra persona. Afortunadamente el doctor Chiba se había encargado de ella y me había garantizado que nada le pasaría.

.

.

En urgencias ya nos conocen y podemos pasar rápidamente. Sammy lleva a Selene cargada mientras yo llevo los documentos y gestiono su entrada. Escucho a las enfermeras pedir que llamen a los doctores Chiba porque no están en turno hoy y son los únicos con permiso, legalmente expedido por Seiya, para atenderla.

- Serena! La niña se desmayó - Sammy aparece a mi lado con la niña en brazos y mirando a la enfermera suplicante.

- Señora Kou, podemos ingresarla mientras llega uno de los doctores Chiba para revisarla - me dice Saori, la enfermera recepcionista que nos ha visto en esta situación miles de veces en cinco años - o si usted quiere, podemos enviar a otro médico para que la estabilice.

Yo me quedo helada. Es primera vez que tengo que hacer esto sin Seiya. Él era un experto en proceder con prudencia y asegurarse de que nadie viera la historia clínica de mi hija donde consta que es nieta de Momoru Chiba y no de Richard Kou.

- Haga lo que sea pero estabilicen a mi sobrina! - Sammy está más desesperado que yo. También es primera vez que tiene que asumir este papel y desde que le conté todo, siente que tiene una gran responsabilidad con nosotras.

- Los dejaré en el consultorio de urgencias mientras buscamos cómo proceder - desaparece del mostrador y sale por una puerta que sostiene para que entremos.

Nos guía hasta el consultorio de urgencias en que siempre nos atiende Mamoru. Sammy se sienta en una de las dos sillas frente al escritorio y no suelta a Selene. Le habla suave e intenta despertarla pero parece inútil.

Yo solo lo veo asustada. No sé qué hacer. Qué le digo a un médico diferente cuando lea la historia. Ya llamaron a Mamoru... ¿Pero debería preocuparme? Selene se ha desmayado en las tres últimas recaídas. Pasamos cuatro o cinco horas en urgencias mientras le estabilizan las defensas y le transfieren dos bolsas de plasma.

Acaricio los cabellos de mi hija que parece profundamente dormida en brazos de mi hermano. Él me mira asustado y yo le devuelvo la mirada. Ninguno sabemos qué hacer y tenemos miedo. Mucho miedo.

A nuestras espaldas, la puerta del consultorio se abre. Sammy y yo nos giramos al tiempo quedando completamente inmóviles. Esto tiene que ser mentira. Una broma...

De repente, siento que mi mundo crece en un instante pero yo no. Miro todo desde abajo, estoy perdida, completamente perdida y deshubicada. Estoy en el fondo de una botella de vidrio y no puedo salir.

- Serena?! - escucho que dice mi nombre con gran sorpresa. Es imposible que sea él, que esté acá... Mi cuerpo no responde...

* * *

**Bueno... Ni modo de decir quién entró al consultorio... No me quieran acribillar... Ya estoy trabajando en el capítulo que sigue y pronto tendrán un pequeño adelanto...**

**muchas gracias a tod s por su apoyo y comentarios... recuerden que los avances pueden leerlos en mi face... Me encuentran como Nix Sophie.**

**besos!**


	9. 7 Sorpresas, mentiras, verdades 1

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**7. Sorpresas, mentiras, verdades 1.**

**- DP -**

Llevo más de tres horas revisando expedientes. Setsuna me ha traído tres cafés sin azúcar, dos donas de chantillí y hasta un perro caliente. El cansancio está haciendo mella en mí y aún me quedan un par de horas más de trabajo. Esta no era la forma en que planeaba regresar.

Tomo otro expediente más y empiezo a leerlo. Es de un pequeño de ocho años que sufre amnesia después de un accidente en su casa. Al parecer el niño cayó por las escaleras y no recuerda nada ni a nadie. Sus padres son dos profesionales de los negocios y, según el archivo, están bastante atentos con su evolución.

- Doctor Chiba - Setsuna toca tres veces y abre la puerta - tenemos un problema.

- Que pasa señorita Meio? - tengo que leer su apellido en el delantal de dibujos infantiles que tiene puesto y que es casi igual al mío, solo que el de ella es de muñecas y el mío de animales, para variar...

- Tenemos una paciente exclusiva de su padre y hermana - la miro atento - verá, sus padres expidieron una orden para que solo los doctores Chiba la atiendan, aún sin ser pediatras...

- Pediatras? Mi padre es ginecólogo y mi hermana oncóloga - no entiendo la relación - cuántos años tiene la paciente?

- Solo cinco - me mira con temor - está enferma desde su nacimiento y tuvo una recaída, está en urgencias pero su padre y su hermana tardan en venir - parece nerviosa - supongo que no habrá mucho problema con que usted la atienda mientras ellos llegan, son familia después de todo y dudo que a la madre le importe mucho.

- Parece un poco compleja la situación - me pongo de pie - sabe qué sufre la niña?

- No, solo su padre, su hermana y sus enfermeras lo saben - me responde mientras salimos del consultorio - ya llamé a Karmesite, la recepcionista de urgencias, para que me busque su historia clínica, lo espera fuera del consultorio de su padre en urgencias - me mira aún preocupada - la va a estabilizar mientras llega su papá?

- Sí, no pensaba encontrar a mi padre así - le sonrío a mi preocupada enfermera - me asistirás?

- Claro, es mi primer día con usted, no puedo arriesgarme a que me despida - me conduce hacia urgencias.

Efectivamente, fuera del consultorio nos espera la otra enfermera con una carpeta en la mano. Me parece raro tanto misterio por una niña en crisis de ni sé qué enfermedad.

- Doctor Chiba - me saluda la enfermera de urgencias - esta es la historia clínica de Selene Kou.

- Kou? - me sorprende escuchar ese apellido pero entiendo, en parte, porque solo mi familia puede atenderla - gracias - tomo la carpeta e ignoro los datos generales y voy directo al lugar donde dice la enfermedad que sufre - Anemia extrema? Una niña de cinco años con una anemia tan fuerte? - pregunto sorprendido.

- Lo poco que sabemos es que la adquirió desde el vientre - me dice Karmesite - Estabilice a la pequeña, doctor, su padre ya está en camino para revisarla - me mira con un gran ruego en los ojos - No queremos que nos demanden por que otro médico la atienda.

- Gracias - miro a Setsuna - Señorita Meio, esté cerca para llamarla si requiero su ayuda - ella me asiente y yo tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro.

Con solo entrar siento algo extraño al ver las espaldas de los dos adultos que miraban a una pequeña en brazos del hombre rubio. El tono de sus cabellos es conocido, demasiado para ser exactos, pero cuando se giran para ver al médico que los atenderá, me llevo la sorpresa más grande de mi vida, hasta el momento.

Serena está sentada mirándome completamente desconcertada. Tiene el cabello un poco más corto de lo que recuerdo y atado en una coleta alta. Lleva un sencillo jean desgastado, una blusa de botones, estilo masculino pero con corte femenino y un suave color rosa pálido. Se ve hermosa...

- Serena?! - digo su nombre esperando que sí sea ella y que no sea un mal juego de mi imaginación.

Miro al hombre rubio a su lado. Es Sammy y me mira igualmente. Los dos están asustados con mi presencia. Sé que para Serena debe ser algo sorpresivo, pero Sammy nunca supo lo nuestro, no tendría porque mirarme así.

Es ene se momento en que bajo la mirada a los brazos de mi viejo amigo. Una pequeña y delgada niñita rubia, peinada exactamente igual al estilo que usaba Serena antes de irme, parece dormida en sus brazos.

Selene Kou... Selene Kou... Su rostro es idéntico al de Serena... Seiya me mintió, tuvo una hija con mi princesa. Sí la tocó... Tiene que ser su hija, no de Taiki ni de Yaten, es una copia delgada, pequeña y frágil de Serena...

- Esperen un momento - no puedo aguantar más y salgo del consultorio cerrando la puerta.

- Doctor! Qué le sucede? - Setsuna aparece frente a mí en un segundo.

- Lleva a la niña a un apartado de observación e intenta reanimarla con alcohol, solo debe estar desmayada - digo sin emoción alguna - y que sus acompañantes vayan con ella, voy por un vaso de agua - y camino hacia la estación de enfermeras para tomar aire.

Dejé mi vida en los Estados Unidos por una maldita carta en la que Seiya me aseguraba que Serena siempre me ha amado, que nunca la tocó y que me necesita. Pero no llevo ni veinticuatro horas en Japón y me encuentro con Serena más linda que nunca y con su hija en los brazos de Sammy.

Algo está mal acá. Sirvo un vaso de agua helado y me lo bebo de inmediato. Saco la carta de Seiya de mi bolsillo y la releo dos veces...

_"Darien, debo admitir que tardé casi un año en conseguir tu dirección. Tal vez, cuando leas esto yo ya haya abandonado este mundo, te sorprenderá saberlo, pero llevaba más de ocho años luchando con una difícil enfermedad. Mi batalla terminó y por eso quiero enmendar en algo mis errores antes de partir a otra vida._

_Serena no te dejó porque no te amaba. Nuestros padres la obligaron y aunque no me creas, nunca le toqué un solo cabello. Ella te ama, te ha amado cada día y estoy seguro de que te seguirá amando hasta el día en que muera. Están ligados de una forma en que ni yo mismo me lo imaginaba. Recupérala, lucha por ella, quedará libre de la atadura de nuestros padres y la verdad, ella te necesita, ahora más que nunca._

_No puedo decirte nada más. Solo debes regresar a Tokio y buscarla._

_Hasta siempre, amigo._

_Seiya"_

- Idiota y mentiroso! Maldito seas Seiya! - Maldigo mentalmente. Me quitó a mi novia, se casó con ella y cumplió el sueño que yo quería hacer realidad a su lado. Lo odio, lo odio con todas mis fuerzas y ahora no entiendo qué demonios hago en Tokio. Quisiera nunca haber regresado...

- Doctor, Selene Kou ya está en observación con su madre y su tío - Setsuna entra con precaución - puedo preguntarle qué le pasó?

- Ya está despierta? - pregunto omitiendo su pregunta.

- Sí, despertó con un poco de alcohol y sensibilización en sus pies, pero está bastante débil, puede desmayarse de nuevo en cualquier momento - me responde profesionalmente.

- No la dejes y no permitas que se desmaye, podría entrar en coma con la baja de defensas que tiene - suspiro. Primero el bienestar de un paciente que los odios - Voy a leer su historia para saber cómo proceden con ella.

- Doctor, el tío de la niña preguntó por usted, con su nombre de pila - me dice antes de que salga de la estación.

- Qué le respondió? - pregunto aún serio.

- Que es hijo y hermano de los doctores habituales de la niña y que hoy es su primer día - responde disculpándose - hice mal?

- No, descuide - abro la puerta - atienda a la niña, estaré en el consultorio de mi padre.

- Como diga, doctor Chiba - la escucho decir mientras salgo.

Camino sin mirar a nadie hacia el consultorio de mi padre. Aún llevo en mi mano la historia clínica de Selene Kou... ¡Maldito apellido! Entro en el consultorio, cierro la puerta y me siento en la silla de mi padre para leer la carpeta.

La abro y lo primero que hago es ver la información básica. Nacida el 20 de octubre. Cinco años cumplidos y cerca de los seis. Maldito seas Seiya! La concibieron poco tiempo después de la boda! Alérgica al maní, como mi madre; bueno, es una alergia común. Anemia congénita a punto de convertirse en leucemia. Pobre pequeña...

Tratamiento a seguir, Transfusiones de sangre mensuales. Es lo más normal. Pendiente, transplante de médula. ¿Porqué no lo han hecho? Sigo leyendo... Madre incompatible por debilidad y antecedente de anemia. Padre adoptivo, incompatible por diferencia genética y enfermedad (tumores cerebrales)... Un momento! Padre adoptivo?! Tumores cerebrales?! Esto me está volviendo loco.

Paso las hojas para buscar el acta de nacimiento. Está al final... Selene Chiba... ¿Qué sucede acá?... ¿Tiene mi apellido?... Sigo leyendo... Madre, Serena Kou (Tsukino)... Padre (adoptivo), Seiya Kou...

Tengo miedo de seguir leyendo. ¿Selene Chiba? ¿Padre adoptivo? ¿Kou?... Tengo que seguir... Abuelo paterno, Mamoru Chiba... Firma del médico que atendió el parto, Amy Chiba Mizuno... No puede ser...

- Te...ten...tengo... Una... Hija... - consigo susurrar...

Mi presión está bajando, lo siento. Los latidos de mi corazón están más lentos de lo que deberían. Debo verme demasiado pálido. No puedo levantarme de la silla, solo puedo cerrar la carpeta y recostarme. Necesito aire... Estoy enfadado, decepcionado, feliz, triste... Mierda! No sé lo que siento!

- Porqué demonios no me esperaron?! - la voz de mi padre es inconfundible. Parece que acaba de llegar - Quién la atendió?! - grita desesperado fuera del consultorio. Me pongo de pie y espero a que abra - Mierda Karmesite! Sabes lo que puede hacer la familia Kou con la orden que tienen?!

La puerta se abre y mi padre entra fulminando con la mirada a un gran grupo de enfermeros y médicos que están a su espalda. Cuando gira se queda completamente inmóvil.

- Hola papá - lo miro a los ojos y meneo la carpeta en mis manos - tienes algo que explicarme, o me equivoco?

- Darien?! - cierra la puerta sin siquiera mirarla - Hijo, qué haces acá?

- en este momento eso es lo que menos importa, verdad? - lo miro con la furia grabada en el rostro... Está nervioso, nunca lo había visto así. Nunca me había visto así...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- SP -**

_A nuestras espaldas, la puerta del consultorio se abre. Sammy y yo nos giramos al tiempo quedando completamente inmóviles. Esto tiene que ser mentira. Una broma... _

_De repente, siento que mi mundo crece en un instante pero yo no. Miro todo desde abajo, estoy perdida, completamente perdida y deshubicada. Estoy en el fondo de una botella de vidrio y no puedo salir. _

_- Serena?! - escucho que dice mi nombre con gran sorpresa. Es imposible que sea él, que esté acá... Mi cuerpo no responde..._

Es tal y como lo recuerdo. Como está en la fotografía que reposa en mi mesa de noche en la que estamos abrazados. Como aparece en la foto que tenemos en la sala de la casa en la que estamos él, Seiya y yo sonriendo, dos semanas antes de mi boda... Su cabello negro como la noche, sigue revuelto y brillante. Sus ojos tan azules como el mar, iguales a los de mi pequeña hija me miran con asombro.

Creo que está un poco más alto. Y más formado. Ha estado haciendo ejercicio en estos años, sin duda. Sus labios a medio cerrar me llaman a gritos. Su imagen de médico joven y sexy me hace olvidar de todo por un segundo. Ya no existe el consultorio, mi hermano o mi hija. Tengo a Darien frente a mí.

Mira a mi hermano y posa sus ojos en Selene. La está examinando, lo sé y el temor me toma por sorpresa. ES SU HIJA! De repente, me siento débil, mareada y perdida. Mi hermano lo mira sorprendido y sé que también tiene miedo. Esto tiene que ser una broma, una alucinación conjunta...

- Esperen un momento - dice haciéndome regresar a la realidad y se va. Nos deja solos de nuevo.

- Creo que debimos esperar - Sammy me mira y toca mi frente con el dorso de su mano derecha - Serena, estás helada, contrólate... - intenta calmarme, pero lo cierto es que ambos estamos igual.

- Dime que no era él, Sammy, dímelo - le digo al borde de la desesperación - no puede ser él.

- A menos que tengamos alucinaciones exactamente iguales, ese era el verdadero padre de tu hija - me mira intentando tranquilizarme pero él está como yo - Mierda, Serena... Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- Nick! Llamar a Nick, él sabrá - saco mi celular del bolso con manos temblorosas y marco un número. Espero hasta escuchar la voz de Nicholas.

- Nicholas! Necesito tu ayuda urgente! - le digo al borde de las lágrimas.

- Cálmate, Serena, dime, qué te pasa - responde tranquilo.

- Darien, acabo de ver a Darien! O él a nosotros - estoy muy confundida y nerviosa - como sea! Vino a atender a mi hija en urgencias! - le grito.

- Estás con Sele en urgencias? - me pregunta aún relajado.

- Sí, pero es lo de menos, la estabilizan y ya... Pero Darien la va a atender! - vuelvo a gritar.

- Tranquila, ya salgo para allá - me cuelga.

Miro a mi hermano que busca respuestas en mi cara mientras soba los cabellos de Selene en sus brazos.

- Que ya viene para acá - suelto en un susurro. Todo esto es demasiado para mi. Quiero llorar hasta el cansancio...

- Buenas tardes - una mujer de largos cabellos verdes y con un delantal estampado con muñecas entra sonriéndonos - El doctor me pidió llevarlos a observación - me mira sorprendida - Señora Kou, quiere que le consiga algo? Está pálida.

- Puede conseguirle un té? - Sammy es quien habla. Mis nervios me impiden decir algo - la seguimos a observación.

Salimos del consultorio y no veo a Darien por ningún lado. El camino a observación es corto. La enfermera me mira preocupada y me doy cuenta que estoy temblando. Mi cuerpo está reflejando lo que me pasa por dentro.

La enfermera acomoda una cama y le pide a Sammy acostar a la niña ahí. Saca una botella de alcohol de uno de los bolsillos del delantal e impregna una mota de algodón. Acerca la mota a la nariz de Sele y le da pequeños golpecitos en sus mejillas.

- Despierta pequeña - le dice con dulzura moviendo la mota - regresa muñequita...

Mi hija parece escucharla y después de arrugar un poco su nariz, abre los ojos con dificultad y mira a su alrededor.

- No eres Berjerite - Dice en voz demasiado baja.

- No princesa - la enfermera la mira con dulzura. Se nota que solo atiende niños - Berjerite no está hoy, pero mucho gusto, soy Setsuna - le sonríe mientras impregna un paño que saca de su bolsillo, con alcohol.

- Hola Setsuna - mi bebé le sonríe con dificulta - Soy Selene.

- Un placer Selene - le devuelve la sonrisa y pone el paño en su frente - voy a buscar un té para tu mamá, no te duermas, si?

- Lo intentaré - Selene está acostumbrada a los hospitales. Mira a su alrededor y nos encuentra a Sammy y a mi de pie contra un muro.

Mi hermano me tiene abrazada por los hombros. Estoy débil y temblorosa y si no fiera por él, ya estaría en el suelo.

- Voy por su té señora Kou - Setsuna me mira preocupada - quiere un calmante?

- Se lo agradecería también - Sammy responde en mi lugar mientras me conduce a una silla.

La enfermera sale del cuarto de observación y nos deja a los tres solos. Yo solo miro al limbo. La imagen de Darien, de pie frente a nosotros vuelve a mi cabeza...

- Qué le pasa a mamá? - escucho muy lejos la voz de mi hija.

- Está algo nerviosa, se asustó mucho con tu desmayo - oigo a Sammy respondiéndole pero no los veo y siento como si estuvieran a kilómetros de mí.

Escucho murmullos. Sammy y Selene hablan sobre algo. Setsuna llega con una taza de té y una pastilla que me tomo en modo zombie. Ella no se va y se une a la conversación con Sammy y Selene. Yo estoy en otro plano.

No sé cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Siento que hay otra persona en la habitación. Abro los ojos y parpadeo con dificultad para enfocarlos. Amy está revisando los signos vitales de Selene y le extrae una muestra de sangre.

- Será mejor que alguien lleve a Serena a casa - Amy dice señalándome - está en un shock nervioso y no debería quedarse acá así.

- La enviaré con Nicholas cuando llegue - Sammy le responde mientras acaricia los cabellos de Selene.

- Tía Amy, revisa a mamá y a tío Sammy, están muy blancos - mi pequeña les dice. Aún no puedo verlos bien y los sigo escuchando muy lejos.

- Están bien, princesita - Amy le responde tranquila - Sele, te voy a conectar una bolsa de sangre para que te vayas a casa a descansar, vale?

- Sí - responde la niña tranquila.

Un celular suena en la habitación. Sammy lo busca en su bolsillo y responde de inmediato.

- Puedes llevarte a Serena a casa? - escucho que pregunta y espera una respuesta - yo me quedo con la niña - otro momento de silencio - luego te explico eso, solo saca a mi hermana de acá.

Mis ojos se vuelven pesados otra vez. Lo poco que veo y escucho se desvanece como una delicada película y la oscuridad me toma como su rehén.

Cuando despierto estoy en mi cama. Me cubre una sábana que estoy segura, estaba en el cuarto de la ropa. No hay nadie a mi lado y debe ser... ¿De día? ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

Me siento en la cama doble de cuatro postes y siento mi cabeza dar vueltas. El calmante que me dieron fue muy fuerte. Bajo los pies de la cama y me percato de que aún llevo el jean desgastado y la camisa rosa.

Busco las pantuflas con los píes y miro el reloj despertador. Son las seis y media de la mañana. Luna o Artemis deben estar por venir a despertarme.

No me preocupo por mirarme al espejo y salgo de mi habitación. La casa es grande, pero la habitación de Selene es la más cercana a la mía. Abro la puerta con cuidado y veo a mi pequeña profundamente dormida y a mi hermano recostado, aún con su traje de oficina, a su lado y dormido.

Todo fue un mal sueño. Eso espero... No, no fue un sueño. Darien de verdad estaba ahí. Mi cabeza empieza a doler de nuevo. Camino a mi cuarto y voy derecho al baño. Necesito refrescarme y asumir todo lo que pasó. Me quito la ropa y entro a la ducha dejando que el agua fría me ayude.

- Serena, mi niña - escucho a Luna en mi habitación - como amaneciste?

- Algo extraña, Luna - le respondo desde el baño y siento que medio abre la puerta.

- Quieres que te traiga algo? Te apetece algo especial para desayunar? - me pregunta interesada.

- no tardo mucho Luna, ya bajo y hablamos en la cocina, te parece? Le digo mientras borro los últimos rastros de jabón de mi cuerpo.

- Te espero abajo mi niña - dice y escucho que abandona mi habitación.

Cuando termino de vestirme, con mis converses, unos jeans, una camisa de tirantes ceñida a mi cuerpo y una leñadora de cuadros azules abierta encima, bajo a la cocina en el primer piso y me encuentro a mi familia reunida en el comedor.

Sammy y Artemis toman café y discuten algunas noticias. Luna termina de pulir las coletas de Sele que juguetea con una manzana partida en un plato y al entrar, todos me miran con preocupación... Todos incluyendo a mi hija.

- Mami! - Selene se le escapa a Luna y corre a mi lado abrazándose a mis piernas - estás mejor? Anoche cuando llegamos el tío Nick dijo que no te molestáramos - pobre mi bebé. Cuando ella es la que necesita que yo me preocupe por su salud, es ella quien se preocupa por mí.

- Sí, princesita, estoy mejor - me agacho y la cargo en mis brazos - y tú? - le pregunto tocando la punta de su naricita con mi dedo índice - cómo les terminó de ir en urgencias? - miro a mi hermano que ya se puso de pie y está frente a mí.

- Bien, - me da un beso en la frente - Amy dice que lo mejor para esta pequeña es descansar las tres semanas que faltan para la cirugía - le da un beso en la frente a mi hija - ven a desayunar - me abre paso y me conduce hasta la mesa que ya Luna empezó a atiborrar de comida.

- Tía Amy ya no me dejará jugar más ni ir a las clases mami - me dice mi pequeña mientras se acomoda en su silla.

- Pero puedes ayudar a la nana Luna y hacerle compañía - le dice Lunita mientras le sirve unas tiernas tortitas con forma de Mickey Mouse.

- Lo viste otra vez? - le pregunto en un susurro a Sammy que se sienta a mi lado. Niega y me regala una sonrisa nerviosa.

- Nick quedó de venir en la mañana de hoy para discutir lo que pasó ayer - me dice mientras toma una tostada de un enorme plato - casi lo mato cuando me dijo anoche que ya sabía que él estaba acá.

- Quién está acá tío Sammy? - Selene nos pregunta atenta.

- Nadie pulguita - Sammy le sonríe y me mira.

- Desayuna Selene, tienes que estar fuerte - es lo único que se me ocurre decirle para distraerla y funciona. Mi pequeña vuelve la cara a su plato y empieza a comer.

- Serena, quieres que vaya hoy contigo a la academia? - Artemis me mira con curiosidad. No sé qué pasa por su cabeza.

- Gracias, pero prefiero que estés pendiente de Selene - le respondo mientras pincho una salchicha que sobres ale en mis huevos revueltos y me la meto a la boca sin ganas.

Desayunamos bajo un raro ambiente. La única tranquila en la mesa es mi hija y todos la miramos de reojo. El ruido del timbre nos hace detenernos. Artemis hace una seña para que nadie más se levante y camina hacia la sala de estar. Miro mi reloj, son las siente y media.

- Debe ser Nicholas, dijo que vendría muy temprano - Sammy habla mientras se pone de pie - además debo entregarle las llaves de mi apartamento, le consiguió un inquilino...

- SERENA SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS! - la voz que llega desde la sala cargada de desesperación solo puede ser de una persona - miro a Sammy, él a mí, Luna también me mira y Selene a todos.

- Señor, esa no es forma de... - Artemis intenta calmarlo.

- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! - sigue gritando - SAL SERENA! MALDITA SEA!

Cierro mis ojos. Sé que tengo que enfrentar esto quiera o no. Seiya, dame un poco de tu fuerza, por favor. Nunca fui una mujer fuerte y ahora lo tengo que ser. Suspiro fuertemente y me levanto en silencio. Es hora de enfrentar la verdad.

* * *

**perdonen... Creo que el encuentro se alargó más de lo que planeaba y se dará en dos capítulos... Espero no quieran matarme de nuevo...**

**muchas gracias por sus lindas palabras y deseos asesinos... Recuerden que respondo los mensajes personalmente y que pueden leer los adelantos de la historia en mi face... Me encuentran como Nix Sophie...**


	10. 8 Sorpresas, mentiras, verdades 2

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**8. Sorpresas, mentiras, verdades 2.**

**- DP -**

_La puerta se abre y mi padre entra fulminando con la mirada a un gran grupo de enfermeros y médicos que están a su espalda. Cuando gira se queda completamente inmóvil._

_- Hola papá - lo miro a los ojos y meneo la carpeta en mis manos - tienes algo que explicarme, o me equivoco?_

_- Darien?! - cierra la puerta sin siquiera mirarla - Hijo, qué haces acá?_

_- en este momento eso es lo que menos importa, verdad? - lo miro con la furia grabada en el rostro... Está nervioso, nunca lo había visto así. Nunca me había visto así..._

- Papá! - Amy entra sin avisar en el consultorio y se queda estática. Mi hermana está hermosa. Tiene sus cabellos azules un poco más largos y con estilo. Su figura esbelta resalta en la bata de médico - ¡¿DARIEN?! - logra decir por la sorpresa e intenta acercarse a mí pero la detengo levantando mi mano. Muero por abrazarla, pero no puedo. No en este momento.

- Bueno, ahora si estamos todos - descargo, con fuerza, en el escritorio la carpeta de mi hija... Suena raro... - Quién va a empezar a hablar? O tendré que hacer yo las preguntas? - los fulmino con la mirada.

- Amy, ve a atender a Sele - mi papá habla sin quitarme la mirada de los ojos - yo hablo con tu hermano.

- Sí papá - Amy se ve arrepentida y nerviosa. Mira al suelo y sale del consultorio dejándonos solos otra vez.

- Ya lo leíste? - Me dice con seriedad.

- Crees que si no lo hubiera hecho estaría así?! - le digo en un tono bastante alto - PAPÁ ME OCULTARON POR AÑOS QUE TENÍA UNA HIJA! - grito por fin y siento algo de liberación desde que vi a Serena.

- Hijo, cálmate y escúchame - se me acerca y me toma de los hombros. Estoy un poco más alto que él.

- Que me calme? - me suelto de su agarre - Papá cómo pudieron?

- Nos vimos obligados a hacerlo, Darien, entiende... - se ve arrepentido pero no puedo dejarme conmover. No con la ira que tengo.

- Entender? - Lo interrumpo - No seas ridículo! Me mintieron! Todos ustedes! - mi ira está subiendo cada vez más.

- Darien, Serena estaba en una posición muy difícil - intenta conciliar conmigo pero sigo mirándolo impasible - Seiya le ayudó pensando en ti, en ustedes dos! - se intenta acercar pero lo detengo con un gesto de la mano.

- Pensando en mí? Por Dios papá - me volteo y le doy la espalda. No puedo verlo tan destrozado - Pensaron en todos menos en mí!

- Seiya nunca te quitó nada - sigue hablando y siento su voz algo quebrada - Tienes que abrir tu mente, Darien. Si no fuera por él, quién sabe qué hubiera hecho Kenji Tsukino con Serena y con mi nieta!

- Ahora me vas a decir que ese imbécil es un mártir! - me giro y lo veo. De verdad está asustado y nervioso.

- Aunque no lo creas, sí - corrige su postura y endurece su mirada - No cometas una locura antes de hablar con Serena o con Nicholas, Darien. No tires por la borda el sacrificio de tu amigo.

- Nicholas? Otro que sabe? Quién más me ha mentido? - mantengo la vista en los ojos de mi padre.

- Sammy, los dos sirvientes de Serena, tu madre, tu hermana, Nicholas y yo - dice sin bajar la mirada ni dejarse caer nuevamente - Habla con Serena y Nicholas primero, yo no puedo decirte nada, hijo...

- Y ahora no puedes decirme nada? - le doy un golpe al escritorio - Porqué demonios la están dejando morir? - además de saber que esa pequeña es mi hija, me duele mucho más saber que tienen posibles donantes y no han hecho nada por salvarla. Mi padre y mi hermana saben lo peligrosa que es su enfermedad - Porqué no la han intervenido?

- Habla con Serena y Nicholas - insiste - Yo seré el donante, pero no podemos proceder aún, Darien por favor... - se acerca pero yo lo esquivo y me paro al lado de la puerta.

- Serena y Nicholas... Serena y Nicholas... - digo sus nombres con toda la rabia que tengo - No sabes decir otra cosa?!

- Hijo, por favor, no cometas una locura - me ruega pero no lo escucho. Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta pero alguien entra primero.

- Doctor Chiba, perdone interrumpirlo - la mujer mira a mi padre y me ignora - La doctora Chiba lo necesita para una transfusión a su nieta. El señor Tsukino se quedó con la niña, a Serena se la acaba de llevar el señor Kumada.

- Qué le pasó a Serena? - los dos me están ignorando y yo sigo estático escuchándolos.

- Está en shock - me mira - buenas noches doctor Chiba - me saluda y mira a mi padre de nuevo antes de que yo le responda - La enfermera de su hijo le dio un calmante y quedó profunda.

- Gracias Berjerite - mi papá le sonríe - dile a Amy que ya voy - mi padre me mira con ruego mientras la enfermera sale apresurada - Darien, espérame acá por favor...

- A LA MIERDA TODO! - Grito frustrado y salgo corriendo por la puerta.

Camino rápidamente a mi consultorio-zoológico y recojo mi maletín. Setsuna me sigue de cerca y no dice nada. Parece arrepentida.

- Nos vemos mañana - Le digo cuando salgo disparado directo a la puerta del hospital.

Cae una ligera lluvia en Tokio. Es raro cuando aún estamos en pleno verano. Necesito tiempo para pensar. ¿Cómo es posible que haya sucedido esto? ¿Porqué tuvieron que ocultármelo? Mi hija se está muriendo y ellos siguen jugando a la casa de los misterios... ¿Mi hija? ¿Podré acostumbrarme a esa idea?

Me detengo en una tienda de telefonía celular. Mi teléfono americano no sirve acá y la única persona que en verdad me ha sido fiel, aunque solo sea en el ámbito laboral. Está a miles de kilómetros de distancia.

Cuando por fin me libro de un entusiasmado vendedor, marco sin dudar el número y espero a que responda. No sé que hora es en New York, pero no me importa.

- Si? - escucho su voz y siento un gran alivio. Alguien que por lo menos no me ha mentido.

- Cloe, soy yo - le digo en perfecto inglés - tienes tiempo? - pregunto mientras camino a buscar un bar.

- Qué rápido doctor, parece que definitivamente, no me dejará descansar, verdad? - me dice a tono de burla - qué te pasó, Darien? - ahora habla un poco más seria.

- Estás sentada? - le pregunto intentando mejorar mi humor, pero en verdad estoy muy enfadado.

- Sí, dilo de una vez! - se desespera.

- Tengo una hija de cinco años que se está muriendo - le digo con un tono extraño - todos me han mentido en estos seis años...

- Pero qué demo... - escucho que suelta el aire con fuerza - Como que una hija?

- Como lo oyes - le digo mientras veo un bar al otro lado de la calle - estoy rodeado de gente en quien no puedo confiar. Con una hija a la que no conozco y que está a punto de sufrir leucemia y para variar, Serena está mas divina que nunca!

- No sé qué decirte - siento que su sorpresa pasa - Darien, ya hablaste con Serena? Ella tal vez pueda explicártelo.

- Porqué se empeñan en decir que hable con ella? Cómo podría creerle algo si me ocultó por cinco años a mi hija! - le grito. Estoy demasiado sensible - sabes qué, mejor te llamo luego - abro la puerta del bar y cuelgo el teléfono.

Es temprano y aún hay poca gente. Llego a la barra. El encargado me mira y tras pedirle una botella de whisky, me deja solo. Hace muy bien.

Mi mente gira. Recuerdo la noche en que Serena se grabó en mi piel y al parecer, yo en la de ella. Éramos jóvenes. Nunca pensé que en ese momento ella se estaba despidiendo. Claro! Para casarse con Seiya. Lo único bueno de eso es que a ese traidor le tocó criar a mi hija... Pensándolo bien, no es bueno...

En este momento daría todo por devolver el tiempo y no haberme quedado dormido esa noche. Así no la habría dejado ir, me habría escapado con ella... Me habría alegrado y hasta enloquecido de felicidad cuando me dijera que estaba en embarazo... Habría cumplido cada uno de sus caprichos y saciado todos sus antojos... Habría visto cómo crecía mi hija en su vientre, sentido sus movimientos... La habría visto nacer, crecer, aprender...

Golpeo la barra y el barman me mira un poco asustado. Me disculpo con la mirada y sirvo otro vaso.

¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora? No quiero ir a casa de Nicholas. Él lo sabía todo y también me lo ocultó. Supongo que pasaré la noche en un hotel. Vacío la botella en menos de una hora y pido otra para llevar.

Camino de nuevo por la noche de Tokio. Debo hablar con Serena, ya lo he decidido. Merezco muchas explicaciones y la única que me las puede dar es ella. Llego a un hotel bastante modesto pido una habitación. Un chico me conduce hasta ella y me deja las indicaciones del teléfono, la televisión y el mini bar.

No espero más tiempo. Si debo hablar con ella tengo que saber cómo encontrarla. Destapo la segunda botella de whisky, tomo el directorio telefónico y me siento en un pequeño sofá. Empiezo a buscar a Serena Kou pero no aparece. Tampoco aparece Seiya Kou... Bebo directo de la botella y empiezo a buscar por Tsukino.

Kenji... Samuel... Wow, Sammy tiene dos apartamentos y el periódico de su padre... Serena Tsukino... Una academia de artes, una casa... Esa dirección es al lado de la casa de mis padres... La productora Kou... ¿Seiya le dio la productora musical? ¿Todo se reducía a dinero? No lo creo, Serena no es ese tipo de mujer.

Vive al lado de mis padres... Bebo otro largo trago de whisky y me recuesto en el sofá... ¿Qué voy a decirle?

- Hola Serena, llegué ayer de Estados Unidos para recuperarte pero ya vengo es a conocer a mi hija de cinco años que no sabía que tenía y que se está muriendo porque no quieren hacerle una cirugía teniendo los donantes - suelto con rabia e ironía. Es imposible buscar una forma de enfrentar este tema razonablemente.

Bebo otro largo trago y no se si mi cerebro está cansado y se desconecta o es el alcohol, pero todo se vuelve negro...

Cuando abro los ojos son las seis y treinta de la mañana. No puedo esperar más. Me levanto del incómodo sofá y siento que mi cabeza quiere estallarse. Me quito la ropa aún en la habitación y voy al baño. Necesito una ducha helada.

Se supone que el whisky no da resaca, esta resaca es de tanto pensar... El agua fría recorre mi cuerpo y lo agradezco. Todo me da vueltas, sé muy bien que aún estoy algo ebrio, pero qué más da, tengo que enfrentar a la madre de mi hija y si el whisky me da valor, pues ¡que viva el whisky!

Salgo media hora después y me visto con el mismo jean, los mismos zapatos negros y la misma camisa blanca, pero esta vez la dejo por fuera. No me preocupo por tomar desayuno. La verdad, en mi estado, no creo que me caiga muy bien...

Tomo mi chaqueta del respaldo del sofá y me la pongo. Después la botella de whisky que me hizo compañía anoche y bebo un largo trago.

- Por que la suerte venga a mí - digo al aire y tomo otro antes de coger mi maletín y salir hacia recepción.

Es bueno caminar bajo una mañana ligeramente soleada. Pero no es la mejor idea para mi cabeza... Paro un taxi y el conductor me mira con desconfianza. ¿Qué puedo decir? Soy un médico ebrio, enfadado y decepcionado con la vida... Le doy la dirección a la que me dirijo y me recuesto para tomar los dos últimos tragos que quedan en la botella.

- Señor, hemos llegado - me despierta el taxista veinte minutos después.

- G... Gracias - saco un billete de alta denominación y se lo entrego. Él parece sorprendido - quédese con el cambio - le digo y bajo del auto.

Veo la casa de mis padres. Sigue siendo blanca y enorme. Se ve acogedora por fuera y parece que mi madre ha cuidado bien los rosales porque se ven unas hermosas rosas blancas.

La casa del lado es muy parecida. Ligeramente un poco más grande y el jardín tiene unos hermosos rosales rojos. Recuerdo que ahí vivía una pareja de ancianos y que su jardín trasero colindaba con el nuestro... Ellos decían que Serena y yo éramos una pareja hermosa cuando nos acostábamos en el césped a ver las estrellas en la noche.

Tomo aire y camino hacia el portón blanco que fue de los señores Kino. Toco el timbre y espero poco más de medio minuto. La puerta se abre y veo a un hombre, posiblemente de la edad de mis padres, con los cabellos blancos largos, un cuerpo bien formado y de mi misma estatura.

- Buenos días, se le ofrece algo? - me dice formal pero algo prevenido.

- Esta es la casa de Serena Tsukino, Kou o como quiera que se apellide? - le pregunto más brusco de lo que esperaba.

- Si... - no dejo que siga y lo empujo a un lado para abrirme paso hacia la estancia y lo que veo dispara mi mal genio otra vez.

En la pared que da directamente a la puerta y en un tamaño considerable, un viejo retrato me mira como burlándose de mí. Serena y yo abrazados y Seiya de pie, tras nosotros, abrazándonos a ambos al tiempo, miramos la cámara de mi madre en el jardín trasero de su casa. Recuerdo que esa foto fue tomada días antes de que ella me dejara. Nos vemos sonrientes, felices... MIERDA! Porqué me hicieron eso?! Yo los amaba, a ambos de una forma distinta, pero los amaba!

- SERENA SAL DE DONDE QUIERA QUE ESTÉS! - grito al borde de la inconsciencia. Esa foto me afecta demaciado.

- Señor, esa no es forma de... - El hombre de cabellos blancos intenta calmarme. Supongo que será uno de los empleados de Serena.

- ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA! - sigo gritando - SAL SERENA! MALDITA SEA! - el alcohol, la rabia, esa fotografía, mi hija, Serena, las mentiras, la traición... Todo regresa a mí como una cascada y me cae encima, enterrándome en un pozo del que no puedo salir.

Entonces la veo. Camina por el corredor en frente a mí. Se ve hermosa. Tiene un atuendo con el que no estoy acostumbrado a verla, pero le favorece, se ve informal pero...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- Pov Normal -**

- Quieres dejar de gritar como un maniático? - Serena llega a la estancia con un aire de enfado y temor al mismo tiempo. Se acerca hasta quedar frente al pasmado Darien que solo la mira de arriba a abajo y se percata de que el moreno aún tiene la ropa del día anterior y no se sostiene completamente bien - Darien estás ebrio? - no puede evitar la preocupación por el estado del que siempre ha sido su gran amor.

- Qué te va a importar si estoy ebrio o no, Serena? - le responde el moreno con brusquedad - cuándo te he importado? No vengas a armarme un teatrico...

- Teatro es el que estás armando tú - se acerca y lo toma de un brazo para halarlo hacia el estudio que está al lado izquierdo de la estancia.

- SUÉLTAME! - se sacude y se separa de la rubia.

Artemis intenta acercarse pero Serena le hace señas para que se quede quieto. Sabe que esa es su responsabilidad. Suya y de nadie más. La rubia cierra los ojos por un segundo y pide nuevamente a Seiya que le de algo de valor. Siente que sus piernas pierden fuerza y que está a punto de ponerse a temblar como una gelatina, pero no puede dejarse llevar. No ahora.

- Darien, tenemos que hablar, acompáñame - intenta conciliar con él pero el moreno sigue clavado al piso. Mira a Serena con un cúmulo de sentimientos dentro de él. Ahora sí se arrepiente haber bebido tanto, el alcohol no lo deja pensar bien.

- Mamá!... ¿Papá? - una vocecita hace girar a Serena hacia el pasillo y, al mismo tiempo, despierta a Darien de su letargo.

Selene está de pie en la entrada a la estancia. Mira a su madre y luego a Darien. Tiene la pregunta en sus labios pero no puede decirla. Cinco años preguntando por él. Cinco años viéndolo en fotografías... Y ahora estaba ahí, parado frente a ella y peleando con su madre.

Darien no puede evitar una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Dijo papá o solo se lo imaginó? Era una pequeña hermosa ahora que la veía de pie y despierta. Tiene sus mismos ojos, azules como el profundo océano... Se ve frágil y delgada, pero radiante. Sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas le recuerdan a Serena y su persistente inocencia. Es un pequeño angelito de cabellos dorados...

- Selene, ven acá!- Sammy aparece un segundo después tomando a la niña de la mano pero Selene se mueve para que la suelte.

- Sammy, llévatela de acá! - Dice Serena apresurada.

- Pero mamá... - protesta la niña con sus ojos cristalinos. Eso enternece a Darien pero aún así su cuerpo no reacciona. Se quedó clavado, literalmente, al suelo.

- Pero nada, cariño, ve con tu tío a visitar a los abuelos - dice mirando a Sammy que toma a la pequeña en sus brazos y desaparece con ella por el pasillo, rumbo a la puerta del patio que comparten las dos casas.

- Porqué la sacaste? - logra decir Darien justo cuando Serena se gira a verlo y Artemis desaparece tras Sammy. La voz del moreno es más calmada, incluso quebrada.

Al verla irse pataleando en brazos de Sammy sintió que le arrancaban un pedazo de su corazón. Era una pequeña parte de él, la muestra viva del amor que alguna vez sintieron y que aún sentían, pero que necesitan reparar.

- Lleva toda su vida queriendo conocer a su padre y crees que voy a dejar que lo vea ebrio? - El semblante de Serena es duro pero por dentro solo quiere lanzarse a los brazos de Darien.

- Porqué serena? - por fin los pies de Darien reaccionan y dan un paso hacia la rubia. Su ira parece haber desaparecido por arte de magia al ver a la pequeña - Porqué me traicionaron así? Porqué me lo ocultaron? Porqué no me dejaste estar a tu lado? - cada pregunta es un paso y ahora está a solo uno más de su princesa. De la única persona que puede calmar la tormenta de dudas y sentimientos que creció en él desde que la vio en el hospital.

- No te traicionamos, Darien - Serena da un paso atrás y se gira para ver la fotografía y darle la espalda al hombre que ama. Centra sus ojos en los del sonriente Seiya para concentrarse. Es hora de la verdad - Seiya me salvó de mi padre...

- No te entiendo... - Darien sigue de pie, mirando la espalda de Serena y su cabello rubio suelto que cae hasta un poco arriba de sus caderas - Pudimos habernos escapado juntos...

- No sé qué podría haberte hecho mi padre o el de Seiya si nos íbamos - las lágrimas por el recuerdo del momento en que se fue dejando a Darien durmiendo, brotaron de sus ojos - Nuestros padres nos comprometieron desde antes de nacer, una tonta promesa para unir dos fortunas arruinó mi vida...

Por fin la verdad estaba saliendo a la luz. Darien no puede decir nada, solo escuchar. Serena, tomando todo el valor del que puede apegarse, cierra los ojos y sigue hablando.

- Darien, la tarde en que mi padre nos vio besándonos en la puerta de la casa, me entregó a los Kou... - suspira - Confesó que nunca me dejó estudiar o trabajar porque esa decisión la debía tomar mi marido, y desde niños, ese marido era Seiya.

"Esa noche Seiya se hizo cargo de mí. Me llevó al hotel Claro de Luna y me contó que estaba muriendo. Darien, Seiya llevaba dos años con unos tumores creciendo en su cabeza, aunque solo se había dado cuenta una semanas antes...

La escena es como una fotografía que detiene, por un momento, el tiempo. Serena habla con sus ojos cerrados y dándole la espalda a Darien para no tener opción de detener su historia. Es hora de confesar todo y tiene que aprovechar el valor que tomó para hacerlo.

Darien escucha atento, con su mirada clavada en la espalda de Serena. Agradece que no lo esté mirando. Necesita escuchar lo que no quiso cuando vio a Serena y a Seiya acercarse a él en el aeropuerto. En ese momento estaba dolido, decepcionado, con rabia... Y al verlos, solo se apresuró a abordar el avión que lo separaría de las dos personas que lo habían traicionado.

- ... Seiya me prometió liberarme al morir. Quiso protegerte de la ira de nuestros padres por no cumplir la promesa de matrimonio. Sabía que moriría pero no pensó que tardaría seis años en hacerlo, aunque los dos últimos años fueron para él una completa tortura.

"Nick nos hizo el papeleo para devolver mi apellido de soltera, declararme una mujer libre y con una fortuna que no soy capaz de manejar...

Serena sonríe. Seiya fue un gran amigo, un gran compañero, una gran persona. Gracias a él era lo que era en ese momento. Gracias a él, pudo liberarse del yugo de su padre anticuado.

- Seiya me permitió estudiar y trabajar. Me acompañó en las largas noches en que me quedaba dormida llorando por haberte dejado. Me cuidó cuando mi salud empezó a decaer al lado de la suya... Y cuando supimos lo de Selene, se encargó de todo para que, al morir, ella fuera lo que realmente es, tu hija.

"Habló con tu padre y le explicó lo que pasaba. Le contó que temía que si nuestros padres se enteraban que Selene no era suya, me la quitaran y la hicieran desaparecer de nuestras vidas. Ella era lo único que me quedaba, lo único que me conectaba a un mundo en que tu te esfumaste sin darme oportunidad de explicarte...

Un suspiro se escapa de los labios de Serena. Hablar le permite espantar el miedo que creció en ella desde el día en que Seiya murió y se sintió completamente sola. No sabe si Darien la escucha o no. No sabe qué cara está poniendo él, pero eso no importaba ya. Tiene que seguir, terminar de contar su verdad.

- Cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada ya era demasiado tarde para mi salud. Tenía una anemia bastante fuerte porque con tu partida dejé de alimentarme bien y me esforcé de más en la universidad. Luna y Artemis intentaron nivelarme con todo lo que se ingeniaron, pero cuando por fin me estabilicé, tenía ya unos ocho meses de embarazo y la niña ya tenía falta de hierro y la misma enfermedad que yo.

"No pude verla cuando nació. Yo estaba demasiado débil y la pérdida de sangre fue mucha, al parecer aún no estaba recuperada del todo. Seiya me dijo que le dolió pensar en que no pudiste estar en ese momento pero que agradecía que no me hubieras visto en ese estado. Amy me dijo lo mismo, de hecho me sorprendió saber que quien había atendido el parto era ella y no tu padre, pero lo entendí después.

"Seiya ordenó unos papeles para que, desde su nacimiento, Selene fuera una Chiba. Tu padre estaba a mi lado y se encargó de revisar a la niña mientras Amy me estabilizaba y se encargaba de una transfusión de emergencia que necesité, afortunadamente, Sammy sirvió de donante y desde ese momento cambió su actitud conmigo... Supongo que le dolió el alma cuando supo que estaba a punto de morir.

La voz de Serena cambia. Ahora es algo más feliz. Abre los ojos y mira su imagen en la fotografía. Sí, hablar le estaba permitiendo volver a ser esa chica alegre. Se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

- Días después supe lo que planeó el tonto de Seiya. Solo pocas personas lo sabíamos y desde que nació le dijo a la niña que él era su tío, su padrino, su amigo, pero nunca su padre. Le dijo que su padre trabajaba en el exterior y llenó nuestra casa con fotografías tuyas. Le aseguró que la amarías desde el primer momento en que la vieras y que... - se cayó. Las lágrimas empiezan a rodar por el rostro de Serena y un suave sollozo se escucha en la habitación.

- Y qué, serena? - Darien la siente llorar y da un paso más hacia ella. Sus cuerpos quedan separados por escasos cinco centímetros. La cercanía enciende eso que sentían cuando eran novios. La tensión magnética que los obligaba a estar juntos en esa época aún se siente... Una sonrisa tonta se dibuja en los labios de Darien mientras espera - Y qué más le decía, dime Serena... - dice suave.

- y que por fin tendría una familia de verdad - logra decir Serena con dificultad - Seiya nunca me tocó y no te voy a negar, me besó un par de veces, pero solo para hacer teatro frente a sus padres y los míos. Sele se divertía con eso, decía que su madre y su padrino eran los mejores actores de todo el mundo y ella les aprendería.

"Seiya le enseñó a actuar frente a nuestras familias, pero con la tuya era libre. Dejó de estudiar y de trabajar para dedicarse a la niña. Se quedaba en casa con Luna y Artemis para estar bajo observación sin Que sus padres supieran que estaba enfermo y para estar pendiente de la salud de la niña. Sabes? Artemis es un excelente médico, el hombre que te abrió la puerta. Y se ha encargado de la salud de Selene de maravilla, igual a como se encargó de Seiya. Gracias a eso pude terminar de estudiar danza y teatro y abrí mi propia academia.

- Porqué no han operado a la niña? - es la única pregunta que logra articular el moreno que sigue estático y muy cerca de la rubia.

- Su salud era muy delicada. Los únicos compatibles con ella eran tu padre y tu hermana. Eso le hizo gracia a tu madre, dijo que ella era el lunar de la familia, así que para sentirse útil, se dedicó a ayudarle a Luna con el cuidado de Seiya y de la niña - Serena sigue con su historia. Se sorprende de la actitud de Darien. Primero estaba hecho una furia, pero ahora lo siente muy cerca de ella y su cuerpo parece reaccionar ante eso. Una corriente eléctrica se apodera de ella y le dice que continúe - Amy dijo que debíamos estabilizar un poco las defensas de Selene antes de buscar un transplante de médula que sería su cura total. Tu padre y ella sirvieron de donantes, en secreto y se hicieron la prueba de compatibilidad para servir como donantes.

"Tu padre decidió ser él quien salvara a su nieta y dijo que Amy era la mejor para dirigir la cirugía, pero no podemos hacerla hasta que Nicholas termine de ordenar todo el papeleo legal que impida que los Kou o mi padre alejen a Selene de mí. Ellos piensan que el donante siempre fue Seiya, su padre... Si de la noche a la mañana se hace la cirugía, sabrán quién es el verdadero padre y aún necesitamos un poco de tiempo para asegurar todo. No voy a perder a mi hija, Darien.

- Porqué un mes? - pregunta Darien algo extrañado - podría ser menos, no?

- Fue el tiempo que Nicholas le dijo a Seiya que tardaría en asentar todo. Declararme libre de cualquier persona, incluyendo a mi padre. Entregarme las empresas Kou y Tsukino, aunque yo ordené la entrega del periódico a Sammy y de la productora a Taiki y Yaten, eso debe salir esta misma semana. También el cambio de apellido de Selene en algunos documentos, además del mío - enumera Serena - y la inversión de la fortuna Kou en una fundación para personas de bajos recursos con cáncer - Serena suelta una suave risita que enternece a Darien. Ahí está la mujer que tanto ama, la que recordaba - Seiya se aseguró de que pudiera devolver su parte de la fortuna a sus padres y fue lo único que pude hacer para no quedarme con ella, dársela a la gente que la necesita.

"Esa es toda la verdad, bueno, no sabía que Seiya se había contactado contigo sino hasta hace unos días. Aunque no supe qué te dijo o qué quería con eso.

- Me dijo que te buscara - Darien habla de inmediato. Su voz es suave y calmada. Las palabras de Serena calmaron la tormenta y aunque seguía algo enfado por la mentiras, entendió que parte de la culpa también era suya. Él no permitió que ella le explicara antes - que me necesitabas ahora más que nunca y que me seguías amando... - su voz se disuelve en un susurro.

- Él dijo que al morir se encargaría de enmendar los errores de nuestros padres - Serena cierra los ojos y agradece mentalmente a su amigo. Cumplió su promesa, le devolvió al hombre que amaba, aunque sabe muy bien que no debe ilusionarse. Darien pudo haber rehecho su vida en estos seis años - te quería mucho, me pidió que te lo dijera en el momento en que pudiera.

- Era un tonto - Un impulso de apodera de Darien. Alza su mirada hacia los ojos de Seiya en la fotografía y termina de acercar su cuerpo al de Serena.

El moreno rodea con sus brazos el cuerpo de Serena y lo recuesta en su pecho. Sus cuerpos se rozan después de seis años. Vuelven a sentirse cerca y la necesidad de no separarse retoma sus corazones, sus almas, sus cuerpos. Nacieron para estar juntos, ambos lo sienten. Pero hay heridas que curar antes de eso.

Serena recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de Darien. Cierra los ojos y suspira. La paz se apodera de su cuerpo y por primera vez, en seis años, se siente completamente tranquila. Los brazos de Darien son el mejor lugar en que podría estar.

- perdóname, Darien, pero tuvo que ser así. Tenía que escapar del infierno - dice suave mientras deja que el aire termine de purificar su alma - desde cuándo bebes? - le pregunta después de sentir que un fuerte aroma a alcohol entra por su boca al suspirar.

- Desde que te vi vestida de novia al lado de mi mejor amigo en el periódico de tu padre - Responde Darien cerrando los ojos y permitiendo que la historia que acaba de entrar por sus oídos cure un poco su maltratado corazón - Me sentí morir en ese momento... Creí que mi mundo se terminaba ahí y por eso me fui de Tokio. Tenía que alejarme de las dos personas que me habían traicionado.

- Eres un médico, no deberías beber de esa forma - Serena sigue inmóvil y con sus ojos cerrados, disfrutando el momento.

- Lo mismo me decía Cloe todos los días - Responde Darien, inmóvil y sonriente. Ahora que siente a Serena en sus brazos no puede creer cómo hizo para vivir tanto tiempo sin ella. Seguramente, el parecido de Cloe y Serena tuvo que ver en eso.

- Cloe? - algo hizo sentir insegura a Serena. Su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato al escuchar el nombre de una mujer.

- Mi secretaria en New York - no pudo evitar sonreír al sentir el cuerpo de su princesa tensarse bajo sus brazos y contra su cuerpo - Tranquila, bonita - recuerda cómo la trataba seis años atrás y las palabras salen de su boca sin pensar. La aprieta más entre sus brazos - Es una chica encantadora, tiene novio, Michael, si mal no recuerdo, me lo presentó una vez.

- Sabías que tu japonés se escucha raro? - Pregunta suave y cambiando de tema para no atormentarse con la vida amorosa de Darien en su estancia fuera.

- Llevo seis años hablando solo inglés, preciosa, no me puedes pedir mucho - baja su cabeza y con una sonrisa en los labios le da un suave beso en los cabellos - háblame de ella - cambia el tema. Ahora que se siente más tranquilo, quiere saber todo de su hija.

- Es hermosa - Serena abre los ojos y sonríe. Aún está siendo abrazada por el amor de vida y ambos miran la fotografía del tiempo en que fueron felices - Tiene tus ojos y tu intensidad en las cosas que le gustan - se ríe con una suave carcajada - la primera palabra que dijo fue Luna...

- Luna? - Darien baja la cabeza un poco extrañado para ver, de reojo, los ojos celestes que tanto anheló ver en seis años - tu empleada?

- Sí - responde girando un poco el rostro para ver bien a Darien. Sus ojos brillan como seis años atrás brillaban cada que compartían un momento juntos - Aunque no es mi empleada, ella y Artemis son mi familia, son como mis padres.

- Dime más - el pelinegro se endereza y vuelve a mirar la fotografía sin soltar a la rubia.

- Entrará a la escuela al terminar el verano, aunque ya sabe leer, Luna y tu madre se empeñaron en enseñarle cosas en casa - Serena vuelve a recostar su cabeza en el hombro de Darien y cierra los ojos - Le gustan mucho los conejos, igual que a mí y no le teme al médico ni a las inyecciones, está bastante acostumbrada. Creo que adoptó mucho del valor de Seiya para enfrentar la vida.

- Lo vio morir? - el moreno pregunta esperando que la respuesta sea negativa. Su pobre pequeñita enfrenta la muerte día tras día con su enfermedad y saber que pudo haber visto morir a Seiya puede ser algo que no quisiera. Es tan pequeña.

- No, estaba en cuidados intensivos cuando murió, solo lo vimos partir Nick y yo - responde rápido y con nostalgia la rubia - pero sí lo vio en varias crisis y hasta lo acompañó. Le ponía paños de agua en la cabeza y se acostaba a su lado para acompañarlo. Le decía que no podía dejarlo solito, lo mismo que él le decía a ella cuando le entraba una crisis.

- Podrías llevarme a ver su tumba? Tal vez el sábado, se supone que debo trabajar en un par de horas - Darien suelta sus manos y toma a Serena de los hombros.

Suavemente la gira y centra sus ojos en los de ella que se abren con sorpresa. La ama. Aún la ama con todas sus fuerzas pero no sabe si ella le ama igual. Sus labios entreabiertos son una tentación y se acerca a ellos muy despacio.

- Darien, qué haces? - Serena aleja un poco nerviosa su rostro. ¿Quiere que la bese? Sí, quiere sentir sus labios, pero primero necesita saber qué fue de él en los seis años que estuvo lejos.

- Perdón, creo que me dejé llevar - suelta a Serena, pasa la mano por su cabello alborotándolo un poco y se gira para darle la espalda - Creo que debería irme, debo pasar por la casa de Nicholas para cambiarme e irme al hospital.

- Nicholas viene para acá, puedo llamarlo y decirle... - Serena se acerca a él por la espalda pero no lo suficiente para pegar sus cuerpos - Deberías comer algo y beberte un buen café para que te baje la borrachera que tienes.

- Gracias, Serena - Darien no lo piensa esta vez y deja que su cuerpo actúe.

Se gira, toma entre sus manos el sorprendido rostro de su princesa y sin tiempo a que se separe, une sus labios con los de ella en un beso desesperado. Un beso que por el que esperó seis años. Un beso que deja escapar todo el dolor que se albergaba en su corazón.

Serena se sorprende pero responde. Los labios de Darien no tienen el dulce sabor de antes. Saben a alcohol pero poco le importa. Esperó seis años para volver a sentir esos labios moverse sobre los suyos. Para sentir la libertad y la felicidad que solo sentía estando a su lado.

Reticente y por falta de aire, Darien se aleja y junta su frente con la de la rubia que aún tiene los ojos cerrados.

- Sabes a licor - Serena rompe el silencio sin abrir sus ojos.

- Lo siento - Darien sonríe culpable - me regalarías un café y me prestarías tu teléfono para llamar a Nick?

- Ten - dice la rubia abriendo los ojos y sacando su celular del bolsillo trasero de su jean - llámalo, iré a ver si Luna sigue en la cocina.

Necesita tomar aire. Ese beso la dejó sin aliento. Se gira y se pierde por el pasillo dejando a Darien solo en la sala, acompañado por la fotografía y un teléfono inteligente de color rosado y lleno de pegatinas... Muy del estilo Serena. Sonríe una vez más y busca en la memoria el número de su amigo. Espera un par de repiqueteos escucha la voz acelerada de Nicholas.

- Serena, ya sé que se me hizo tarde! - habla Nick sin escuchar ni dejar hablar a Darien - Tuve una noche horrible, discutí con tu hermano, me dejó un ojo morado, perdóname no decirte lo de Darien... - toma aire - El caso es que después llegué a casa y discutí con Rey, quiere cancelar la boda por eso! Le dijiste algo a Rey?!

Darien no puede evitar soltar una carcajada. Nicholas dándole explicaciones apresuradas a Serena es un hecho demasiado gracioso.

- Serena? Estás bien? - ahora se escucha preocupado.

- Creo que está bien, me dijo que iba a la cocina para ver si Luna aún estaba ahí...

- DARIEN, QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN ESA CASA! - el grito de Nicholas lo obliga a alejar el teléfono de su oído. Y pensándolo bien, no estaba seguro porqué seguía ahí de pie, solo sabía que estaba tranquilo y con la ilusión de conocer a su hija...

* * *

**Tengo que dejarlas descansar, verdad?... Un capítulo sin suspenso... Espero que por fin hayan solucionado todas sus dudas...**

**recuerden que respondo personalmente y que pueden leer los avances en face... Un beso a tod s y feliz fin de semana... **


	11. 9 Reencuentro familiar 1

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**9. Reencuentro familiar, conociendo a papá 1.**

**- DP -**

_- Serena, ya sé que se me hizo tarde! - escucho a mi amigo hablar sin dejarme decir nada - Tuve una noche horrible, discutí con tu hermano, me dejó un ojo morado, perdóname no decirte lo de Darien... - toma aire - El caso es que después llegué a casa y discutí con Rey, quiere cancelar la boda por eso! Le dijiste algo a Rey?!_

_No puedo evitar soltar una carcajada. Nicholas dándole explicaciones apresuradas a Serena es un hecho demasiado gracioso. Quien lo vea, diría que es un hombre rudo pero se vuelve una gelatina con las mujeres._

_- Serena? Estás bien? - ahora se escucha preocupado. Supongo que escuchó mi risa._

_- Creo que está bien, me dijo que iba a la cocina para ver si Luna aún estaba ahí... - le digo intentando no reír, pero es casi imposible._

_- DARIEN, QUE DEMONIOS HACES EN ESA CASA! - el grito de Nicholas me obliga a alejar el teléfono del oído. Y pensándolo bien, tiene razón en su pregunta, no estoy seguro porqué sigo aquí de pie, solo sé que estoy sorpresivamente tranquilo y con la ilusión de conocer a mi hija..._

- Oye! No grites, no estoy sordo - le digo cuando vuelvo a acercar el teléfono a mi oído - Podrías traer mis maletas, creo que me quedaré con mis padres - y qué hago? Darme cuenta de lo que ninguno de ustedes quiso decirme! - le digo en todo rudo, pero sin mal genio. Desde que la vi y la escuché decirme papá, toda esa rabia desapareció

- Serena va a matarme, tu vas a matarme, Sammy quiere cogerme de saco de box, no creo que sea la mejor idea pasar por allá - me dice un poco asustado - Ya te llevo tus cosas y dile a Serena que le llevo los papeles de la fundación para firmarlos.

- gracias, y si puedes ayudarme con los de mi hija, te lo agradezco, quiero reconocerla legalmente - le digo un poco más serio.

- No sabes cuánto me alegra escuchar eso - habla con algo de alivio - voy para allá, en diez minutos llego.

- Nos vemos - le respondo y cuelgo.

Por primera vez me detengo a mirar la estancia. Es sumamente acogedora. Tiene una enorme chimenea cerca de la puerta, una gran alfombra de varios colores que va perfecta con un lindo sofá de estilo antiguo. Las mesitas y las paredes están llenas de fotografías. Serena sonriendo con la niña, Seiya con mis padres, Artemis, creo que así se llama, con una mujer hermosa de cabellos negros y mi hija en sus brazos, Amy y Sammy... Pero lo que más me sorprende es que a parte de la enorme fotografía de Seiya, Serena y yo, hay unas cuantas en las que estamos mi princesa y yo solos y otra que seguro, la puso acá mamá, estoy de pié en el Central Park.

En el extremo izquierdo se ve una puerta doble entre abierta, pero se alcanza a apreciar un hermoso escritorio de madera. Debe ser el estudio. A la derecha, unas escaleras amplias llevan al segundo piso que se cerca con un pequeño balcón.

Me decido a caminar por el pasillo por el que desapareció Serena. Hay dos habitaciones cerradas, un armario en el fondo y una entrada sin puerta y bastante iluminada. Me detengo al ser sorprendido por dos pares de ojos.

- Esto es tuyo - Sin entrar, le extiendo el celular a Serena que está algo sonrojada. Cuando me detuve en la entrada, estaba hablando algo con la otra mujer mientras servía una taza de lo que sea.

- Gracias - me mira algo avergonzada. Es hermosa, no ha cambiado nada su timidez e inocencia conmigo - ponlo en la mesa y siéntate, te sirvo en un segundo - me dice señalando un lindo comedor de seis puestos en un extremo de la enorme cocina - Ella es Luna, te hablé de ella en la sala - señala a la mujer que me examina y sonríe. Para ella no soy un extraño. Y cómo podría serlo si hay fotos mías por donde mire.

- Un gusto conocerlo, joven - hace una pequeña venia bastante formal.

- Igualmente, Luna - le sonrío a la mujer mientras me siento, algo nervioso, en la mesa. ¿Porqué estoy tan asustado?

- Perdona - Serena me habla mientras mueve algunos trastes y veo a Luna desaparecer por un pasillo al extremo contrario en que yo estoy - le dije a tus padres que estabas acá y en el estado que llegaste - no me mira, sirve algunas cosas en platos. Huele delicioso y de repente, mi hambre se despierta nuevamente - Bueno, envié a Artemis a decirles, espero no te moleste.

- Descuida, creo que grité lo suficientemente fuerte como para que se enteraran - intento decirlo con buen humor, pero suena más a disculpa - perdóname tu a mí por llegar a tu casa como un loco.

- Te entiendo, Darien - se gira hacia mi y camina con una taza de café y dos platos acomodados expertamente en sus brazos - estás en todo tu derecho de enfadarte, solo no te enfades delante de Selene, tiene mucha ilusión de conocerte y Seiya le habló maravillas de ti...

- Y tú, serena - la interrumpo mientras pone delante de mí una taza de café bastante cargado, un plato con frutas picadas en trozos y otro con huevos revueltos con salchichas y un extraño pastelillo. SUS PASTELILLOS!

- Yo qué? - me pregunta extrañada mientras se dirige a la encimera de nuevo.

- Te ilusionaste con mi llegada? Le hablaste de mí? No se... - pregunto bastante nervioso y muerdo el pastelillo - Hay cosas que no cambian! Tus pastelillos son deliciosos.

- Gracias, le preparo algunos a la niña todos los días - toma un jugo de naranja y camina de nuevo a la mesa - a ella y a todos, creo que un desayuno sin ellos, no es desayuno en esta casa - pone el jugo frente a mí y se sienta en una silla, frente a un vaso de agua y algunas pastillas en un plato.

- Pero no me haz respondido - muerdo otro trozo de pastelillo y bebo un poco de cafe. Sí que me cae bien. Mi estómago lo agradece.

- Sí, le he hablado de ti algunas cosas, que bailas bien, por ejemplo - toma una de las pastillas y la mete en su boca para pasarla con un poco de agua - Que eras muy atento y algo terco...

- Ese es tu desayuno? - no puedo evitar hacer la pregunta cuando veo que pasa la segunda pastilla.

- Ya desayuné, estas son las vitaminas que me recetó tu hermana de por vida, parece que quedé algo débil después de... bueno, ya lo sabes - me mira un poco arrepentida y se toma la última. Me parte el corazón. En verdad vivió un infierno - Y sí, en algún tiempo me ilusioné con tu llegada, pero temía mucho ese momento y parece que tenía razón, no estaba preparada para verte - me confiesa sin mirarme. Se mira las manos como cada vez que estaba nerviosa.

- Aprendiste a cocinar? - le pregunto para cambiar de tema. Los huevos están deliciosos.

- Sí, aunque ese desayuno lo preparó Luna - me regala una sonrisa tímida - fue una gran maestra y hasta ahora, me he desempeñado bien.

- Y tus padres? Vienen seguido? Viven cerca aún? - necesito saber en qué ambiente están Serena y mi hija. No quisiera que un hombre como Kenji se acercara mucho a ellas después de lo que obligó a hacer a mi princesa.

- Viven en la misma casa y no vienen nunca - parece orgullosa pero no la entiendo - Me alejé completamente de ellos cuando mi padre quiso comprometer a Selene con el nieto de un amigo suyo - mis ojos se abren como platos y parece que ella lo percibe - tranquilo, no lo permití. Corté toda relación con ellos y Mina o Sammy llevan a la niña de vez a cuando a verlos, a ellos y a los Kou.

- Ni los chicos saben la verdad? - la miro sorprendido. Cómo ha podido callar tanto tiempo y sufrir todo esto sola. Seiya debió acompañarla mucho.

- Ninguno, solo Nick por ser mi abogado - me responde tranquila - Entiende que si se sabe la verdad antes de que las órdenes se hagan legales, Selene corre peligro. No puedes decir nada, Darien, te lo suplico - me mira con los ojos cristalizados y no puedo aguantar más.

Suelto el tenedor y corro a su lado. Me siento en la silla que le sigue y la muevo un poco para abrazarla. La siento sollozar en mis brazos. Es tan frágil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo...

- Ya bonita, no diré nada - beso sus cabellos - Solo quiero conocerla y ser su padre legalmente, pero todo se hará como tu y Nicholas digan - la beso una vez más en los cabellos y la dejo llorar en mis brazos. Creo que todo esto ha sido un fuerte choque emocional para ella.

- Qué le hiciste a mi hermana imbécil! - La voz de Sammy me alerta. Está en la cabecera de la mesa mirándonos con un gesto furioso. Desde cuándo la protege tanto?

- Tranquilo Sammy - Serena me suelta y limpia sus lágrimas - solo me abraza porque estoy sensible y me puse a llorar.

- Segura? - nos mira intercaladamente no muy seguro.

- Yo no sería capaz de hacerle daño - lo fulmino con la mirada.

- Pues no me convenciste mucho de eso con los gritos con los que entraste! - parece furioso y con toda razón. Solo está protegiendo a su familia. Yo haría lo mismo por mi hermana.

- Ya basta! - Serena se pone de pie y parece algo enojada. Ambos la miramos - Darien, termina de comer - me mira y lanza la frase como si yo fuera un niño pequeño y regañado - Y tú, qué haces acá? No deberías estar con la niña?

- Vine a decirle al padre de tu hija que Mamoru llamó al hospital y tiene libres estos dos días, no debe regresar sino hasta el lunes - Sammy me mira con rabia - y Gea quiere verlo cuanto antes, aunque con esa facha, dudo que sea buena idea.

- Cuando termine de comer se dará un baño e irá a su casa - Serena responde tranquila y me mira - Verdad Darien?

- Lo que tu digas, princesa - se me escapa la palabra de la boca sin pensarlo. Es fácil estar con ella y sentir que nada ha pasado. La amo con todas mis fuerzas. Ella me mira extrañada y Sammy nos mira a ambos asustado.

- Iré por mi saco, tengo que terminar unos asuntos con Yaten y Taiki - le da un beso en la frente a Serena - nos vemos en el almuerzo en el Crown?

- Está bien, pasaré a la academia, tengo que dictar una clase de diez a doce y nos vemos allá - le da un abrazo a Sammy y por un momento siento alivio. Es bueno ver que se superaron todas las asperezas en ellos. Se quieren mucho.

- Y tú, Chiba, vete con cuidado, porque si les haces algo, te mato! - me fulmina con la mirada y desaparece por el pasillo por el que entré hace un rato.

- No le prestes atención, está un poco sobreprotector - me dice Serena mientras levanta su vaso de agua ya vacío y el plato donde tenía sus vitaminas.

- Bueno, creo que me libré de un par de días días de trabajo - me como el último pedazo de pastelillo y me bebo el jugo de un solo trago - Estaba delicioso, gracias, Serena - me pongo de pie para recoger los platos pero ella me los quita de las manos.

- Yo me encargo - me sonríe - ve y te das una ducha - me dice tranquilamente.

- Cuál es la salida para mi casa? - le pregunto algo tímido.

- No pensarás que voy a dejar que Selene te vea así - me mira de arriba a abajo. En verdad me veo tan mal?

- Qué tengo de malo?

- Darien, tu ropa huele a alcohol y tú también - me responde divertida - te lo dije ahora y te lo repito, no voy a permitir que mi hija vea a su padre en ese estado. Te adora y ha esperado mucho tiempo por ti.

- Ya entendí - levanto las manos como si me estuviera apuntando con un arma - soy un horrible borracho - le sonrío y no se porqué esta escena me parece tan familiar.

- Con que por eso fue que me dejaste pegado del techo toda la noche! - otro intruso. Siento la voz de Nicholas. Está parado en la entrada de la cocina - Amaneciste en un bar?

- Amanecí en un hotel - me giro para verlo - y solo me tomé botella y media de whisky, la otra media me la tomé viniendo hacia acá - le explico y él solo puede reír a carcajadas.

- Pudiste haber llamado!

- No soy un niño Nick - lo interrumpo - mejor deja la pelea de una vez. Trajiste mis maletas?

- Están en la estancia - señala el pasillo y mira a Serena - Tienes cinco minutos? Necesito que firmes algo antes de irte a la academia.

- Sí, aún tengo tiempo - mira el reloj de su mano. Es un conejo rosa?! Porqué no lo había visto antes? - Darien, puedes ducharte en mi cuarto, es el del extremo izquierdo del segundo piso - me mira y sonríe.

Solo puedo devolver su sonrisa y caminar a la estancia. Tomo mis maletas y subo con ellas. El segundo piso es enorme, aunque no pareciera a simple vista. Una pequeña salita recibe dos pasillos, uno a la derecha y otro a la izquierda. Cada pasillo tiene cuatro habitaciones intercaladas, dos a cada lado y se ven bastante grandes. Camino por el pasillo de la izquierda y veo una puerta completamente rosada que dice Selene. La habitación de mi hija...

Sacudo la cabeza, luego la conoceré con ella. Sigo hasta la puerta diagonal a esa, la última del pasillo y la abro. La sencillez de Serena es una cama hermosa y bastante grande para ella sola. De cuatro postes, en madera oscura y con un delicado juego de cama blanco perla. Encima hay una manta que no va con la decoración. Está doblada a los pies de la cama, pero hace juego con el pequeño sofá azul celeste que se recuesta contra una ventada que da al jardín trasero.

Tiene un pequeño escritorio que hace juego con la cama de cuatro postes, las mesitas de noche y las puertas del armario. No tiene alfombras acá y como decoración solo hay rosas rojas en el escritorio. Bueno, eso y un collage de fotos de Selene en un muro blanco.

En la mesita de noche hay un reloj despertador bastante infantil, una copia de la foto que hay en la sala y otra de Selene, es mucho más actual. La otra mesita tiene una lámpara sencilla y un pequeño joyero. Es todo sencillo pero a la vez hermoso.

Dejo las maletas junto a la cama y entro en el baño. Está lleno de cremas, lociones y maquillaje. Se nota a leguas que es el baño de una mujer. Sonrío y me quito la ropa. Entro a la ducha y la abro. Es mi segunda ducha del día, pero esta vez me esmero en desaparecer todo rastro de licor de mi cuerpo. Serena tiene razón, mi hija no merece ver a su padre así.

Cuando creo que es suficiente, salgo. Me seco con una esponjosa toalla que cuelga de un gancho. La amarro a mi cintura y salgo a la habitación para buscar ropa limpia en mis maletas. Ropa limpia, mi cepillo de dientes, la colonia. Buscando encuentro los regalos que traje. Las pulseras de Tifany's para mi madre y mi hermana, el reloj para mi padre y la cadenita que le compré a Serena... No tengo un regalo para ella! No puedo llegar a la vida de mi hija sin darle un obsequio, o si?

Hago a un lado de la cama los regalos y encuentro un jean, unos bóxer y una camiseta tipo polo. Si no tengo que trabajar, puedo darme el lujo de vestirme si protocolos. Saco mis convers y empaco la ropa de ayer.

Me cepillo los dientes, me echo loción, dejo mi cabello revuelto y me afeito. Quiero estar lo más presentable posible. Salgo del baño nuevamente y me visto dejando la camisa para el final.

La puerta de la habitación se abre justo cuando tomaba la camisa de la cama. Serena se queda estática mirándome. Sus ojos reflejan algo que no sabría explicar. Sorpresa, tal vez?

- Disculpa, no quería interrumpirte - me dice mientras se sonroja - solo venía a avisarte que ya me voy.

- Pensé que... - no sé qué decirle.

- Debo dictar una clase - me sonríe y toma algo del escritorio - Nicholas te espera en casa de tus padres, Selene también. Luna y Artemis están abajo, por si necesitas algo más - me enumera sin quitar la mirada de mi pecho desnudo - A medio día acostumbramos reunirnos en el Crown para almorzar todos juntos, como siempre, los chicos se alegrarían de verte.

- Lo tendré en cuenta - le digo y me acerco a ella soltando la camisa en la cama - Gracias, bonita, gracias por todo - acaricio su mejilla suavemente y ella levanta la cabeza para mirarme.

- Si quieres salir con Selene, asegúrate de que no se lastime, es muy frágil y no le des nada con maní - me advierte.

- Crees que quiere salir conmigo? - me sorprende su advertencia.

- créeme, sí que lo desea - me sonríe y se empina para besarme la mejilla. Yo quería más. Quiero más.

- Está bien, nos vemos en el almuerzo, intentaré estar allí - tomo su rostro en mis manos y le doy un tierno beso en los labios. Quiero que sepa que aún la amo, pero no se sí decirlo esté bien aún.

- Nos vemos - nerviosa, se aleja de mí y desaparece por la puerta. Creo que no estamos preparados aún para retomar lo que quedó en espera hace seis años.

Camino a la cama y tomo la camisa. Me la pongo. Estoy bastante nervioso. ¿Qué puedo decirle a esa pequeña? Cojo la bolsa con los obsequios. Aún no le daré a nadie el suyo, primero debo decidir qué darle a mi pequeña.

Cojo las maletas y bajo a la estancia. En el sofá de estilo antiguo están mi chaqueta y mi portafolio. ¿Cuándo los dejé ahí? Pensé que se habrían caído al suelo. Los tomo y me dirijo a la cocina. Si esta es como la casa de mis padres, tiene una salida al patio por allí.

Artemis y Luna están sentados tomando un café y hablando sobre algunas compras que deben hacer pero se detienen al verme. No puedo evitar sentir vergüenza. Qué pensarán de mí?

- Perdonen el show de hace un momento, no era...

- Tranquilo joven - Artemis se pone de pié y me sonríe. Parece un hombre muy amable - Nos alegra conocerlo al fin y que haya venido, Seiya confiaba en usted y parece que no se equivocó.

- Confiaba en mí? - pregunto confundido.

- Sí joven - continúa el hombre de cabellos blancos - Me dijo una y mil veces que usted no las dejaría solas, que estaba seguro que entendería lo que sucedió y que le perdonaría todo a la niña Serena.

- Parece que mi amigo confiaba en mí más de lo que en verdad merezco - no puedo evitar avergonzarme por mi actitud. Reaccioné como un animal ayer y esta mañana - Pero tenía razón, no puedo dejarlas solas.

- Bienvenido a la familia - Me estira la mano y la estrecho. Se siente paz hablar con él - una familia extraña pero familia al fin y al cabo - me sonríe.

- Gracias - respondo sonrojado y miro a Luna que nos mira sonriente - Luna, gracias por el desayuno, fue muy amable.

- Descuide joven - me sonríe - quiere que Artemis le ayude a llevar todo eso a casa de sus padres? - mira las dos maletas que arrastro y el portafolio encima de una de ellas.

- Se los agradecería - suelto la más liviana - no se si sea capaz de entrar solo a esa casa - no sé porqué pero tengo que confesar el temor que tengo.

- La niña Selene está esperando por usted - Luna se me acerca y toma mis manos con las suyas en un acto maternal- estoy segura de que lo hará bien.

- Gracias - le digo y tomo mi maleta de nuevo - Andando? - le pregunto a Artemis que asiente y me sonríe.

Salimos al jardín trasero. Es justo como lo recuerdo. Grande y amplio. Con una cerca natural de arbustos que ya sobrepasa mi estatura. Tiene un kiosco blanco en medio con varias mesas redondas y sillas. Seguro lo hicieron mi padre y Seiya, tiene toques de ambos. Hay juguetes regados por todo lado y un par de otomanas para tomar el sol. Es tan familiar...

Artemis me sonríe y me guía hasta la puerta trasera de la que fue mi casa. Entramos por el pasillo que lleva a la habitación de servicio y a la cocina. Sonrío con el olor al café de mi madre. Nunca pensé que todo esto me pondría tan melancólico.

- Deje su maleta acá - me dice Artemis cuando estamos a pocos pasos de la entrada de la cocina - yo las subiré a su cuarto en un momento.

- Trabajan para mis padres también? - le pregunto sorprendido.

- Sí y no, no es un trabajo para nosotros, joven - me responde tranquilo - Su familia y Serena son nuestra familia. Nos ayudamos todos mutuamente.

- Gracias - suelto la maleta con el portafolio y lo miro.

- Adelante, creo que lo esperan - me hace una seña para que siga caminando pero los nervios me vuelven torpe.

Entro despacio a la cocina sin que me escuchen. En la barra está sentada mi hermana y mi madre le sirve un café. Son hermosas, las extrañé mucho en este tiempo pero solo me acaba de percatar de eso. Mi madre está radiante. Sonríe con ese inmenso cariño grabado en sus ojos. Se ve igual, parece que el tiempo no hiciera mucho en ella.

- Ho... - mi voz se niega a salir, aclaro mi garganta y ellas me miran asustadas - hola...

- Darien! - Amy suelta su café y está en mis brazos en menos de tres segundos.

Tiene la misma estatura de Serena. Les llevo una cabeza, un poco más, creo. La aprieto en mis brazos. Siempre fuimos tan unidos. Esta separación parece que fue mucho para ambos. La siento llorar y apretarme por la cintura. Parece una garrapata.

Levanto el rostro y veo a mi madre con sus ojos cristalinos. Tiene las manos amarradas en su pecho, como sosteniendo su corazón y sonríe con adoración. Yo le devuelvo esa sonrisa y bajo mi cabeza para besar los azulados cabellos de Amy. Las amo. Amo a mi familia y solo ahora son consciente. Fui un tonto al haberme ido.

Separo un poco a Amy para secar sus lágrimas. Me mira sonriente. Sé que no puede hablar. Lo intenta pero vuelve a abrazarme.

- Yo también te extrañé - le digo con una risa - estás hermosa, lo sabías?

- Tonto! Porqué no me dijiste que venias! - me golpea en el pecho con rabia fingida - Te extrañé tanto!

- Amy, deja de golpear a tu hermano - Mi madre se acerca a nosotros y se detiene a pocos pasos. Está llorando y no puedo quedarme solo ahí parado.

Hago a un lado a mi hermana y corto la distancia entre mi madre y yo. La tomo en mis brazos y beso sus cabellos una y otra vez. Ella llora en mi pecho, me abraza y nos mece como arrullándome. Las lágrimas atentan con salir de mis ojos, pero no lo permito. Estoy muy feliz y no quiero empañar este momento con lágrimas, más lágrimas.

- Cariño, no vuelvas a irte tanto tiempo - dice mi madre en mi pecho - no puedo tenerte tan lejos de mí.

- No iré a ningún lado mamá - beso una vez más sus negros cabellos, como los míos - me recibirás acá? Quiero estar cerca de todos- le pregunto alejándola un poco y enjugando sus lágrimas con mis dedos.

- Tu padre está terminando de ordenar tu habitación - me dice sonriendo - Nicholas y Selene le están ayudando.

- Gracias mamá - la abrazo una vez más y veo a Artemis pasar discretamente por un lado con mi segunda maleta. ¿Ya llevó la otra?

- Perdónanos, cariño, tu padre me contó lo de anoche - Mi madre cambia su sonrisa por un rostro que solo evidencia arrepentimiento - Quisimos decírtelo pero te empeñaste tanto en decir que no querías saber nada de Serena...

- Déjalo mamá, no importa ya - levanto su rostro con la mano y le doy un beso en la mejilla - Ya todo pasó...

- Gea, amor, podría robarme un par de... - la voz de mi papá se acerca y se detiene al venos a mi madre y a mí abrazados.

- Papá - lo miro a los ojos con una disculpa grabada en mi rostro. Creo que no lo traté muy bien ayer.

- Darien... - se olvida de lo que pretendía robar y corre hasta mi para abrazarme. Soy solo un poco más alto que él. Me golpea suavemente la espalda - hijo...

- No digas nada, olvidamos lo que pasó ayer, si? - le digo sin soltarlo. Él solo asiente.

Me suelta y me mira de arriba a abajo. No puedo estar tan cambiado, o si?

- Eres un tonto, lo sabías? - me dice sonriendo.

- Ya qué hice? - no lo entiendo, me confunde.

- Pensabas trabajar en el mismo hospital que tu hermana y yo sin decírnoslo? - me vuelve a abrazar y deja escapar un fuerte sollozo - Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, me dieron grandes referencias tuyas anoche.

- Calma papá - le golpeo la espalda y levanto la mirada de su hombro a la puerta de la cocina.

Ahí está. Con un lindo vestido color rosa pastel que cae casi hasta sus tobillos y la hace ver como un hermoso pastelillo. Me mira con sus ojitos cristalinos. No sabe si acercarse o huir. Tiene miedo, lo se. Tiene la misma expresión de Amy cuando le daba miedo tirarse por un tobogán cuando éramos niños.

Suelto a mi padre y me hago a un lado. Me agacho en el suelo y fijo mi mirada en la suya. Dos océanos unidos que empiezan a desbordarse de nuestros ojos. Ambos lloramos. Extiendo mis manos invitándola a acercarse. Quiero abrazarla, sentirla en mis brazos, cuidarla, protegerla. Es hermosa. Tiene facciones mías, muy sutiles, pero las tiene. Mira a mi madre confundida. Parece que pide permiso para acercarse pero termina caminando despacio hacia mí.

- Seiya dijo la verdad - Dice muy cerca de mi y aún acercándose muy despacio - Me dijo que vendrías después de que él partiera al cielo, que te enviaría y lo hizo - deja que sus ojos se desborden y que sus labios rosados emitan un suave sollozo mientras se lanza a mis brazos desesperada.

Es pequeña, frágil y con el mismo olor a fresas, vainilla y chocolate de Serena. Me abraza el cuello con sus pequeñas manitas y llora en mi hombro. Yo cruzo mis manos en su espalda y la aprieto contra mí. Siento que la adoro con solo tenerla así. Es una pequeña partecita de mi. Es mi pequeña hija.

Mi familia sale de la cocina y nos deja solos. Se los agradezco. Quiero disfrutar de este momento sin Interrupciones. Siento que poco a poco se calma en mis brazos y suelta su agarre de mi cuello. Se endereza frente a mí y me sonríe. Limpio su carita húmeda con mis manos y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Me sorprende cuando posa sus pequeñas manitas en mis mejillas y seca mis lágrimas. Lo hace despacio y con temor, pero es valiente. Serena tenía razón esta mañana, es una niña maravillosa.

- Preciosa, - tomo sus manitas con las mías y las llevo a mis labios para depositar un suave beso en ellas - crees que podrías perdonarme?

- porqué pides perdón? - me mira confundida. Me enternece.

- Por llegar como un loco esta mañana, por no llegar antes - le digo sobando sus mejillas rosadas.

- No sabías nada - me sonríe - tío Nick me lo explicó, no podías saberlo ni nadie puede hacerlo aún, dice que si se sabe antes de tiempo me pueden alejar de mamá - baja su carita y se mira sus manitas. No puedo creer cuán parecida es a nosotros...

- Lo sé - levanto su carita con mi mano - Por eso tenemos que actuar un poco estas tres semanas - le sonrío y ella parece entusiasmarse - Seré tu tío Darien, si?

- Pero prefiero decirte papá - Vuelve a mirar sus manitas. Está muy nerviosa. La abrazo con fuerza.

- Puedes decirme así cuando estemos acá o en tu casa, te parece? - ella asiente contra mi pecho y me abraza por el cuello otra vez.

- Darien, perdón por interrumpirte - Nicholas aparece en la puerta de la cocina y nos mira con ternura - tenía tus papeles preparados, puedes regalarme un par de firmas, debo ir a la oficina y no puedo esperar más.

- Claro - me pongo de pie con la niña en mis brazos. Se separa un poco de mí pero no suelta mi cuello. Mira a Nicholas y él le sonríe - Sígueme, tu padre nos espera en el estudio.

Sin soltar a mi hija, camino tras él hasta el estudio de papá. Nos sonríe cuando nos ve entrar. No me imagino qué imagen daremos, pero estoy feliz con ella en mis brazos. No quiero soltarla un solo segundo.

- Tu padre ya firmó la sucesión de los derechos paternos. Solo faltas tu y que firmes una autorización para la cirugía - lo miro extrañado - Cuando llegue ese día ya será tu hija legalmente hablando, y ambos padres deben firmar el procedimiento y no pienso esperar mucho, quiero que a esta pulga la alivien de una vez por todas - le revuelve las coletas a la niña que ríe a carcajadas con el comentario.

Su risa es música para mis oídos. Siento que estoy en el cielo. Un cielo maravilloso y dulce...

- Está bien - me siento frente a mi padre, con la niña en mis piernas y tomo los papeles y una pluma que hay encima - Quién será el donante? - pregunto interesado.

- Amy tiene una compatibilidad del 95%, pero es la más indicada para dirigir el procedimiento - responde mi papá mirándome - mi compatibilidad es del 90%, la de tu madre, del 20 no más, así que seré yo - termina orgulloso.

- Me haré las pruebas de compatibilidad - le digo mirándolo fijamente mientras acaricio un mechón de pelo de Selene - Es mi hija, tal vez mi porcentaje sea mayor que el de Amy.

- Estás seguro? - me mira mi padre confundido.

- Claro - respondo tranquilo mientras firmo cinco documentos frente a mí - Mañana me levanto temprano y me hago el examen - le doy un beso en los cabellos a mi bebé. Sé que tiene cinco años, pero es mi bebé.

- Está bien, yo te acompaño - Mi padre me sonríe - ahora debo irme, tu no tendrás que trabajar hasta el lunes pero yo sí debo cumplir con un par de citas - se levanta y camina hacia mí. Se agacha y besa a Selene en la mejilla - Nos vemos en la cena, preciosa.

- Siii - mi niña estira sus bracitos y abraza a mi papá por el cuello pero permanece sentada en mis piernas - te quiero, abby.

- Y yo a ti, cariño - le besa la frente y me mira - nos vemos más tarde, hijo.

- Claro papá - le digo mientras sale por el estudio - Abby? - le pregunto curioso a la niña.

- Cuando no sabía hablar bien no le decía abuelo, no era capaz - me dice tímida - así que terminé diciéndole Abby y a la abuela Gea, Nani.

- Bueno, creo que es todo - Nicholas me quita el último papel de las manos - Chao pulga - le da un beso en la frente a la niña y luego me mira - Te dijo Serena que almorzamos todos los días en el Crown?

- Sí, algo mencionó - le respondo entregándole la pluma.

- Bueno, creo que a todos les alegrará verte, ojalá puedas ir - me dice y se gira hacia la puerta - Nos vemos.

- Claro! - le respondo mientras juego con una de las coletas de Selene - tienes el cabello de tu madre - digo sin pensar.

- Sí, y los mismo ojos tuyos - Me mira con mis ojos. Son iguales, pero su brillo es diferente. Es el brillo de Serena.

- Tu también almuerzas en el Crown? - le pregunto intrigado. Me extraña que sigan teniendo esa costumbre. Solo disfruté de esos momentos un par de años. Creo que también extrañé a mis amigos.

- A veces, cuando mamá, tío Sammy o tía Amy pasan por mí - Dice aburrida- A Luna no le gusta mucho salir, dice que es una mujer de casa y Artemis se queda acompañándola - me mira sonriente - entonces casi siempre como con Nani, Luna y Artemis en casa.

- Bueno, puedes acompañarme? No quisiera llegar solo - le digo con sinceridad.

- Con una sola condición - me mira seria y eso me hace sonreír. Es hermosa.

- Dime cuál - le respondo intentando no reír.

- Que me des una malteada doble de chocolate! - dice bastante animada. Mis mismos gustos.

- Te confieso algo? - le digo en voz baja y ella asiente feliz - Es mi favorita también.

- Ya lo sabía - me dice con suficiencia - Mi padrino me lo contó, decía que tenía muchos gustos iguales a los tuyos.

- Ah sí? - la miro pícaro - Qué más sabes de mí?

- Mamá dice que bailas muy bien - me sonríe con suficiencia - Nani dice que odias los pimientos y que te gusta estar al aire libre - señala la ventana - También se que cantas horrible pero que te gusta escuchar buena música...

- Quién te dijo eso? - logro decir después de una fuerte carcajada. Estoy seguro quien se lo dijo. Tengo que admitir que sí cantaba mejor que yo, pero no soy tan malo... O si?

- Mi padrino - sonríe - él cantaba muy bonito.

- Lo sé - abrazo a mi niña y ella me devuelve el abrazo - Preciosa, quieres ir conmigo de compras? Traje algunos regalos pero como no sabía de ti no te traje nada - le confieso. Además quiero pasar un buen rato con ella. Conocerla en su ambiente - Después podemos ir al Crown por esa malteada de chocolate que quieres.

- Ya sabes que debe ser doble - me advierte y se baja de mis piernas - voy a decirle a Lunita para que no se preocupe por mí - me mira con sus ojitos brillando y sale del estudio - Hola tía - saluda a Amy que viene caminando.

- Hola preciosa - le responde Amy y la niña sigue su camino - Es adorable, verdad? - me dice cuando llega a la oficina.

- Sí - le respondo sin quitar los ojos del pasillo por el que se fue corriendo - No puedo creer que me haya perdido tanto de ella - me levanto de la silla y camino a la puerta - vienes con nosotros? Vamos al centro comercial.

- Tú? De compras? - se burla en mi cara con absoluto descaro.

- Porqué no? - me hago el inocente.

- No sabes lo que acabas de hacer - me pone la mano en el hombro y suelta una carcajada - pero te acompaño, quiero ver eso y no tengo turno hoy, ni mañana, me dieron unos días libres para organizar la boda.

- Tu boda! - me sorprendo - Amy perdóname, lo había olvidado!

- No me extraña - me saca la lengua de forma infantil - mamá está muy feliz por verte tan feliz con Selene, pensábamos que ibas a reaccionar peor.

- No sé qué me pasó cuando la vi asustada detrás de Serena - suelto un suspiro - me dijo papá y toda la ira, toda la frustración desapareció como por arte de magia.

- Eres un buen hombre, hermanito - me golpea el hombro - y aun la amas, o me equivoco?

- No quiero hablar de eso, Amy - le digo tranquilo.

- Recupérala - me sentencia - pero después de que todo el papeleo sea asentado legalmente, no querrás que Kenji se vuelva a hacer cargo de ella.

- No entiendo eso - miro a mi hermana a los ojos - Aún existe gente que mantiene tradiciones tan antiguas? Es ridículo pensar que una mujer no puede valerse por sí sola y necesita permisos de un hombre para todo.

- Es ridículo pero las hay - mira al pasillo. Los zapatitos de Selene se escuchan acercarse - y Serena tiene una gran debilidad de la que Kenji puede aprovecharse - señala a la niña que viene corriendo y con Luna y mi madre detrás.

- Joven Darien - Luna se me acerca mientras tomo a Selene en mis brazos - Acá están las cosas de la niña - me entrega un morral en forma de conejo rosado y yo lo pongo en mi hombro. No me importa que me quede horrible - está su carné médico, unas vitaminas que debe tomar a medio día y una agendita con nuestros teléfonos - asiento mientras me estira un hermoso pero pequeño abrigo blanco - Tenga, por si hace frío.

Recibo el abrigo y lo dejo en mi brazo libre. Mi madre nos mira y seca uno de sus ojos. Mi niña me abraza por el cuello posesivamente mientras le sonríe a Luna. Supongo que está acostumbrada a salir con tanto protocolo.

- Gracias Luna - le digo con sinceridad.

- Adios Lunita, Nani - la niña les mueve su manita y luego mira a Amy que sigue a mi lado - Tía...

- De mí no te despides pulga - mi hermana le soba la cabeza - yo voy con ustedes - suelta divertida y corre a la cocina. Seguramente por su bolso.

- Cuídala mucho, cariño - mi madre se acerca y nos besa a los dos en las mejillas - sabes que es un poco delicada.

- Lo sé mamá - le doy un beso en la frente y repito la acción con Selene que ríe ante mi roce.

- Lista! - Amy aparece cargando una cartera blanca que combina perfectamente con su atuendo casual - vámonos de compras! - dice entusiasmada.

- Siiiii - responde la niña más animada aún.

Subimos al auto de mi hermana. No me deja manejar, dice que es un regalo de Sammy y que no dejará que nadie lo toque. Selene se sienta juiciosamente en la parte de atrás y mira las calles pasar. Está feliz y se le nota. Yo también lo estoy.

Al llegar, subimos desde el parqueadero hasta la zona de tiendas. Parece que a mi pequeña le gustan los ascensores porque inmediatamente lo ve, se suelta de mi mano y corre a él. Amy solo sonríe. Selene marca el piso y espera impaciente. Amy intenta contener la risa. Sabe algo que yo ignoro pero cuando veo el lugar al que nos conduce mi pequeña, solo puedo mirar a mi hermana y levantar una ceja, incrédulo... Es en serio o una fea broma? Qué puede hacer una niña de cinco años en una tienda como esa?

Selene entra apresurada a una tienda llena de instrumentos musicales. Saluda a los encargados como si los conociera de toda la vida. Uno de ellos, de cabellos cortos azul oscuro la toma en sus manos le besa la mejilla. Entro con Amy. Esto es extraño.

- Hola Zafiro - Amy lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla y bastante sonriente - te presento a mi hermano, Darien.

- Encantado - Zafiro me tiende la mano luego de soltar a Selene.

- Igualmente - le digo y sigo a mi hija con la mirada. Camina tranquilamente por el almacén. Esquiva los instrumentos de cuerda y las percusiones. Pasa las maracas y panderos...

- Y que milagro que vienen? Después de la muerte de Seiya creí que la niña... Bueno, ya sabes - le dice Zafiro a mi hermana y vuelvo la atención hacia ellos.

- Parece que encontró inspiración de nuevo - Responde Amy tranquila.

- La última vez estuvo acá con Seiya y aprendió rápido con el bajo, pero no le gustó - sigue hablando bajito - es bastante talentosa...

Un sonido hace que me olvide de Amy y Zafiro. Recorro las estanterías buscando el origen de la dulce melodía. No entiendo bien porqué mi hija conoce tan bien una tienda de música, pero la respuesta aparece ante mis ojos un segundo después. Selene está en medio del pasillo, sentada en un gran piano de cola y moviendo sus deditos sobre las teclas como toda una experta. Me recuerda a Taiki en la escuela.

Toca con estilo y elegancia, sin mirar el piano. Tiene los ojos cerrados y sonríe abiertamente. Una mano se posa en mi hombro y no soy capaz de quitar la mirada de mi bebé para saber a quién pertenece.

- Toca varios instrumentos desde los tres años - escucho la voz de Amy - Seiya, Taiki y Yaten le han enseñado - sigue - Seiya la traía seguido. Decía que mientras ella escogía un instrumento que le gustara de verdad no le compraría ninguno, entonces venía con ella y Zafiro les permitía tocar acá - da un paso más y queda a mi lado - bueno, acá y en el estudio.

- Toca varios? - pregunto sorprendido.

- Sí, pero el piano es el único que toca cuando se siente tan feliz. Zafiro dice que ese será su instrumento, pero ni Serena ni yo sabemos de música y Seiya ya no está.

- Es maravillosa - suspiro. La melodía está bajando de velocidad y Selene abre los ojos para cruzar su mirada con la mía. Le sonrío, me siento orgulloso

- Sí, aunque el día en que Seiya murió, Serena quiso traerla para que escogiera uno. Pensaba comprarle el que ella eligiera para que no sintiera tanto la pérdida - Amy sigue hablando y ve a mi hija tocar - eran muy unidos, y bueno, ese día Selene vino, tocó un poco el violín, una melodía muy triste, según me dice Zafiro... - suspira - y se despidió de él. Dijo que ya no le interesaba la música.

- Seiya le enseñó a tocar... - Digo sin mirar a mi hermana. Mi hija toca con el mismo sentimiento que lo hacía Seiya.

- Fueron muchas personas, está rodeada de mucha gente en la industria musical, pero básicamente sí, Seiya y Zafiro, el surtidor de la productora Kou.

- Mi amigo era un genio - suspiro. Si había algo que me gustaba compartir con Seiya en mis tardes de hombres con él, era escucharlo componer. Tenía una sutileza y un buen gusto increíbles. Los acordes fluían perfectamente y, aunque yo solo sabía tocar la guitarra muy básicamente, su música me relajaba y me encantaba - No quiso quitarme eso...

- De qué hablas, Darien? - se que mi hermana me está mirando.

- Seiya sabía lo mucho que me gustaba escucharlo tocar y componer - le digo justo cuando mi hija toca el acorde final - y le enseñó a mi hija para que ella lo hiciera en su lugar.

Selene se baja del piano y corre a mis brazos. No sé en que momento me incliné para recibirla pero ahora la tenía abrazada y apretada contra mi cuerpo.

- Te gustó? - me pregunta cuando suelta un poco el abrazo.

- Claro! Es hermosa - le digo tocando su nariz con mi índice derecho - Quieres llevarlo a casa?

- Qué! El piano? - me pregunta sorprendida.

- Sí, el piano - señalo el instrumento y ella me mira temerosa - podemos llevarlo para que toques allá. A mí me gustaba mucho escuchar a Seiya tocar y tocas igual de bien a él.

- Eso también lo sabía - me sonríe - mi padrino Seiya me dijo, hace años, que te gustaba escuchar música pero de la buena - sonríe orgullosa - Que pasaban horas en su habitación, él tocando y tu escuchando - se sonroja - entonces le dije que me enseñara, que quería tocar para ti...

Miro a Amy y está igual de sorprendida que yo. ¿Mi niña sabe tocar por mí? Solo quería agradarme... No fue mi amigo, fue ella... La abrazo con fuerza. Es el mayor regalo que he recibido después de su existencia.

- Entonces, lo llevamos a casa? - la suelto un poco y poso mis ojos en los suyos.

- Puedes? - mira a Amy y luego a mí. Está indecisa.

- Claro - le beso la mejilla y camino con ella hasta donde está Zafiro, viéndonos algo... Sorprendido? Mierda! Tengo que recordar que no puede ser mi hija mientras estamos fuera de casa.

Pongo a la niña en el suelo y voy hasta el hombre que se obliga a sonreírme. Recibe a la niña en sus brazos y le rebuja las coletas. ¿Qué tiene todo el mundo con la cabeza y el cabello de mi hija?

- Y bueno, ya decidiste? - le pregunta el peliazul y mi pequeña asiente. Él la sienta en el mostrador y toma un talonario de facturas.

- Quiero el piano de cola, pero no en tamaño niño, lo quiero normal - empieza a decir la niña como dictando una lección de la escuela - y... Lo tienes en lila?

- Lila? - preguntamos Zafiro y yo al tiempo mirándola.

- Pensé que te gustaba era el rosa - Zafiro se me adelanta.

- Sí, pero el lila es un color inspirador - dice con suficiencia - quiero que sea lila oscuro, casi negro.

- Está bien, piano de cola lila oscuro - anota en la factura y me mira - alguna marca en especial?

- La mejor - digo mirando a la niña - No sé mucho de esto, pero mientras sea el mejor piano, todo estará bien.

- Gracias tío Darien - la niña me abraza y Zafiro se tranquiliza. Supongo que se le hace extraño que la acompañe alguien que no sea de la familia Kou.

- De nada, preciosa - le beso la mejilla, la tomo en mis manos y la bajo del mostrador. Amy está tras de mi y la llama para seguir mirando cosas mientras yo cancelo el pedido y dicto la dirección de entrega.

Al salir de la tienda de música, termino recorriendo el centro comercial de arriba a abajo. mi hermana compra un par de blusas y dos pares de zapatos. Selene sí es más entusiasta. Le compro un par de vestidos bastante lindos, tres pares de zapatos, incluyendo unas sandalias para el día de la boda de mi hermana; dos faldas y dos camisas a juego.

Nunca pensé que ir de compras fuera tan divertido o es porque veo a mi niña sonriendo feliz y preguntándome qué tal le queda todo. finalmente, termino sentado fuera de una tienda llena de muñecos de felpa mientras Selene arrastra a Amy para ver un par de muñecos que vio el viernes, cuando vino con Serena y dijo que ya no le interesaba la música.

- Papá - su vocecita me despierta. Está en la puerta de la tienda sosteniendo un conejo de casi su tamaño, algo desgarbado y con los ojos viscos. a pesar de todo, es hermoso - Mira, crees que le guste a mamá?

- Tal vez - tomo las bolsas y voy hacia ella - porqué lo preguntas?

- Ayer estuvo enferma y cuando yo me enfermo ella me trae regalos, para que me sienta mejor - explica tranquila - Quiero que se sienta mejor y me gusta este... - dice con anhelo en su voz. Parece que le gusta más para ella que para su madre.

- Y porqué no le llevas algo más adecuado? - Me agacho para estar a su altura - Y así llevas este para ti - le sacudo la cabeza al animal de peluche.

- Puedo? - Me mira con sus ojos brillando de alegría. Yo solo afirmo - Gracias! - Me abraza y corre a la caja para estirar su muñeco a la cajera.

Me pongo de pie y mientras me acerco para pagar, veo un hermoso bolso café. Es tipo mochila, pero en cuero. Las cremalleras son lindas cabecitas de conejos rosas y en un lado tiene dibujadas, a mano, unas orejas de conejo. Es sutil, casual y el más adecuado para Serena. Lo tomo y se lo enseño a Selene.

- Para mamá? - Me pregunta interesada en los conejitos.

- Sí, creo que este le puede gustar - le respondo sonriendo y ella afirma.

Mi hermana nos mira atentamente. Sonríe y llama a Selene para que yo pueda pagar. Miro el reloj, son las 11:10. Creo que es hora de ir al Crown. Cancelo y pido que no me envuelvan el conejo. Al salir de la tienda se lo entrego a la niña que corre saltando al ascensor.

Tras veinte minutos, aparcamos fuera de la cafetería y centro de juegos de los Furuhata. Se ve mucho mejor que hace seis años. parece que ampliaron con dos locales más y lo que era la cafetería ya se ve como un lindo restaurante.

Selene baja del auto y toma mi mano mientras sostiene en la otra al conejo desgarbado. Amy sigue tras nosotros. Abro la puerta y veo a Lita y a Andrew atender dos mesas diferentes. No me ven hasta que Selene suelta mi mano y corre hasta una enorme mesa, decorada con flores y con un letrero que dice "Reservado". Al sentirla, mis viejos amigos giran para verla, sonríen y buscan a quién la haya traído al lugar entonces los dos se quedan estáticos y con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro.

- Darien! - Lita corre a mí, me abraza, me suelta y me mira de pies a cabeza - Wow, sí que estás guapo...

- Creo que estoy acá - Andrew aparece tras Lita y me sonríe.

- Lo siento, amor, pero es que hace mucho no lo veíamos - Se disculpa la castaña sonriendo - Que bueno tenerte por acá - me dice antes de que su novio la aparte a un lado y me abrace efusivo.

- Vaya amigo, sí que te demoraste en visitarnos, tan divertido es New York? - m,e pregunta divertido tras soltarme.

- En realidad solo he estado trabajando - Miro a la mesa reservada y veo a Amy ya sentada al lado de mi bebé - Oye, puedes regalarme dos malteadas dobles de chocolate y umna sencilla de arándanos? - le digo incitándolo a caminar hasta la mesa. No me había dado cuenta de que ya Lita estaba atendiendo mesas de nuevo.

- Vale amigo - me responde y me acompaña hasta la mesa - Ya veo que le encargaron a esta pulguita al único de nosotros que no trabaja - me mira.

- Tío Andy - Selene lo llama y le da un abrazo - Mi tío Darien sí tiene trabajo, no está de vacaciones, se va a quedar acá, verdad? - Me mira y veo en sus ojos la ilusión. En verdad quiere que me quede. Yo asiento y Andrew parece sorprendido.

- Bueno, eso me alegra - Dice tras digerir la noticia - Voy por sus malteadas - y se va derecho a la cocina.

- Siéntate conmigo, si? - Me llama Selene señalando la silla a su lado. Yo le obedezco y me siento a su lado.

- No lo puedo creer! - Una voz conocida me alerta de inmediato - Pero si es Darien "desaparecido" Chiba! - Michiru, con una enorme panza de embarazada se me acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Tras ella, viene Haruka que me sonríe - Cuándo llegaste?

- Ayer en la tarde - digo levantándome para abrazar al primo de Serena - Este loco te hizo eso? - le pregunto, entre risas, a Michiru mientras señalo su panza.

- Sí - finge dramatismo - Pero me ha consentido bastante - se sienta en una silla frente a mí y Haruka la sigue.

- Qué tal los yankees? - Me pregunta mi amigo sonriendo. Parece que a todos les alegra verme.

- Bastante frío en invierno... - me encojo de hombros. No solo lo digo por el tiempo. Fueron seis años solo, sin relacionarme con nadie... Sin Serena.

- No le creía a Sammy cuando me lo dijo esta mañana - Otra alegre voz se acerca. Yaten, Taiki, Sammy y Unazuki, la hermana de Andrew llegan a la mesa. Taiki es quien habla y camina directo a mí para abrazarme - Ceciste, eh? - me dice tras soltarme.

- No lo se, un par de centímetros, quizá - le respondo mientras abrazo a Yaten.

- Y vienes de vacaciones o te quedarás? - me pregunta Unazuki mientras la abrazo.

- Me quedo ya en Tokio - le digo mientras me siento de nuevo.

- Parece que mi tío Darien se robó la atención de todos y nadie me saluda a mí - Selene finge enojo y todos ríen ante su comentario, incluso ella.

- Yo no me he olvidado de ti, pulguita - Andrew aparece tras mi pequeñita y pone delante de ella su malteada doble de chocolate.

- Gracias! - dice entusiasmada y toma inmediatamente el vaso con una mano y se mete la pajilla a la boca.

Andre pone las otras dos malteadas frente a Amy y a mí y solo ahí me percato que todos miran sorprendidos am la niña que toma felizmente su malteada.

- Tú le pediste eso a Selene? - Me pregunta Yaten asustado y yo solo puedo asentir. Hice algo mal? - Será mejor que desaparezcas antes de que llegue Serena - Me advierte divertido.

- Porque? - pregunto y todos se ríen.

- Serena no la deja comer golosinas antes de la comida - me aclara mi hermana.

- Qué más da - miro a mi hija que espera a que diga algo - verdad preciosa? - le guiño el ojo y ella, sin soltar su pajilla, me sonríe de regreso.

Tomo mi malteada y empiezo a tomarla mientras todos hablan del día y me cuentan un poco de sus vidas.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PS -**

Por fin podemos salir de la academia. seguro ya empezaron a almorzar sin nosotras. Mina Rey y yo caminamos hablando sobre algunos estudiantes. debemos empezar a montar la obra músico-teatral de final de año y aún no elegimos la historia.

- Porqué no usamos la historia de Cenicienta, esa nunca pasa de moda - Mina dice finalmente cuando llegamos a la puerta del Crown.

- Mina, Cenicienta y un cuento de navidad lo hace todo... - Rey la regaña pero se detiene en seco y abre sus ojos como platos cuando mira por el ventanal del café - Mina, ya te alcanzamos, olvidé algo - dice nerviosa y me toma del brazo halándome bastante fuerte - Acompáñame Serena!

Me hala a un lado y a Mina no le queda de otra que entrar sola. Rey está nerviosa y sigue con sus ojos clavados en el vidrio. Yo sigo el camino de su mirada pero solo puedo ver a Mina abrazando a Yaten.

- Qué te pasa? Parece que haz visto un fantasma - le pregunto nerviosa. Que le pasa a mi amiga?

- Serena, mira a Darien y a Selene! - me regaña y me señala a mi hija y a su padre. mis ojos se abren como platos. Ahora la entiendo.

Si alguien se detiene a detallarlos, seguramente se darían cuenta de toda la verdad. Darien y Selene tienen agarrado sus vasos de malteada de la misma forma. Toman de la pajilla exactamente igual y hacen los mismos gestos al tragar. Además que juntos, sus ojos se ven exactamente iguales. No me había percatado de eso en los cinco años de mi hija. Empiezo a mirar mis manos. Qué puedo decirle a Rey si ya hizo la relación... Estoy perdida...

- Si quieres seguir manteniendo esto por tres semanas más, deberás tenerlos lejos el uno del otro Serena! - me regaña. Ella lo sabe? Pero cómo? Nick habló? - No me mires así, me enteré anoche por accidente...

- Espera un momento... - Digo casi sin aliento - Sabes que...

- Sí, que Selene es hija de Darien y no se Seiya - Me dice tranquila - Y lo acabo de comprobar, son iguales!

* * *

**Bueno... Espero que les guste... pensaba darme unos días de descanso pero parece que no pude...**

**Ya trabajo en el que sigue... y perdonen por la publicación anterior... no iba a actualizar sino que me recargó una página y publicó otra vez lo que ya había hecho... La tablet aún me haace malos juegos de vez en cuando...**

**Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus lindos mensajes... Besos!**


	12. 10 Reencuentro familiar 2

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**10. Reencuentro familiar 2.**

**- PS -**

- Si quieres seguir manteniendo esto por tres semanas más, deberás tenerlos lejos el uno del otro Serena! - me regaña. Ella lo sabe? Pero cómo? Nick habló? - No me mires así, me enteré anoche por accidente...

- Espera un momento... - Digo casi sin aliento - Sabes que...

- Sí, que Selene es hija de Darien y no se Seiya - Me dice tranquila - Y lo acabo de comprobar, son iguales!

Los vuelvo a mirar. Se mueven sincronizados. Mi hija lo mira con infinito amor y sonríe como nunca la había visto. Es evidente y solo espero que nadie más se de cuenta.

-Co...com...como te... enter...raste? - Pregunto sin aliento.

- Pues, verás, ayer cuando se fueron a urgencias, después de que cerré la academia, fui a ver cómo estaban - me dice mi amiga con tranquilidad - Vi a Sammy y a Nick discutiendo en la recepción por la llegada de Darien. Luego Nick entró y salió un instante después contigo en sus brazos.

"Entonces decidí irme mejor al apartamento de mi novio y esperarlo para preguntarle. Me serví un té y me senté en el comedor. Perdóname amiga...

Rey me mira arrepentida. Ahora está más nerviosa pero continúa hablando.

- En la mesa estaba su portafolios abierto y una carpeta que decía Serena Tsukino - Me toma las manos pidiendo perdón con sus ojos - La leí toda, me asustó al principio pero luego te entendí... - Suspira - Le dije a Nick cuando llegó que no entendía porqué me ocultaba cosa... Estaba enfadada y cancelé la boda...

- No puedes hacer eso Rey - miro el aparcamiento y veo a Nick acercarse con cautela - Acaba de llegar, habla con él, yo iré a ver cómo puedo separar a mi hija de su padre - Le hago una seña a Nick para que hable con Rey y entro en el Crown.

Suspiro profundo. Es hora de empezar a actuar y debo hacerlo rápido. Veo a Haruka y Michiru muy concentrados en mi hija y Darien. Debo hacer algo y rápido...

- Selene! Qué te he dicho sobre las golosinas antes de la comida? - Finjo enojo cuando llego a la mesa mientras la miro a los ojos. Es mi único recurso.

- Te lo dijimos - Escucho que Yaten le dice a Darien.

- Serena, no la regañes - Darien soba los cabellos de mi hija y se pone de pie - Yo no sabía nada, se la compré... - parece arrepentido y cauteloso al mismo tiempo. Necesito tiempo... Necesito tenerlo cerca para decirle que se aleje un poco de la niña.

- Claro! Menos mal eres pediatra y sabes lo que le hace daño a los niños - le digo bastante alto pero lo logro. Él se acerca a mí y veo a Selene míranos extrañada. Está a punto de llorar.

- No es para tanto Serena - Está más cerca. Veo que todos nos miran. Están interesados en la pelea - Porqué haces esto? quieres que discutamos frente a ella? - me susurra cuando está bastante cerca y nadie puede escucharlo.

- Darien, aléjate un poco de ella cuando estés con los chicos - le digo mirando a la niña. Todos vuelven a lo suyo... Después de todo, ya más de uno se ha ganado mi regaño por lo mismo, así que no les extraña - Se mueven igual, comen igual... Pueden asociarlo... - le digo nerviosa y bastante rápido.

- De qué hablas? - parece confundido.

- Que Selene tiene las mismas expresiones y manías tuyas! - le digo más brusca de lo que esperaba - Rey se dio cuenta y tiene razón, son iguales.

- Hablas en serio? - parece sorprendido.

- Sí, así que ve a la mesa, cambia con Amy de puesto y mueve a Selene a otro - le digo pero recapacito al instante. No pueden verlos tan juntos - Yo iré por la niña, la llevo al baño y tu cambias de puestos, si?

El asiente. mira a la niña que aún nos observa asustada. Pobre de mi pequeña. Me acerco hacia ella y se gira hacia mí, arrepentida.

- Vamos a lavarte esas manos y la cara para comer - le digo y la tomo en mis brazos. Veo a Darien acercarse mientras me alejo con la niña al baño.

- Mami, perdóname... - tiene sus ojitos cristalinos mientras meo sus manitas en el chorro de agua.

- Tranquila cariño, solo estaba actuando - le beso la mejilla - No puedes sentarte tan cerca de tu padre por estos días - necesito que entienda.

- Porqué? - me mira inocente - yo le he dicho tío todo el tiempo...

- Amor, tú y tu padre son muy parecidos, se mueven igual - le seco las manos con una toalla de papel - si alguien los ve detenidamente, sabrá que son familia - le limpio las lágrimas que derrama mientras le hablo - y sabes que los chicos no deben saberlo aún...

- Sí mamá - me mira tímida - no te enojaste por la malteada?

- Sí!, sabes que no debes - le digo acomodando sus coletas - Pero tu papá quería compartir eso contigo, así que te lo paso por esta vez - la pongo en el suelo y salgo con ella del baño.

Llego a la mesa y ya están todos, incluso Andrew, Lita, Nick y Rey. Sammy me guarda dos asientos a su lado y me siento ahí con la niñ está en frente a nosotras y durante toda la comida, se lanzan miradas... Es evidente que entre ellos hay algo más.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PD -**

Fue una tortura que Serena me alejara de la niña durante la comida. No pude dejar de verla todo el tiempo. Los chicos me preguntaron sobre estos seis años, pero yo les respondí como si fuera una grabadora. Es extraño cómo me siento atraído por esa pequeñita de cabellos rubios, es como si un imán me obligara a estar junto a ella.

- Darien, me voy con Sammy - Amy me habla y me devuelve a la mesa que ya está vacía de comida y con algunos de mis amigos despidiéndose entre sí.

- E... Está bien - Miro a Serena limpiando el rostro de mi hija con un paño húmedo. Se ve tan entregada, tan amorosa. Es una gran madre, la mejor que Selene pudiera haber tenido.

- Qué harás el resto de la tarde? - Me pregunta Sammy. Sé que quiere saber si me quedaré con la niña o iré a otro lugar.

- mmm... - lo pienso mientras Selene se voltea y me mira - No lo se, creo que debo devolver a la hija de Serena a su casa - le sonrío a mi pequeña y ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

- No tienes que - Serena me mira algo nerviosa - Yo puedo llevármela a la academia, no te preocupes.

- Pero puede venir a conocer la academia, no? - Selene intercede por mí. Ambos necesitamos estar juntos. Con más precauciones pero juntos.

- Tal vez tenga algo que hacer, cariño - Serena mira a la niña intentando persuadirla pero la niña sigue mirándola con súplica - Está bien, puede venir si quiere.

Miro a Serena y ella a mí. La niña nos mira a ambos. Varios de los chicos nos miran a los tres. No sé qué hacer o qué decir y parece que Serena está igual.

- Parece que el chico guapo conquistó a la princesita - Rey me salva. Serena mencionó que se había dado cuenta, será cierto? - Y la princesita se enamoró del chico guapo - la pelinegra y sexi del grupo va hasta la silla de Selene y la toma en sus brazos - o no es así? - me mira y todos ríen. Debo seguir su juego.

- Creo que sí - digo tranquilo. Bueno, aparentemente tranquilo - Serena tiene una niña adorable y la encontré merodeando por la casa de mis padres.

- No vas a dejar ese vicio de dejar a Selene en casa de los Chiba, Serena? - Yaten regaña a mi princesa. No está muy enojado, pero sí algo molesto - Sabes que mi tío Richard la cuidaría gustoso.

- No pienso discutir eso otra vez - Serena se levanta de la silla, toma a Selene de los brazos de Rey, el conejo de felpa que reposaba en la mesa y sale enfadada hacia la puerta.

- Porqué la hiciste enojar! - Mina golpea en el hombro a su novio y yo, por instinto, me pongo de pie para seguir a mis amadas mujeres.

- Vamos, yo te indico el camino a la academia - Rey me toma del brazo y le da un beso a Nicholas - Nos vemos en la Noche, cariño - me hala y salimos del Crown - Sé más discreto o todos lo van a saber antes de tiempo - me regaña mientras busco con la mirada a Serena y a mi hija pero por ningún lado - y te luce la mochila de conejo - se me burla.

- Soy tan evidente? - le pregunto a Rey mientras camino con ella tomada a mi brazo mientras me guía.

- Digamos que más bien la sangre llama - dice tranquila - Fue una fuerte sorpresa la que me llevé cuando leí que tu padre la reconocía como su nieta - me confiesa sonriendo - Pero me sorprendió más hacer la relación y darme cuenta que ustedes dos tenían una relación hace años... cuánto llevaban juntos?

- Cinco años, poco más, poco menos - le confieso algo asustado.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! - se detiene en seco - Yo pensé que tal vez un año, dos si mucho.

- Lo ocultamos bien - le digo orgulloso - y bueno, cuéntame cómo es trabajar con ella? es buena jefe?

- La mejor - Rey empieza a caminar de nuevo arrastrándome del brazo - Se entrega mucho a los estudiantes y su progreso. Enseña danza y teatro, yo música y Mina teatro y canto.

- Y sí les da? las artes no son el trabajo más lucrativo del mundo, o sí? - Quiero saber todo de Serena, hablar con una de sus mejores amigas puede ayudarme.

- Sí y no - me mira y sonríe - Los estudiantes de la academia pagan una mensualidad promedio, pero los grandes ingresos, los recibimos de contrataciones de empresas, compañías artísticas, empresarios de la música e instituciones educativas para que los capacitemos para un evento en especial o para rentar nuestro teatro.

- Tienen un teatro? - pregunto sorprendido, eso no lo esperaba. Una cosa es tener una academia de artes y otra muy distinta un teatro para eventos.

- Uno de los más lindos y modernos de Tokio - dice orgullosa - Serena invirtió la fortuna familiar en eso.

Damos la vuelta a la esquina y me quedo estático. Cuando Rey dijo que había gastado su fortuna no mentía. Un portón enorme da la bienvenida a una manzana completa de pequeños edificios de dos pisos, un enorme teatro en el centro y varios jardines por todos lados. Milenio de Plata no es una academia cualquiera... Es una universidad de artes...

- Y dices que es una academia? - le pregunto a Rey mientras alzo una ceja. Esa frase parece una tonta broma.

- Serena insiste en no convertirla en universidad porque no podría enseñarle a niños, así que, legalmente, es una academia de artes - me dice mientras abre el portón, saluda a un anciano que cuida y me conduce al primer edificio.

- Cuántos maestros a parte de ustedes tienen? - pregunto interesado mientras camino por un pasillo rodeado de árboles de cerezo y flores silvestres.

- Hay seis maestros más, somos pocos en realidad - se detiene frente a una puerta con un conejo sonriente que dice "Dirección" - Te dejo, debo dictar una clase - sigue caminando sin mirarme, solo me da la espalda - Y felicidades, papá...

Es la primera que me felicita por la paternidad, esas felicitaciones que debieron llegar hace cinco o seis años... Toco la puerta con tres golpecitos. Espero y es mi pequeñita la que abre entusiasmada.

- Papi! - suelta feliz y abraza mis piernas. Yo me agacho y la tomo en brazos.

- Me dejaste con tu amigo - le enseño la mochila de conejo que llevo en mi hombro - Dónde está tu madre? - le pregunto asomando el rostro por la puerta. Es un despacho tranquilo y sencillo, muy al estilo de Serena.

Tiene un perchero, un escritorio y dos bibliotecas de madera clara. Un armario en una de las paredes tiene algunos juguetes, supongo que de Selene. En el suelo de madera se extiende una hermosa y delicada alfombra en colores lila y rosa. Y en el escritorio abarrotado de carpetas y bolígrafos, Serena levanta su mirada hacia mí con curiosidad.

- Darien, pasa - me dice Serena al encontrar sus ojos con los míos. Aún parece enojada por el comentario de Yaten.

- Si estás ocupada... - suelto nervioso mientras voy entrando y cierro la puerta a mis espaldas.

- No te preocupes, solo discutía con Selene sobre la historia que vamos a escoger para la obra de fin de año - descarga un libro que tenía en las manos y que no me había percatado que estaba hojeando.

- Sii - mi niña me llama la atención - Mamá monta todos los años una obra músico-teatral para fin de año, la temporada empieza el primero diciembre - sonríe con suficciencia y orgullo mirando a su madre - Es el espectáculo más esperado en Tokio.

- Que bien... - suelto tras un suspiro. No sé porqué me siento nervioso estando con ellas dos a solas. Mis manos empiezan a sudar. Pongo a Selene en el suelo y me siento frente a Serena - No cumpliste tu sueño - le digo mirando por la ventana detrás de ella.

- No, pero ayudo a muchos a cumplir ese mismo sueño - me sonríe mientras Selene se monta en sus piernas y nos mira extrañada.

- Cuál era tu sueño mami? - pregunta mi niña con interés.

- No importa, cariño - Serena acomoda una de sus despeinadas coletas. Parece una niña inquieta.

- Tu madre - comienzo yo. Porqué la niña no sabe el mayor sueño de su madre? - Era una bailarina estupenda - Cruzo la mirada con Serena que parece resignada - Quería ser la mejor actriz y bailarina de Japón, soñaba con hacer giras por el país.

- Pero ya no importa - me corta - Ahora preparo a los mejores - pone a Selene en el suelo - Cariño, puedes ir a ver tu clase, recuerda que no debes practicar aún.

- Si, lo se - besa a Serena en la mejilla y luego camina hacia mí y repite la acción - Nos vemos ahora, mamá, papá.

- Ten cuidado mi amor - Le advierte Serena cuando la niña abre la puerta, sale y vuelve a cerrar.

- Haz hecho un trabajo maravilloso - Le digo girándome hacia ella de nuevo - Selene es preciosa

- Es lo que más quiero - me dice mientras mira sus manos. Está nerviosa.

- Gracias, bonita - me sincero y me mira extrañada - Me diste el mejor regalo del mundo.

- Lo hicimos juntos, tú también me lo diste a mí - me responde roja, como un tomate - Quieres conocer la academia?

- Ehm... - me sorprende su cambio de tema. Sé que se siente igual que yo, nerviosa y sin saber cómo actuar - Claro! - me pongo de pie y voy a la puerta para abrirla mientras ella me sigue.

Caminamos por el edificio administrativo. Me cuenta que gracias a Seiya, Mina y Rey, la academia es lo que es ahora. luego me lleva por un hermoso jardín con una cascada natural que hay tras el edificio en el que está su oficina. Me dice que es el lugar favorito de los estudiantes de Rey y de Taiki. Me sorprende que Taiki de clases, pero me explica que asumió las que daba Seiya, hace un par de años.

Cuando entramos en el edificio de dos pisos con un jardín enorme en el centro, y que dice "Teatro" en la entrada, me sorprende cómo un chico de unos once años corre a ella y la abraza por la cintura.

- Maestra Serena! - el niño está bastante entusiasmado - Qué bueno que regresa!

- Gracias Kenny - Serena soba los cabellos castaños del jovencito - Mañana tenemos clase y les traigo una sorpresa - el chico la suelta, asiente y corre a su grupo que saluda a mi princesa con palabras de aliento.

- Te quieren mucho - le digo mientras sigo sus pasos por el siguiente edificio, "Música".

- Sí, aunque con los mayores es más difícil - sonríe cuando nos detenemos frente a un estudio abierto del que procede un barullo de gritos y risas - Ves? - señala la puerta y un grupo de diez adolescentes arman una fiesta mientras practican karaoke acompañados por una maestra que parece muy alegre - Azuna tiene talento para manejarlos, a mí me cansan a veces.

- Qué harás cuando Selene llegue a los quince, entonces? - bromeo y ambos reímos ante la idea.

- Espero que sea una niña calmada - suspira y salimos hacia otro edificio, "Danza".

- Esta es tu zona? - le pregunto mientras entramos y veo un par de parejas, ya mayores, practicando un baile de salón en medio del patio.

- Sí, esta y la de teatro, pero paso más tiempo acá - se acerca a una de las parejas - Kelvin, levanta un poco más el brazo - sube el brazo con el que el hombre sostiene la mano de su compañera - eso, así, ahora música - ordena y un chico que los acompaña pone play a un equipo de sonido,con lo que empieza a sonar una suave melodía.

La pareja se mueve con gracia pero tímidos. Serena los mira atenta mientras estudia el movimiento. Estoy seguro que ya detectó el error. Parece que se tuvieran miedo o vergüenza.

Me acerco a Serena sin pensarlo y la tomo en mis brazos, como hace tiempo hacía en el estudio de danza de la escuela donde le ayudaba a ensayar. Pongo una de mis manos en su cintura, hacia la espalda baja, y con la otra tomo su mano y la sostengo en el aire. Ella se tensa pero pone su mano libre en mi hombro, con la misma gracia de siempre, con la elegancia que solo puede tener Serena.

En un par de segundos estamos girando sobre el patio. Me transporto a ese salón de danza en el que tanto la besé, en el que le dije una y mil veces que la amaba, en el que podíamos olvidarnos de todos para vivir ese amor secreto que nos convertía en los seres más felices del universo.

Ella cierra los ojos y se deja llevar por la música. Yo hago lo mismo y me olvido de dónde estoy. Solo somos ella y yo, flotando sobre un pacífico jardín...

La música se detiene y escucho los aplausos. Abro los ojos y me veo reflejado en los de Serena. Ella me sonríe y yo le devuelvo esa sonrisa.

- Wow profe, nunca la habíamos visto bailar así - Kelvin, creo que así se llama el hombre, se acerca a nosotros - Ni con el profesor Seiya.

- Ehm.. - intenta encontrar palabras para responder.

- Eso es porque su pareja de baile oficial no estaba cerca - respondo yo rápidamente para salvarla.

- Sí, Darien fue mi pareja cuando yo apenas aprendía - Adopta mi excusa y le responde tranquila - Solo que las artes no son lo suyo y se fue a estudiar en el exterior - me mira intensamente.

- Sería un gran maestro - Me dice el chico con sumo respeto - baila muy bien.

- Gracias, pero Serena tiene razón, las artes no son lo mío - me encojo de hombros.

Tras una corta despedida, seguimos el recorrido. Conozco el edificio de canto y el teatro. Finalmente, el paseo termina en la puerta de la oficina de mi princesa, justo donde comenzó. No entramos, al contrario, nos sentamos en el jardín frente a la puerta. Me impacta el estilo, todos los edificios son cuadrados con un jardín central. Se siente el aroma de las flores y del césped, la tranquilidad y la paz.

- Tienes una escuela hermosa - le confieso mientras miro el agua correr por la fuente del centro, justo frente al muro en que estamos sentados.

- Gracias - se sonroja pero de repente pega un brinco. Saca su celular rosa del bolsillo trasero de su jean - Discúlpame - se levanta y se dirige hacia la fuente. Aún puedo escucharla - Qué quieres - responde airada y espera un momento - A ti eso qué te importa? - sube un poco la voz - Mantente lejos de nosotras! Ya no puedes hacer lo que te de la gana conmigo! - grita desesperada y siento la enorme necesidad de abrazarla - No me obligues papá! - dice finalmente y cuelga.

Me pongo de pie cuando la veo acercarse destrozada. Tiene los ojos cristalinos, las mejillas rojas y el temor grabado en su rostro. La recibo en mis brazos y suelta el mar de lágrimas que intentaba contener hace un par de segundos. Con lo que sé ahora, supongo que su padre la amenazó con algo.

- Calma bonita - le sobo la espalda suavemente - Dime qué sucede...

- Mi padre... - logra decir pero vuelve a entrar en llanto y yo la aprieto contra mi pecho.

- Serena, dime qué sucede - intento alejarla de mi pecho pero ella parece no ceder. Finalmente lo hace y me mira. No sé descifrar su expresión - Vamos, dime qué pasó...

- Papá dice que como ya no tengo un hombre, me va a devolver a casa - me dice destrozada - Escuchó que habías regresado y me quiere volver a controlar la vida... La mía y la de Selene - estalla en llanto una vez más aferrándose a mi pecho.

- No voy a permitir eso, princesa - la abrazo fuertemente - Ven, vamos a tu oficina - la guío hasta la puerta y la siento en su silla. Yo me quedo a su lado, tomo su mano y saco mi celular del bolsillo, solo hay una persona que puede ayudarnos en este momento.

Marco el número que grabé en la hora del almuerzo en la memoria. Espero tres repiques y las voz alegre de Nicholas me saluda.

- Nick, tenemos un problema, uno grande - le digo mientras cruzo la mirada con Serena. Sé que tiene miedo, mucho miedo.

- Le pasó algo a la pulga? - pregunta de inmediato.

- Selene está bien - intento tranquilizarlo - Es Serena - suspiro - Su padre quiere devolverla a su casa, dice que por no tener un hombre va a volver a hacerse cargo de ella...

- Mierda! esperaba que a Kenji no le diera por eso antes del mes - escucho que mueve papeles - Voy a intentar tener el papel de la libertad de Serena para mañana mismo, necesito que un juez lo mire, apruebe y decrete que nadie puede interferir en sus decisiones personales y financieras.

- Apresura eso lo más que puedas - miro a mi hermosa princesa que aún tiene su mano entre la mía - Serena está algo asustada...

- Claro, ya me encargo - me dice con fuerza - Gracias por avisar, nos vemos.

Cuelgo la llamada y guardo el celular en mi bolsillo de nuevo. Muevo un poco la silla de Serena para ubicarme frente a ella, recostado en su escritorio. En dos días ha tenido muchas emociones encontradas y temo que entre en shock otra vez.

- Mírame bonita - levanto su rostro poniendo mi mano en su mentón y fijo mis ojos en los suyos para revisar sus pupilas. Están algo dilatadas - Serena, respira profundo - le digo sosteniendo su mirada. Está bastante agitada, a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa - Respira conmigo - empiezo a respirar hondo para que ella acompase su respiración a la mía - Así es, preciosa - Veo que sus pupilas empiezan a normalizarse - Sigue respirando - la animo y acaricio su mejilla con el dorso de mi mano. Es tan hermosa...

Siento la necesidad de besarla, jurarle que no está sola, que no me alejaré de ella nunca más... Que juntos podremos superar todo y que seremos felices, pero hacerle promesas en este momento podría ser contraproducente.

Cuando por fin se tranquiliza, la suelto y veo cómo se recuesta en su silla y suspira fuertemente. Sigo medio sentado en su escritorio, mirándola de frente y con los deseos de abrazarla más fuertes que nunca.

- Gracias, Darien... - Susurra y se endereza en la silla - Creo que necesito algo de agua - me señala un botellón que hay cerca de la puerta.

Voy hasta él, tomo un lindo vaso que dice "feliz día maestra" y sirvo un poco. Regreso al escritorio y se lo entrego. Ella bebe un largo trago y me mira. Parece confundida.

- Porqué haces esto, no es tu obligación - me dice muy suave. La entiendo, toda su vida ha sido dependiente de un hombre que determine sus acciones, su futuro. Y aunque Seiya la ayudó, realmente dependió de él para estar donde está ahora.

- No es mi obligación cuidarte - le digo sonriendo - Pero me gusta hacerlo, quiero hacerlo...

La puerta de la oficina se abre y me giro para ver quién nos interrumpe y a penas me percato de la cercanía que tenemos.

En la entrada se dibuja la figura pequeñita y delgada de mi hija, de nuestra hija. Su rostro refleja ilusión, es igual a su madre cuando le gustaba algo y lo quería a como diera lugar. Sé que tal vez sea contraproducente que nos vea así, pero no puedo levantarme. Mi cuerpo no reacciona.

- Puedo entrar? - nos pregunta la niña como timidez.

- Claro amor - Serena reacciona primero y se pone de pie para recibir a la niña en sus brazos - Terminó ya tu clase?

- No, pero me siento cansada - Me percato de que mi pequeña está pálida y sus ojos están un poco apagados.

- Quieres ir a casa? - Serena es sumamente dulce con ella. Le habla con delicadeza y amor. Mi niña solo sonríe, asiente y recuesta su cabeza en el hombro de su madre para cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Veo a mi princesa moverse despacio por la oficina. Arrulla a Selene sobando su espalda y meciéndola. Es una escena tan hermosa, tan familiar, llena de amor que solo puedo quedarme ahí, sentado en el escritorio, mirándola y deleitándome con su belleza infinita.

- Darien - la voz queda y suave de Serena me sorprende tras unos minutos. Se detuvo frente a mí con la niña ya dormida recostada en su hombro derecho - Puedes ayudarme? - Me hace un gesto para que reciba a la niña y lo hago gustoso.

Temo que se despierte con el movimiento. La recuesto suavemente en mi hombro, justo en la misma posición en que la tenía Serena. Selene balbucea algo ininteligible y sigue su viaje por las calles del mundo de Morfeo.

- Últimamente se cansa fácil - me dice Serena mientras guarda algunas cosas en su mochila y otras en la mochila de conejo de mi hija - Espero que eso termine con la cirugía...- Toma el conejo de felpa que está tirado en el suelo y unas llaves de un pequeño perchero - Nos acompañas a casa?

- Claro, voy con ustedes - veo como me abre la puerta para que salga con la niña primero - Y tranquila, leí el historial clínico y lo más seguro es que esos cansancios terminen con el trasplante - sale tras de mí y cierra la puerta con llave - Por cierto, me haré el examen de compatibilidad para ser el donante - le digo tranquilo mientras la sigo por el pasillo hasta el estacionamiento.

- Sabes que es bastante doloroso, verdad? - me cuestiona con una sonrisa. Aún recuerda cuánto detesto las inyecciones y las agujas.

- Aún así lo haré - Espero que Serena abra la puerta de una pequeña camioneta gris - Desde cuándo conduces?

- Ya sé que soy medio torpe, pero me tocó aprender - me abre la puerta trasera para que ponga a Selene acostada sobre el asiento - Haruka me enseñó - Me mira cuando salgo de la parte de atrás y cierra la puerta - Con dos personas enfermas en casa, el pobre Artemis no podía atender dos emergencias al tiempo, así que aprendí por precaución - Rodea la camioneta, se sube en el asiento del conductor y quita el pestillo de la puerta del copiloto.

- Lo imagino... - comento mientras me subo - Aprendiste a cocinar, a conducir y cambiaste tu gran sueño en mi ausencia - comento a modo de broma - hay algo más que deba saber?

- Pues - lanza su mochila y la de nuestra hija a mis piernas y solo puedo reír ante el hecho - Ahora puedo leer un libro completo - pone la llave en el contacto y enciende el auto con un suave ronroneo - Me llevo bien con Sammy, soy un poco más seria desde que me convertí en madre y ahora tengo una familia con dos padres adoptivos - me responde sonriendo y dandole marcha al auto - A parte de eso, no hay mucho más que debas saber... - duda un poco mientras salimos a la avenida - Bueno, aprendí a comer todo con fresas y chocolate, la niña siempre deja un poco de helado, malteada, barras y solo le gusta ese sabor - se ríe y siento como si no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, como si solo nos hubiéramos dejado de ver por unos días.

- Bueno, las fresas y el chocolate son una buena combinación - le digo y la miro conducir concentrada - Es temprano, crees que es buena idea que se duerma antes de las seis? No despertará a media noche? - pregunto curioso cuando miro hacia atrás para revisar a la niña.

- Sí, se levanta a media noche, se va a mi cama y se queda dormida después de arrullarla - Serena mira a la niña por el retrovisor - Aunque a veces se pasaba para la cama de Seiya, cuando él estaba mal.

- La quiso mucho - no es una pregunta, estoy seguro de que es así.

- Era su vida, la quiso como si fuera su hija, pero siempre le enseñó que no era su verdadero padre - me dice girando en una esquina. Ya estamos en el vecindario.

- Creo que le estoy debiendo mucho - suspiro y Serena aparca frente a su casa - Te ayudo a acostarla antes de ir a mi casa - le digo cuando toma los bolsos y el conejo de mis piernas.

- Te lo agradecería - me sonríe y baja del auto.

Tomo a mi chiquitita del asiento trasero y sigo a Serena por las escaleras. Luna y Artemis nos saludan al entrar a la casa y veo en sus ojos una expresión de ternura. Llegamos hasta la puerta que lleva el nombre de mi hija y Serena la abre y la sostiene para que yo entre con la niña.

La habitación es blanca, con algunos apliques en rosa. La cama está vestida con un edredón de conejitos que Serena hace a un lado para acostar a Selene. Los armarios esán llenos de juguetes y tiene un pequeño escritorio de trabajo donde mi princesa descarga la mochila de mi hija y el conejo.

Acuesto a mi pequeña en la cama, le quito los zapatos, las medias y la cubro con el edredón. Parece un angelito. Me siento en la cama a su lado y le acaricio el rostro. Serena se acerca y deshace sus coletas para que pueda dormir bien.

- Es hermosa - suelto en un suspiro contemplando a mi bebé.

- Sí... - Serena besa la frente de Selene y se pone de pie. yo la imito y salimos de la habitación. Es la primera vez que costamos juntos a nuestra hija y se siente muy bien.

Bajamos juntos al primer piso y vamos derecho a la cocina. Luna está sirviendo algunas tazas de té en el mesón, Artemis habla con mi madre sobre el mantenimiento del jardín que piensan hacer juntos.

- Hola cariño - mi madre me saluda desde el comedor y me invita a sentarme - Qué tal tu día con la niña? - me pregunta después de recibir el beso que le doy en la frente y de sentarme a su lado. Veo a Serena en el mesón buscando cosas por todos los armarios.

- Bien, fuimos al centro comercial - miro a mi madre y a Artemis que parece interesado. Luna se sienta al lado de su esposo y nos entrega a cada uno una taza de té - le compré un piano, algunos vestidos y un conejo, pero las compras quedaron en el auto de Amy...

- Un piano? - Serena se voltea y cruza la mirada conmigo. Tiene una taza llena de harina en la mano.

- Sí, me llevó a una tienda de música... - Todos me están mirando sorprendidos - La de un tal Zafiro...

- Sí, sé cuál es - Serena me interrumpe mientras se para de medio lado y vacía la harina en un bol - Pero cómo que le compraste un piano?

- Entramos, se puso a tocar en un piano enorme, le dije que si lo quería y dijo que sí - hago recuento de lo sucedido - Lo compré y lo traen en cinco días.

- No habías dicho que la niña había renunciado a la música? - Luna le pregunta a Serena que ahora mide azúcar. Está haciendo sus ricos pastelillos.

- Eso se suponía - suspira Serena y sonríe - Gracias Darien - me mira por un instante y se gira para seguir con su receta.

- No agradezcas, lo hice con todo el gusto del mundo - le digo a mi princesa que me da la espalda y mezcla ingredientes.

- Hola familia! - mi padre entra por el pasillo que conecta la cocina con el jardín - si mi casa está vacía, es porque están todos acá! - parece muy feliz y todos lo miran sonriente - Hola cariño - besa a Serena en la mejilla y sigue hasta la mesa - Hola amor - besa a mi madre en los labios - Luna, Artemis - me golpea el hombro y se sienta a mi lado - Hijo - todos le sonreímos de vuelta.

- Menos mal llegaste - Mi madre se pone de pie - hoy nos toca servir la cena a nosotros, así que no te acomodes - regaña a mi padre y lo hace levantarse.

- Vamos, nosotros les ayudamos - Luna se levanta y en menos de un minutos, los cuatro salen por el pasillo dejándonos a Serena y a mí solos en la cocina.

La veo concentrada, vierte ingredientes en el bol, mezcla, prueba. Se mueve con gracia. Debo admitir que me gusta como se ve con vestidos, como cuando éramos novios, pero la pinta informal que tiene, muestra a una mujer, no a la jovencita de años atrás. Me levanto de la silla y camino hasta estar a su lado. MI cuerpo se mueve por su propia voluntad. Me recuesto a su lado, sobre el mesón y la veo servir los moldes con la mezcla.

- Extrañé mucho tus pastelillos... - las palabras salen de mi boca sin darme cuenta. Ella solo me m ira y sonríe tímida.

- Pues eres un hombre con suerte - me responde mientras mete la primera bandeja con doce moldes al horno - Hago dos bandejas diarias, una para tu casa y otra para nosotros - regresa a mi lado y empieza a llenar la segunda bandeja.

- Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a comerlos a diario - acomodo tras su oreja uno de los mechones que se soltaron de la coleta alta y me quedo mirándola.

Ahora que tengo tiempo para detallarla, me doy cuenta que tiene secuelas aún de la anemia que sufrió. Sus mejillas están ligeramente más delgadas. En sus ojos, aún hay una pequeña seña de ojeras, no se si de la enfermedad o de lo estresada que ha estado desde la muerte de Seiya. Sus labios aún son rosados y delineados, y saben igual, ya lo comprobé...

Es verdad que ya no es una niña. Sus pechos, tal vez por el embarazo, están redondos y un poco más grandes. Su cintura sigue siendo pequeña y entallada, aunque de espaldas no se le note por la camisa abierta que lleva. Su cadera es ligeramente más ancha igual que sus piernas, pero todas las curvas de más que adquirió en estos años me parecen simplemente sensuales...

- Darien... en qué planeta estás! - Me dice algo fuerte. No me había dado cuenta de que me hablaba. Su cuerpo me distrajo.

- Lo siento, estaba... - ¿puedo decirle que admirándola? - Creo que estoy cansado, perdona, me decías?

- Te decía que puedes ir a descansar mientras es la cena - me sonríe nerviosa. Se mira sus manos que sostienen la bandeja que terminó de llenar.

- No, gracias - recompongo mi postura pero sigo recostado en el mesón - Acá estoy perfectamente...

- Si tu lo dices - se mueve con la bandeja y la mete al horno con la otra - Cuéntame qué fue de ti en este tiempo, ya me sacaste mucha información a mí - me dice suave y sin mirarme, sé que le da vergüenza decirme eso.

- Pues no hay mucho que decir - le digo mientras ella vuelve a mi lado y empieza a recoger las cosas que utilizó y las lleva al fregadero - Llegué a los Estados Unidos y terminé mi carrera muy rápido, después empecé a trabajar en un hospital mientras hacía mi especialización y fue ahí que conocí a Cloe, te hablé de ella esta mañana - Menciono a mi secretaria con una sola intención, necesito saber que aún le intereso a Serena, necesito saber que aún tenemos una oportunidad.

- Sí, la que te decía que no deberías beber? - me pregunta y mete el bol al fregadero y lo lava despacio.

- Sí, la misma - suspiro, sí que es atenta a los detalles - Cuando llegué a New York solo estudiaba y bebía, creo que una botella de whisky diaria - sonrío ante el recuerdo - Pasaba horas encerrado en el departamento que renté y no salía - Serena deja el bol secando y toma las aspas de la batidora para lavarlas - Cuando empecé en el hospital solo me relacioné con mis pacientes y con Cloe, aunque creo que fui una tortura para ella - me río al recordar a mi loca secretaria - Se parecía a ti, en su forma de ser, pero siempre viste de negro y tiene un novio que es tatuador - veo como deja caer una de las dos aspas en el lavado y se ocupa de la otra para quitar los restos de mezcla - En fin, solo salí en plan de amigos el día en que tomé el avión de regreso, me llevó a comer hamburguesas con cerveza, puedes creerlo?

- Tú? Comiendo hamburguesas? - se gira para mirarme y veo que tiene una ceja levantada, no me cree.

- Sí, ni yo lo creía - le respondo y me corro un poco más cerca de ella, espero que no le moleste - Mi vida fue algo aburrida en el exterior, aburrida pero productiva, debo admitir.

- Me alegro por ti - pone el aspa a secar y toma el otro - Tu sí pudiste cumplir tu sueño... - parece melancólica y me parte el alma.

- Sí, y si me preguntas, no te creo con lo de la academia y tu idea de ser actriz y bailarina - me termino de acercar y sobo su mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Ella simplemente me deja hacerlo. Hay algo más en todo esto.

- No me gusta hablar de eso delante de Selene - suspira - Me salió un papel en una comedia musical importante, Seiya me acompañó a presentar la audición y estaba muy feliz porque lo había conseguido - comienza a hablar y veo que derrama un par de lágrimas - Pero una semana después me enteré de que estaba en embarazo y pues ya ves - se señala a sí misma - Me quitaron el papel y la oportunidad, dijeron que mi cuerpo iba a cambiar y que ese mundo era de muchos sacrificios y de mucho tiempo y una madre no cabía en él...

- Eso es discriminación, bonita, no es justo contigo, eras la mejor - intento animarla pero su voz ya está quebrada.

- Sí, pero quién soy yo para obligarlos a darme un papel - suspira y pone el otro aspa a secar - Cuando la academia se hizo popular vinieron a buscarme, me querían en varias obras, pero yo me negué - voltea el rostro y me sonríe forzadamente - Tengo dignidad, sabes? Cuando Selene nació y la vi por primera vez, mi sueño cambió, ya solo vivo por ella...

- Pero... - no sé cómo decir esto - Bonita, debes pensar también en ti, sé que no retomaste tu vida amorosa, pero también cambiaste tu apariencia, tus sueños...

- Mis sueños se esfumaron cuando le di el sí a Seiya en el altar - Ya terminó de lavar pero no me mira, solo mira sus manos

- pero aún puedes retomarlos...

- No Darien - me mira y fuerza una sonrisa - En estos momento solo puedo pensar en como salir de todo lo que Seiya dejó preparado con el menor daño posible - suspira - Imagínate qué pensarán o qué harán los chicos cuando se enteren de que les he mentido... me voy a quedar sola...

- Rey te entendió, preciosa - Me acerco y la abrazo por la cintura, desde su espalda - Ellos pueden hacerlo también...

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor a tomar una taza de té. Bueno, yo a acompañarla mientras ella lo toma. Me obligo a cambiar de temas por unos que no la lastimen tanto. Hablamos un poco sobre lo que hemos hecho en estos años y sobre Selene. Sus primeras palabras, sus primeros pasos, su crecimiento retrasado por la enfermedad...

El olor de los pastelillos empieza a inundar la cocina. No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos hablando, igual que hace seis años. Pasábamos horas bromeando y tal vez es por eso que teníamos una relación tan cercana y hermosa que aún hoy, tras no vernos por tanto tiempo, podemos compartir juntos como si hubieran pasado solo cinco minutos.

- Chicos, disculpen - La voz de mi madre nos obliga a mirar a la salida trasera de la cocina - La cena está servida, Sammy y Amy ya llegaron y solo faltan ustedes y la niña.

- Gracias Gea - Serena se levanta y recoge su taza - ya voy a despertar a Selene - deja la taza y se gira hacia mí.

- Déjalo, bonita - me levanto de un impulso - Yo la despierto - Serena me sonríe y asiente. Es bueno saber que ella me está permitiendo ser el padre de Selene, recuperar el tiempo que perdí a su lado.

Salgo de la cocina cuando mi madre y mi princesa se van al patio. Subo a la habitación de mi pequeña y la veo dormir tranquilamente. Me acerco hasta la cama y acaricio sus cabellos dorados con suavidad. Es un pequeño angelito...

- Sele, preciosa - le digo suavemente sin dejar de sobar su cabello - despierta, cariño.

Es raro hacer esto. A la única mujer que despertaba antes de ella era a mi hermana en la época del colegio,y le tiraba una almohada a la cara. Mi pequeña se remueve pero no abre sus ojitos.

- Amor, vamos, levántate - intento hablar un poco más fuerte.

- Cinco minutos más mami - balbucea y se gira para darme la espalda. Solo puedo sonreír y devolverla con cuidado para que quede con la cara hacia el techo.

- Selene, pequeña, despierta, es hora de cenar - le beso la frente y ella abre los ojos despacio y los fija en los míos - Buenas noches, preciosa - le sonrío.

- Papá? - se sienta extrañada. Es primera vez que alguien nuevo en su vida la despierta - Papá! - sorpresivamente me abraza con sus pequeñas manitas.

- Si, cariño, soy yo - la tomo en mis brazos y le sobo los cabellos - Vamos a cenar, déjame buscarte unos zapatos - intento alejarla de mí pero ella se aferra como una garrapata.

- Mis pantuflas están bajo la cama - me dice suave y se aleja.

Le pongo sus pantuflas rosadas de conejos y la subo a mi espalda para bajar con ella. Ella disfruta, ríe a carcajadas y no puedo evitar contagiarme de su felicidad. Es completamente feliz y yo me siento en paz con ella, con Serena y conmigo mismo. Este es mi lugar en el mundo, al lado de las mujeres que amo.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PS -**

- Qué tanto hablaban? - Sammy me interroga. Todos me miran con curiosidad porque llevaba cerca de dos horas hablando con Darien en la cocina de mi casa.

No me di cuenta del tiempo. Hablar con Darien es sumamente fácil. Nos entendemos muy bien y el tiempo a su lado pasa sin dejarse notar. Es como cuando éramos novios... Tengo que admitir que lo amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, pero no estoy en un momento en el que pueda pensar en eso. Tengo que pensar en todos lo que debo enfrentar pronto y en el bienestar de Selene, en mantenerla a salvo de mi padre y de Richard Kou.

- Nada, le contaba cosas de Selene, es su padre y quiere conocerla - me limito a decir antes de sentarme en la silla a su lado.

- No me digas que piensas volver con él... - Sammy suena algo enfadado - Ni siquiera sabes si tiene ya una familia en Estados Unidos.

- No tiene a nadie - digo seriamente - Y no, no puedo pensar en una relación sentimental ahora.

- A nosotros nos alegraría muchísimo que ustedes dos retomaran su relación... - Gea, sentada frente a mí, me sonríe con cariño - Verdad cariño? - le da un codazo a Mamoru y asiente con una sonrisa.

- Darien es un buen muchacho y tú también lo eres, aún se aman, se nota - dice el abuelo de mi hija.

- Además será un gran padre - Amy señala hacia la puerta de mi casa y todos los miramos sorprendidos.

Darien carga a nuestra hija en su espalda y bromean juntos. Los dos ríen a carcajadas, se ven felices, como padre e hija que se aman... Sé que Selene lo ama, siempre preguntaba por él, pero me sorprende que en menos de veinticuatro horas Darien se adaptara tanto a ella.

Debo ser sincera, esperaba que se enfadara tanto que regresaría de inmediato al aeropuerto para regresar a New York. Esperaba que hasta le tuviera miedo a nuestra hija porque no es fácil pensarse como padre. Yo me asusté cuando la tuve en mis brazos la primera vez y seguramente él también debía asustarse, pero parece todo lo contrario, se ve feliz y radiante.

Me alegra que por fin mi bebé tenga al padre que tanto esperó y que él le corresponda a ese cariño, pero me asusta Darien, me asustan sus besos, su cercanía y la inexplicable conexión que siento cada vez que estamos cerca.

- Ya estamos acá - Darien hace girar a la niña y en cuestión de segundos pasa de estar en su espalda a abrazarse a su cuello mientras él la sigue sosteniendo.

Le da un beso en la frente a mi pequeñita y la sienta a mi lado antes de ubicarse justo al lado de Selene, dejándola en medio de los dos. La niña nos mira intercaladamente a los dos y sonríe. Sé que más feliz no puede estar, y aunque temo que se ilusione con algo entre Darien y yo, yo también me estoy ilusionando con eso, aún mi corazón late desbocado por él... Sin mencionar que al verlo sin camisa y recién bañado en mi habitación, tuve que controlarme con mucha fuerza para no lanzarme a sus brazos como una gata en celo.

Cenamos tranquilamente. Mi familia se ve feliz y eso es suficiente para mí. Darien se apersona de la cena de nuestra hija. Parte la carne que hizo Gea y se la da a trocitos, come él y vuelve a darle otro bocado a la niña. Es dedicado con ella y me recuerda a Seiya, con la diferencia que mi mejor amigo era un payaso y Darien es todo un caballero, serio, elegante, con gracia.

- Me disculpan? - Darien se pone de pie cuando todos hemos terminado y lo miramos - Amy, las compras aún están en el auto?

- No, las llevé a tu habitación - Amy le habla con cariño. Sé que mi amiga está feliz y se siente completa con la llegada de su hermano. Se le nota en el brillo de los ojos.

- Preciosa, me acompañas y me ayudas? - mira a mi niña que inmediatamente se pone de pie asintiendo - Les traje algunos regalos y quiero aprovechar que estamos todos reunidos para entregárselos - nos explica al ver que estamos confundidos.

Desaparece por la entrada a su casa con mi niña siguiéndole los talones. Me distraigo con la luna creciente que empieza a asomarse por entre las delgadas nubes. No sé porqué pero me tranquiliza enormemente...

- Mamá, Amy, estas son para ustedes - la voz de Darien me despierta. No me di cuenta del momento en que llegaron.

Darien está de pie tras sus silla. Mi niña puso algunas bolsas junto a mí, supongo que son las cosas que le compró su padre en la tarde. Y la silla de Darien también tiene algunas bolsas.

Le entrega a Gea y a Amy un par de delicadas pulseras de oro blanco que ellas se ponen de inmediato.

- Papá, este lo compré pensando en ti - saca un estuche y lo abre mostrando un muy lujoso reloj que Mamoru se pone al instante - Sammy, no sabía si tus gustos habían cambiado, así que me decidí por algo neutro - le entrega una caja de terciopelo negro.

Mi hermano la abre curioso y muestra un par de mancuernas plateadas y doradas. Son sencillas pero elegantes y delicadas. Debió haber invertido una fortuna en estos regalos.

- Luna y Artemis - mira a mis segundos padres - no sabía de ustedes hasta ayer - se disculpa mientras busca en una bolsa - Pero hoy en el centro comercial vi esto y me pareció adecuado para ustedes dos - les extiende un par de sobres blancos nada abultados - Es una forma de agradecer todo lo que han hecho por mi hija, por Serena y por Seiya.

Todos miramos a Luna y Artemis que destapan los sobres con curiosidad. Los ojos de Luna se enfocan y un tenue brillo los cubre. Su rostro muestra una enorme sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos pasa a ser una lágrima que rueda por sus mejillas.

- Gracias joven - Artemis le extiende la mano y Darien la estrecha satisfecho.

- Mil gracias, Darien! - La emoción de Luna es palpable y de un momento a otro, está abrazando a Darien como abrazaba a Seiya.

- Pero qué les diste? Luna nunca se pone así - Amy le pregunta a su hermano que parece avergonzado ante la muestra de cariño de Luna.

- Nos regaló una semana en un crucero para parejas - Artemis responde mientras Luna regresa a su asiento limpiándose las lágrimas - Es para una semana después de la cirugía de Selene, gracias...

- No hay nada que agradecer - La modestia de Darien no ha cambiado. Sigue siendo un hombre sencillo y atento - Y para ti, bonita - posa la mirada en mí y me extiende una cajita de terciopelo rojo que recibo temblorosa - espero que te guste...

Bajo la mirada a la cajita y la abro con cuidado. Un leve brillo me asusta por un momento. Quizá muy en el fondo hubiera querido que fuera un hermoso anillo, pero lo que veo me encanta. Una delicada cadena de oro rosado me saluda con su dije de luna creciente, exacta a la que hay hoy en el cielo. Me doy cuenta que me conoce a la perfección.

Sonrío como una tonta y le estiro la cajita y le doy la espalda. siento que mueve mi cabello a un lado y luego pone sus manos frente a mi, desde mi espalda para poner la cadenita en su lugar. La abrocha en la parte de atrás y me toca el hombro para que me gire de nuevo.

- Es hermosa - logro decir y soy consciente de que todos nos miran así que evito mirarle y bajo la cabeza para ver el dije - Gracias.

- Yo también te traje algo mami! - Selene habla fuerte antes de que yo pueda recomponer mi postura - Ayer estabas enferma y quería darte algo para animarte - remueve la ultima bolsa que queda en el asiento de Darien y saca una tierna mochila cafe con las cremalleras de conejitos y la pone frente a mi - Te gusta?

- Claro amor - recibo la mochila y la pongo con las bolsas de mi hija.

- Bueno, si no es más, nosotros nos retiramos - Gea y Mamoru se ponen de pie - Mañana debo estar muy temprano en el consultorio - dice el abuelo de mi hija y se despide de todos.

Poco a poco todos se van y solo quedamos Darien, Selene y yo. La niña ha adoptado el mismo hábito mío y se acuesta en el césped a ver el cielo hasta quedarse dormida. Darien se acuesta a su lado y yo al otro. Supongo que cualquiera que nos viera diría que somos la familia perfecta... Por el momento solo voy a disfrutarlo, después pensaré en eso con más seriedad... Quiero ser feliz por fin y si el destino me lo permite, lo seré al lado de las dos personas que más amo...

Una estrella fugaz surca el cielo y yo sonrío... Deseo ser feliz con Darien y nuestra hija... Sí, es lo que más deseo después de ver a mi pequeñita completamente recuperada... Ser feliz, lo que siempre me negó mi padre... Lo que siempre he anhelado... Lo que hoy puedo sentir acostada con Selene y Darien, mi familia, en el césped, mirando la luna creciente...

* * *

Perdonen... si bien he estado inspirada, lo que me ha faltado esta semana es tiempo para publicar antes... Creo que ahora me tocará seguir actualizando una sola vez por semana...

Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y espero que les guste este capitulo... Para evitar demoras, responderé los pms después...

Feliz semana!


	13. 11 Knock Out

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**11. Knock Out. **

- Hazlo rápido Amy! - el grito desesperado de Darien hace sonreír a su hermana y a Petzite, la enfermera y asistente de Amy.

- Cuando me dijo que su hermano le temía a las agujas no pensé que tanto - Petzite mira a su jefe y ambas ríen a carcajadas.

- Amy! No me tortures más y hazlo de una buena vez! - otro grito más y Amy toma los instrumentos.

- Darien, tienes la zona dormida, solo sentirás un fuerte halón cuando esté extrayendo la muestra - Amy cubre su boca con un tapabocas y se pone de pie al lado de su hermano con una enorme jeringa en las manos.

- Recuérdame porqué hago esto, por favor - El moreno alza un poco la cabeza sin cambiar su posición boca abajo mientras su hermana toca la zona trasera de su cuello y la otra mano la posa en la espalda desnuda de su hermano.

- Lo hace por su hija doctor Chiba - Petzite se para al otro lado del moreno con una bandeja y con la mano lo obliga a apoyar nuevamente la cabeza.

- Listo? - Amy sonríe a su enfermera e introduce la aguja en el cuello de Darien - Esto no tardará más de un minuto - asiente a su enfermera que toma la mano de su hermano para darle valor y empieza a succionar la muestra que necesitan para determinar la compatibilidad padre e hija.

- Mierda! Amy, sé más delicada! - grita Darien sin moverse pero con todo lo que le da su voz.

- Quieto doctor, recuerde que cualquier movimiento puede dejarlo lesionado de por vida - Petzite aprieta la mano del moreno y sonríe a Amy que intenta contener una risa.

- Eres un llorón hermanito - Amy suspira y retira la jeringa - Ni Selene hizo tanto escándalo la primera vez - le da un golpe en la espalda baja - ya puedes sentarte y ponerte tu camisa - tapa la jeringa y la entrega a Petzite - Pet, intenta que ese resultado esté para esta misma tarde, quieres?

- Claro doctora - la mujer sonríe mientras Darien se sienta en la camilla - Un placer conocerlo por fin doctor Chiba...

- No puedo decir lo mismo en este momento - Darien pasa la mano por su cuello. Su rostro evidencia miedo y dolor al tiempo. Sabe que debe parecer un niño pequeño, pero no le importa, las inyecciones y las agujas no son sus mejores amigas.

- Lo entiendo - Petzite le sonríe y toma la bandeja - Con permiso doctores - sale de la sala de procedimientos.

- No comas nada antes de una hora para que descanses - Amy le pasa la camisa a su dolorido hermano - Y si sientes algún mareo, solo recuéstate, no te esfuerces mucho hasta después de comer algo balanceado...

- Amy, también soy médico, lo recuerdas? - Darien alza una ceja y Amy solo puede reír.

- Lo sé, perdón por querer cuidar a mi hermanito menor - le saca la lengua.

- Por dos minutos, niña! - dice fingiendo enojo. Se pone la camiseta y la deja por fuera de sus jeans.

- No te levantes, llamaré a Artemis para que entre por ti - Amy sale de la sala.

Darien, débil y aún dolorido, suspira. Era verdad que tenía que agradecer el empeño de Artemis para acompañarlo. Está débil y de seguro al levantarse completamente, pierda las pocas fuerzas que le quedan después de someterse a ese espantoso examen.

"Lo haces por tu hija", se recuerda a sí mismo. Se deja caer en la camilla una vez más y cierra los ojos. La noche anterior le costó quedarse dormido en la casa de su padres y lejos de Selene y Serena. Acompañó a su princesa para acostar a su hija cuando quedó profundamente dormida en el césped. Vio la estrella fugaz y pidió un deseo... "Ser feliz con ellas, con mis dos amores".

Despedirse de Serena fue duro. Evitó con todas sus fuerzas darle un beso, pero fue imposible...

.

.

.

**- PD -**

- Serena... - su nombre se escapa de mis labios mientras espero a que Artemis venga por mí - Porqué te necesito tan cerca de mí?... - los recuerdos de anoche invaden mi mente de repente.

**- Flashback -**

- Gracias por ayudarme con la niña - Serena me habló justo cuando dejamos el cuarto de nuestra pequeña.

Fue una experiencia única. Serena la cambió frente a mí, le puso su pijama mientras yo la sostenía porque estaba profundamente dormida y me permitió acostarla y arroparla. Besó la frente de Selene y le susurró un te amo muy cerca. Yo simplemente repetí la acción y al decirle esas dos palabras no pude evitar levantar el rostro de la cama y enfocar los ojos en los de Serena... Les dije Te Amo a las dos.

- Gracias por permitirme ayudarte, princesa - sin pensarlo, me acerqué tanto a ella que la acorralé entre mi cuerpo y la pared frente a la puerta del cuarto de nuestra hija.

Su cuerpo me atrajo como un imán. Quise resistirme en ese momento, pero los ojos celestes de mi princesa se clavaron en los míos y sus dulces labios se entreabrieron para soltar un suave gemido de sorpresa.

Una tensión eléctrica se apoderó de nuestros cuerpos. Posé mi mano derecha en la pequeña cintura de mi amada princesa y la otra la puse en su cuello, tras su oreja, para asegurar que no iba a escaparse.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y atrapé sus labios en un beso suave. Uní mi cuerpo al de ella para sentir no solo su respiración agitada, sino también sus pronunciadas curvas. Rocé sus labios con mi lengua, pidiendo permiso para tomarla por completo y aunque ella demoró en darme acceso, terminó abriendo sus labios y ofreciéndome su boca. No dejé que la pasión creciera, vertí todo mi amor, todas mis intenciones, todos mis deseos de un futuro juntos en ese beso.

La sentí estremecerse entre mis brazos y responder en la misma forma. Sin pasión, con suavidad y paciencia, recorrió mis labios con su delicada lengua... Fue la primera vez que la sentí besarme con ese sentimiento... En el pasado nos besábamos con inocencia y la única vez que sobrepasamos esa línea, dejamos que la pasión nos consumiera... La pasión y el miedo a alejarnos...

Abrí mis ojos despacio y me alejé de ella dejando un casto beso en sus labios. Ella abrió sus ojos y cruzó su mirada con la mía. Suspiró y dejó descolgar sus manos que hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta que posaba en mis hombros.

- Hasta mañana mi princesa bonita - susurré acercando mis labios a su oído y me fui sin esperar respuesta. Si yo estaba sintiendo un carrusel de emociones, no me imagino ella...

Entré en mi habitación intentando contener las sensaciones que ese beso dejó en mí. El cuerpo de Serena bajo el mío despertó no solo ese inmenso amor que seguía sintiendo por ella, sino el deseo sexual que solo ella podía despertar en mí.

Me quité la ropa por completo y la dejé en la cama antes de entrar al baño. Tenía que bajar un poco el infierno que se desató en mi entrepierna y solo el agua fría tenía ese poder. Abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua helada recorriera mi cuerpo, pero mi pequeño infierno personal no parecía ceder.

Mi mente se transportó a ese pasillo, al cuerpo de Serena, a sus labios rozando los míos... A su lengua rozando tímidamente mis labios... Su sabor a chocolate, fresas y vainilla que no cambia con el tiempo...

La liberación llegó a mí y abrí los ojos. No me di cuenta de que esa liberación llegó por cuenta de mi mano derecha y no del agua fría que me recorría. Solté mi miembro liberado y pegué un puño en la pared.

-Maldito seas Darien! - me grito a mí mismo - No eres un jodido adolescente!

**- Fin de Flashback - **

- Joven, está listo? - Escucho a Artemis y abro mis ojos nuevamente.

- Sí... - me siento despacio y siento mi cabeza dar vueltas. Artemis se acerca y me permite apoyarme en su hombro.

Salimos del hospital en la camioneta de Serena. Inmediatamente pienso en cómo irá ella a la academia, pero estoy muy débil para preguntar. Pronto me quedo dormido en el asiento y no siento el viaje de regreso a casa.

- Darien, despierte - Artemis me mueve y no me queda de otra que abrir mis ojos. Estamos estacionados frente a la puerta de la casa de mis padres - Lo ayudaré a llegar a su cuarto.

Subo apoyado en Artemis hasta el segundo piso y mi madre nos sigue de cerca. Parece que ya todos se fueron en ambas casas, deben ser poco más de las diez de la mañana. Nos detenemos frente a la puerta de mi habitación y mi madre se adelanta para abrirla.

- Déjame llevo a Selene a mi cuarto para que puedas descansar, cariño - veo a mi madre entrar e inclinarse sobre la cama. Mi pequeña está acostada en un lado y cubierta por una manta rosa.

- Déjala mamá, no me molesta - Digo soltándome de Artemis y caminando despacio hasta la cama donde me siento.

- Está bien - toma una manta doblada a los pies de la cama y la desdobla haciéndome señas para que me acueste, exactamente igual a cómo me acostaba cuando era un niño.

- Gracias mamá - me limito a decir mientras hago lo que quiere.

- Descansa, hijo - me cubre y me besa la frente.

Artemis ya no está en la puerta y mi madre sale al instante, dejándome solo con mi hija. Acaricio los cabellos dorados de Selene que se esparcen sueltos en mi almohada y sin darme cuenta, me quedo dormido.

Un suave movimiento me despierta. Alguien está jugando con mi cabello y me hace cosquillas. Abro los ojos despacio y me encanta la imagen que veo.

Selene está sentada a nivel de mi cabeza, con sus dorados cabellos despeinados, sus ojitos brillando y una enorme sonrisa, tiene una de sus manitas en mi cabello y la otra la lleva a su boca, demostrando sorpresa al verse atrapada.

- Buenos días papi - me dice dulcemente y esas palabras entran en mí como un bálsamo.

- Buenos días cariño - la tomo en mis brazos y la alzo sobre mí, en el aire. Realmente es muy liviana para la edad que tiene - dormiste bien, preciosa?

- Sí - se ríe encima mí y estira sus manitas, así que la descargo sobre mi pecho - ya me siento mejor - agrega recostando su cabecita en mi pecho.

- Aún te sentías mal? - le pregunto acariciando su cabello e intentando no entrar en pánico al saber que la niña estuvo mal y no estuve cerca para cuidarla.

- Esta mañana estuve un poco mareada pero Artemis me revisó y dijo que solo debía descansar - me dice despacio y tranquila - Cuando mami se fue a la academia me dejó con Nani y ella me acostó en tu cama - suspira.

- Pronto estarás bien - me inclino un poco y beso su cabecita - te lo prometo... - un golpe en la puerta me interrumpe y solo inclino la cabeza - Adelante - digo y me concentro, siento que mi niña también fija su mirada en la puerta.

- Darien, estás bien? - mi madre entra con un vaso de jugo y una taza con el nombre de Selene en una bandeja. Parece preocupada.

- Sí mamá - me siento con Selene y la acomodo a mi lado - Porqué no habría de estarlo? - pregunto confundido.

- Son más de las doce, haz dormido toda la mañana, cariño - Mi madre se sienta frente a mí y me da el vaso de jugo después de darle a mi pequeña la taza que tiene una leche rosada - Normalmente no duermes tanto y Amy llamó...

- Tranquila - le sonrío y me tomo el vaso entero de un solo trago - Ella disfruta viéndome sufrir y lo sabes - le entrego el vaso - Gracias mamá...

- Y tu, preciosa? - mi madre mira a Selene que toma de su taza sin alejarla de sus pequeños labios - Te sientes mejor? - Sele asiente despacio y sigue con su tacita - Está bien, los esperamos abajo para almorzar, comeremos en la casa de Serena - se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta.

- Ya vamos - le digo y me pongo de pie. Ella solo asiente y sale cerrando a sus espaldas - Selene, amor, no que a tu madre le molesta que comas golosinas antes de las comidas? - le pregunto mientras ella termina su leche rosa.

- Sí, pero esto no es una golosina - me estira la tacita y se la recibo. Está vacía - Son mis vitaminas, me las recetó la tía Amy.

- Está bien - Le sonrío y pongo la taza en mi mesa de noche - Me voy a juagar la cara y bajamos, está bien?

Mi niña asiente y se mueve hasta el borde de la cama. Yo entro al baño. Ya me siento mucho mejor. Echo un poco de agua fría en mi rostro y me seco con la toalla de manos. Salgo del baño y encuentro a Selene terminando de ponerse una de sus sandalias. No había reparado en su ropa, tiene puesto uno de los vestidos que le compré ayer, le queda hermoso. Es rojo escarlata de tirantes y hasta sus rodillas, la tela es algo terciopelada y debajo tiene puesto un buso cuello tortuga blanco. Las sandalias blancas de tiras van acorde con el vestido y hasta el momento no me había dado cuenta de que tenía dos moños pequeños rojos en mi mesa de noche, seguro para adornar su cabello.

- Papi, me ayudas a peinar? - Me estira los moños y me mira con ojitos inocentes. ¡¿Cómo se supone que debo hacerlo?!

- Qué me pides, cariño! - suspiro resignado y ella sonríe y se da media vuelta - No sería mejor que se lo pidieras a Luna o a Nani?

- No quiero ir a comer sin peinarme - me responde seriamente y me pasa un cepillo que no tengo idea de donde salió.

Suelto el aire de mis pulmones e intento separar su cabello en dos. Es suave y sedoso, como el de Serena. Tomo el primer lado y lo alzo, ¿cómo hacía esto Serena? Estoy seguro que la vi hacerse sus coletas alguna vez. Tomo uno de los moños por la liga y ato su coleta pero queda algo chorreada. Repito la acción con el otro lado y no logro que queden al mismo nivel. ¡Mierda! Esto es muy complicado...

Deshago las coletas y termino por juntar dos extremos laterales de su cabello en la parte de atrás y los ato con uno de los pequeños moños. Se ve linda con el cabello suelto... Y tendrá que conformarse, es lo más que sé hacer. Le entrego el otro moño y me mira extrañada.

- Ya? - me pregunta tocándose la parte de atrás del cabello y sintiendo el moño.

- Sí, te ves linda con el cabello suelto - pongo mi mejor sonrisa y la incito a ponerse de pie. Su cabello suelto le llega al borde de sus pequeñas caderas y parece toda una princesita - vamos? - extiendo mis manos para recibirla y ella asiente lanzándose alegre.

- Gracias - me besa la mejilla y bajamos juntos.

Mi casa está vacía y el jardín igual, aunque hay un sol cálido que ameniza y alegra la imagen de espacio familiar lleno de juegos. Entro en la cocina de la casa de Serena y todos nos miran. Sammy está sentado en la cabecera, Artemis está a su lado, en un lateral y a su izquierda hay una silla vacía, supogo que para Luna. Mi madre está al lado de Sammy, ocupando el lugar que sería de Amy y a su lado, está Serena. Luna está bailando por la cocina llevando ollas, platos, bandeja y cubiertos.

Yo le sonrío a mi madre y a Serena. Pongo a Selene en el suelo y corre a abrazar a su mamá. Serena la recibe con cariño y la sienta a su lado, haciendo que le de la espalda para examinar su improvisado peinado.

- Lo siento, no soy muy bueno peinando mujeres - me disculpo y tomo asiento a los pies de la mesa, al lado de mi hija y frente a Sammy.

- Ya lo veo - me dice Serena sin mirarme, está bastante tímida hoy.

- Y los demás? - pregunto mirando a mi madre.

- Amy está ocupada y comerá en el hospital, dice que quiere tu resultado hoy mismo - me responde tranquila - Y tu padre tiene consultas todo el día.

- Y ustedes? - Miro a Serena y después a Sammy - porqué no están en el Crown?

- No quiero ver a Yaten - dice Serena tranquila y acomoda a Selene en su silla - Además Selene estaba mal esta mañana y tenía que verla - besa el cabello de nuestra hija y acomoda un platito plástico frente a ella.

- Y yo, recogí a Serena porque Artemis tiene la camioneta y la traje - responde Sammy mirando a su hermana protectoramente. Acá sucede algo que no sé, estoy seguro, ambos están muy extraños.

- Mami, puedo quedarme hoy en casa? - Selene rompe el corto silencio que se hace tras la respuesta de Sammy mientras Luna nos sirve a todos.

- No quieres ir a tu clase hoy? Hoy tienes clase de piano con Taiki - le recuerda y quizá es lo único que pueda practicar sin cansarse.

- No, quiero quedarme con papá - me mira y me enternece.

- No sabes si tu padre tiene algo que hacer, amor - Serena la mira intentando convencerla.

- Tranquila, no tengo nada que hacer, solo vuelvo al hospital el lunes - le digo antes de probar los rollos de pescado que sirvió Luna - Luna, están deliciosos - Miro a la mujer que se siente a una silla de distancia de mí.

- Me alegra que le gusten, joven...

El sonido del timbre nos distrae a todos. ¿Quién molesta en una casa de familia a la hora de la comida? Intento ponerme de pie pero Artemis me hace señas para que siga comiendo y sale en dirección a la puerta.

Todos permanecemos en silencio. Yo intento escuchar algo pero es inútil...

- Señor, sabe que no debe venir a esta casa - Artemis por fin se escucha y bastante enfadado. Miro a todos y están igual de extrañados que yo.

- Es la casa de mi hija y de mi nieta, puedo venir cuando se me pegue la regalada gana! - Kenji Tsukino, debe ser el padre de Serena el que está gritando y su voz se siente cada vez más cerca - Dime dónde está, necesito hablar con esa niña!

- Kenji, querido, vámonos - Ikuko, la madre de Serena también se acerca y suena preocupada. Todos miramos a la puerta de la cocina - No tenemos nada que hacer acá...

- Cómo que no? Mujer! esa niña no se manda sola y lo que hizo con la productora me lo tiene que explicar! - la voz del señor Tsukino se acerca cada vez más y veo a Serena palidecer y abrazar a Selene contra su pecho.

Parece una leona cuidando a su cachorro, nunca la había visto así. Tiene los ojos hechos una furia, sin brillo. Su rostro parece cincelado y duro como la piedra, pero sus manos, al rededor de mi hija tiemblan un poco. Es una mujer fuerte, pero no puede evitar sentir miedo... Aún es una pequeña que necesita alguien que la defienda...

- Serena, me vas a explicar qué fue lo que hiciste! - Kenji aparece en la cocina gritando como una fiera. Está tan enfadado que podría jurar que ha envejecido unos veinte años.

- No tienes permiso para entrar así en esta casa papá! - Sammy se pone de pié y se para a mi lado para enfrentar a su padre. Yo soy el más cercano a la puerta y me percato de que ese hombre furibundo me mira con desprecio.

- Qué hace este hombre en tu casa? - Mira a Serena y me señala a mí. Serena se pone de pie y me entrega la niña, sin mirarme. Yo solo la abrazo y escondo su cabeza en mi pecho.

- Si quieres hablar vamos al estudio - Mi princesa está nerviosa pero mira a su padre sacando fuerzas no sé de done - No tienes porqué gritar así delante de Selene! - le sentencia con ira.

- No me haz respondido y no pienso moverme - solo en ese momento me doy cuenta que Ikuko está tras su esposo, llorando y pidiendo disculpas con la mirada - Qué hace este hombre en tu casa?

- Es el nuevo médico de mi hija - le responde Serena y Sammy se para al lado de ella, abrazándola por los hombros, dándole valor.

- Y desde cuándo las consultas se hacen puerta a puerta y no en el hospital? - Kenji vuelve a gritar y siento a mi bebé temblando entre mis brazos y mi camiseta se empieza a empapar. Está sollozando.

- Desde que es nuestro vecino - Serena sigue sin quitar la mirada de su padre y yo tengo que hacer algo, mi hija se está alterando demasiado, pero no puedo dejar a Serena sola en este momento. Le prometí ayer acompañarla.

- Artemis! - Kenji grita más duro todavía y el aludido se para al otro lado de Serena, parece un padre cuidando a sus retoños. Es ahí cuando recuerdo a mi madre y me levanto con Selene en mis brazos para ir hasta ella - Empaca las cosas de mi hija y mi nieta, se van a casa conmigo ahora!

- No te voy a permitir que te las lleves - Sammy me sorprende, está furioso, igual que Artemis.

- Llévatela con Luna a casa y enciérrense - le hablo suave a mi madre y le entrego a Selene. Ella asiente y mira a Luna que parece entender el mensaje y se levantan al tiempo.

- A dónde llevan a esa niña! - grita Kenji de nuevo y yo solo les hago señas para que salgan.

- No te las vas a llevar, ya te lo dije - dice Sammy serio. Yo llego hasta ellos y me paro tras Serena.

- Regalas nuestra productora musical, dejas que un hombre entre a tu casa, me desafías y haces que gente extraña se lleve a mi nieta? - Con fuego en los ojos, Kenji se acerca a nosotros y levanta su mano para golpear a Serena.

- No se atreva a tocarla! - Artemis detiene la mano de Kenji. Es un hombre de reflejos rápidos, yo no habría podido - Usted no tiene ningún poder en esta casa y puedo olvidarme fácilmente que fue mi superior en el ejército.

- No seas ridículo, Moon - Kenji se sacude la mano de Artemis y se soba - Esta niña no se manda sola y acaba de hacerme perder millones - señala a Serena pero habla para nuestro... amigo?

- Millones? Por Dios papá, tienes más dinero del que puedes contar! - Sammy vuelve a intervenir y aprieta el hombro de Serena. Pobre, está temblando y no puedo hacer nada.

- Sí, y debo cuidarla! Maldita la hora en la que murió Seiya! - Grita aún más duro - Y usted? Qué demonios sigue haciendo acá? - Me mira y me fulmina con esos ojos enfurecidos.

- Serena es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que nadie la lastime, ni siquiera su padre - No se de dónde salieron mis palabras, pero estoy seguro que es mi voz la que resuena y termino de encender la furia de Tsukino.

- Nos vamos jovencita - No sé en qué momento Kenji alcanzó la muñeca de su hija y la hala hacia él tan fuerte que pienso que con la sacudida se va a desarmar su cuerpo.

- Suéltela Señor Tsukino o llamaré a la policía - Nick habla tras Kenji. ¿Qué hace Nicholas acá? - Ven Serena - Le extiende la mano a Serena para que ella la tome y con la otra sostiene unos papeles frente a Kenji.

- Qué demonios es esto? - Tsukino suelta a Serena que se refugia en el pecho de Nick como un cachorro perdido que encuentra su hogar y toma los papeles.

Una punzada de celos me invade el cuerpo, ¿porqué no soy yo quién la está abrazando? Los miro concentrado. Serena está sollozando y él acaricia sus cabellos suavemente, con cariño...

- QUÉ DEMONIOS HIZO SEIYA KOU? - Si pensaba que no podía gritar más fuerte, estaba equivocado. Kenji nos aturde y su esposa rompe en un llanto aún más fuerte.

- Ese es un certificado de libertad, expedido por el ex esposo de su hija - Nicholas habla tranquilo, sin bajar sus ojos de Kenji que tiene los suyos desorbitados - Serena y Selene son libres de cualquier manipulación, pueden tomar sus propias decisiones a nivel personal, sentimental, profesional y financiero, así que usted no tiene nada que hacer acá - besa los cabellos de Serena que solloza más fuerte esta vez.

- Sabías de esto, Serena? - mira a su hija temblando en los brazos de Nick y ella solo asiente sin darle la cara - Malditos los dos! - grita y lanza los papeles a la mesa que por poco y caen en mi plato de comida - esta me la pagas niña malcriada!

- No voy a permitir que la siga tratando así, Señor, así que le suplico que salga de nuestra casa - Artemis se acerca, implacable y señala la puerta. Este hombre puede llegar a ser demasiado intimidante.

Kenji toma bruscamente a Ikuko del brazo y la hala hasta que se siente la puerta del frente cerrarse con gran fuerza.

- Ya Serena, tranquila - Nick le susurra y soba su cabello suelto - Perdóname por llegar tan tarde, pero me fue imposible llegar antes.

Sammy se mueve hacia ellos y hala a Serena hacia su pecho. Ella suelta un fuerte quejido y se abraza a él con fuerza, llorando tan fuerte que me parte el alma. Está dejando salir todo el miedo que sentía mientras se enfrentaba a su padre. Nick recoge los papeles y los acomoda tranquilamente.

- Iré a avisarle a Luna y a Gea que todo está bien - Artemis habla ya más calmado y desaparece en el instante.

- Darien, cálmate - Nick me habla mirando mis manos. No me había dado cuenta que las tenía en puños tan apretados que mis nudillos se ven blancos - Todo está bien.

- Gracias Nicho... - Sammy empezó a hablar pero se detiene y mira a su hermana. El cuerpo de Serena se desvanece en sus manos, su cabeza se cuelga hacia atrás, tiene los ojos cerrados y la respiración muy lenta. Sus piernas se ven como gelatinas y los brazos con los que abrazaba a Sammy están colgados a ambos lados - Mireda! Serena! - Los ojos de Sammy se cristalizan, está muy preocupado por su hermana.

- Déjame - me acerco rápidamente y la tomo entre mis brazos. Sammy me lo permite sin rechistar - Llévame una botella de alcohol y algodón a su cuarto - digo serio y salgo con ella hacia su habitación.

Con dificultad abro la puerta y la descargo en la cama de sábanas blancas. Está pálida y sin fuerzas, su respiración sigue lenta y su piel está bastante fría. Me siento a su lado y muevo un poco el cabello que le queda en el rostro.

- Darien, necesitas algo más? - Sammy entra cuidadoso y deja la botella y el algodón en la mesa de noche, justo a mi lado.

- Tráeme un vaso de agua con azúcar - le digo mientras tomo el pulso de Serena - Parece una baja de presión, le ha pasado antes?

- Cuando supo que estaba embarazada, cuando Seiya murió, cuando Selene estuvo más mal... Creo que con noticias muy fuertes - me narra rápidamente - Voy por el agua.

- Gracias - Quito mi mano de la muñeca de Serena. Su presión si está baja - Vamos, bonita, regresa - Le susurro empapando un pedazo de algodón con el alcohol - Despierta preciosa... - lo paso por su nariz una y otra vez.

La veo arrugar la nariz y suspirar fuertemente. Está despertando, pero demasiado débil. Abre sus ojos azul celeste y los fija en los míos. Se vuelven cristalinos en un instante y empieza a derramar lágrimas.

- No llores, bonita, estás débil, tranquilízate - le sobo el rostro y limpio sus lágrimas.

- Sel... Selene... Dónde... - Intenta hablar pero su voz sale muy suave y su cuerpo empieza a temblar nuevamente.

- Ella está bien, está en mi casa con mamá y Luna - La ayudo a sentar - Respira conmigo Serena, no vuelvas a irte - empiezo a respirar en un ritmo suave pero profundo y ella me sigue - Eso es...

- Darien, acá está el agua - Sammy entra y se sienta al otro lado de la cama - cómo está?

- Bien - pongo el vaso en los labios de Serena y lo inclino para que beba - Toma, bonita, tienes una baja de presión y necesitas reponerte - sostengo el vaso - Nunca pensé que Serena fuera tan nerviosa y tan delicada... - Digo más para Sammy que para ella.

- Creo que es así desde que mi padre la vendió a los Kou - Sammy acaricia los cabellos de su hermana mientras ella bebe despacio.

- No deberías ir a la academia - le digo a mi princesa mientras quito el vaso vacío de sus labios rosados - Estás débil - la ayudo a acostarse y Sammy nos mira sin decir nada - No te duermas, no por un rato, si? - Le pregunto en un tono dulce y ella solo asiente.

- Quiero a mi mamá! - el grito desgarrador de Selene que llega desde el primer piso me alerta, la alerta y alerta a Sammy. Serena intenta levantarse pero no es capaz.

- Yo me encargo - Me pongo de pie - Sammy, no dejes que se duerma - miro al tío de mi hija y él asiente mientras se mueve más cerca de su hermana y le soba los cabellos.

Bajo rápidamente y veo a Selene retorciéndose en los brazos de Artemis. Está llorando y desesperada. Artemis no sabe qué hacer con ella y Nick está de pie impidiendo el paso a las escaleras.

- Papiiii! - Grita aún más desesperada y extiende sus manitas hacia mí - Dónde está mami? - Me pregunta secando sus lágrimas con sus pequeñas manos.

- Mami debe descansar, amor - le beso la frente y ella me abraza fuertemente por el cuello y termino con ella en mis brazos - y tu debes terminar de comer.

- No quiero - me dice seria y veo a Artemis y Nick retirarse a la cocina.

- Tienes que comer, Selene - le sobo la espalda - Yo comeré contigo y después vemos a mamá, si?

- Me lo prometes? - cambia su semblante y ahora es mi dulce pequeñita.

- Claro, te lo prometo - le sonrío y camino con ella a la cocina.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PS -**

- QUÉ DEMONIOS HIZO SEIYA KOU? - Mi padre grita tan fuerte que ya no puedo seguir conteniéndome y el temor me invade por completo. Sollozo y abrazo fuertemente a Nick.

Sabíamos desde la mañana que hoy se hacía efectivo el traspaso de la productora a Yaten y Taiki. Sammy y Nick estuvieron hablando conmigo y ya podíamos dejar a un lado la fachada de Sammy aprendiendo todo de la productora porque por fin podría devolverla a sus verdaderos dueños.

Incluso, Nick me dijo que me preparara porque a mi padre podía no gustarle la idea y después de la amenaza de ayer, podría usar eso como arma. Pero me prometió tener mi certificado de libertad para medio día y eso me había tranquilizado un poco.

Cuando llegamos a comer a casa mi preocupación volvió. Nick no llamaba ni contestaba, pero llegó en el momento justo. Ahora solo tengo miedo de la ira de mi papá...

- Ese es un certificado de libertad, expedido por el ex esposo de su hija - Nicholas habla tranquilo, No sé si mira a mi padre, solo agradezco que mi hija no esté. No sé quien se la llevó, solo sé que se la entregué a Darien para que la protegiera - Serena y Selene son libres de cualquier manipulación, pueden tomar sus propias decisiones a nivel personal, sentimental, profesional y financiero, así que usted no tiene nada que hacer acá - Siento que Nick besa mis cabellos, intenta calmarme pero cada vez los nervios se hacen más fuertes y siento que el calor de mi cuerpo se empieza a ir.

- Sabías de esto, Serena? - siento que mi papá me pregunta con la voz llena de ira contenida y solo puedo asentir sin mirarlo. Le temo más que si me encerraran en la jaula de un león al que no alimentan hace más de una semana - Malditos los dos! - grita una vez más y siento que las fuerzas empiezan a abandonarme - esta me la pagas niña malcriada!

- No voy a permitir que la siga tratando así, Señor, así que le suplico que salga de nuestra casa - La voz de Artemis es implacable. Agradezco enormemente que Nick me haya presentado a los Moon. Cuando llegaron a casa eran unos simples sirvientes, ahora son como mis segundos padres.

El silencio se apodera de mis oídos. Esto no es bueno, ya lo he sentido antes e intento resistirme. No quiero caer inconsciente, necesito saber cómo está mi hija...

- Ya Serena, tranquila - Nick me habla suave pero su voz la percibo como si me gritara estando a kilómetros de mí - Perdóname por llegar tan tarde, pero me fue imposible llegar antes.

No sé qué sucede pero siento que alguien me hala y termino con la cabeza recostada en otro pecho. Conozco el olor, es Sammy... Mi hermano está acá... Estoy desesperada, necesito seguir despierta... Intento hablar pero solo se me escapa un fuerte quejido... El miedo aún posee mi cuerpo aunque mi mente quiere parecer fuerte.

- Iré a avisarle a Luna y a Gea que todo está bien - Escucho a Artemis demasiado lejos y se que solo tengo segundos despierta.

- Darien, cálmate - Nick habla. No me había dado cuenta de que Darien seguía acá - Todo está bien.

Y es lo último que escucho. Mi cuerpo se desvanece y todo se vuelve mucho más negro. La inconsciencia me reclama y yo me pierdo en ella si poder resistirme más.

.

.

.

- Despierta preciosa... - Escucho la voz de... ¿Darien? Pero se siente muy lejos de mí.

Un fuerte olor me hace arrugar la nariz y siento la necesidad de más aire en mis pulmones. Es alcohol. Suspiro e intento mover mis dedos pero es imposible, no siento mis extremidades. Busco mis ojos en mi plano mental y los encuentro. Por lo menos no veré más oscuridad. Los abro y los enfoco. Veo a Darien y sus ojos que me recuerdan un pacífico mar... Está acá, conmigo, me cumplió lo que me dijo ayer... Y de repente, estoy llorando por felicidad, por miedo, por nervios...

- No llores, bonita, estás débil, tranquilízate - me soba el rostro y limpia mis lágrimas.

- Sel... Selene... Dónde... - Me hace falta mi pequeña, necesito saber que está bien. El temor a que algo le haya pasado me toma como su presa y empiezo a temblar otra vez.

- Ella está bien, está en mi casa con mamá y Luna - Me dice tranquilo mientras me ayuda a sentar - Respira conmigo Serena, no vuelvas a irte - Hace los mimo que hizo ayer en la tarde, cuando estuve a punto de sufrir un ataque de nervios. Respira profundo pero suave y yo intento seguirlo - Eso es... - me anima y yo logro acompasar mi respiración, por fin.

- Darien, acá está el agua - Sammy entra y se sienta mi otro lado - cómo está? - pregunta mirando a Darien.

- Bien - Mi chico guapo, el hombre que me enamoró con su sonrisa y con su timidez, me acerca un vaso a los labios y lo inclina para que beba - Toma, bonita, tienes una baja de presión y necesitas reponerte - El agua tiene mucha azucar y baja como si fuera miel por mi garganta, devolviéndome un poco de calor - Nunca pensé que Serena fuera tan nerviosa y tan delicada... - Dice sin quitar los ojos de mí pero creo que habla para mi hermano.

- Creo que es así desde que mi padre la vendió a los Kou - Sammy acaricia mis cabellos. Desde que le conté la verdad dice que fui vendida como un producto y le tiene rabia a nuestro padre.

- No deberías ir a la academia - Me dice Darien y quita el vaso vacío de mis labios - Estás débil - me ayuda a acostarme y creo que tiene razón, no me siento nada bien. Sammy nos mira sin decir nada - No te duermas, no por un rato, si? - Me dice con un tono dulce y yo solo puedo asentir.

- Quiero a mi mamá! - el grito desgarrador de Selene que llega desde el primer piso me alerta, lo alerta y alerta a Sammy. Intento levantarme pero no soy capaz.

- Yo me encargo - Darien se pone de pie y mira a mi hermano - Sammy, no dejes que se duerma - Sammy asiente y se acerca más a mí para seguir sobándome los cabellos mientras Darien sale de mi habitación.

- Ya pasó Sere - Sammy me mira y me habla tan dulce como el agua que acabo de beber - Te sientes mejor?

- Un poco - digo con dificultad - Qué pasó con Kenji?

- Se fue hecho un torbellino - me responde y acomoda dos almohadas detrás de mí para quedar recostada - Espero que no vuelva por un buen rato o yo mismo lo sacaré.

- Y Selene? Quién se la llevó? - Pregunto por mi bebé que parece haberse calmado en el primer piso.

- Darien se la entregó a su madre y a Luna, ellas la llevaron a la casa Chiba - suspira - No vio cómo te trató papá, tranquila.

- Viste a mamá? Estaba destrozada - Recuerdo a mi madre llorando.

- Sí, pero no podíamos hacer nada - deja mi cabello y acaricia mi mejilla - Y tú, no vuelvas a asustarme así, quieres?

- Lo siento - digo tímida - Intenté no desmayarme.

- Serena, tienes que estar fuerte para los días que siguen - me mira muy serio - Cuándo piensas decirle?

- Decirle qué? a quién? - Me hago la tonta. No creo que Sammy haya visto mis últimos exámenes.

- Al padre de tu hija, al hombre que aún te sigue amando aunque le hayas mentido... a Luna, a Artemis, a Nick... - parece enfadado pero no alza la voz - Cuándo pensabas decírmelo a mí!

- No sé de qué hablas - intento contener las lágrimas. Estoy segura de que lo sabe. Vio mis exámenes... pero cuándo?

- Tuve que regresar esta mañana a casa para recoger unos papeles para Nick - empieza a hablar y vuelve a acariciar mis cabellos - Entré a tu estudio y vi tus últimos exámenes, te los entregó Amy hace una semana, el día de la muerte de Seiya... - suspira - Serena, porqué me lo ocultaste?

- Sammy, no quería preocuparte, sé que puedo recuperarme - digo demasiado suave que creo que no me escucha.

- Eres mi hermanita, Serena, claro que me preocupo y más aún cuando tu salud está de por medio - Me abraza y siento que su voz se quiebra - Ya te dijo qué necesitarás?

- No aún no, debo ir a consulta mañana - le digo y lo abrazo fuertemente - Tengo miedo... - abro la represa y suelto el caudal de lágrimas que llevo conteniendo por días.

Con la muerte de Seiya todo se vino abajo. Mi vida se revolcó y cambió completamente. Estoy confundida, no sé que debo hacer y mi salud en vez de mejorar empeora cada vez más...

- Tranquila - me aprieta en sus brazos - puedo acompañarte a esa cita?

- Por favor - le susurro en el hombro - no quiero ir sola.

- Estoy contigo y lo sabes - me aleja de él y me besa la frente - Y ahora que lo sé, no puedo dejar que te quedes sin comer, así que debes esperarme un momento mientras traigo tu comida - me sonríe. Sé que intenta ser fuerte para mí - No te duermas, ya escuchaste al doctor.

Yo solo asiento e intento sonreír. Siento que mi cuerpo cada vez es más débil. Desde que Seiya empeoró, hace dos años, empecé a decaer yo con él. Pero tenía que ser fuerte. Tengo que ser fuerte. Mi hija me necesita a su lado y no puedo dejar que una tonta enfermedad me lleve con mi mejor amigo antes de tiempo.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos sus mensajes y por todo su apoyo... Espero que les gustara este capítulo y que no quieran matarme por retomar el suspenso...**

**Besos a todos y recuerdo que me encuentran en face como Nix Sophie, ahí pueden leer los avances de esta historia...**


	14. 12 Recuerdos y palabras de un amigo

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**12 Recuerdos y palabras de un amigo.**

**- SP - **

- Serena... - Amy abre la puerta de su consultorio y por la sorpresa casi deja caer una carpeta llena de papeles, seguramente, mi expediente médico y seguramente no esperaba verme acompañada, sabe lo reservada que soy frente a mi salud - Sammy? - pregunta extrañada mirando única y exclusivamente a mi hermano.

- Nos atrapó y ya está dentro - digo intentando sonreír pero es difícil. Sammy se levanta y va a saludar a Amy con un dulce abrazo y un casto beso en sus labios. Cuánta envidia me dan...

- Perdóname, amor - Amy dice arrepentida y camina hacia su silla mientras Sammy se sienta nuevamente a mi lado - Pero ya sabes cómo es...

- Sí, sé cómo es mi hermana, pero sus secretos es lo que menos importa en este momento - suspira y toma mano dándome un fuerte apretón de apoyo - Dinos buenas noticias por favor, cariño.

Amy suspira y riega algunos papeles en su escritorio y nosotros solo miramos intrigados. No entendemos lo que dicen ni las cifras. Solo sabemos a qué se refiere la palabra anemia.

- La buena noticia, Serena - mi cuñada me mira e intenta animare pero su semblante sigue siendo de preocupación - Es que no estás tan grave como pensábamos - Mira a Samy y luego centra sus ojos en mí otra vez - La anemia que presentaste hace dos años sí ha venido aumentando y tus crisis actuales sí se deben a eso, pero no es una leucemia y eso era lo que más nos preocupaba - me enseña el resultado de la biopsia que me practicó hace un par de semanas - Pero tu situación sí es preocupante y ya las vitaminas y la dieta no te van a funcionar - su semblante se endurece - Tus defensas parecen un ascensor, Serena - suspira - si en este momento te diera una gripe, seguramente podrías morir...

- De qué hablas? - Sammy pregunta interrumpiendo a su prometida. Se puede palpar el miedo en su voz.

- Serena no está produciendo defensas, por el contrario, parece que éstas se están yendo de a pocos de su torrente sanguíneo y solo tenemos dos opciones.

- Dime - tomo valor y hablo pero por dentro creo que me siento pésimo. Estoy más grave de lo que creía.

- Podemos seguir un tratamiento con transfusiones día por medio, que complementen tu falta, pero sería por tiempo indefinido, hasta que tu cuerpo empiece a producir las defensas nuevamente - Amy me mira y sé que le duele decirme esto. Ha sido mi mejor amiga desde que nos conocemos, somos como hermanas, aún obviando la cercanía de nuestras familias - O podemos intentar una intervención como la que estamos planeando con Selene.

- Estás hablando de un transplante? - Sammy me mira y sus ojos vuelven a brillar. Empieza a sentirse esperanzado.

- El procedimiento con Selene es una forma de intervención que sustituye a la de células madre, pero que funciona de la misma manera - Nos saca un mapa del genoma humano pero al ver nuestras caras sonríe y lo guarda - Si el trasplante lo hacemos con una persona con un mapa genético casi idéntico, el cuerpo se verá estimulado, la combinación empezará a revivir los procesos muertos y a enseñar de nuevo cuál es la tarea que se olvidó - suspira y se siente satisfecha al ver que entendemos su traducción al lenguaje común - Si hacemos algo así contigo, tu recuperación podría ser más rápida y tal vez podríamos obviar las transfusiones - sigue hablando rápidamente - Pero por tus antecedentes, dudo que puedas recuperarte completamente, deberás seguir tomando vitaminas, como te dije antes.

- Lo haremos - Sammy es quien habla decidido y me sonríe - Haremos el transplante y yo serviré de donante.

- Pero... - intento interrumpir su diálogo, pero es él quien me para.

- No creo que haya alguien más parecido genéticamente a ti que yo - me mira y Amy me sonríe. Recuerdo que cuando di a luz a Selene nos hicieron exámenes de compatibilidad para evitar que yo muriera. Tenemos el mismo tipo de sangre y cuando hicieron los exámenes de Selene, descubrimos que Sammy y yo tenemos una compatibilidad genética del 98%.

- Sammy tiene razón Serena - Amy intenta animare. Yo aún sigo algo conmovida con la noticia. Siento miedo, mucho miedo - Esa sería la mejor opción y garantía que tenemos.

Los dos me miran esperando una respuesta de mi parte. Sé que quieren que les diga que lo haremos, incluso de inmediato, pero no puedo quedarme convaleciente en una cama por una semana, como mínimo, cuando tengo tanto que hacer. Los procesos que dejó Seiya a penas se están viendo y solo faltan tres semanas para que todo se destape...

- Lo haremos - miro a Amy y escucho a Sammy suspirar fuertemente - Pero después de la cirugía de Selene, antes no puedo.

- Serena, quieres un consejo? - Amy me mira seria y yo solo asiento - Mientras más rápido mejor, se te vienen mil cosas en tres semanas y no creo que en tu estado sea muy conveniente lidiar con tantas emociones fuertes...

- Tengo que lograrlo - me levanto decidida de la silla - No puedo acceder a que me intervengan en este momento, no cuando debo proteger a Selene de mi familia y de la familia de Seiya.

- Selene ya tiene a su verdadero padre, él puede... - Sammy intenta conciliar y se pone de pie a mi lado, abrzándome por los hombros.

- Sé que tiene a Darien, pero por desgracia él no puede protegerla completamente porque nadie puede saber su parentesco hasta el día de la cirugía - todo esto está siendo demasiado para mí - Entiendan de una vez! No quiero perder a mi hija! - suelto alzando la voz más de lo normal y Sammy y Amy me miran con compasión.

- Entonces por lo menos dilo a tu familia, Serena, tú sola no puedes seguir cargando una carga mucho más pesada que tú - Amy se pone de pie y se acerca a mí con ojos tristes - Sabes que Luna, Artemis, Nick, mis padres y hasta el mismo Darien velarían por tu bienestar - toma mis manos en un acto de ruego.

- No me presiones, no quiero generar lástima en nadie - no puedo más y me refugio llorando en los brazos de mi hermano. Últimamente lloro más de lo normal, pero qué más puedo hacer, mi vida se convirtió en una mierda cuando mi papá me obligó a casarme.

- Amy tiene razón - Sammy me soba los cabellos con paciencia - Tienes que decirle a todos, así podrían estar más pendientes de tu cuidado y alertas si ven que algo puede dañarte.

- Su... supongo... que... sí - digo entre mis sollozos - Llévame a casa, si? - levanto mi rostro del pecho de Sammy y lo miro con súplica.

.

.

.

Me siento devastada de camino a casa. Sammy conduce sin decir nada, me mira de cuando en vez para comprobar que estoy bien pero la verdad es que me siento caer de cabezas a un abismo sin fondo. No entiendo cuándo mi mundo se derrumbó de tal forma que ahora no solo debo preocuparme por mantener a mi hija a mi lado, sino también por mantenerme viva a mí misma.

Agradezco que nadie se encuentre a la vista cuando llegamos y subo al segundo piso en un acto autómata. Camino en dirección a mi cuarto pero me detengo en la puerta del lado. La puerta frente a la habitación de mi hija... La puerta que se cerró hace una semana y la que no he querido abrir desde el viernes pasado.

Extraño su alegría, su espontaneidad, su peculiar forma de hacerme sonreír aún cuando me regañaba por no comer bien. Tomo el pomo de la puerta y lo giro. Su olor aún está en el aire... Era mi mejor amigo, mi hermano... El hombre que me dio la libertad a costa de la suya y que dedicó los últimos años de su vida a hacerme feliz, aunque sabía que en el fondo no podía serlo completamente.

Cierro la puerta tras de mí y camino hasta la cama de sábanas azules. En su escritorio aún está su guitarra esperando por ser tocada. Supongo que a Darien le gustaría tenerla como recuerdo.

- Seiya, perdóname por no cumplir la promesa que te hice - siento mi rostro humedecerse mientras los recuerdos vienen a mí como una película en reproducción, como si estuviera viendo una película de algunos episodios de mi vida.

**- Flashback -**

- Que bueno que despiertas Bombón - La voz de mi mejor amigo me recibió a la luz de nuevo. Recuerdo que los dolores del parto llegaron antes de lo previsto y me desmayé. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre automáticamente - Tranquila, está durmiendo - me miró con su típica sonrisa y no puedo evitar devolverla - Agradezco que no tendremos hijos, porque déjame decirte, cariño, que no quiero volver a verte por dentro, no eres nada preciosa.

- ¡SEIYA! - Le grité y solo se encogió de hombros - Ayúdame a sentar - intenté levantarme pero no podía. Él me ayudó con cariño.

- Hablo en serio Bombón - peina mis cabellos - Le diré a Amy que la traiga, es hermosa - intentó levantarse de la cama, estaba sentado a mi lado pero lo tomé de la mano.

- Espera un momento, tengo miedo - le confesé. No asistí al parto de mi hija y en ese momento tenía miedo de conocerla. Era como una desconocida aunque no podía negar que sentía el vacío al no tenerla en mi vientre.

- Tranquila - Seiya me besó la frente - Te enamorarás de ella como yo - apartó un poco mi desordenado flequillo - Además lleva dos días esperando por conocer a su madre.

- Dos días? - lancé la cabeza hacia atrás, pensé que habían pasado solo un par de horas - Qué pasó?

- Sere, estuviste despierta pero inconsciente hasta que llegamos al hospital - Seiya me miraba con cariño, como siempre - Amy y el doctor Chiba te atendieron de inmediato y te practicaron una cesárea pero perdiste mucha sangre y tuvieron que hacerte transfusiones - me miró con reproche, sabía que me iba a regañar otra vez y tenía toda la razón - El patán de tu hermano te donó unas dos bolsas, creo y lograron estabilizarte - endureció su mirada, ahí estaba el regaño - La niña también tiene anemia Serena, y sabes que es por no alimentarte bien...

- Lo sé - susurré - Pero no me pasa la comida, Seiya, por más que quiera...

- Pues tendrá que pasar por esa garganta tuya porque de ahora en adelante, vas a alimentarte bien por esa pequeñita, Selene te necesita, eres madre y debes estar bien para tu hija - dulcificó su mirada y me acarició la mejilla - Serena, prométeme que lo harás, tienes que aliviarte por ella.

- Lo haré - asentí y apreté su mano - me ayudarás, verdad?

- Sabes que a la hija de mis mejores amigos no le faltará nada - se puso de pié - estás lista para conocer a Selene Chiba? - asentí y lo vi salir sonriente de la habitación.

No me había percatado hasta el momento. Estaba en un cuarto de hospital lleno de flores y globos. Supuse que enviados por mi padre y el de Seiya. Algunos, tal vez de nuestros amigos... Todos debían pensar que Seiya era, en ese momento, el padre más feliz del universo, pero qué tan alejados de la realidad estaban... El verdadero padre de mi hija estaba lejos y sin querer saber nada de nosotros. Lo habíamos traicionado, aunque fuera mentira.

La puerta se abrió y logré ver el pasillo, debía ser tarde de la noche por la débil luz. La sombra de cuatro personas se acercó y al primero que vi atravesar el umbral fue a Seiya sonriendo con un bulto pequeño envuelto en una manta rosa. Tras él, Mamoru y Gea entraban abrazados el uno al otro y Amy llegaba tras ellos.

- Felicidades mamá - Me dijo Mamoru mientras se posaba a los pies de la cama, abrazando a su esposa por un lado y a su hija por el otro - Nos diste una nieta preciosa, Serena.

Enderecé mi postura y vi a Seiya más cerca. Extendió sus manos y automáticamente puse las mías en posición para acunar el bultito. Descargó a mi hija con cuidado y descubrió la punta de la mantita que la cubría.

Era un pequeño angelito de piel blanca, como la mía. El mundo desapareció y me perdí en ese pequeño ser. No era una desconocida, era mi bebé, la hija producto del amor que sentimos Darien y yo, y que por lo menos yo, aún seguía sintiendo. Era mi hija, un sol que llegaba a iluminar mi vida y que le daba sentido a la promesa que acababa de hacerle a mi mejor amigo.

Sus cabellos rubios me hicieron sonreír. tenía los ojitos cerrados, pero movía sus labios suavemente. Era la criatura más perfecta que había visto en mi vida...

- Es hermosa, verdad? - una voz me devolvió a la habitación. Gea ya no estaba bajo el abrazo de su esposo, estaba a mi lado mirándome, mirándonos.

- Sí - dije con ensoñación -es perfecta...

**- Fin de Flashback -**

Me dejo caer en la cama sin preocuparme por limpiar las lágrimas. Porqué todo tuvo que ser así. Aunque no fue tan malo...

**- Flashback -**

- Buenos días familia! - la voz siempre alegre y emocionada de Seiya entró en la cocina haciéndonos reír a todos.

- Te estabas demorando - Luna, como siempre, se acercó a mi medio desnudo amigo y le estampó una camiseta en el pecho. Solo vestía sus pantalones de pijama - y vístete! sabes que no me gusta que bajes así a comer - fingió enojo pero hizo que Seiya se agachara un poco para besarle la frente.

- Yo también te quiero Lunita - le rebujó los cabellos y la vio alejarse hasta el mesón nuevamente - Hola bombón - se acercó a mi silla y me besó la frente, como todos los días, antes de mirar a Selene, sentada en su sillita de bebé manoteando alegremente para que la saludara - Hola princesita - la sacó de su silla y la alzó en el aire.

- Teta! - la niña gritó alegre y Artemis soltó el café que tenía en la boca para reírse a carcajadas.

- Enséñale a hablar, Serena! - Seiya me miró con rabia fingida - Cuándo va a dejar de llamarme así? - la recargó en su brazo y la miró fingiendo enojo - Es Sei-Ya - le dijo despacio y la niña parecía meditarlo.

- Teta! - dijo finalmente y ahora reímos todos.

- Tiene solo año y medio, qué esperas? - me levanté y se la quité de las manos - verdad amor? - Además tú eres el que más tiempo pasa con ella - le saqué la lengua en forma infantil.

- Mami! - mi bebé me abrazó y la puse de vuelta en la silla.

- Artemis - Seiya endureció su mirada mientras mi segundo padre se escondía tras el periódico - No te hagas que te reíste, te vi!

- Lo siento, Teta, pero es que... - Artemis cubrió toda su cara con el diario.

- Luna! - mi amigo le hizo un tierno puchero a Luna y volvimos a reír.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Te extraño, amigo - susurro y por fin me seco las lágrimas.

Me siento y camino a su escritorio. Encima hay varios papeles amontonados. Partituras que seguramente le llevaré a Taiki para que las examine y las convierta en canciones. Las separo a un lado y sigo mirando.

Un sobre con mi nombre... ¿Seiya dejó algo para mí? Abro el sobre nerviosa y me siento en la silla. Hay una hoja cuidadosamente doblada y la desdoblo para encontrarme con su caligrafía...

_"Mi dulce bombón..._

_No sé cómo empezar, sabes que lo mío no son las despedidas, preferiría estar haciendo una fiesta en el jardín con los Chiba y persiguiendo a Selene como un loco, pero ya no puedo. Me queda poco tiempo, lo siento en mi cuerpo y ya no queda nada más qué hacer._

_Siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga, mi compañera de juegos y travesuras, la mujer de mi vida, aunque yo no fuera el hombre de la tuya... Chiba es un hombre afortunado, tiene el corazón de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo y lo peor es que aún no lo sabe._

_No me arrepiento de nada, sé que casarnos fue un error, pero pude compartir mis últimos años con una preciosa familia, una familia que tu me diste y que aunque extraña, me amaba y la amé._

_Te prometo que devolveré el brillo de tus ojos, aunque me tenga que revolcar en la tumba para traer al tonto de Darien de vuelta. Él es el hombre de tu vida, el padre de tu hija y puedo asegurarte, que aún te ama, lo conozco demasiado bien._

_Espero que cuando pase al otro lado me encuentre un ángel como tú recibiéndome, porque te voy a extrañar muchísimo, sobre todo, nuestras peleas para que comieras, o crees que no me di cuenta?_

_Serena, sé que estás volviendo a enfermar, lo veo en tu rostro, lo veo en tus ojos... Desde hace un par de años te he visto rebajar de nuevo de peso y no quiero irme sabiendo que te quedas mal..._

_Por eso, si incumples la promesa que me hiciste el día que conociste a Selene, me harás volver de donde sea que esté a regañarte como antes, y mira que de verdad estoy cansado y lo único que quiero es descansar, no quiero más dolores de cabeza, Bombón y sabes a lo que me refiero._

_Dile a Selene que la amo y que le cumpliré la promesa que le hice, pero es un secreto entre ella y yo, así que no te contaré._

_Te amo, Serena, siempre lo hice y lo seguiré haciendo aún muerto, cuida a mi solecito y sé feliz por fin, al lado del hombre que en verdad amas, al lado del hombre que está hecho a tu medida._

_Adiós, preciosa..._

_PD: Busca en mi armario, debajo de mis camisas hay una agenda, más bien un diario, dáselo a Chiba, lo escribí para él, tiene mis memorias de su hija, creo que le gustarán y si no es así, dile que lo buscaré para atormentarlo... Las partituras del escritorio, déjaselas a Taiki, son mi última canción para ti, para Darien y para Selene, sé que él puede darle vida... En mi cajón hay una carta para Luna y Artemis, diles que los extrañaré también y que los amé como a unos padres... Y dile a mi padre que me fui sin odiarlo... Ahhhhh y casi lo olvido, En mi mesa de noche está mi grabadora de voz, dásela a Nick, ahí dejé una despedida para él."_

- Eres un tonto - estoy llorando otra vez, pero feliz. Se fue tranquilo, feliz...

Guardo la carta y busco sus encargos. Entre sus camisas está una agenda bastante grande, llevaba seis años escribiéndola, se nota a leguas. cierro el armario, no quiero ver sus cosas, no me siento preparada. Abro la mesa de noche y entre su coctail de pastillas encuentro la grabadora. No soy capaz de escuchar su voz, no ahora, después le digo a Nick que me la enseñe.

Recojo las partituras y la carta para Luna y Artemis. Acomodo todo en una mano y con la otra tomo la guitarra. abro con dificultad la puerta y por poco suelto todo en el suelo del susto que me llevo. Luna miraba la puerta con los ojos cristalinos y parece más asustada que yo.

- Serena! - Logra decir poniéndose la mano en el corazón - Casi me matas de un infarto, niña!

- Perdón Lunita - me encojo de hombros- por fin pude entrar a su cuarto.

- Yo no soy capaz de hacerlo aún, mi niño Seiya me hace mucha falta - deja escapar una lágrima que limpia de inmediato.

- Dónde están todos? - le pregunto mientras extiendo la mano con el diario, las partituras, la carta y la grabadora - el sobre es para ti y Artemis.

- El joven Darien vino temprano, ayudó a Selene a prepararse y la llevó a su casa -me dice sonriendo - Los vi jugar en el jardín con Gea hace unos minutos - escoge el sobre pero no lo mira - Sammy está tomando un té en el comedor y Artemis intenta hacerle mantenimiento la jardín pero ya sabes cómo es Selene.

- Lo se - sonrío y Luna me responde igual - Creo que iré a saludarlos - suspiro.

- Estás bien, Serena? - Luna definitivamente es mi segunda madre. No puedo ocultarle nada.

- Sí, solo algo conmovida - no espero más y emprendo mi camino a las escaleras. No me había percatado de que Luna llevaba la ropa limpia de Selene a su habitación.

Sammy me sonríe y levanta una ceja cuando me ve entrar en la cocina. Parece incrédulo al verme con una guitarra en la mano y todo lo demás en la otra.

- Algunas cosas de Seiya - le explico sin decir nada más.

- Qué harás con ellas? - deja su taza de té y me presta toda su atención.

- Algunas cosas son para Darien, otras para Taiki y otras para Nick, puedes llamarlos para que vengan?

- Ya los llamo - se levanta y se acerca a mí - quieres que te prepare o te traiga algo para comer?

- Sabes que sí... - le sonrío - puedes ir al Crown y traer dos malteadas dobles de chocolate, sin chantillí y una doble de fresa con chantillí extra?

- No abuses de mí - me besa la frente - Llamo a los chicos y voy.

- Gracias - voy a la mesa y dejo la grabadora y las partituras antes de salir al patio y dejar a mi hermano solo en la cocina.

El sol de la mañana está suave y hace brillar el pasto. Es un día hermoso. Respiro hondo y dejo que el aroma a flores me llene...

- Mamiiii! - sonrío al sentir a mi pequeña garrapata abrazarse a mis pies - dónde estabas?

- Acompañando al tío Sammy en una diligencias - le sonrío agachándome a su lado - cómo amaneciste hoy, amor?

- Bien, papi vino a despertarme - me sonríe y siento la presencia de Darien tras ella - Desayunamos juntos y salimos a jugar.

- Me alegra - le beso la frente y ella se ríe animada.

- Esa es la guitarra del tío Seiya? - señala el instrumento que llevo en la mano.

- Sí, se la voy a regalar a alguien - me pongo de pié y cruzo la mirada con la de Darien. Me mira y sonríe. Tiene sus cabellos negros rebujados y húmedos. Sus jeans desgastados le quitan un par de años de encima y la camiseta blanca que viste le da un aire informar y sexy, marcando todos sus músculos.

- Es para ti - extiendo la guitarra y él me mira extrañado - Seiya hubiera querido que la tuvieras - le explico encogiéndome de hombros - Y este lo escribió para ti - me recobe el diario.

- Sele, princesa, quieres ir a ayudar a Nani con el almuerzo? - Darien le habla cariñoso a nuestra hija - quiero hablar con mami.

- Está bien - nos sonríe a ambos y sale corriendo hacia la casa Chiba.

- Cómo estás? te sientes mejor hoy? - me pregunta sin moverse. Parece nervioso y yo también lo estoy.

- Sí, gracias por preguntar - miro mis manos - Solo venía a entregarte esas cosas, las encontré en el cuarto de Seiya hace un rato.

- Gracias - Descarga las cosas en el piso con cuidado y pone su mano bajo mi mentón y me obliga a mirarle. No puedo resistirme a este hombre. Con solo mirarme, tiene mi vida en sus manos - Mírame, mi princesa bonita - fija sus ojos zafiro en los míos y siento una corriente recorrer mi cuerpo - No sé qué me pasa contigo... - se acerca a mis labios peligrosamente. Es solo un beso, a quién puede dañar?

- Darien... - susurro su nombre y siento sus labios cada vez más cerca pero el recuerdo de mi cita de esta mañana regresa a mí y me obliga a alejarme - detente, tengo que decirte algo - él se aparta arrepentido y se siente en el césped, al lado de las cosas que le entregué y me llama para sentarme a su lado.

- Perdona, no quise molestarte - dice mirando al frente y jugueteando con el diario de Seiya en las manos.

- No me molestas, pero tengo que ser sincera contigo, no quiero más mentiras entre nosotros - miro mis manos todo el tiempo. Solo espero que entienda lo que voy a decirle.

- Hay más cosas que deba saber y que no me haz contado ya? - su voz es plana, justo como cuando no sabía qué hacer años atrás. Es la voz del miedo.

- Solo una - suspiro y sigo mirando mis manos - Darien, hace dos años empecé a descuidarme otra vez - siento que se tensa a mi lado - Las decaídas que he tenido y los ataques de nervios no solo han sido eso, estoy muy débil y tu hermana dice que si en este momento me diera una gripe, podría matarme...

- Y lo dices así tan tranquila? - sé que me está mirando. Su voz es dura, pero no ha alzado el tono - Qué más te dice Amy?

- Esta mañana estaba leyendo una biopsia que me practicó - suspiro y sigo mirando mis manos - parece que tendrán que hacerme un procedimiento como el de la niña... Tengo miedo... - le confieso con un hilo de voz.

- Estoy contigo y lo sabes - me abraza por los hombros y me ayuda a recostarme en sus piernas. soba mis cabellos con cariño - Bonita, todo estará bien - baja la mirada y cruza sus ojos con los míos - Ya pusieron fecha a la intervención?

- No, solo pedí que fuera después de la de Selene - cierro mis ojos y siento su mano acariciar mi rostro.

- Estás segura? para eso falta mucho y no quiero que te pase nada, no cuando te tengo cerca de nuevo - susurra.

- No estoy segura, pero tampoco puedo distraerme ahora, tengo mucho por hacer aún...

- Vámonos - dice de repente - vámonos los tres a un lugar tranquilo, déjame cuidar de ustedes mientras todos estos asuntos terminan.

- No puedo, Darien, lo sabes...

- Claro que puedes, bonita, dejas todo en manos de Nick y Sammy, si ellos saben que es por tu salud, accederán de inmediato.

- Y tu trabajo en el hospital? - si idea no suena tan descabellada y tal vez eso sea lo que necesite, alejarme un tiempo para reponer fuerzas. Pero puedo estar con él en un mismo espacio sin que las chispas nos consuman?

- Pido una licencia, por la mudanza, el viaje, algo podemos hacer, acepta, vámonos a las montañas, a la playa, a donde tu quieras.

- La playa suena bien - sonrío sin abrir los ojos. Puedo permitirme retomar mi vida ahora... Quiero hacerlo, y justo al lado de Darien, el hombre que, como Seiya decía, está hecho a mi medida.

- Pues la playa será - se agacha y deposita un casto beso en mis labios antes de ayudarme a levantar - déjame ordenar lo del hospital y cuadro el viaje - sostiene mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa como lo hizo dos noches atrás, con amor, con devoción.

Sus labios me recorren los míos adorándolos, un beso tan diferente a todos los demás... Un beso de infinito amor que yo solo puedo responder de la misma forma.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PD -**

Me costó mucho detener el beso con Serena, en el jardín, pero la voz de Taiki me alertó, por eso recogí las cosas que mella me había entregado y corrí hacia mi casa. Ahora solo hago llamada tras llamada, mientras Serena y Selene hacen show delante de Taiki, Yaten y el señor Richard Kou. Ella aceptó irse conmigo por unos días y voy a aprovecharlos para recuperarla completamente. La necesito en mi vida como protagonista, no como la madre de mi hija que responde a mis besos nada más.

Logro que el hospital me de un mes de licencia para establecerme en Tokio y ya hasta renté una casa en la playa por dos semanas y media, desde mañana, así que mientras mi hija atiende a sus visitas me queda el tiempo completamente libre.

Miro la enorme agenda que me entregó Serena. La había descargado despreocupadamente en la cama pero ahora me llama a gritos para que la vea.

La tomo en mis manos y la abro. Me parece increíble que Seiya haya escrito todo esto para mí...

_"Dirás que soy un loco por hacer esto, pero no me la aguanto más y tú eres el único responsable, Darien, así que cuando leas esto, te aguantas..._

_Primero déjame regañarte, ¿porqué demonios no se te ocurrió protegerte cuando decidiste acostarte con Serena? Agradece que no eres tu quien la debe aguantar, amigo, porque de seguro ya la hubieras dejado..._

_Está enferma, se echó a la pena con tu partida y para colmo nos enteramos de su embarazo y su genio se volvió horrible. Llora porque sí y porque no, vomita lo poco que come y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, todo la hace enfadar... Pero no te preocupes, yo los cuido por ti mientras tenga tiempo en este mundo, pero eso no es lo que quiero explicarte, esta agenda será el diario de mis días con tu hijo o tu hija, para que tengas algo que saber de él o ella cuando regreses..."_

- Gracias amigo - digo a la nada cerrando el diario y lo pongo sobre la cama.

- Darien, hijo - la voz de mi madre resuena a través de la puerta - puedo pasar?

- Pasa mamá - le respondo y ella entra en mi habitación con una enorme sonrisa. Mi madre es una mujer única. Es hermosa, amorosa, atenta y ama a su familia sobre cualquier cosa.

- Como te sientes, cariño? - mamá se sienta a mi lado y me acaricia el rostro.

- Bien, la molestia era solo ayer y por unas horas después de la muestra - no puedo creer que siga preocupada por eso.

- No hablo de eso, Darien, hablo de Serena y de Selene - me sonríe - No hemos tenido tiempo de hablar y no sé cómo te sientes con tantas sorpresas.

- No lo sé mamá, me dejo caer boca arriba en la cama - Serena es especial y hermosa, muy hermosa - cierro los ojos. Necesitaba hablar con alguien y mi madre siempre ha sido una buena confidente - La sigo amando aún después de tanto tiempo - suspiro - La quiero a mi lado, quiero defenderla de su padre, quiero darle todo, pero por esa tontería de la boda y los papeles solo puedo esperar y sentirme impotente para no causarle más problemas de los que ya tiene.

- Te entiendo, imagina cómo ha sido para nosotros todos estos años - mi madre habla y yo la escucho con los ojos cerrados - Quisimos ayudarlos, defenderlos, a ella, a Seiya y a la niña, pero solo podíamos servirles de apoyo, porque cualquier movimiento de nuestra parte podría volverse sospechoso - suspira y pone su mano en mi rodilla - Y en cuanto a Selene, cómo te sientes?

- Al principio me enfadé mucho porque me lo ocultaron - sonrío inevitablemente - Pero esa niña es un solecito, a penas la vi, su mirada me iluminó y sentí que todo cambió, no puedo explicarlo...

- Se llama paternidad, amor - dice mi madre ahogando una suave risa.

- Sí, supongo - río un poco - Me dio miedo conocerla, pero es tan dulce que ese miedo desapareció y ahora solo quiero lo mejor para ella, verla reír a carcajadas, besar su frente, sus mejillas, sus pequeñas manitas, escucharla decirme papá...

- Eso mismo sentí yo cuando ustedes nacieron - abro los ojos y veo a mi madre borrar un par de lágrimas de su rostro - gracias, cariño.

- Porqué mamá? - me siento y la miro sin entender.

- Porque aunque fuiste un irresponsable, nos diste un regalo hermoso - y dale con mi irresponsabilidad, ya sé que debí protegerme con ella, no lo hicimos y hoy tenemos un hermoso tesoro.

- Lamento haberme perdido tanto de ella - tomo el diario y se lo enseño - pero el tonto de Seiya me dejó sus memorias - ella toma el diario y lo ojea con una sonrisa.

- Seiya fue un gran amigo y como otro hijo para los Moon y para nosotros - dice sonriendo pero con sus ojos cristalinos - Era tan alegre y me hizo compañía estos años, cuidábamos juntos de Selene y yo estaba pendiente de su salud, en compañía de Artemis.

- Los Moon? - quiénes son esos? Serán Luna y Artemis?

- Luna y Artemis, ese es su apellido - me explica - Lo extraño, sabes, siempre llegaba gritando alegre para que le ayudara con la niña porque no paraba de llorar y no sabía si era de hambre, sueño o porque estaba mojada - ríe y yo río con ella - Me decía que se sentía culpable por que tu no quisieras saber nada de ellos y que no le parecía justo que no la vieras crecer; que extrañaba sus tardes de música y que le hacía falta su mejor amigo.

- Yo también lo extraño - suspiro y siento la ausencia de mi mejor amigo - No pude despedirme de él, daría todo para decirle que lo perdoné, que le agradezco lo que hizo por Serena y mi hija, que siempre lo voy a recordar.

- Parece que él si se pudo despedir - mamá me devuelve el diario abierto en la última página. Tiene la fecha del Lunes antes de su muerte. cuatro días antes de partir - asiente. Sabe que estoy indeciso entre leerlo o no.

Animado por mi madre, comienzo a leer y no puedo evitar escuchar su voz diciéndome las palabras que voy leyendo.

_"Darien, amigo..._

_Definitivamente esto de despedirse es horrible, o yo parezco una niña, no he parado de llorar desde que empecé a escribir cartas a todos y dejé esta para el final..._

_Siento que mi cuerpo ya no puede más con mi enfermedad, en verdad creí que duraría mucho menos tiempo pero parece que así lo quiso Dios y pasó por algo, no crees?_

_Darien, primero quiero disculparme, yo fui quien persuadió a Serena para que no se escapara contigo y cumpliera la voluntad de nuestros padres, pero es que no los conoces, son extremistas y sé que Kenji preferiría verla muerta antes que desobedeciéndole, ten cuidado con él, sé que se enfadará por lo que hice y no quiero que nada malo les pase, ni a ella, ni a Selene._

_Espero que la carta que enviaré a los Estados Unidos llegue y la leas, Serena te necesita, tu hija te necesita, olvida lo que hicimos, nunca te traicionamos, Serena te ama como solo se puede amar una vez en la vida y ustedes merecen ser felices juntos, como siempre debió ser._

_Está enferma, no quiere decírmelo, pero la conozco demasiado bien, cuídala, porque ella, con tu partida, se echó al abandono, solo Selene sirvió de salvavidas y devolvió a mi amiga. Si no fuera por tu descuido, seguramente yo habría tenido que enterrar a tu princesa._

_No te imaginas cuánto te extrañé estos años, eras mi mejor amigo y, aunque suene algo homosexual, te amo... No te ilusiones, no quería reemplazar a Serena, solo te amaba como un hermano y me duele partir sin volver a verlo, pero así lo dispuso el destino._

_Visita mi tumba cuando quieras, será bienvenido y si algún día aprendes a tocar bien, me gustaría escuchar una canción de mi vieja guitarra, pídesela a Serena, ella te la dará sin dudar, estoy seguro._

_Agradece a tus padres, fueron u gran apoyo para nosotros y me dieron todo su cariño, lo que nunca hicieron los míos o los de Serena. Y cuida mucho de ellas, son lo más valioso que tuve y que tienes ahora, pero son frágiles, necesitan alguien que vele por ellas._

_Adiós amigo, hasta siempre..."_

Las lágrimas corren por mi rostro sin darme cuenta. Mi hermano era una gran persona. Porque eso fue, mi hermano...

- Quieres acompañarme a tomar el té mientras Serena atiende a su visita? - la voz de mi madre me trae de vuelta.

- Sí, o creo que voy a enloquecer pensando que Richard Kou tiene a mi hija en sus brazos - veo a mi mamá reír tímida antes de que salgamos de mi habitación. Se que ella se siente igual.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PN -**

- Serena, no entiendo lo que hiciste - Richard Kou mira a la rubia con unos ojos que ella nunca había visto.

El padre de su mejor amigo, siempre era un hombre duro, una placa de metal sin sentimientos. Pero desde que le avisó que Seiya estaba agonizando, los ojos del patriarca Kou cambiaron. Estaban cristalinos, rojos y tristes.

- Señor Kou, solo devolví lo que pertenece a su familia, Yaten y Taiki pueden hacer más por la productora de lo que podemos hacer Sammy y yo - sentada en su silla y mirando a Richard frente a ella, los nervios de Serena desaparecen poco a poco. Por primera vez, ese hombre no la intimida.

- Pero a Selene? Esa era la herencia de mi nieta - intenta conciliar con Serena.

- Richard, no se preocupe, a Selene no le faltará nada - la rubia sonríe y el hombre tosco desaparece por completo desmoronándose frente a ella - Es más, quería hablar de otra cosa con usted... Es sobre la fortuna de su familia...

- Algo más? Serena, estoy destrozado, mi único hijo acaba de morir y no me hago a la idea, no quiero tocar temas de negocios ahora - sus palabras sinceras entran en los oídos de Serena que empieza a sentir compasión por ese hombre.

- Solo quiero que sepa lo que haré con ella - le dice dulcemente y toma la mano que Richard Kou tiene sobre el escritorio del estudio de Serena - Quería devolverla pero Seiya dejó ordenado todo para no hacerlo, así que la destiné para crear una fundación en su nombre, para personas con cáncer...

- Eres una mujer de buen corazón, Serena - alza la mirada por muy extraño que le parezca a la rubia, Kou le sonríe - Me alegra que hagas eso, sabes que ustedes dos son lo único que me queda, lo único que me dejó mi hijo - la voz del hombre empieza a quebrarse y por dentro, Serena se siente culpable por mentirle.

- Él quería que le dijera que se iba sin rencores, que lo perdonó hace mucho tiempo - Serena aprieta la mano de su suegro - Venga, vamos a comer, Luna ya debió haber servido.

- Gracias, Serena - Se levantan los dos y por primera vez, desde que conoce a los Kou, Richard la abraza. Es un abrazo fuerte y sentido, está dejando escapar todo el dolor que siente por la pérdida de Seiya.

Al llegar al comedor, Luna ya tiene la mesa dispuesta. Sammy, Yaten y Taiki hablan amenamente mientras Selene los mira atenta.

- Serena! - Taiki le sonríe a la rubia desde su silla - Que le compraste un piano a la niña?

- Ehm... sí - disimula la sorpresa - quiso un piano al final de cuentas, Zafiro tenía razón.

- Me encanta saber eso, vas a tocar como toda una profesional, preciosa, yo me encargaré de eso.

- Sí tío - la niña asiente mirando a Taiki.

- Sere, en la nevera está tu malteada y la de Selene, para después de la comida - Sammy saluda con la cabeza a Richard Kou y le hace señas a su hermana para que se siente a su lado.

- Serena, gracias por las partituras, cuando la tenga lista, te la enseñaré - Taiki vuelve a hablar un poco más animado - Es una canción hermosa.

- Supongo, sabes que no sé leer esos dibujitos - Serena le quita importancia intentando no llorar de nuevo al recordar cuál era la verdadera intención de Seiya.

- No son dibujitos mami, son notas y escalas - Selene habla divertida.

- Hazle caso a tu hija, ella sabe de qué habla, verdad, linda? - Yaten es quien habla mirando a la pequeña que está sentada entre él y Taiki.

- Sí - la niña sonríe y Serena sonríe con ella.

Richard Kou permanece en silencio. Mira la escena desde su silla y sonríe de vez en cuando cuando Selene hace algún comentario. El arrepentimiento llegó tarde para él. Para descubrir que amaba a su hijo, tuvo que verlo tendido, inerte, en un cajón antes de ser sepultado, y eso precisamente, es el motivo para que su corazón, su mente y su propio espíritu esté destrozado en estos momentos.

Pero es ese mismo sentimiento el que lo lleva a tomar una desición radical mientras ve a sus sobrinos charlar y reír con la que cree, es su nieta y con la mujer que acompañó a su hijo hasta su último día: a partir de ahora, vivirá solo para a ninguno de ellos les falte algo, para verlos felices y para no cometer con ellos los mismos errores del pasado.

- "Lo voy a hacer por ti, hijo" - piensa en silencio y sus labios se curvan en su primera sonrisa sincera.

* * *

**Espero que hayan llorado tanto como yo... Este capítulo me conmovió completamente y aunque lo tenía planeado, no esperaba que me obligara a llorar de esa manera...**

**Devuelvo los mensajes personalmente... Aunque me tarde un poco... Les deseo una feliz semana! Besos!**


	15. 13 Recuperando el tiempo perdido

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**13. Recuperando el tiempo perdido.**

**- PD -**

- Darien, podemos parar otra vez? - Serena me mira desde la silla del copiloto con sus ojitos inocentes y un tierno puchero en sus labios. ¡Cómo amo a esta mujer! - Estar sentada tanto tiempo me está entumiendo las piernas.

- Quiero que lleguemos antes de medio día, Bonita y así no lo haremos - saco la camioneta de Serena de la carretera y apago el motor. Tengo que admitir que yo también necesito un descanso para mis piernas.

- Falta mucho? - mi princesa rubia abre la puerta al mismo tiempo que yo y sale del auto.

- Creo que una hora más - le digo mirando al reloj y recostándome en el capó del auto.

- Nos estás secuestrando? - me sonríe mientras se recuesta a mi lado - Nos pusiste a atravesar todo Japón para un par de semanas en la playa?

- No exageres - me dejo contagiar de su buen humor. Desde que salimos de casa a las seis de la mañana, el semblante de Serena está más relajado, eso me confirma que fue una buena idea - Conduje dos horas antes de que te diera por ir al baño, otra hora más hasta que Selene despertó con hambre y llevamos otra hora... - le cuento con los dedos - Para recorrer el país se necesitan más de cinco horas - la miro y me doy cuenta que tiene los ojos fijos en los campos que nos rodean - Además tu fuiste la que no quiso viajar en avión.

- Me gusta ver los campos abiertos y los cambios del paisaje - sigue hablando sin mirarme - Pero si me hubieras dicho que era tan lejos, seguro hubiera aceptado tu proposición - me mira y me saca la lengua en forma infantil y no puedo evitar atraerla hacia mí y abrazarla fuertemente

- Mami, papi - la voz de mi pequeña llega por un lateral del auto y de repente está frente a nosotros con sus cabellos revueltos y rascándose sus ojitos - no veo el mar aún, falta mucho?

- No mi amor - Serena se suelta de mi abrazo y se agacha para coger a la niña en sus brazos - Solo estábamos descansando un poco.

- Llegaremos pronto, preciosa - me acerco a ellas y beso la frente de mi hija - Vamos al auto de nuevo - me muevo primero y abro las dos puertas para mis chicas y se montan cada una regalándome un sonrisa.

Cuando vuelvo a poner el auto en marcha parece que a mis dos princesas les hubieran cantado una canción de cuna y las hubieran arrullado. Ambas quedan profundamente dormidas y no puedo sentirme más pleno.

Hace una semana era solo un deprimido doctor japonés en la Gran Manzana que se rehusaba a salir con alguna mujer y solo se ahogaba en alcohol en su tiempo libre. Hoy soy el padre de la niña más hermosa del mundo y hago lo imposible por recuperar el amor de la madre que, aunque me ame aún, tiene suficientes cicatrices de la vida y problemas para preocuparse como para darle una oportunidad a su corazón de volver a amar.

No entiendo cómo Serena aún me hace sentir como un jovencito ilusionado con su primer amor. Me hace sonreír con solo mirarme, me estremece cuando se acerca y mi corazón quiere salir de mi pecho y cuando la beso todo mi cuerpo reacciona y solo quiero no despegarme de ella en toda la eternidad.

Y ni que hablar de mi hija... Selene es un pequeño sol que ilumina todo a su alrededor con su sola presencia. Llena mi vida de un nuevo sentido, de nuevas ilusiones, de nuevos sueños... Es como si el sinsentido en el que viví por estos seis años hubiera desaparecido y solo dejara un futuro maravilloso frente a mí, pero por el que debo luchar.

Una hora exacta después, aparco frente a la cabaña en la playa que renté. Bajo las maletas y las meto en la acogedora cabaña de madera enchapada y decorada con un toque hogareño. Las dejo en la estancia y regreso al auto. Ambas siguen dormidas profundamente y no puedo evitar detenerme en sus rostros tranquilos.

Puede ser verdad que Selene tiene algunas de mis manías, pero mientras tenga los ojos cerrados y esté dormida, se ve como una copia exacta de Serena. Es una perfecta unión de los dos, viviendo armoniosamente el cuerpo que creamos en la noche de nuestra despedida.

Abro la puerta del copiloto y me detengo solo unos minutos más en detallar su rostro perfecto, ensombrecido por las sutiles ojeras del cansancio y la preocupación. Me sorprende que aún después de tanto tiempo siga sin usar maquillaje para acentuar sus rasgos, pero lo agradezco, es tan hermosa y sus facciones tan perfectas que si usara maquillaje, solo serviría para esconder la obra más maravillosa que existe, bueno, después de mi hija...

- Serena, princesa - le digo mientras la muevo un poco para que despierte - Bonita, vamos, despierta - acerco mi rostro al suyo y deposito un suave beso en sus labios que se empiezan a mover muy despacio - Preciosa, abre tus ojitos - sonrío al ver que ella responde sonriendo y sin abrir los ojos. Ya está despierta pero parece estar disfrutando el momento y no puedo evitar recordar la vez que vino con mi familia a las mismas playas en unas vacaciones.

**- Flashback - **

- Serena, en verdad no haz entrado nunca en el mar? - mi padre le preguntó sacándonos a todos de la pequeña burbuja que creamos mientras veíamos el atardecer sentados en la arena.

- Mi papá odia el mar, mi madre tuvo que interceder por mí para que me dejaran venir - respondió mi chica, sentada entre mis piernas abiertas, recostada en mi pecho y cobijada bajo mis brazos - Es hermoso, inmenso y tranquilo...

- Sí, es mágico - mi madre, en la misma posición que Serena, pero recostada en el pecho de mi padre, suspiró soñadora, mis padres amaban el mar, se conocieron en una playa y decían que la brisa marina les recordaba su época de noviazgo.

- Vamos, Amy debe sentirse un poco aburrida en la cabaña - mi padre se levantó y ayudó a mi madre para, un minuto después, desaparecer por la puerta de la cabaña, dejándonos a Serena y a mí solos.

- Ya decidiste qué vas a estudiar? - le dije a mi rubia al oído y sentí cómo se estremeció entre mis brazos - La otra semana es nuestra graduación y aún no me dices qué quieres hacer...

- Papá me dijo que no podía estudiar - me dijo con pesar y no pude decirle nada más. Me quedé sin palabras, creí que me diría que estudiaría artes, danza, teatro, lo que a ella más le gusta, pero Kenji una vez más se interponía en su vida - Pero sabes qué? No me importa - se soltó de mi abrazo, se puso de pie y me extendió su mano desde arriba mirándome con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios.

Tomé su mano y me puse de pie mientras ella se quitaba las sandalias y salía a correr para sentir el mar en sus pies. La vi dar vueltas con sus manos abiertas y chapotear sus pies hasta que su vestido blanco de tiran tes se empezó a humedecer.

Me parecía extraño su dinámica familiar, pero me motivaba cada vez más a buscar un futuro a su lado. Solo con verla tan feliz ya sabía que era suficiente para que mi vida estuviera completa.

- Ven preciosa, vamos a cenar - le dije después de verla un buen rato jugar como una niña en la orilla - Bonita, ven acá.

- No quiero, Darien - se detuvo y me miró con sus ojos brillantes y llenos de ilusión.

- Cenamos y regresamos, princesa, ven - me acerqué y sentí el agua en mis pies descalzos mientras la abrazaba - te amo mi princesa bonita y quisiera dejarte acá toda la vida y admirarte, pero tengo hambre - besé sus labios con suavidad y la sentí sonreír mientras respondía a mis labios - vamos, preciosa? - le deje a solo centímetros de sus labios y ella asintió feliz - entonces, suba a su carruaje, princesa...

Me puse de espaldas y me incliné para que subiera a mi espalda y regresamos a la cabaña entre risas. Fue una semana especial, sin escondernos de nadie, viviendo nuestro amor y compartiendo en familia.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Su carruaje está listo - intento hacer que se levante con mi recuerdo y me pongo de espaldas esperando que ella se suba.

- Aún lo recuerdas? - siento que me dice al oído mientras se sube a mi espalda.

- Recuerdo cada segundo que he pasado contigo, bonita - acaricio sus manos atadas a mi cuello por delante y emprendo el camino a la cabaña para dejar a mi preciosa carga a buen resguardo.

- No despiertes a Selene - me dice bajándose en la estancia - dejémosla dormir hasta que tenga la comida lista.

- Claro, voy por ella, la dejo en la cama y te ayudo - le doy un beso fugaz en sus labios y se queda estática mientras salgo a la camioneta de nuevo.

Después de acostar a mi pequeña en una de las dos habitaciones me reúno con Serena en la cocina. Revisa las provisiones y la veo revolotear para preparar alguna sopa o estofado. Solo puedo mirarla y admirarla, su cuerpo delineado, delgado y perfecto, enfundado en un jeans ajustados y una camisa de tirantes bastante simple me hipnotiza.

- oye, chico guapo - siento que me llama divertida - quieres ayudar o seguirás ahí mirando como un tonto?

- Perdóname - me acerco y le beso los cabellos - en qué te ayudo, bonita?

- Remueve la olla mientras yo me cambio, quieres? - me entrega una cuchara y me sonríe - este calor me está matando y tenerla cerca no ayuda.

- Ehm... - reacciono tarde. Es verdad que Serena lejos de sus problemas es simplemente la mujer hermosa y alegre de la que me enamoré - puedes cambiarte en la habitación del fondo del pasillo, la niña está durmiendo en la primera - le señalo el pasillo y ella desaparece contoneando sus caderas y no puedo evitar pensar que lo hace a propósito.

Cuando desaparece me quito la camiseta y la pongo sobre la barra de la cocina, el ambiente, el fogón y Serena van a terminar consumiéndome en una hogueras más que peligrosa. La mezcla de Serena en la olla huele deliciosa y la remuevo para intentar alejar los pensamientos del delicioso cuerpo de Serena...

El tiempo juega con las personas a su antojo y ahora, mientras remuevo la olla, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que era hace a penas ocho días y en lo que soy ahora. Cualquiera que nos viera en este momento podría jurar que somos una amorosa familia en sus vacaciones antes de comenzar el años escolar... Y eso es precisamente lo que quiero ser y lo que voy a conseguir en esta semana y media con mis dos princesas.

- Papi? - la voz de mi pequeñita me hace regresar al mundo real. Está de pie, con su vestidito arrugado, sus cabellos rebujados, sosteniéndose de la pared del pasillo y rascándose uno de sus ojitos.

- Si, preciosa - suelto la cuchara y me agacho para recibirla en mis brazos donde se refugia dándome un fuerte abrazo - cómo te sientes? - le pregunto mientras me pongo de pie con ella y la siento en el mesón, junto a la estufa, pero lo suficientemente retirada para que no le haga ningún daño.

- Con mucho calor - me sonríe con ternura. Recién despierta se ve sencillamente adorable - sabes cocinar?

- Sí, pero solo estoy cuidando lo que tu mami está preparando - le aplaco un poco los cabellos.

- Y dónde está mami? - mira al rededor confundida.

- Está cambiándose - le digo mientras sigo meciendo la olla - también tenía calor.

- Puedo ir a cambiarme también? - me mira pidiendo permiso y siento una enorme necesidad de apretarla en mis brazos como si fuese un muñeco de felpa.

- Claro preciosa - la pongo en el suelo y me sonríe satisfecha - tu maleta está en la habitación en la que dormías.

- Gracias papi - me dice y sale corriendo por el pasillo.

Este día parece haber salido de un cuento. Ver a Serena y a Slene felices, sonrientes y corriendo por la arena de la playa persiguiéndose y jugando como si nada más sucediera a su al rededor, es lo más gratificante de la decisión que tomé de traerlas a un lugar tranquilo y alejado de todo el daño que pueden hacerles los demás.

El cansancio me posee mientras veo a Serena arrullar a nuestra hija en el sofá de sala mientras le cuenta un cuento de un conejo en la luna que come queso y prepara pastel de arroz. Yo las veo desde la cocina mientras preparo un jugo para mi princesa y yo. Viajamos en el tiempo más caliente pero no importa, estoy con ellas y disfruto de su presencia.

Bueno, y el calor no solo es por eso, debo admitir que el mini short de jean que tiene Serena puesto con la parte superior de un biquini negro, me han hecho un gran mal durante todo el día. Es una mujer perfecta, voluptuosa y delgada, con curvas pronunciadas y unas largas piernas que quisiera recorrer con mis manos...

- Dar... Darien - El susurro de mi bonita me aleja de los pensamiento sobre su cuerpo - Me ayudas? ya se durmió... - Señala a la niña recostada en el sofá y con la cabecita rubia en sus piernas.

- Seguro - suelto las naranjas y me enjuago las manos - ya te ayudo con la niña - salgo de la cocina y voy hasta el sofá - Qué fue todo eso sobre el conejo? - le pregunto mientras me agacho para tomar a la niña en mis brazos.

- Un cuento que me inventé para ella - se soba las piernas mientras yo enderezo mi postura - esta niña cada vez está más pesada y me durmió las piernas.

- Descansa, haz corrido y jugado todo el día y sabes que no puedes excederte - le sonrío y ella se acomoda en el sofá estirando con dificultad sus piernas - iré a acostar a Selene y te traigo un jugo helado, te parece?

- Sí, Gracias - recuesta su cabeza y me percato de lo cansada que está. Como siempre, intenta ser fuerte pero su estado de salud sigue siendo delicado y reduce mucho su energía.

- Llevo a Selene a la habitación y le cambio la ropa por un delgado camisón que le ayude con el calor. La cubro con una sábana, le beso la frente y salgo. Espero que descanse y tras toda la actividad que tuvo, seguramente dormirá derecho esta noche.

Salgo de la habitación y regreso a la sala. Serena se quedó dormida y me da pesar despertarla, pero el sofá no es muy cómodo para ella. Me olvido del jugo de naranja que pretendía darle y me siento a su lado. Sobo los cabellos que se le han escapado de la coleta y ella se remueve despacio.

- Hum... - abre sus ojos celestes despacio y me mira - creo que me quedé dormida - sonríe culpable - acostaste a la niña en la habitación grande?

- No, lo hice en la pequeña - no me había detenido a pensar cómo dormiríamos y que la cabaña solo tiene dos habitaciones y seguramente ella no quiere dormir conmigo, no aún - Puedes dormir en la alcoba grande y yo dormiré en el sofá si te molesta compartirla conmigo.

- Debiste acostarla en la otra, cómo vas a dormir en el sofá cuando haz sido tú el que ha pagado por esto? - dice sentándose bien y hasta un poco enfadada, me encanta verla así.

- No te enfades, no me molesta dormir acá - meto uno de sus mechones tras la oreja mientras le hablo suave - Solo disfruta y descansa, bonita - le sonrío y ella sigue enfadada, con sus ojos clavados en los míos - Ve a descansar.

- Gracias - se inclina y deja un suave beso en mi mejilla antes de levantarse y caminar por el pasillo hasta cerrar la puerta de la habitación con la cama doble.

Después de una ducha refrescante y antes de la media noche, decido que es tiempo de dormir. Sin más ropa que un pantalón largo de pija,a me acuesto en el sofá. Hace bastante calor como para buscar una manta o una sábana, así que me limito a esperar el momento de quedarme completamente dormido.

- Darien... - una voz suave y sedosa me llama de regreso cuando estoy en la línea del sueño en que se pierde la consciencia - Darien, despierta...

Abro los ojos y la veo de pie, al lado de mi cabeza, con sus cabellos largos sueltos, una sonrisa tímida en los labios y con su cuerpo vestido por un corto camisón de tirantes hecho de una seda brillante que resalta sus ojos y la blancura de su piel. Solo puedo mirarla y por un momento siento la necesidad de tomarla en mis brazos y no dejarla ir...

- Darien, estás despierto? - me pregunta y parpadeo, parece un sueño.

- Te pasa algo, princesa? te sientes mal? - me levanto para abrirle un espacio en mi cómodo sofá. No sé a qué viene que me llame tan tarde y con dos mujeres enfermas, me alarmo de inmediato - La niña está bien?

- Tranquilo, chico guapo - se sienta a mi lado y sonríe - Selene duerme profundamente y yo sí estoy algo agotada, pero estoy bien - mete un mechón de cabello tras su oreja - Es solo que no puedo dormir sabiendo que estás acá - señala la sala y noto un leve rubor en sus mejillas - ven a la cama, no tengo problema en compartirla contigo...

- Me asustaste por un momento - la atraigo hacia mi cuerpo abrazándola por los hombros - Segura que quieres compartir la cama conmigo? - la miro desde arriba y veo su cabeza asentir recostada en mi pecho - Serena, no creo que sea una buena idea... - es mejor ser sincero con ella, confesarle todo.

- Porqué? solo vamos a dormir - me interrumpe con tono tímido.

- Ese es el problema, ya te viste? - recorro con mi mano el camino entre sus hombros, el brazo y la sujeto por la cintura levantando un poco el camisón que le llega muy arriba de su rodilla - No creo que pueda dormir a tu lado así, soy un hombre contenido hace seis años y tu una mujer hermosa tentándome... - digo sin mirarla, solo enfoco mis ojos en la nada, ella tiene que saberlo - Serena, yo aún te amo, no he dejado de hacerlo un solo segundo...

- Espera un momento - ella se endereza y baja discretamente su camisón para enfocar sus hermosos y pacíficos ojos en mi rostro - Pretendes que yo crea que haz sido un hombre célibe por estos seis años? - me giro para mirarla y está entre divertida y sorprendida - Eso no te lo crees ni tu...

- Créelo, bonita - me dejo contagiar de su diversión y sonrío - Tu haz sido mi única mujer - le doy un suave beso en la punta de la nariz - y no te imaginas cuanto me tientas así - la señalo y se sonroja.

- Sobra decirte que yo tampoco he estado con alguien más - se mira las manos y vuelvo a acercarla a mi pecho. La seda fría se siente bien en mi torso desnudo - y tendrás que ver qué haces con la tentación porque no voy a dejarte dormir acá - se zafa de mi abrazo y se pone de pie mirándome con ternura y extendiendo su mano derecha para que me levante - Vamos chico guapo, la cama es grande y no me muevo mucho.

- Serena, dime qué voy a hacer contigo - me pongo de pie y la abrazo con fuerza. Esta noche va a ser un desastre para mí.

- Por ahora acompañarme a la cama, luego pensarás en algo - dice alzando la cabeza para mirarme.

- Y si ya estoy pensando en algo? - le digo en un susurro mientras inclino mi cabeza para besarla suavemente en los labios - me tienes loco mi princesa bonita - le digo contra la comisura de sus labios y siento que los curva en una sonrisa.

No aguanto más la abstinencia, tenerla tan cerca pero tan lejos. No aguanto más no poder fundirme con la mujer que amo en un solo cuerpo... No aguanto más este juego de padres responsables y que aman a su hija pero que están separados.

Me apodero de sus labios, devorándolos con fervor y mis manos la sujetan por la cintura para acercarla más a mí. Soy consciente de que siente mi erección contra su ombligo y no pienso seguir guardando discreción.

La alzo del suelo y mientras la sostengo con un brazo, la obligo a rodear mi cintura con sus piernas. El camisón se sube y puedo sentir su piel en mi cintura. Ya no sé si el calor es por el clima o por la tormenta que se desata en mi cuerpo. La necesito, necesito de sus besos, sus caricias, su piel...

Ella me deja seguir besándola y responde con la misma pasión que yo. Camino despacio, sosteniéndola, hasta la habitación y cierro la puerta con pestillo, no quiero que mi nena, aunque la adoro, termine en la cama interrumpiendo esto.

La descargo en el suelo y recorro un camino entre sus piernas y su cuello con una mano mientras con la otra deslizo uno de los tirantes de su pijama. Ella recorre mi pecho con una de sus manos y con la otra me sostiene del cuello para no dejar de besarla. Sus labios dulces me recorren y yo puedo saborearlos sin temor desde que volví a verla.

Deslizo el otro tirante de su camisón y la seda cae en el suelo arremolinada, dejando sus perfectos pechos al aire, un poco más grandes de lo que recuerdo, pero igual de perfectos. La alzo para que salga de la pijama y la llevo hasta la cama, recostándola en el suave edredón blanco y ubicándose encima de ella, recorriendo su torso desnudo con mi mano y trazando caminos imaginarios entre sus pechos y sus muslos.

- Te amo preciosa - digo suave contra sus labios y empiezo otro camino nuevo. Deslizo mis labios por su barbilla, ella levanta la cabeza y me da acceso a su cuello. Quiere esto tanto como yo y debo agradecer que esta vez no hay temor, ni la frase "debo dejarte" de por medio. Esta vez solo somos dos personas enamoradas, que se aman y que se están entregando mutuamente para demostrarse cuanto se aman.

Sigo mi camino por su cuello y la parte superior de su pecho, el valle de sus senos. tomo entre mi mano derecha su seno izquierdo y lo aprieto. Ella se arquea para que su pecho llene por completo mi mano y emite un dulce gemido que tiene poder justo en mi entrepierna.

Mis labios llegan hasta su pecho derecho y lo saboreo con devoción. Mi mano libre desciende por su abdomen plano y siento la delicada cicatriz de la cesárea. No me detengo y sigo mi camino hasta las bragas de encaje blanco, metiéndola por dentro y encontrándome con el centro de su placer.

Ella gime ante al contacto y arquea su espalda. Tengo todos sus puntos sensibles bajo mi dominio. Uno de sus pechos en mi mano y el otro en mi boca, mordiendo, pellizcando, sobando, pesando y presionando sus pezones que ya están duros y más que sensibles. Mi otra mano atiende su clítoris con movimientos circulares suaves pero con presión. Quiero que esto sea lento, que lo disfrute, tanto como lo voy a disfrutar yo...

Mi mano se empapa como señal de la excitación de Serena. Mi ángel rubio está listo para recibirme pero quiero llevarla hasta el cielo. Paro un momento mis caricias para deshacerme de sus bragas y del pantalón de mi pijama, estamos desnudos los dos, cuerpo contra cuerpo, a punto de revivir nuestra primera y única vez.

Retomo mis caricias y aumento la presión entre sus piernas. Ella gime y levanta sus caderas cada vez más. Me enloquece el sonido que se escapa de sus labios que cada vez es más fuerte y me vi obligado a regresar con mis labios hasta los suyos para acallar sus gritos y me obligo a mantener los ojos abiertos para ver su rostro. Ella me mira fijamente y muerde mi labio inferior para callar los gemidos.

Cierra los ojos y se deja llevar. Yo me embeleso con su rostro y su gemido final, pero no la dejo terminar ni recuperarse, ya no aguanto más tiempo fuera de ella y la penetro de una sola estocada. Ella abre los ojos y me besa acallando el fuerte grito que surgía en mi garganta. Ese es mi lugar en el mundo, con ella, dentro de ella, parte de ella... No había olvidado la sensación de sentirme dentro de ella, pero la realidad es mil veces mejor que los recuerdos borrosos de tantos años atrás.

La embisto suave pero profundo, no quiero que por la larga abstinencia su calor me juegue un mal rato y pronto solo somos un solo cuerpo en una danza que solo deja tras de sí una estela de gemidos, sudor y nombres susurrados. Me apodero de sus labios y me fundo en ella con un beso apasionado con el que llegamos los dos al cielo que nos habíamos negado.

Cuando recupero la consciencia y abro mis ojos, la veo sonriéndome bajo de mí. No es una sonrisa culpable, es una sonrisa plena y sincera, nunca la había visto así y sé que yo tengo una sonrisa igual...

- Ahora sí puede compartir la cama conmigo el chico guapo? - me mira con picardía.

- Tienes que bromear justo en este momento? - le respondo con la misma picardía y me giro para dejarla encima mío y sin salir de ella - Creo que puedo acostumbrarme a esto...

- Yo también te amo Darien - suaviza su voz y recuesta la cabeza en mi pecho - Nunca he dejado de hacerlo y con Selene es más difícil, me mira con tus ojos... Pero tenía miedo.

- Shh, preciosa - la silencio y beso sus cabellos - Olvidemos estos seis años y empecemos donde nos quedamos, te parece?

- Es una buena idea - se levanta un poco y me besa suave y dulcemente.

Yo solo le respondo y acaricio su espalda desnuda mientras mi cuerpo empieza a despertar de nuevo y empezamos un segundo baile que nos deja exhaustos, abrazados el uno al otro y viajando juntos al mundo de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PS -**

La luz se filtra por la ventana de la habitación pero no es eso lo que me despierta. En la puerta hay un pequeño ruido y regreso a la tierra después del maravilloso viaje que hice, al lado de Darien a los sitios más recónditos del universo. Él sigue dormido con su mano puesta posesivamente sobre mi cuerpo y sus cabellos húmedos rebujados. Hace bastante calor y en esta cama se duplicó con el reencuentro que tuvimos anoche...

-Mami, papi?... - la dulce voz de mi hija me reconfirma que fueros sus golpes en la puerta lo que me despertaron - están ahí? - tiene la voz quebrada y sé que está a punto de empezar a llorar.

- Darien - le hablo suave muy cerca del rostro y dejo un casto bes en sus labios - Guapo, despierta, nuestra hija nos necesita...

- Estás acá? - me dice abrazándome fuerte pero sin abrir los ojos - No desapareciste en mitad de la noche?

- Ya vamos amor - digo duro para que me escuche Selene desde fuera - Sí acá estoy y suéltame porque tu hija quiere saludar a sus padres - me retuerzo entre sus brazos y él ríe a carcajadas - Darien, suéltame...

- No quiero hacerlo - me besa posesivo y me suelta - pero qué más puedo hacer, tengo dos mujeres en mi corazón y debo atenderlas - se levanta divertido, mostrándome su perfecta desnudez y busca su pantalón y mi camisón de seda.

- Están bien? - mi niña pregunta desde la puerta mientras Darien me lanza mis bragas y mi camisón. Pobre mi niña, cree que nos pasa algo malo.

- Sí preciosa, estamos bien - Darien me mira vestirme y me lanza un beso mientras camina a la puerta que abre cuando termino de acomodar mi pijama - Buenos días princesita! - le dice alegre y la toma en brazos.

- Buenos días papi - Selene abraza a Darien por el cuello y le besa la mejilla. Las dos personas que más amo están frente a mí, mirándome con sus ojos idénticos brillando - Mami! - Darien la pone en el suelo y mi hija corre a la cama y se sube para abrazarme.

- Buenos días mi pequeñita - la brazo fuerte y la acuesto en la mitad de la cama para hacerle cosquillas - cómo amaneció mi princesita?

- No más mami! - me pide a carcajadas y la dejo tranquila - amanecí bien pero me asusté por no verlos y tengo hambre.

- Bueno, dime entonces qué quieren desayunar las princesas - Darien aparece en la cama, a mi lado y me siento feliz por tener a mi familia junta.

- Yo quiero frutas con yoghurt - le digo a Darien, mirándolo a los ojos.

- Yo también - escucho a mi niña hablar pero no la veo, estoy perdida en el océano que se ve en los ojos de mi chico guapo - Oigan, ustedes dos... - nos llama y los dos volteamos a verla - durmieron juntos como Nani y Abby o como los tíos Sammy y Amy?

- Ehm... - Miro a Darien buscando apoyo y él me sonríe. ¿No puede hacer otra cosa más que sonreír?

- Sí preciosa - le responde, parece que leyó mis pensamientos - Mami y yo dormimos juntos como tus abuelitos o tus tíos...

- O sea que son novios otra vez? - sus ojitos brillan como nunca los había visto brillar antes - Nani dice que solo los novios duermen juntos, aunque mami dormía a veces con tío Seiya y no eran novios - su voz suena confundida y yo me pongo roja como un tomate. No esperaba que sacara eso a la luz.

- Dormías con Seiya, Serena? - Darien me mira entre confundido y enfadado. Ignora por completo la pregunta de Selene.

- Dormíamos juntos cuando alguno de los dos estaba muy enfermo, para cuidar al otro - me pongo de pie molesta y tomo a Selene en brazos - Vamos a bañarte mientras tu padre te prepara el desayuno.

- Pero mami, no me respondieron - me dice mirando a su padre mientras salgo en ella de la habitación hacia el baño del pasillo.

- No, no somos novios Selene - le respondo mientras la descargo en la tina y le empiezo a quitar la pijama.

- Estás enfadada mami, dije algo malo? - me mira directo a los ojos y los veo cristalizarse.

- No, no estoy enfadada - abro la ducha y el agua fría empieza a caer sobre sus cabellos rubios - dúchate, ya traigo tu toalla y tu ropa.

Sin más dejo a mi niña sola en la ducha y voy hacia su habitación. Darien está sentado en su cama, ya tendida y buscando ropa en su maleta.

- Qué le dijiste? - me pregunta cuando me acerco a la cama.

- Nada, que no somos novios y que no estoy enfadada - le suelto aún con rabia.

- Pero lo estás...

- Cómo puedes dudar de mí después de lo de anoche! - le digo fuerte, descargando mi frustración.

- Lo siento, fue mucho tiempo, por un momento...

- Mira Darien - lo miro y tomo la toalla rosa de mi hija de su maleta abierta - Puedes creerme o no, pero entre Seiya y yo nunca pasó nada, solo te he guardado fidelidad durante estos seis años - lo veo quebrarse frente a mí y me agarra por sorpresa envolviéndome en un fuerte abrazo.

- Perdóname preciosa - me atrapa en sus brazos por la espalda sin darme cuenta - No quise dudar... - me besa el cuello - Serena, quiero retomar lo nuestro, pero debemos poner de parte y parte - sus palabras sinceras y el roce de sus labios hacen que se me olvide el enfado - Qué dices princesa? quieres ser mi novia de nuevo? O nos saltamos ese paso y aceptas ser mi esposa?

- Darien, de qué hablas? - me giro entre sus brazos y lo miro a los ojos, me parece un chiste lo que acaba de decir.

- Lo que oíste preciosa - se acerca a mis labios - Casémonos, Serena.

- Estás bromeando, verdad? - susurro contras sus labios.

- Hablo completamente en serio...

- Mami! Mi toalla? - la vocecita de Selene nos obliga a alejarnos y sé que esta conversación quedará postergada no sé hasta cuándo, pero lo agradezco, aún no estoy lista para dar el sí...

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y pido disculpas por la demora, pero el trabajo me ha consumido y casi no termino...**

**Recuerden que pueden buscarme en face como Nix Sophie para leer los avances de esta historia y de la nueva en la que trabajo pero que aún no publicaré "180 grados"...**

**Besos a todos!**


	16. 14 La gran propuesta

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**14 La gran propuesta.**

**- PS -**

Regresar a casa es más duro de lo que pensaba. Pasamos semana y media los tres juntos, dormí con Darien todo ese tiempo y me las arreglé para esquivar la gran pregunta durante todo ese tiempo. No estoy preparada para dar el sí y solo lo estaré cuando salga de todo lo que se vendrá sobre mí en dos días.

Mientras desempaco la ropa sucia en mi habitación, recuerdo a mi chico guapo insistiéndome cada noche en ser su esposa, pero solo pude aceptar mantener una relación extraña mientras todo empieza a solucionarse. Somos novios de las puertas de nuestras casas hacia dentro, nadie de saber nada de esto, además aún está en discusión el hecho de vivir juntos, bajo el mismo techo, por el bienestar de la niña, y de nosotros mismos...

**- Flashback -**

- Bonita, no veo porqué pones tanto problema - Darien se levantaba del sofá con nuestra dormida hija en brazos - Tu me amas, yo te amo, tenemos una hija hermosa, qué hay de malo en establecernos?

- No lo sé, Darien, no me presiones, quieres? - me acomodé en sofá para descansar un poco mis pies, ese día Darien se encargó de Selene todo el día mientras yo nadaba grandes distancias en el mar, por lo que me dolían terriblemente las piernas y los brazos.

En poco tiempo me quedé dormida y cuando desperté estaba en la cama, tapada por una sábana y sin las sandalias. Darien estaba acostado a mi lado, con su cabeza acomodada en su mano y mirándome fijamente.

- Cansada princesa? - me preguntó sonriendo y solo pude asentir - Sabes algo, bonita - se acostó bien y me atrajo recostándome en su pecho - Cuando regresemos no sé si pueda dormir lejos de ti, tendremos que decidir en qué casa dormiremos - me acariciaba los cabellos y yo estaba de acuerdo, sería muy difícil tenerlo lejos, pero no podíamos ser una pareja normal, no por el momento - Creo que tu casa es mejor, es la casa de la niña y bueno, yo no tengo casa que ofrecerte más que la de mis padres - suspiró - Creo que debo buscarte una casa bonita...

- Darien, yo misma compré la casa, es mía no me molesta compartirla contigo - le solté antes de que siguiera hablando - pero sabes que no podemos...

- Serena, deja tantos miedos, yo puedo protegerte, es mi turno de hacerlo - me besó los cabellos - Duerme mi princesa, mañana lo discutimos mejor - y en pocos minutos volví a quedarme dormida.

**- Fin de Flashback -**

- Preciosa, estás acá? - Darien abre la puerta y asoma su cabeza con los cabellos alborotados y la sonrisa radiante al verme - Bonita, te he buscado por toda la casa - entra y se sienta en la cama junto a donde estoy yo vaciando la maleta en el piso - Necesitas ayuda con esto? - señala la ropa.

- Gracias, chico guapo - le sonrío dejándome contagiar de su alegría es mucha ropa sucia para bajar al cuarto de lavado.

- Papá y mamá están con Selene, la niña les está contando que sus padres - toma mi rostro y lo levanta par mirarme - son novios de nuevo... - acerca su rostro y me da un beso bastante apasionado.

Obliga a que abra mis labios y toma mi boca en un asalto pasional. Me enviste hasta acostarme en la cama y posarse encima mío recorriendo con sus fuertes manos el contorno de mis caderas.

- Dar... - logro decir contra sus labios y él sonríe pícaro.

- Dime, mi hermosa - se detiene y toma algo de distancia.

- Alguien puede entrar - susurro mientras siento sus manos recorrerme provocando un delicioso cosquilleo en lo más profundo de mis entrañas.

y

- Deja de pensar en los demás - besa mi cuello despacio, con una lenta tortura - Además no hacemos nada malo - baja hasta el primer botón de mi blusa - Me gustaba más tu estilo viejo, los vestidos, camisas femeninas...

- Soy una madre ocupada y sin hombre para quién vestirme bien - subo una de mis manos y alboroto un poco más sus cabellos.

- Pensé que estaba yo - hace un tierno puchero idéntico a los de mi hija, nuestra hija - Dime qué soy, un Alien? - se levanta un poco y clava sus ojos en los míos.

- No, eres mi chico guapo - le sonrío y suspiro - Vale, intentaré vestirme bonito otra vez...

- Pues hazlo esta noche, iremos a cenar con mis padres, los Moon y nuestros hermanos - me da un suave golpe al costado de mis caderas y se levanta - Bajaré la ropa sucia y voy a reunirme con Amy y papá, en dos días es la cirugía de Selene y quieren ponerme al tanto - recoge la ropa del suelo, me da otro beso en los labios y desaparece por la puerta - Te amo, princesa - me grita desde el pasillo.

- Y yo a ti engreído - le grito y escucho su risa alejarse.

- Quieres explicarme qué es toda esa miel que están regando ustedes dos por donde pasan? - La voz de Sammy me obliga a sentarme en la cama. Lo veo parado frente a mi serio, pero sonriente, está feliz por mi, lo sé.

- No eres el único que puede disfrutar de las mieles del amor - tomo un almohadón y se lo lanzo pero él lo atrapa divertido.

- Pues me alegro por ustedes, pero vuelve a la tierra, Serena - se sienta a mi lado en la cama y endurece su mirada - Tienes que hablar con Richard Kou antes de la cirugía de la niña - me mira y sé que le duele recordarme esto - Y papá ha venido todos los días a molestarte, Artemis y yo nos hemos encargado de él.

- Richard Kou - suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama - cómo voy a decirle la verdad? me dijo que la niña y yo éramos lo único que le quedaba.

- No pretendas alejarla de su vida por completo, entonces - Sammy me habla tranquilo - Tienes que hablar con él mañana, le dije que viniera a las ocho de la noche.

- Hiciste qué? - me siento y lo encaro asustada - Sammy no soy capaz de decirle la verdad!

- Lo eres y lo vas a hacer mañana - me besa la frente - Iré a la oficina para estar a tiempo para la cena que organizó tu... ¿novio?

- Sí, eso creo - suspiro y me dejo caer en la cama una vez más, perdiéndome en un sueño tranquilizante y necesario.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PD -**

- Entonces, la cirugía saldrá en menos de dos horas - Amy habla tan profesional que me sorprende a veces. Se ha convertido en una gran doctora, un sueño que compartimos juntos y que cumplimos separados.

- Lamento interrumpirlos, pero esta pequeñita quiere a su papá - mi madre entra en el estudio cargando a mi pequeñita que tiene los ojitos tristes y me preocupa.

- Ven acá, princesita - me levanto de la silla y mi madre pone a la niña en el suelo y Selene corre a mis brazos refugiándose en ellos. Tiene miedo de algo, pero no sé de qué - Qué te pasa, amor?

- Parece que nos escuchó a Luna y a mí hablando de la reunión que tendrá mañana Serena con Richard Kou - mi madre me mira arrepentida y la niña se abraza más a mi escondiendo su carita en mi cuello - Lo siento, cariño.

- Amor - intento separar a Selene pero ella sigue aferrada - Preciosa, dime qué te pasa...

- No quiero que me alejen de mamá ni de ti - dice y siento sus lágrimas rodar por mi cuello.

- Tranquila mi niña - la tomo en mis brazos y me pongo de pie. Mi familia y me disculpo sin palabras antes de salir con Selene hacia mi habitación - Nadie va a alejarte de nosotros - le digo suavemente mientras subo las escaleras y solo la siento llorar con todas sus fuerzas. Me parte el alma.

Al llegar a mi cuarto, me siento en la cama e intento soltarla, pero ella sigue amarrada a mí como una garrapata. La dejo llorar por unos minutos más hasta que siento que se calma y la alejo de mi para verla, pero se quedó dormida. Mi pobre niña, mi pobre bebé está muerta del miedo y qué puedo hacer yo?

La tomo en mis brazos de nuevo. Tengo que hablar con Serena, no sabía que tenía una cita para hablar con Richard mañana. Salgo con Selene hacia su casa y, afortunadamente no me encuentro a nadie en el camino.

La última vez que vi a Serena, hace un hora, estaba en su habitación, así que subo derecho hacia allí. Entro sin avisar y me encuentro la habitación vacía. La cama está libre y deposito a mi dormida hija en el centro, mientras me percato de un ruido en el baño.

- Serena, estás ahí? - pregunto tocando la puerta, y de repente, el mismo temor que tiene Selene se apodera de mí.

- Sí, dame un minuto, por favor - me responde con la voz quebrada. No era mi impresión, lo que escuché fue a Serena vomitando.

- Estás bien?, ábreme, déjame revisarte - insisto pero ella sigue sin abrir.

- Son solo los nervios - sale con su cabello atado en una coleta alta y la cara lavada - Sammy me organizó una cita mañana con Richard...

- De eso tenemos que hablar - le tiendo la mano y la llevo hasta la cama. Se sienta en el bordeo y yo lo hago a su lado, sin soltarla - La niña escuchó a mi madre y a Luna hablando de eso...

- Selene? - voltea a ver a la pequeña rubia dormida y veo sus ojos cristalizarse - Darien, mi hija... - suelta un par de lágrimas y se lanza a mis brazos. También tiene miedo.

- Bonita, creo que es hora de que yo me encargue de ustedes - beso sus cabellos - voy a acompañarte en esa reunión, le diremos la verdad a Richard juntos, él debe entender...

Después de calmar a Serena y asegurarle a mi hija, una vez más, que nada malo pasaría, las dejé en casa para salir a preparar todo para la cena de esa noche. La cena que pretende cambiar mi vida para siempre y que con cada minuto que pasa me reconfirma que es lo mejor.

Tomo prestada la camioneta de Serena, es buena idea comprar un auto, así que esa es mi primera parada. Escojo un lindo deportivo color rojo sangre, muy adecuado para mi estilo y mi necesidad de conducir rápido, aunque para salidas en familia, supongo que el auto de Serena será mucho más práctico.

Mi segunda parada es mucho más demorada que la primera. Tengo que tomarme mi tiempo para elegir mi segunda compra del día. Tiene que ser perfecta y tras una hora de hacer reír con mi indecisión a la dependienta, salgo de la tienda con mi tesoro resguardado en el bolsillo de mi pantalón.

Finalmente, y por recomendación de la dependienta a la que serví como diversión, termino en un lujoso restaurante en el centro de Tokio, reservando una mesa enorme para nuestras familias y una decoración especial para hacer de este día, el primero del resto de mi vida.

Apelando a las viejas costumbres no busco a Serena al llegar a casa. Entrego las llaves de su auto a Artemis y voy directo a mi casa para prepararme. Le di a Artemis la dirección del restaurante y le pedí que se llevara a Luna y a Selene con él y Sammy. Yo llegaría con Serena y mis padres se irían a parte con Amy, si es que no se iba con Sammy.

.

.

.

Hace muchos años no me sentía como me siento ahora, nervioso, ansioso y hasta con vergüenza. Mi familia salió hace cinco minutos y la de Serena igual. Aliso una vez más mi traje formal antes de salir por la puerta principal de mi casa y caminar hasta la del lado.

Reviso las rosas rojas que traigo en la mano y palpo mi tesoro en mi bolsillo. Alboroto mis cabellos, suspiro y toco el timbre. Espero un interminable minuto y finalmente la puerta se abre dejando ante mí a una hermosa mujer... La mujer de mi vida, la madre de mi hija, mi primer y único amor... Mi Serena...

Luce hermosa. Tiene un vestido color azul petróleo que llega justo encima de su rodilla, a una sola manga que cae acampanada cubriendo su brazo derecho y de una delicada seda que parece destacar su piel blanca sobre cualquier otra luz. Me sonríe nerviosa y yo solo puedo devolverle la sonrisa.

- Estás preciosa - le extiendo el ramo de rosas que me recibe ilusionada.

- Gracias - veo su cara sonrojarse - Tu también estás muy guapo - abre más la puerta para dejarme pasar y veo la foto en la que estamos ella Seiya y yo. Una vez más agradezco a mi amigo mentalmente mientras Serena deja las rosas en un florero cerca a ese cuadro y toma un cartera del mismo azul de su vestido - Conduces? - Me extiende sus llaves con el gracioso conejo que ya se me hacen tan familiares y asiento mientras las recibo y pongo mi brazo para que ella se agarre.

Salimos y conduzco en silencio hasta el restaurante. Entrego la llave al encargado de los autos y conduzco a mi sorprendida chica por el lujoso lugar.

- Darien, esto debe costar una fortuna... - me dice bajito, caminando a mi lado y aferrada a mi brazo con fuerza.

- Te mereces esto y más, princesa - la miro y ella se sonroja - Además esta noche es especial - llegamos hasta el apartado que reservé y Serena se vuelve de piedra.

La mesa y el salón está decorado con rosas rojas en grandes arreglos, la luz tenue compite con algunas velas ordenadas por el espacio y nuestras familias están sentados hablando y discutiendo sobre el lugar. Mi pequeña hija es la única que se percata de nuestra presencia y se baja de la silla, al lado de mi hermana para correr hasta nosotros.

- Que lindos están! - nos dice cuando llega hasta nosotros y me agacho para tomarla en brazos y dejar un beso en su mejilla.

- Gracias preciosa - le digo jugando con su nariz - Tu también te vez muy bien le hago señas al delicado vestido blanco que lleva puesto.

- Qué es todo esto? - Serena me dice casi en regaño pero la ignoro y la llevo hasta su silla, me siento al lado y ubico a mi hija al lado de su madre.

- Hijo, ahora sí nos dirás para qué todo este lujo? - mi madre me conoce muy bien y sé leer entre sus líneas, está ansiosa.

- Vamos a cenar primero - esquivo la pregunta y un mesero que estaba en la entrada y que nos siguió a Serena y a mi, entra a tomar los pedidos.

Todos aceptan mi proposición de comer y la conversación rápidamente cambia a los pormenores de la cirugía de Selene. Cuando se llevan los platos del postre y nos traen una botella de Champagne, todos me miran asustados.

- Bueno, familia - Hablo llamando la atención de todos en la mesa - Quería invitarlos a cenar esta noche porque ustedes son las personas más importantes para Serena y para mí - tomo la mano de mi princesa y la beso suavemente antes de levantarme moverme un poco y arrodillarme junto a ella.

- Darien, levántate de ahí - me dice poniéndose roja como las rosas que nos rodean.

- No, bonita - le sonrío y suspiro sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos - Llevo muchos años queriendo hacer esto - saco la pequeña caja de terciopelo negro de mi bolsillo y la abro frente a ella - Serena Tsukino, eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, la única a la que he amado y la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida - paro un segundo para suspirar. Los ojos de mi princesa están cristalinos y me sonríe con adoración. Ve el anillo plateado con una piedra en forma de corazón en el medio, rodeada por diamantes - Mi princesa bonita, ¿me harías el honor de aceptarme como tu esposo?

Me sorprende la reacción de Serena. En menos de lo que puedo darme cuenta, está de rodillas frente a mi y se cuelga a mi cuello.

- Cómo debo tomar esto? - le pregunto divertido y la oigo reír en mi pecho.

- Dile que sí de una vez, este hombre está loco por ti! - Sammy le lanza un pétalo rojo comprimido en una bolita a Serena.

- Mami! dile que sí! - Ahora es Selene quien habla desde algún lugar en la mesa.

- Qué dices, hermosa? - le pregunto bajo al oído, apretándola entre mis brazos - Quieres ser mi esposa?

- siiiii - me responde entre un tierno sollozo mientras se aleja de mí y me sonríe - sí quiero casarme contigo - extiende su mano hacia miy yo le pongo el anillo en el dedo.

En ese momento me doy cuenta de los silbidos y aplausos en la mesa. Mi madre y Luna lloran, mi padre y Sammy silban y aplauden, Artemis aplaude tranquilo al igual que Amy y nuestra pequeña hija salta en su asiento gritando feliz que sus padres van a casarse.

Este es, hasta ahora, el momento más feliz de mi vida, después de conocer a Selene. A partir de ahora, no dejaré escapar a Serena nunca más y me convertiré en su protector, en su amigo, en su amante, en su propia sombra si es preciso, para que si vida sea perfecta y llena de la alegría de la que ha carecido todos estos años.

- Te amo! - le digo, aún de rodillas y acerco nuestros rostros para dejar en sus dulces labios un beso que selle mi promesa de hacerla feliz.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo... Perdonen la demora pero antes de salir a vacaciones en la oficina, tuve que dejar algunos asuntos listos y eso me robó mucho tiempo... Ahora tendré un mes libre en el que pienso terminar esta y dar comienzo a "180 grados", una historia que espero que no solo los enamore sino que también los divierta...

Muchas a gracias por todas sus palabras... recuerden que me pueden encontrar en face como Nix Sophie...

Besos!


	17. 15 Nuevos hijos

**"Alejarme de ella parecía ser la mejor opción para ambos, bueno por lo menos para mí. Está bien que llevábamos una relación a escondidas por años, pero ¿por eso debía dejarme así? Según mi hermana, en su decisión había algo más pero no me molesté en descubrirlo. Tomé mi maleta, mi ropa y me marché pero ni la distancia pudo borrarla de mi piel.**

**Hoy me di cuenta de la verdad y estoy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea necesario para volver a tenerla en mis brazos, de donde nunca debió partir".**

**Esta es una historia de amor y desamor. Darien y Serena se amaron como nadie más lo ha hecho, pero las tradiciones y acuerdos familiares de la rubia, la obligaron a abandonar sus sueños, ilusiones y al hombre que amaba. Ahora Darien, tras conocer la verdad, seis años después, busca desesperadamente a la mujer que, sin permiso alguno, dejó su marca personal sobre su piel, para retomar lo que dejaron inconcluso años atrás.**

* * *

**15. Nuevos hijos.**

**- PN -**

- Serena, hija, me dijo... - Richard entra en el estudio donde Serena y Darien lo esperan nerviosos. La pareja permanece de pie tras el escritorio - Wow! Darien Chiba, pero mira que sorpresa! - entra animado y extiende sus brazos - Dame un abrazo, hijo, hace mucho no te veía.

El semblante de Richard Kou ha cambiado bastante. De hombre duro, pasó a hombre arrepentido y ahora se ve como un hombre feliz y amoroso. Sammy le había dicho que Serena debía hablar urgentemente con él y eso lo había preocupado, pero cuando visitó la tumba de su hijo después de haber hablado con Serena y haberle confesado que ella y la niña eran lo último que les quedaba, le había prometido a Seiya que a esas dos mujeres nunca les faltaría nada y nadie podría hacerles daño.

Ya había perdido a su esposa, no por que hubiera muerto, lo abandonó y con toda la razón. Pero la rubia con la que se había casado su hijo y la pequeñita que tuvieron eran su centro y el nuevo motor de su vida.

Y bueno, Darien era otro aparte que lo conectaba con su hijo. El mejor amigo de Seiya. El chico con el que pasaba gran tiempo y con el que vio a su hijo compartir largas horas en el jardín o en la habitación mientras hablaban, tocaban guitarra, reían a carcajadas y comían hasta terminar con la despensa. Podía ver en ese hombre alto, de cabellos negros y rebujados algo de su hijo y a un hijo más...

Darien sonríe a su prometida y camina hasta Richard. Un abrazo fuerte y sincero lo rodea y no tiene más que hacer que devolverlo con la misma intención. Si tenían que tocar un tema tan fuerte, era bueno que por lo menos empezaran con el pie derecho.

Tras unos segundos, se sueltan y ahora el hombre mayor mira a Serena con una gran sonrisa.

- Haber hija, te vas por casi dos semanas y no me dejas saludarte? - unos pasos más y Serena sale de su escondite para abrazar a Richard - Dime, para qué me necesitabas? - suelta cuando libera a Serena de su abrazo y le hace señas para que se siente en su silla del escritorio.

- Bueno, son varias cosas - suspira la rubia, juguetea con sus manos bajo la mesa de roble y mira a Darien mientras este sigue de pie a un lado del escritorio - Primero, creo que te preguntarás qué hace acá Darien...

- No, después de todo tu, Seiya y él se la pasaban juntos para arriba y para abajo - ríe el hombre mirando a cada uno.

- Bueno, en eso tienes razón - Serena se permite reír un poco - Darien es el nuevo médico de Selene - toma aire - Mañana es la cirugía de la niña...

- Pero esa es una gran noticia - a Richard se le iluminan los ojos y Serena no puede evitar sentirse mal - quién será el donante? algún primo tuyo?

- Richard - la rubia saca sus manos y toma las de Richard entre las suyas - Quiero que sepas que independiente de lo que voy a decirte, nada entre nosotros va a cambiar...

- Serena, no me asustes - el pelinegro alterna su mirada entre Darien y Serena. Está nervioso y no puede evitarlo - Qué es esto? - siente el anillo en el dedo de Serena, donde debería estar la argolla que Seiya le dio en la boda, pero tenía otro muy diferente a la sencilla joya que él mismo había comprado.

Suelta las manos de Serena y mira a Darien. No sabe qué pensar, qué decir... Está perdido, deshubicado...

- Richard - Darien mira al hombre nervioso frente a él - Encontramos un donante para Selene con un 98% de compatibilidad - fija sus ojos en los del hombre confundido -El donante de Selene será su verdadero padre...

- Esos ojos... - la mano de Richard se levanta hacia el rostro de Darien - Esos ojos los conozco muy bien...

- Sí - Darien asiente, sabe que ya reconoció los ojos de la que creyó su nieta - Yo soy el verdadero padre de Selene...

- Serena... hija... - los ojos de Richard se cristalizan y mira a la rubia y luego al moreno.

- Richard, Seiya y yo nunca fuimos nada más que amigos, ni siquiera después de la boda... - Serena habla apresurada, conteniendo sus lágrimas - Nos casamos porque él sabía que iba a morir y quería ayudarme...

Así, Serena inicia el relato de su historia por tercera o cuarta vez... En ciertos momentos, Darien interrumpe para contar sus vivencias y cómo se enteró de toda la verdad. Richard escucha atentamente, mirando a los dos jóvenes de vez en cuando, pensando en su hijo y su sacrificio por sus mejores amigos... No dice una sola palabra, solo se limita a oír lo que Serena y Darien le cuentan.

- Y bueno, después de todo esto, Serena aceptó casarse conmigo - finaliza Darien quien ha cambiado de posición y permanece de pies tras la silla de Serena, posando sus manos en los hombros de la rubia.

- Chicos, no puedo creer que yo haya causado todo esto - dice Richard tomando una vez más las manos de Serena - Hija, perdóname, no quise...

- Olvidemos eso Richard - Darien le sonríe - Lo que importa acá es que ahora todos podemos volver a empezar...

- Tienes razón - le devuelve la sonrisa a Darien y mira a Serena - Y para eso, voy a comenzar ahora mismo - suelta las manos de la rubia - Tu papá está planeando la forma de quitarte a la niña, me pidió ayuda y como me negué, también va por la empresa y mi familia.

- Ese hombre no aprende? - Darien da media vuelta lleno de ira - Perdona preciosa, pero tu padre es de lo peor que hay sobre este mundo...

- Lo sé - Serena se pone de pie y pone una mano en el hombro de Darien - No quiero que se acerque a Selene.

- No te preocupes por tu papá, hija - Richard se acerca y la abraza con fuerza - Yo me encargo de él, preocúpate de la niña y de la cirugía - mira a Darien que sigue de espaldas - Darien, cuídalas, ustedes son como mis hijos, no dejaré que nada malo les pase.

- Gracias Richard - el moreno se voltea y le estira la mano para estrecharla - Creo que iré a ver a Selene, estaba algo nerviosa por esta reunión... - y tras un beso casto en los labios de Serena, Darien se retira del estudio.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PD -**

Todo esto fue mucho más difícil de lo que creía. Ver el rostro de Richard Kou mientras le contábamos nuestra historia casi me partió el alma... subo las escaleras hasta la habitación de mi pequeña y la encuentro en la cama, abrazada a su feo conejo, sentada y mirando por la ventana.

Al sentirme se gira hacia mí y en menos de tres segundos la veo correr a mis brazos, desesperada.

- Ya princesita - la abrazo - Tu abuelito Richard entendió todo y no te va a alejar de nosotros - le digo suave mientras me pongo de pie con ella en brazos.

- No se enfadó el abuelo? - me pregunta temerosa.

- No mi amor - beso su frente - Lo entendió todo, ya puedes tranquilizarte.

- Y puedo ir a saludarlo? - me mira con sus ojitos lleno de ilusión. A pesar de todo lo quiere y la entiendo.

- Claro preciosa - la pongo en el suelo y me toma de la mano llevándome con ella.

Cuando llegamos al primer piso veo a Richard salir del estudio y a Serena tras él. Se detiene y nos mira a Selene y a mí por un par de minutos.

- Cómo no me di cuenta de esto antes - sonríe finalmente y se agacha extendiendo sus manos hacia mi hija - Ven a saludar al abuelito Richard, pequeña.

Selene me suelta y corre hacia él y lo abraza. Es una niña hermosa, tierna y adicta a abrazar a la gente, igual que su madre...

- Abuelo, gracias - le dice mi pequeña y veo a Serena sonriendo.

- No tienes nada que agradecer - le besa los cabellos - quieres una malteada? - le pregunta y me mira a mí - puede tomar una hoy?

- Sí, no hay ningún problema - le respondo consciente de que me pregunta por la cirugía - Puede comer hoy normalmente, la cirugía será en la tarde.

- Entonces vamos por un par - toma a Selene en brazos y se pone de pie - les traemos algo?

- Una de fresa para mí - Serena acomoda las coletas de Selene - y otra doble de chocolate para Darien.

- Está bien - Richard sonríe complacido - Gracias chicos, en media hora estamos acá.

- Pórtate bien amor - le dice Serena a nuestra pequeña cuando los ve salir por la puerta.

- Parece que no fue tan malo como creíamos - me acerco a Serena y la abrazo desde la espalda - Cómo estás mi bonita?

- Creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo - se gira entre mis brazos y me mira - Mañana tendrás una cirugía...

- No me lo recuerdes - le doy un beso en los labios - sabes que es una tortura para mí.

- Es usted un gallina, doctor Chiba - me dice coqueta. Me encanta ver a Serena más tranquila, sé que esta reunión le ha quitado un gran peso.

- Me declaro culpable - junto mi nariz con la suya - Entonces ahora tenemos otro padre?

- Algo así - me da un beso suave - Te molesta eso?

- Cómo va a molestarme, preciosa - la aprieto contra mi cuerpo - Es el padre de nuestro mejor amigo...

- Oigan, ustedes dos - la voz de Luna llega a mis oídos desde mi espalda. Suelto a Serena y me giro para encarar a una muy divertida Luna que nos mira con brillo en sus ojos - Artemis y yo nos retiramos a dormir ya, quería saber si necesitaban algo...

- Gracias Lunita - Serena se acerca a la mujer, la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla - Descansen, voy a necesitar mucho de su ayuda mañana.

- Lo sabemos, mi niña - Luna acaricia la mejilla de Serena con ternura - Descansen ustedes también mis niños.

- Buena noche, Luna - le digo acercándome a ellas.

Luna me devuelve una cálida sonrisa y desaparece por el pasillo a la cocina. Serena mira el cuadro de nuestra foto y sonríe.

- Qué le dices? - la abrazo por la cintura, desde atrás y miro la amplia sonrisa de Seiya.

- Le doy las gracias por todo lo que hizo y sigue haciendo aún desde el cielo - me responde sin mirarme.

- Hablando de eso que hizo, quieres explicarme algo? - la giro y me mira extrañada.

- Dime, qué quieres saber, no te oculto nada - me responde sin más.

- Porqué Seiya me dejó en una de las páginas de su diario una nota diciendo que su esposa y mi mujer tenían en el cuerpo más provocativo del mundo? - la miro con una ceja levantada. Claro que en el diario dice el porqué y hasta me reí leyendo sus palabras en la tarde, pero quería escuchar la versión de Serena.

- Te escribió eso? - veo cómo se sonroja de pies a cabeza y yo hago un esfuerzo por no reír. Solo asiento - Una tarde estuvimos jugando en el jardín con la niña - empieza a contarme y yo la guío hasta el sofá donde me siento y la siento en mis piernas -Tu madre sacó una manguera de la nada y empezó a mojarnos a todos. Cuando tu padre llegó, Sammy, Selene, Seiya, Luna y yo parecíamos monstruos de pantano - mira la foto y sonríe - Jugamos toda la tarde, fue en un verano, así que estábamos muy cansados y ni cenamos - me mira y le sonrío invitándola a seguir - Duché a la niña, la cambié y la acosté en mi cama mientras yo me bañaba.

"La tina estaba deliciosa y no sé en qué momento me quedé dormida. Al otro día, tenía ropa interior puesta, mi camisón favorito y estaba arropada en mi cama, con Sele durmiendo a mi lado.

- O sea que alguien te sacó desnuda de la ducha, te vistió, te acostó y no te despertaste? - Ya sabía la respuesta. Las palabras de Seiya vienen a mi mente y tengo que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no reír.

_"Es hermosa, tengo que admitirlo. Tiene un cuerpo delicioso, y no pienses mal, solo la toqué lo necesario... Esa niña no se despierta con nada cuando está cansada, parecía una muñeca mientras la vestía, pero era eso o dejar que durmiera en la tina y se enfermara cuando el agua enfriara... Lo siento amigo, pero tuve que hacerlo"._

- No te rías - me golpea el pecho - Estaba muy cansada, casi lo mato cuando me dijo que había sido él quien me había sacado de la tina.

- Sabías que se torturaba en ese momento? - le digo acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja - Decía que mientras te vestía solo pensaba en mi reacción cuando lo supiera.

- Lo sabías? - me descubrió y antes de que me golpee, atrapo sus labios entre los míos y afirmo su cabeza poniendo una mano en su cuello.

No sé cuánto tiempo nos besamos pero el sonido de unas llaves en la perilla de la puerta de la entrada, justo frente a nosotros, nos obliga a separarnos.

- Le presté mis llaves a Richard - se excusa haciendo un intento por levantarse de mis piernas pero yo la mantengo ahí.

Richard entra con nuestra pequeña en brazos, dormida sobre su hombro y con una bolsa en una mano. Me levanto para ayudarle y le recibo a Selene liberándolo.

-Está algo pesada ya - dice riéndose el padre de mi mejor amigo - Ten hija - le entrega la bolsa a Serena - Sus malteadas.

- Gracias Richard - Serena lo abraza con cariño y él le responde igual.

- Lo hago con cariño - me mira y sonríe - La niña se durmió en el camino de regreso, parece que aún es débil.

- Sí, pero pronto estará completamente bien - le aseguro.

- Pudo acompañarlos mañana? A la cirugía... - nos dice algo asustado.

- Claro que puedes - le digo confiado - Partimos a medio día para el hospital - miro a mi Serena y luego a Richard - Y si me disculpan, voy a acostar a mi pequeña.

- Adelante, Darien - me responde Richard - Que tengas buena noche.

Le respondo cortésmente y subo las escaleras con la niña en brazos. No puedo negar que en este momento estoy más que nervioso. Pensar en que mañana entraré al quirófano me aterra. Es un lugar tenebroso y las agujas...

Entro a la habitación de Selene y la alisto para dormir. No puedo evitar pensar en lo parecida que es a su madre. La muevo, le quito la ropa, le pongo su pijama y la acuesta, pero nada la despierta.

Salgo de allí y me voy para el cuarto que comparto con Serena desde ayer. Necesito descansar y deshacerme de estos nervios...

.

.

.

.

.

.

**- PS -**

- Es un gran hombre - Me dice Richard viendo a Darien subir por las escaleras - En verdad, perdóname por dañar tu vida...

- Olvida eso, yo ya lo olvide - le digo tomando una de sus manos para tranquilizarlo - Richard, eres el padre de Seiya, el abuelo de mi hija, no podemos guardar algún resentimiento.

- Son muy amables - me besa la mano donde tengo el anillo que me dio Darien - Espero que sean muy felices y buscaré la forma de ayudarlos, permíteme darles una boda hermosa, permíteme pagar su boda...

- Richard, no tienes... - intento persuadirlo pero me detiene.

- No tengo que, pero quiero hacerlo - suelta mi mano y acaricia mi mejilla - Gracias, hija - abre la puerta - Descansa, mañana nos vemos en el hospital - me dice desde la puerta - Y come mejor, muñequita, estás algo flaca...

- Lo haré, no lo dudes - me despido con la mano y lo veo partir - Creo que fue fácil - suspiro y subo las escaleras.

Abro la puerta del cuarto de Selene y la veo ya acostada en su cama. Darien es un muy buen padre, se entrega a nuestra hija con mucho cariño. Cierro y sigo hasta nuestra habitación. Fue difícil, pero era más difícil dormir lejos de él.

Veo a Darien acostado en la cama, boca arroba, con su brazo derecho tapando sus ojos. Sé que está intentando controlar los nervios. Sé lo difícil que es para él enfrentarse a sus miedos. Cierro la puerta de la habitación y él se quita la mano del rostro para verme. Le sonrío y levanto la bolsa con las malteadas.

- Algo de chocolate puede ayudarte a conciliar el sueño? - le pregunto dulcemente. Mi pobre chico guapo me mira y sonríe con dificultad.

- Ven acá con esas malteadas - palmea la cama a su lado y yo me siento gustosa. Amo a este hombre como nadie se imagina - Ya se fue Richard?

- Sí, me dijo que quiere regalarnos la boda - saco las malteadas y le entrego la más grande - Quiere hacernos felices.

- Bueno, si eso quiere, podemos darle gusto - saca la pajita del vaso para llevar y se la lleva a la boca en un acto hasta infantil, igual que mi hija. Solo puedo sonreír.

- Oye, chico guapo, estás seguro que puedes beber esto antes de la ciru...

- No lo digas - me corta y vuelve a su malteada.

- Está bien, cariño - tomo mi vaso y pruebo la deliciosa malteada de fresa - Pero aùn no entiendo cómo un médico puede temerle...

- Serena... - me regaña y yo río a carcajadas.

- No cambias, lo sabías? - me quito los zapatos, el jean y la camisa antes de sentarme de nuevo a tomarme mi malteada, vestida solo con la ropa interior, desde muy joven perdí la vergüenza a estar así delante de él o de Seiya, cuando hacíamos pijamadas o íbamos a piscina me veían así constantemente, la desnudez sí era otro cuento muy diferente.

- Lo sé - hace a un lado mi cabello y besa mi cuello con sus labios fríos por la malteada - y así me amas...

- Darien no provoques algo que no puedes terminar, recuerda lo que dijo tu padre - le digo conteniendo la risa y vuelvo a mi vaso.

- Sí, pero no puedo contenerme contigo así - baja su mano por mi costado - hasta mañana princesita - me besa la frente, luego los labios, deja su vaso vacío en la mesa de noche y se levanta para desnudarse.

- Hasta mañana chico guapo - me quito el sostén y me meto entre las mantas de la cama dándole la espalda.

- Te amo - me susurra al oído y me abraza por mi espalda, acomoda su rostro entre mi cuello y mi espalda.

- Y yo a ti - acaricio sus manos sobre mi vientre - descansa...

Poco después, caigo en los brazos de Morfeo, esperando que él también caiga, pero, sinceramente, lo dudo. Solo quiero que él y mi niña esté bien, que todo salga perfecto mañana.

* * *

**Bueno... Muchas gracias por todos los mensajes, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo... Ya se está llegando el final, pero aun quedan algunas cosas por solucionar...**

**Recuerden que me encuentran como Nix Sophie en el face... Besos!**

**PD: A la vez que escribo esto, adelanto capítulos de mi nueva historia, tal vez la publique pronto, ya voy por el cuarto capítulo...**


End file.
